Kids!
by VampireWannaBeXxxX
Summary: Carlisle works at the local hospital, and Esme, at home, gets lonely! They think kids are the answer. What will Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella and Alice get up to? All human! it is only rated T just incase!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so sorry if it sucks!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight or any of the characters! ******

Carlisle PoV

Wow! Work today was………interesting. There were two new nurses and they wouldn't stop goggling at me! I felt slightly self-conscious through the whole day. I didn't realise any person could go without blinking for so long. Apparently I'm 'good-looking' for a twenty-six year old man but I didn't know every woman in the vicinity adored me! Sorry if you think I'm being a little big headed. Anyway, I'm not interested in any of them as I already have the perfect wife. Her name is Esme and she is the most beautiful woman I would ever want to know. She is loving and caring and kind and………well, I could go on and on but I don't want to bore you. I'm just going to say that I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to be married to the best woman I've ever met! I would give her anything she would ever want.

I was in the car, just pulling into the front driveway when I looked around at the flowerbeds. They looked different to how they looked this morning. My perfectionist of a wife must have trimmed the already perfect bushes again.

I slipped out the car with my medical bag and quickly walked into the house. Our house is huge. I walked through the front door and into the lounge. I instantly heard Esme humming tunelessly. I could smell food cooking in the kitchen. Of course she would have dinner made for when I got home. This is because she is so caring. I walked to kitchen quietly and saw her washing up one of the pans she had used to cook the rice in. As I stepped into the room she turned around and saw me. A smile broke across her face.

"Welcome home!" she said quietly as she walked across to me. I linked my arms around her waist and pulled her gently towards me. Our lips met and we kissed each other for a while. We broke apart when we heard a bubbling behind us. She swept off to turn the cooker temperature down so something wouldn't boil over. "How was your day?"

"Well, there were two new training nurses," I replied, walking over to get the plates and cutlery to set the table, "and …… well. They couldn't keep their eyes off me." I admitted.

Esme turned her head to look at me. "It's not surprising, Carlisle. You are utterly gorgeous!" She smiled and laughed quietly as she brought the rice over to spoon onto the plates.

"I'm nothing compared to you, sweetie!" She smiled at me and I gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she bent down to put the rice on the plates. She blushed delicately and I chuckled quietly. She put the rice bowl into the sink and carried the chicken curry pan over to the table. "Anyway, none of them was anything compared to you, love."

"Well, did anything interesting happen today?"

"No. It was actually quite a boring day."

We both sat down and started on the chicken curry. "Yum! Es, this is delicious!"

"Thanks Carl. Um. I was wanting to talk to you about something I was thinking about today."

"Anything, Esme. You can talk to me about anything."

"Well, today was just another average, slightly boring day." My face fell. I didn't know her days at home were boring. "And I was thinking about…well…children."

I sighed. I wish I could give her EVERYTHING she wanted, but neither of us could have children. She knew this so I wasn't sure where this conversation was going. "Esme…" I started.

"Carlisle… I didn't mean me having us trying again. I mean… adoption. What do you think?" She looked hopeful. I could never refuse that face ANYTHING! But, I had to admit; I've always wanted to have children so I thought this was a brilliant idea. I get what I want, at the same time as making Esme happy! Why didn't I think of adoption before?

"I think that's a fabulous idea!" A smile cracked across my face and she beamed across the table at me.

I looked at the clock. It was only half past four. "Esme? Why don't we go and visit the orphanage straight after we've finished eating!"

"Yes! Carlisle! That's a great idea!" We wolfed down the rest of dinner. Although she didn't show it, I'm sure she burnt her mouth because she ate it so fast.

When she had finished she jumped up from her seat and took both our plates to the dishwasher. Once she had set off the dishwasher we both went upstairs to change into some suitable 'going-out' clothes.

We jumped into the mini van and started off to the adoption centre. I could feel her bouncing up and down in her seat in excitement. I was so pleased she was happy. I don't think I have ever seen her this excited!

"Oh Carlisle! What age shall we look for?!?" she asked whilst wriggling about.

"I'm not sure. Probably between 2 and 7 years old. How does that sound?" I asked. To be honest, I didn't really mind. As long as the child was kind and Esme was a happy, I didn't mind on the age. "I would prefer a single digit age, I think."

"I agree!" she said, still bouncing.

I pulled up on the curve outside the adoption centre and took the keys out of the ignition. Esme was already out the car when I closed the car door, so I locked the mini van and we both walked up the front steps, holding hands.

"Ready?" I asked her at the door.

"Ready" She confirmed.

I rang the doorbell to the side of the door.

**What did you think? Please review! Be as harsh as you want!** **I don't just want compliments! I like criticisms!**


	2. Chapter 2

Admittedly my sister gave me a few ideas for some of the future story so thanks goes to her!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight! Nothing has changed from the beginning of this story! I wish it were mine! It would be soooooooooooooo cool!**

Esme PoV

Today was another normal day. When Carlisle left for work, I went outside and trimmed the bush. Carlisle doesn't get why I prune it every other week but I guess I just enjoy it! I planted the three flowers that Carlisle bought for me for our anniversary last week. He should like that. I looked around at the forest that surrounds our mansion of the house. I could faintly hear the little stream that ran behind the first row of trees. I could hear birds tweeting and could see the odd rabbit and squirrel hopping around. After a few minutes of peace it started to rain. This really isn't surprising, as in Forks it rains almost every other day. I quickly collected the empty plant pots and my trowel and ran to the garage. I slipped them into my store cupboard and walked through the door leading out of the garage and into the kitchen. I took my muddy trainers of and placed them on some newspaper to dry off.

After getting wet and muddy from the rain I decided to take a shower. I tiptoed through the kitchen and into the lounge. I looked over to the front door and decided to give it a quick polish after my shower. I headed up the stairs, which is on the far right side of the room. I got to the top of the stairs and looked down the long corridor. It was pristine. I remember in films or my friend's houses that all their corridors were littered with toys and clothes. Mine had a small table about half way down with a small lace tablecloth and a pot plant placed precisely in the centre of the cloth. As I walked slowly down the hallway, towards our bedroom at the far end, a passed two out of our three bathrooms and six other bedrooms. I stopped outside our bedroom and looked back down the corridor. We have six vacant bedrooms in this house! This house is so empty during the day; we need someone else to share it with.

I walked to the closest vacant room and opened the door. It has light pink walls and a large built in wardrobe. There is a small single bed in the corner next to the window. There are white curtains framing the window and a small bedside table. I backed back out of the room and crossed the corridor to the opposite bedroom. I stepped into this one. It has lilac walls with a dressing table in the corner, next to the window, and a single bed in the corner furthest away from the door. This room has a medium sized wardrobe next to the door. It is the same size as the other room but the window is slightly smaller so the room looks smaller. I stepped out again and edged into the room next to it. This one has pale blue walls and a large bookshelf next to the door. Dark blue patterned curtains hang gracefully round the large window. The view out the window is of the forest and you can see the open sky. At the moment it is still raining. There is a single bed in the corner opposite the door. I moved onto the room opposite the blue one and next to the pink one. This room's wall is white with a desk under the window. To the right of the window we have framed Carlisle's first baseball bat and glove. There is another single bed behind the door. I turned around and walked out of this room. The room next to this one is the bathroom, but the room opposite the bathroom has bright red walls and curtains. There is a television connected to a Wii console and a Playstation 3. There is a small shelf next to the television to put the games for the game consoles on. Under the window is another single bed. The last vacant bedroom is next to the staircase and the bathroom. This bedroom has light green walls. When my father died he gave me his small white piano. This is under the window. In the corner furthest away from the window is a bed. Behind the door is a small closet. I stepped back out of the room and looked down the corridor where I just walked.

I slowly walked back down to our bedroom and opened the door. Our room has a large king sized bed half way down the wall opposite the window. We have a huge window, which lights up the cream walls. We have cream graceful curtains framing the window. There is a large closet next to the window and two bedside tables either side of the bed. As I walked towards the closet to retrieve a towel and change of clothes, I passed the bookshelf that holds most of Carlisle's medical books. I picked out the large, white and fluffy towel and some jeans and T-shirt and headed to the bathroom, next-door to my room, at the far end of the corridor.

After my shower, I blow dried my caramel-coloured hair. Next I went to the kitchen and made myself a cheese and salad sandwich. Whilst a sat and ate my lunch I started thinking.

_What is we did find someone to share this mansion of a house? What if that person was someone that didn't have a home? _The answer was so simple. _What is we adopt?!?_

That is a great idea! As I have an inhospitable womb, I cannot have babies so adopting would be fantastic! I know Carlisle likes children. Him being a training doctor, he assists in helping children a lot of the time.

_I think I'll ask him tonight about what he thinks!_

After lunch I got a bucket of warm, soapy water and cleaned the front door. Then I found my favourite magazine, Cosmopolitan, and started to read about how to make your house a home.

In the end I gave up the reading, as I couldn't concentrate. I kept on thinking about having my own children. It would make my life so much more exciting. Instead of reading, I did a bit of cleaning. I hovered the rug in the lounge and swept up around the fireplace. At around 3 o'clock I headed into the kitchen to start to make the chicken curry for dinner. I put the large pan I used to cook the rice into the sink and started to wash it just as I heard Carlisle's car pull into the drive. He was exactly on time (4 o'clock).

I heard his footsteps enter this room so I turned to smile at him.

"Welcome home!" I said as a walked forward to hug him. Our lips met and we kissed. I pulled away, reluctantly, when I heard the water boil over. "How was your day?" I asked as I turned the temperature on the cooker down.

"Well, there were two new training nurses," he replied as he took the plates out of the cupboard to my right. I knew he hadn't finished, so I waited patiently for him to finish, "and …… well. They couldn't keep their eyes off me."

Honestly! I know my husbands gorgeous but can't they see his WEDDING ring! I turned to look at him, "Its not surprising Carlisle! You are utterly gorgeous!" I smiled at my luck of finding him before any other woman, and then laughed under my breath at their misfortune.

"I'm nothing compared to you, sweetie!" I smiled at his kindness. He then bent down and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I felt my cheeks grow warm. You would have thought that after all these years I would've gotten used to him complimenting and kissing me! I started to spoon the rice onto our two plates. "Anyway, none of them are anything compared to you, love."

"Well, did anything interesting happen today?" I asked.

"No. It was actually quite a boring day." Ahhh! I don't like it when he doesn't like his work.

We both sat opposite each other and started to eat. "Yum! Es, this is delicious!"

Well, I think it's time to ask his opinion on children! "Thanks Carl. Um. I wanted to talk to you about something I was thinking about today."

"Anything, Esme. You can talk to me about anything." I saw his face grow slightly worried and felt slightly guilty.

"Well, today was another average, slightly boring day." His face fell even further. "And I was thinking about…well…children." I watched his expression. He sighed.

"Esme…" He started, but I cut him off. I knew what he was going to say.

"Carlisle… I didn't mean me having us trying again. I mean… adoption. What do you think?" I tried to make my face look hopeful. His face grew into a smile.

"I think that's a fabulous idea!" I beamed. I was so relieved he was happy about this idea.

His eyes flicked towards the clock and he said, "Esme? Why don't we go and visit the orphanage straight after we've finished eating!"

_Yay!!!_

"Yes! Carlisle! That's a great idea!" We both ate as fast as we could, as we were both so excited!

When we had both finished a grabbed both the plates, placed them into the dishwasher and then we both dashed upstairs to change into some nicer clothes.

We jumped into the mini van, as it was slightly larger than Carlisle's tidy car. I was trembling with excitement.

"Oh Carlisle! What age shall we look for?!?" I asked. I spoke a little faster than I had intended to. I hoped he would say between 2 and 10!

"I'm not sure. Probably between 2 and 7 years old. How does that sound?"

_Carlisle and I are just so similar. We are perfect for each other!_

"I would prefer a single digit age, I think." He continued.

"I agree!" I was still trembling.

Carlisle pulled up in front of the adoption centre and parked. I got out of the car before he had pulled the keys out of the ignition. He locked the car.

We jogged up the front steps holding hands. I was so nervous.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked me. He looked down at me with a smile.

"Ready" I replied. I don't think I was ready but I was so excited I just replied the first thing that came into my head.

He rang the doorbell, which was to the left hand side of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! Guys I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! I made sooooo many mistakes! Just to make it clear: when it said 'what is we adopt?' it meant 'what if we adopt?', in the previous chapter. Sorry! And also, the italics are what the person is thinking (just in case you didn't realise)!

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (but I'm still trying to!) All the credit goes to Stephanie Meyers except for this story line!**

Esme PoV

The doorbell rang and Carlisle squeezed my hand gently to re-assure me.

I looked up at him and whispered, "I'm so nervous! What if none of them like me?"

"Of course they'll like you! Who doesn't, Esme?" He smiled kindly and that made me feel a bit better.

There was the sound of keys unlocking the door and suddenly it swung back. A stern looking woman, with grey hair tide back into a tight bun, stood in the doorway.

"Hello," she said stiffly, "how may I help you?"

I shifted slightly so I was half hidden behind Carlisle. She was very tall and had glasses perched on the tip of her nose.

"We wanted to meet some of the children and hopefully adopt one of them," Carlisle replied. I, actually, admired his bravery. I'm sure that if I'd replied, my voice would be shaking with fear.

"Did you book an appointment?" she asked, referring to a large, black, leather clipboard.

"Um…well. No. We didn't realise that was necessary." Carlisle added.

"Well," she hesitated, "I guess, as we are having quite a quiet day, come in." she stepped back to let us in whilst muttering, "Next time I won't be so nice!" I don't think she meant for us to hear that. Carlisle scowled slightly at her rudeness.

Once she had locked the door, she led us through the first door on the left, into a large reception area. There was a small woman with short, blonde hair, cowering in the corner behind a small desk and computer. She was typing something quite fast. The woman looked up when we came in. She had a kind face, the complete opposite to the tall woman, but looked very scared of this tall woman.

"My shift is now over, Tessa." The tall woman said to the small looking woman, obviously named Tessa.

"Okay, Debbie. I will take it from here." She smiled at us kindly. So the strict woman is called Debbie and the kinder looking lady is called Tessa.

Debbie grabbed her coat and brief case and strutted out of the room. A door slammed and we could here her stepping down the front steps. I heard a sigh from the corner of the room, so I looked round. Tessa looked relieved and a lot more relaxed now Debbie was out of the room.

"Hello. My name is Tessa. I guess you would like to see some of the children." She smiled at us.

"Yes. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme."

"Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Cullen. Most the children are outside at the moment. What age group are you looking for?" Tessa asked as she started to walk towards the door we came in from. We followed, still holding hands.

"Between 2 and 7 years, we think." I answered.

"Well if you follow me I will take you to the younger children's playground."

We walked down the hall, and into a large room filled with toys spread across the floor. There was a set of French windows at the opposite end of the room, which we were headed for. As we passed through the room we passed four children playing.

"No, it's my turn!" one of the children shrieked at another. She looked around 9 years old. "You're so stupid, you can't even remember when it's your own turn!"

"Well, I'm sorry! But you took such a long time deciding what to do I forgot! At least I'm not as mean as you!" the younger child shouted back. She looked about 7.

Carlisle looked at me and by his face I could tell that we were in agreement; these children were spoilt brats and we wouldn't want children like these.

I could hear children screaming and as we stepped out the door and stepped round the corner, we saw around fifteen children, running about. There was a large climbing frame in the middle of the playground, with a set of monkey bars, a couple of ladders and a slide.

"Alice! You can't catch me!" a large, muscular boy yelled. He ran under the slide and up the steps. He ran across the bridge towards the slide and slid down, just as a smaller girl started to climb the steps.

"I know I can't! You are wo much tawwer dan me!" Alice yelled, playfully. Alice was very small with short, black, spiky hair. They were both laughing their heads off. Suddenly, about seven children sprinted past us, yelling something about story time.

"Gosh, it's already five thirty! Story time is where the children can go and sit in the playroom and listen to a story read by one of our older children. It's one way the older kids can earn money. I'd better go and supervise. Are you okay if I leave you two to look around?"

"Yes. Sure." Carlisle said. I was preoccupied with Alice and Emmett. They were having loads of fun!

"Emmett, can we wop now. I can't wun any wonger!" Alice called after Emmett. She just managed to slide down the slide, just as Emmett got to the bridge for the second time! He was so much faster than Alice. I think she was meant to say, 'can we stop now, I can't run any longer.' She is so cute; she can't pronounce her 'l's' and 'r's'. Emmett slowed, slid down the slide and landed next to Alice. He stod up and faced Alice, who was now sitting on the floor and breathing heavily. Emmett bent over, picked up Alice and started tickling her. Now they were standing next to each other, I could see that Alice was a lot smaller and quite a lot younger than Emmett.

After a couple of seconds, Alice started pleading, between giggles. Another boy about Emmett's age came over and picked Alice out of Emmett's arms.

"Spoil sport!" Emmett laughed.

"Fank you, Jazz!" Alice sighed. She hugged him and he placed her gently on the ground. Jasper was tall and quite slim with curly, blonde locks.

"Stop it, please!"

Carlisle and I, after watching the sweet scene of Emmett, Alice and Jasper, whipped our heads round at the sound of the distressed child.

"You're so ugly!" A tall girl with short ginger hair said to a smaller girl, with beautiful, long and blonde hair. She was anything but ugly! The ginger haired girl was just jealous. There was a girl that looked exactly the same as the tall ginger one, but slightly smaller. They must be twins. Carlisle was about step forward to stop the bullying when Emmett started to sprint across to the blonde girl.

"Leave her alone, Morgan!" Emmett bellowed. "Why are you two always so mean to Rose?" Emmett pushed the two girls out the way, and put his arms around the sobbing Rose.

"Come on Annabel! We don't want to be around this ugly bunch when foster parents are looking around!" Morgan and Annabel started to walk towards us. When they reached us she said, "Hello! My name is Morgan. Will you be our Mummy and Daddy?"

I looked at Carlisle, who looked at me. I turned back to Morgan and said, "We'll see." I definitely didn't want to adopt a bully!

She looked offended and stalked off, pulling Annabel along with her.

Alice and Jasper, hand in hand, walked over to Emmett and Rose, who were still hugging. Alice had got her breath back. Rose was still sobbing. There were also two other children, whose names I didn't know, walking over to the others. One was a girl with long, wavy, brown hair and the other was a boy with bronze coloured hair.

Carlisle and I walked over to the six children.

"Rosalie. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Morgan is just jealous, as usual. Don't listen to her!" Emmett said quietly to Rose.

Rose smiled slightly. "Thanks, Emmett." Alice stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Rose's waist to hug her. Rose put one am down to hug her back. Alice's head only reached up to Rose's belly button and Emmett's hip! She was tiny! "Bella?" Rose continued, between sniffles.

"What Rosalie?" The girl with long brown hair asked, kindly.

"What did Morgan say to you this morning? You looked so upset." The boy with bronze, coloured hair looked at Bella, concern written all over his face.

"She said that my hair and eyes looked like mud." Bella looked sad, so Edward wrapped both his arms round Bella and hugged her. Bella blushed a little and berried her head into Edward's shoulder. He smiled slightly.

"Awww! That's so mean! Why I Morgan so mean to us?" Rose said to herself.

"I'm fine. I just ignored them."

I really liked this bunch of kids, but I would never be able to pick one of them. I decided to talk to them and get to know them a bit.

"Hello!" I said. They all turned and smiled and me! Awww! They are all so cute! "My name is Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. We are thinking of adopting a child."

All of their faces dropped to a very sad expression.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, worriedly.

"Well," Emmett started. He looked around at the others. "When you said 'a child', did you mean…um… one child?"

"Well, yes." Carlisle said, still worried.

"We ony want to be adopted, if we aw go togever." Alice squeaked, quickly.

"Well," I started. "Kids, hold on one second. Carlisle and I just need to talk, alone, for a minute."

"Okay" Alice said, sadly.

Carlisle and I walked about 10 feet away from the children and started a whispered conversation. All of the children were watching us curiously.

"Oh, Carlisle! I love them all! I want them all!"

"Esme. You do what you think you should do. I would love to have all six of them. I just can't wait to be a parent, and we have enough money to care for them all and we also have plenty of rooms." He was always so kind to me. "I would hate to split them up."

"Thanks Carlisle. Do you think we should adopt them all?" I asked.

"I think it is your choice, but if we don't take them all, then in the future they will be split up and I don't want that to happen."

"I agree! Why don't we get to know them a bit better and then make a decision?"

"Alright!" Carlisle held my hand and we walked back to the children.

"What were you talking about?" Jazz asked curiously when we were standing in front of them again.

"We were deciding what to do. Why don't we get to know each other a bit better?" I hoped I'd said that kindly. I think I had as Carlisle smiled down at me.

"We still don't want to be separated," the boy with bronze coloured hair said.

"We know. We've taken that into consideration." Carlisle answered.

"What duz con…con…condidation…um…mean?" Alice asked, struggling a bit on the long word. Bless her!

"It doesn't matter, sweetie." Carlisle answered sweetly.

"Okay!" she said, brightly.

"So, what are your names?" I asked.

Alice started to bounce up and down, slightly. "My name is Awice and this is Jazper," **(a/n she means Jasper! I havn't changed the spelling or anything. This is the same with all the other names as well. She just can't pronounce them properly!) **She answered quickly, holding Jasper's hand. She let go of Jasper's hand, walked round the back of him and held Rose's hand. She was the girl that had been crying. "Dis is Rosawi and Emmett," she pointed towards the boy who she had been chasing earlier. "and dat is Bewwa and Edwad." She finished pointing towards the girl with long brown hair (Bella) and the boy with bronze hair (Edward).

"Thank you, Alice," I said, smiling at her. She smiled happily, obviously pleased with herself. "And how old are you all?"

This time Jasper spoke first. "I'm seven, and so is Emmett and Edward. Rose and Bella are five and Alice is three."

"And are you all best friends?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Emmett said simply.

"We have been best friends ever since Alice arrived here when she was about two years old. That's when we all became inseparable, about 8 months ago," Wow! Edward has a HUGE range of vocabulary.

I looked at Carlisle, and sighed happily. "How would you six like it if Carlisle and I adopted all six of you?"

So how was it? It's longer than the other chapters so I'm happy about that! Remember, this is my first story so sorry if it's really bad!

**Please review, even if the review is only five words long, that's all I want! Just press the button below! Please! I don't mind if you just criticise! Wow! I'm using loads of exclamation marks! Okay, I'll stop that now.**

**Thank you for reading! I'll try and update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! This one might be quite boring but I think it's kind of essential. It starts off quite good. The story will get better!** Esme PoV

Every single one of the children's faces lit up; even tear the streaked face of Rosalie. They all beamed up at Carlisle and I. Alice bounced forward, and swung her arms around my knees. Her happy face looked up at me and she asked, "rewy?" **(a/n she means really)**

"Yes, sweetie. We really want to!" I replied. I bent down and picked her up. She linked her arms around my neck and hugged me, tightly.

"Do you all want that?" Carlisle asked, gently.

Each and every one of them nodded, even Alice, even though we already knew what she thought.

"You want to adopt ALL of us?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Bella darling." Carlisle bent down and she hugged him round his neck. He lifted her off the ground, like I had with Alice. Suddenly, Rose started to cry! I was shocked and when I looked at Carlisle, he looked shocked too.

I lowered Alice to the ground and walked round to Rosalie. I knelt down next to her. "What's wrong, Rose?"

Emmett held her hand and put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm just so happy, because I thought we would all be split up."

She shrugged Emmett off her, and put both her arms over my shoulders to hug me. She let go quite quickly and hugged Emmett again.

"So, shall we go and find Tessa to tell her we want to adopt all of you?" Carlisle asked, looking at Edward.

"Shall I show you here she is?" Edward asked as Carlisle lowered Bella to the ground so she could be with Edward again, which she obviously wanted.

Carlisle held Bella's hand and she held Edward's. Jasper held Alice's hand and followed behind Carlisle. I held Rose's hand and she held Emmett's.

As we reached the French doors we realised no one was in the toy room anymore.

"They do story time in the upstairs playroom," Edward told Carlisle.

I stepped through the French doors and realised Alice and Jasper had fallen behind. Alice was so small, she couldn't keep up. I told Rose and Emmett to carry on following Carlisle, so I took a few steps back and picked up little Alice. She was exhausted. She could barely keep her eyes open. I held Jasper's hand.

As we climbed the stairs to find Tessa, she fell asleep. We caught up with the others quite easily as Bella had tripped up the stairs. Carlisle picked her up because she had bruised her leg!

_Poor Bella!_

We reached the landing and followed Edward into a well-lit room. A girl, around the age of thirteen was reading 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' to around 2-dozen little kids between the ages of five and ten.

Edward walked up to Tessa who was standing by the window and said, "Carlisle wants to speak to you."

Tessa walked quietly out of the door and beckoned us into a small office. There were three armchairs, lining the far wall and a huge pile of cushions in the corner. Carlisle placed Bella on one of the cushions and sat in an armchair opposite Tessa. Edward settled himself next to Bella and asked her whether she was all right. Rose sat on the other side of Bella and Emmett sat on the other side of Rose. He put one arm around Rose's shoulders and she leaned against him. She looked tired too. Jasper sat next to Edward and leaned around him to check if Bella was okay. I sat next to Carlisle, with Alice lying across my lap, breathing deeply, but quietly. I looked at her lovingly.

"Please correct me if I'm wrong," Tessa said, excitedly, "but, do you want to adopt all six of these children?"

"That is correct!" Carlisle said quietly, not wanting to wake Alice.

"Well, that is A LOT of paperwork, but I'm sure we'll manage!" she exclaimed, slightly apologetic, "and, may I just say, this is the biggest number of children that has ever been adopted from this place!" She took a deep breath and continued, "I'm so happy for all of you. Shall we get the paperwork over and done with?"

**(a/n Apparently, a lot more happens than what I'm going to write but the whole mechanics of it would bore you** **so** **I will just do part of the paperwork and be done with it! Sorry if it is still boring!)**

Tessa passed us a clipboard and sheet, each, to fill in. This first sheet was about personal details. We had to fill in our full name, date of birth, age… etc.

When Carlisle and I had finished the first sheet, we looked over to Emmett, Rose, Bella, Edward and Jasper. Rose was lying with her head in Emmett's lap, sleeping. Bella was drifting off to sleep and Edward was supporting her to stop her from toppling over. Jasper was staring, lovingly at Alice in my lap.

_I think they will all be great couples when they grow up! Yikes! Esme! Don't start thinking of them being couples!_

We handed the sheet back over to Tessa and she handed us a sheet of each of the children's medical details. We read them through, but as Carlisle was a doctor we didn't need to fill any sheets in. Apparently, that saved a lot of time. We filled in two more sheets, and were, finally, done. Rose and Bella were both fast asleep.

We said goodbye and thank you to Tessa. I carried Alice down to the car, Jasper followed with Edward and Emmett. Carlisle carried Bella down. Thankfully she didn't wake up, and Tessa carried Rosalie down.

Our mini van had eight seats, which was extremely lucky. Emmett, Edward and Jasper, piled into the back three seats. They were all very quiet; I expect they were all tired. It was quite late for them. They buckled themselves in.

_I wonder when their bedtime is? Maybe seven o'clock is their bedtime._

Tessa placed Rose in the far seat and buckled her in. Carlisle sat Bella in the middle seat. She woke up briefly but fell asleep again when the car started moving. I kept Alice in my lap, as she wasn't big enough for her own seat without a booster seat.

**What do you think? Please review! I only want to know if you have read it, not if you liked it or anything! But comments are always nice!**

**I've got such a good idea for later in the story! But that is for a lot later. What shall I write in the chapters to fill it up for that point? Hmmmmmmm. Ah well. I'll think of some things. If you have any ideas that I could add into the story please tell me!**

**I'll try and update quickly!**

**Please press the review button and just write a few words!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm just writing as I go along. I didn't plan any of this chapter, but I just thought it would be so sweet! Are he lengths of these chapters okay or do you think they should be longer? This was only going to be half a chapter but I thought the house could be another chapter altogether. ** Esme PoV

We were in the car on the way home, when we heard some whimpering in the back seats. It gradually became louder and louder, and finally turned into full on crying. Carlisle and I both turned around to find the source of the crying. It was Rose again!

"Rose, sweetie, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked. She didn't reply. Bella's eyes opened slowly and looked around, tiredly.

"Oh, Rose!" she cried.

"Rose sometimes cries in her sleep, but when she wakes up, she doesn't remember why." Edward said. Emmett looked very worried!

"What do you guys usually do to stop her crying?" I asked, slightly alarmed, watching Rosalie sob.

"Nothing. We didn't know what to do. So Emmett hugs her and we comfort her when she wakes," Edward continued.

Carlisle had some experience in this sort of thing, so he opened his door, stepped out, and opened Rose's. She was still asleep, but then she started murmuring words we could just make out.

"Mummy. Please come back, I'm scared."

At this, Emmett leaped out of his seat, knelt in front of Rose's chair and picked up one of her hands. "She has never talked in her sleep before!"

Carlisle unstrapped her from her seat and picked her up. He sat on her seat and placed her on his knee. He gently rocked backwards and forwards and whispered, "Rose. Rose, darling, wake up." When he had finished saying it for the second time, her eyes suddenly flew open. I sighed in relief.

She spun around, looked at Carlisle and started crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Carlisle asked her quietly, hugging her.

She just nodded. Jasper and Edward looked at each other with a confused expression.

"Rosalie. You don't usually remember if you had a nightmare or not. Do you remember it now?" Edward asked, carefully but kindly.

Rose thought for a second and then nodded. "My Mummy left me I the woods. It was really dark and I was scared!" she took a deep, calming breath and continued, " then a man found me and just took me to the orphanage but you guys weren't there and I was all alone with Morgan!"

I could feel tears filling my eyes, but I blinked them away, as I knew it wouldn't help. Carlisle just hugged her and said, " We will never leave you Rose. You'll always be safe with us. Morgan wont ever see you again!"

When she had calmed down Carlisle placed her back on her seat and strapped her in again. Emmett hugged her, and then went back to his seat. Carlisle checked everyone was buckled in, and went back to his seat.

Alice was the only one who was still asleep.

"So kids, have you all had dinner?" I asked, trying to cheer Rose up.

"No. Dinner is at 7 o'clock," Edward answered.

"Are you all hungry?" Carlisle asked.

I chorus of "yes's" came back. I smiled to myself.

"Do you all like fish fingers and baked beans?" I asked. I knew most children like that sort of food and we have plenty of that in the fridge and cupboards.

"Yes! We all like that!" Edward called back.

I looked back at them all. They were all smiling and nodding in agreement. "And Alice likes that to?" I wanted to make sure.

This time Jasper answered, "Yes."

We turned into the driveway and all the awake children turned to look at the house. Their mouths fell open. Carlisle stopped the car, got out and opened the side door. When all the children had filed out the car they just stood in ore, looking at the mansion.

I stepped out of the car, with Alice curled up in my arms. Carlisle was looking at the children, fighting not to laugh. I was about to giggle, as their faces were so comical.

"Well, do you want to go in?" Carlisle asked, smiling.

"Do you live here?" Bella asked in disbelief.

Carlisle chuckled and answered, "Yes."

I stepped forward towards the front steps and they all followed. Carlisle closed the car door and locked it. He followed after us. I reached the door, and Carlisle passed the keys over their heads to me. I moved Alice so she was lying in one of my arms and unlocked the door.

So how was it? Sorry if there are any mistakes! Please review! Thanks for reading! I'll update soon! The more you review the quicker I will update! They give me inspiration!

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all your reviews. They are sooooo sweet! All of them are positive! It helped me write this chapter extra fast so keep them going!**

**Enjoy!**

Esme PoV

The door swung open and we all stepped through. We were in the living room. Jasper and Emmett ran over to the plasma TV screen and just stood there with their mouths hanging open. Rosalie and Bella both walked over to the cream, leather sofa and sat down. I'm sure they were both still shattered. Edward walked over to the window and looked out at the beautiful sunset. The sunset was pinky-orange and was just disappearing behind the trees. Alice started to groan delicately in my arms, she stretched and opened her eyes.

"Hello, sleepyhead!" I said. I kissed her forehead. As I said that, Jasper turned around and galloped over to us. Alice smiled at him. I placed her next to Rose on the couch and Jasper stood in front of her, holding her hand, so she wouldn't fall off.

I walked after Carlisle into the kitchen to start their dinner. He past me a tray to put the fish fingers on. I put a dozen of them onto the tray and set the cooker to warm up. Carlisle poured a tin of baked beans into a microwavable bowl and he left it by the microwave.

"Esme?" a voice called from the doorway.

"Yes?" I turned around and saw Edward standing there with Emmett and Bella standing behind him. I could see Jasper, Alice and Rose's faces peering over the back of the sofa at me too. "What do you want Edward?"

"We were wondering whether we could call you Mummy and Daddy?" He asked, shyly.

"Of course you can! You are all little Cullen's now so we are your parents, sweetie." Carlisle nodded, agreeing.

Edward and Emmett both came over and hugged me and Bella hugged Carlisle!

_Awww! How cute!_

When they let go, Emmett dashed out of the room and told Rose that she can call us Mummy and Daddy, although she probably heard the whole conversation. Jasper sat back down on the couch from his kneeling position and Alice sat on his knee. He put his arms around her and they both looked very content. Edward took Bella's hand and they skipped back to the others.

Carlisle went back into the living room and put the television on for them. He put the film 'Ice Age' on for them to watch while we prepared dinner. Jasper and Alice stayed on the couch. Rose and Emmett laid on their fronts on the thick rug next to each other. Bella and Edward sat next to each other on the brown couch, hand in hand.

I tore my eyes from the cute scene in the living room of OUR children watching a movie, to put the fish fingers in the oven. I put a lid over the bowl of beans and placed them in the microwave.

I found six plastic plates from the cupboard under the toaster and placed them on the table in the dining room next door. Next I found some small knives and forks and set them on the table as well. I put a knife and fork by Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Bella and Rose's plate but I just gave Alice a spoon. I wasn't sure how well she could eat by herself yet. Carlisle walked into the room and placed a cushion on Alice's chair.

Carlisle and I walked into the living room where they were all still sitting and we sat next to Alice and Jasper. Alice turned her head to smile at us! She then turned her attention back to the film.

It was this exact point that it fit me.

_I was a parent. I had children of my own of whom I loved with all my heart. My heart must have swelled to at least double the size of what it used to be as I thought that Carlisle was the complete love of my life. How had I deserved the best husband in the world, and the sweetest children anyone could ever ask for?_

I was as happy as I could ever be.

I looked at the clock and realised that I needed to take the fish fingers and beans out of the cooker. I stood up and everyone's face turned to look at me.

"Dinner will be ready in two minutes. Carlisle, do you want to show them where to wash their hands?" I asked.

"Yes sure. Come on, kids. Lets go and clean those dirty hands!" Carlisle could always make the most boring jobs sound interesting. All of them jumped up. Carlisle led them into the downstairs toilet where they all cleaned up, whilst I took the fish fingers out of the oven.

I took the tray of fish into the dinning room, where I found them all ready to eat. Edward and Jasper were having an animated discussion about baseball. Emmett was listening to Rose, who as talking about the sloth in 'Ice Age'. Bella looked very tired and was just starring blankly at her plate, and Alice was standing next to her seat.

"What wrong, Alice?" Carlisle asked as he knelt down next to her. He was still about a foot taller than her.

"I can't get onto the chair. I'm too smaww!" She looked quite upset, as she seemed like an independent child.

"Do want some help, sweetie?" Carlisle asked as I reached the table.

"Yes, pwease!" she replied.

Carlisle picked her up, kissed her on the top of her head and, gently, placed her on top of the cushion. She still wasn't tall enough to see over the top of the table so Carlisle picked her up, sat on her seat and sat her on his knee. It was just enough height for her to reach her spoon.

"So how many fish fingers do you want, Bella?" I asked her.

She held up one of her fingers and said, "Please?" I put one fish finger on her plate and moved round to Edward, who was next to her.

"Two, please."

I turned to Jasper, "Please can I have two?"

Alice was next. I didn't know if she could count or not so I said, "Point to the one that you want, darling." She pointed to a small one, so I put it on her plate.

Emmett was next and he said, "Three, please."

And finally Rosalie said, "One. Thank you." There were two left over, so I put them on a plate for anyone who wanted seconds.

I put the tray in the sink and took the beans out of the microwave. I spooned a bit onto everyone's plate and sat in one of the vacant seats. Everyone dug in. They ate so fast, but I expect they were just very hungry as it was quite late for their dinner. Carlisle ended up feeding Alice. When she tried to feed herself, the food would end up in her lap or anywhere on her face apart from her mouth. I guess she was only three years old.

Emmett finished first, although he had had the most in the first place. He had another fish finger as well for seconds. Edward and Jasper finished next and they both had half of the last one each. Rose finished next and slumped in her seat, as she was so tired. Bella finished next and fell asleep with her head resting on the table and Alice finally finished.

I put all of the plates and cutlery into the dishwasher and set it off.

We decided to show them their rooms next so they could go straight to bed.

_I'm sure 8 o'clock is far too late for their bedtime. They could have a wash in the morning._

Carlisle put Alice on the floor and picked up Bella and Rose. I took Alice's hand and the boys followed behind us.

When we reached the landing at the top of the stairs we gave Edward the first bedroom, with the piano and light green walls. Emmett had the room opposite the first bathroom with the Playstation games and bright red walls. Jasper received the room with white walls and Carlisle's framed baseball bat and glove. All the boys walked into their rooms and lay on their beds straight away. They fell asleep, fully clothed almost instantly. The room opposite Jasper's went to Bella. It had blue walls and a large bookshelf. Carlisle placed Bella under the duvets and I tucked her in. The room next to the blue one had lilac walls and a dressing table. Carlisle laid Rose on the bed and tucked her in. We led Alice into the last room, with pink walls and the built in wardrobe. I lifted her onto the bed and she fell asleep very quickly.

We turned all the lights off, but left their doors open, in case they were scared of the dark. We left the hallway and bathroom light on so they could find it in the night.

Carlisle and I headed for our room. It was far to early for our 'bed time', but we were exhausted after our first day of being a parent so we just laid on our beds and slowly drifted off into sleep.

**So, how was it? Please review. If you have any ideas for any day time activities for the Cullen's to do, please write it in your review and you will get a special mentioning!**

**I need to tidy my room now, but I will update soon. I promise. The ,ore reviews I get, the longer the next chapter will be!**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Esme PoV

I woke up in the morning and looked at the clock; it was 6:07. It wasn't surprising that I woke up so early because I went to bed at 8:30. Carlisle and I usually go to bed around 10:30.

I stretched and got off the bed. Carlisle and I had been so tired last night; we had gone to sleep fully-clothed. I looked at Carlisle who was spread across half the bed. His mouth was slightly open, but he was still gorgeous to me.

I grabbed a towel out of the cupboard and headed off to the bathroom for a shower. When I got into the shower, all of yesterday came flooding back.

_I'm a Mum! I have six wonderful children!_

I washed my hair with my new strawberry shampoo and I used my mango shower gel as well.

When I was finished, I towel dried my damp hair and wrapped another towel around my body. I walked back to my room. The clock now said 6:29. I got dressed into some casual short jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt with a blue parrot on the front. I brushed my hair and tied it up into a sloppy bun, then went to brush my teeth. When I came back into my bedroom it was 6:55.

_Carlisle needs to get up in 5 minutes for work._

I checked to see whether he had set his alarm last night. He hadn't. I knelt on my side of the bed and put one hand on his side.

"Carlisle, honey." I shook him slightly. He groaned slightly and rolled over to face me. When he refused to open his eyes, I planted a big kiss on his lips. That woke him up. He pulled me on top of him and we started kissing, fiercely.

There was a scurry of footsteps and then we heard someone shriek, "Ewwwwwwwwww!"

I, reluctantly, pulled myself off Carlisle and we both turned towards the door. Alice was standing in the doorway with both hands over her mouth. She looked shocked.

"Sowwy!" she cried.

Carlisle and I both laughed and I patted the side of the bed. Alice bounded across the room, I guess I should have known we would never get any privacy, and leaped onto the bed. Carlisle grabbed one of her arms, to stop her from falling back off. She was still in her jeans and jumper from yesterday.

_We really need to get the kids some more clothes as we left the rest of them at the orphanage!_

She got under the covers next to Carlisle and snuggled in. She looked so sweet. Next, she hid under the covers, leaped out and yelled, "BOO!" We both laughed and Carlisle ruffled her hair. She smiled.

"Alice? Are you hungry?" I asked. She nodded and then did a huge yawn.

"And someone is still tired from yesterday," Carlisle added. She giggled.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go and get you some breakfast," I said. She leaped up and out of bed. Although she still looked tired, she was very energetic!

"Yeah. I'd better get up now." Carlisle groaned.

Alice skipped down the hallway ahead of me, but waited at the top of the stairs. She wanted to hold my hand so she wouldn't fall. I heard Carlisle turn the shower on. I helped her clamber down the steps and when we got to the bottom, she ran into the kitchen.

I followed her in, "What do you want for breakfast? We have cereal, toast, porridge or pancakes." I said. She thought for a moment. She looked so cute while she was thinking. I picked her up and sat her on the counter whilst she thought.

"Um... toast pwease!" she said, swinging her legs. I grabbed a piece of bread and popped it into the toaster.

"Did you sleep well, Alice?" She nodded again.

I retrieved a plate from the cupboard and set it down next to the toaster. "Do you want jam, marmite, honey or just butter," I asked, checking in the fridge.

"Jam, pwease!" she said.

Suddenly, the toast popped up and it made Alice jump slightly. I smiled slightly to myself.

_Bless her!_

I took it out of the toaster and placed it onto the plate. I spread a thin layer of butter onto the toast which melted instantly. Then I spread some jam on top. I cut the toast into quarters and set the plate on her left. She picked up one of the quarters and ate it, greedily.

There was a sound of footsteps running down the stairs. A worried looking Edward appeared in the doorway.

"Edward! What's wrong?!?" I asked, slightly alarmed.

"Mum! Come quick! Bella f...f...fell out of b...bed!" He started shaking. He looked very worried. "She's crying!" He called after me. I was already halfway up the stairs.

I flew into Bella's bedroom and knelt down next to her. She was lying on the floor, facing upwards, crying loudly. I picked her up, and sat her on my knee, so she was looking at me.

"Bella! What hurts, sweetie?!?" I asked, slightly hysterical.

She took a couple of deep breaths and began to try and talk, "I...rolled...over...and...fell...off. I...banged...m...my...head. And...my...arm...hurts," She started sobbing.

I held her in my arms and stood up. I was very careful not to move her sore arm or wobble her about too much. As I turned to walk out of her room, I saw Edward standing in the doorway, holding Alice.

_He must have carried her up the stairs!_

"Is Bewwa okay?" Alice asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, sweetie, she's fine." I said. Alice didn't look reassured. I wasn't a doctor, but I didn't think she had broken her arm.

I walked into my bedroom and sat her on the bed. Edward, carrying Alice, followed us in. Edward lowered Alice gently to the floor and walked over to stand in front of Bella. She was still crying.

Next, I walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Carlisle! Can you come out quickly please?!?" I cried.

"Sure, babe. Why?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Bella fell out of bed and has hurt her arm!" I answered quickly.

The door handle rattled, and the door flew open. He looked shocked, wearing his doctor's uniform. I walked, quickly, back to our room. He followed me and dashed to Bella, who was still crying.

He knelt in front of her and Edward went to stand next to Alice beside the door.

"Now, sweetie. Where does your arm hurt?" Carlisle asked, professionally.

"My...wrist...hurts," she cried, between sobs. Carlisle picked her arm up, very gently, and examined it carefully. He looked at it and started to feel the bones. He was very gentle, although Bella gasped when he felt a sore part.

He did this for a couple of minutes. Whilst he was doing this, Alice crept, quietly, across the room to me, and put one arm around my knees.

"Wiw Bewwa be awight?" she whispered.

I bent down and picked her up. She put her arms around my neck, but looking at Bella the whole time. "She will be absolutely fine, honey!"

Edward looked relieved when I said this.

"So, Bella. You will be happy to hear that you haven't broken your arm." I could tell Carlisle was trying to cheer her up. She did a watery smile but then looked confused.

"Then why does it hurt?" She sniffled.

"I think you have sprained quite badly, sweetie," She looked scared now.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I will only need to bandage it up, not put it in a plaster cast, okay?" Carlisle asked, getting up and retrieving his first aid kit from the top of the cupboard. He dug around, inside it for a while and pulled out a bandage. Bella looked at it warily but didn't protest. Carlisle wrapped it around her arm, a couple of times and tied it up.

Bella swayed slightly and said, "My head hurts."

"Where, darling?" Carlisle asked.

She shrugged. "All over." Carlisle looked over to me and said, "I think I should take her to the hospital, for a quick check."

I slipped Alice back to the ground and said, "Sure, I will take the others out to buy some new clothes. When do you think you will bring her home?"

"The examination shouldn't take longer than half an hour but if she has concussion...," Bella gasped, "it's nothing to worry about, darling!" She didn't look reassured but didn't argue, "She may need to stay in for a couple of hours."

I nodded. "Well, I'm not going to take them out until after lunch, because the others haven't woken up yet."

"Okay, well I'm going to grab a bite to eat and Bella should have something too. Then she can come to work with me. I'll ring you when we've decided what to do."

I walked over to Bella, picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. Carlisle followed after us, carrying Alice. He placed her on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, and walked into the kitchen. He, quickly, ate his bowl of cereal while I got Bella and Edward a piece of toast each. When Bella had finished, and I had made Bella a bit more presentable Carlisle carried her out to the car.

"See you later, sweetie!" I called after her.

"Bye bye Mummy," Bella called after me, "Daddy, will they use needles?" I heard Bella ask Carlisle, in a small, scared voice.

Edward was standing next to me, in the doorway; he was starring after the vanishing car. When the car had driven out of sight he sighed.

"What's wrong, mate?" I asked him.

"Will she be alright?" he asked.

"Of course she will! She'll be back before you will have had time to miss her."

"I already miss her," he mumbled.

I rubbed his back, soothingly. He turned around and slouched back into the living room.

He sat on the couch and stared in front of him. Alice was watching the television, which Carlisle had turned on for her.

"She will be fine, Edwad," Alice told him when he entered the room. 

"I know," he sighed.

"So who is going to have the first bath?" I asked.

_Why can't I ever make it sound exciting like Carlisle?_

"I wiw!" Alice called, jumping up.

I think I had better wash their clothes before they put them back on after their bath.

"Okay, Alice. Let's go. Edward, you come up too. I want to wash your clothes too." He stood up and followed Alice and I.

We had some dressing gowns that Carlisle kept, in case we ever had some patients in the house. I found six children sizes.

"Come on Alice. Let's get those clothes of yours in the wash." I helped her change into one of the pale pink dressing gowns, which was far too big, but once we had rolled her sleeves back a dozen times, she could use her hands again.

I handed Edward a green dressing gown and he changed himself in his room. I placed Alice and Edward's clothes in the washing basket on my bed. It was now 9:14. I decided that the others had had enough sleep so I woke up the others and they all changed as well. Rosalie got up without protest. I handed her a pink one as well and rolled her sleeves back too. Jasper was already awake; he was admiring Carlisle's bat and glove. I handed him a dark blue robe. Emmett was a lot harder to wake up. He tried to pull his covers over his head, but I pulled them onto the floor, and then tickled him. He, reluctantly, got up and changed into another green robe.

I put all the dirty clothes in the washing machine, while they played on the Play station 3 in Emmett's room. I took Alice first to have a bath. I washed her black spiky hair, and then she joined in with the others. Rosalie got in next. Her hair was beautiful. Once she was clean and dry, I put the, now clean, clothes into the tumble dryer. Emmett, Jasper and Edward all washed themselves. When they were all clean and back in their dressing gowns, I made them all breakfast. Alice and Edward even had some more.

When they were all eating the phone rang...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Just so you know, I am going on holiday on Saturday, for a week and a half, so I'm sorry if I don't update in a while. I am hoping to update on Wednesday but you will have to wait for a while after that. Please don't just give up on me! I will be back. **

**All the time I am on holiday, I will be thinking about ideas for the rest of the story. I already have a great idea but they will all have to be teenagers before that happens so that will take a while to build up to.**

**Just to clear some things up:**

**Fergster15, they are all human, just so you know but thanx for the very nice review!**

**Twird96****, I will add the zoo idea into the future story, just bare with me. **

**After this chapter, if you think I'm a bit of a clean freak you are right. I like being in clean rooms and being clean myself. According to my friends I am also a perfectionist! **

**So for the time being just enjoy! **

Esme PoV

I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Ez."_

"Oh, Carlisle! How is she?"

"_She's fine. Doctor Dove checked her over and said that she is all right to go home. She will have a bruise, and it is already developing and her arm is just sprained. She's fine!"_

"That's great! Are you going to bring her home now?"

"_Yes. Doctor Dove said that I can have the rest of the day off, because we adopted children! I can help you take them round the shops. I'm not sure if you'll be able to manage alone with six children."_

"I guess not. But that's great! You get the rest of the day off and then it's the week-end."

"_Is that Mummy?"_ I heard a voice ask.

"_Yes, Bells. Do you want to speak to her?" _I didn't hear anything so I presumed she nodded as next thing I knew I was listening to Bella.

"_Hello, Mum!"_

"Hey, sweetie! Are you okay?"

"_Yes! The Doctor didn't use any needles!" she sounded so relieved._

"That's good!"

"_Are me and Daddy coming home now?"_

"Yes, sweetheart."

"_Good! Daddy wants to speak to you again."_

"Okay. See you later!"

"_Bye, Mummy."_

"_So we'll be home in about fifteen minutes, Ez."_

"Okay! See you in a minute!"

I hung up the phone and walked back into the dining room, where they were all still eating. I had explained to Rose, Jasper and Emmett where Carlisle and Bella had gone when I woke them up.

"Daddy and Bella will be home soon, then we are all going to go shopping to buy you all some new clothes!"

Alice said, "Yay! Sopping!"

Rosalie looked happy, but didn't say anything, she had her mouth full of porridge.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward all groaned. I expected their reaction as most boys don't like shopping for clothes, but as they were in desperate need of some, they weren't going to wriggle out of it.

The tumble dryer beeped to say that it was finished. I retrieved all the clothes and took them upstairs. All of the children followed. I took the basket of clean clothes in to Carlisle and mine's bedroom. I sorted all the clothes into piles and handed each pile to the right child, except for Rose and Alice, who needed help. I gave Emmett his baggy jeans and T-shirt. Jasper had his tracksuit trousers and 'Nike' hoodie. Edward retrieved his jeans and blue, baggy t-shirt. I dressed Alice in her light pink jeans and white, zip-up jumper, and I helped Rosalie into her light blue skirt and white t-shirt.

Just as we were all climbing down the stairs again, the front door opened and Bella stepped through, followed by Carlisle. Edward jumped down the last few steps and ran to hug Bella.

"Careful," Carlisle warned. Edward was remarkably careful with Bella.

I went over, kissed Carlisle on the cheek and then picked Bella up. "Come on, you. Shall we go and have a bath?" She grimaced, but agreed.

I ran the bath, and when she got in, I slipped her clothes in the washing machine for a quick wash, which only takes 14 minutes. I washed Bella's hair and when she got out of the bath, Carlisle swopped her clothes from the washing machine, into the tumble dryer. So she didn't get a cold with wet hair, a dried it with my hair dryer. As soon as I turned the hair dryer on, Rose and Alice stuck their heads round the door. I dried their hair too, but they seemed to enjoy it a lot more than Bella did. After about half an hour, Carlisle brought her dry clothes upstairs. She changed from her dressing gown, into her jeans and orange t-shirt.

When their hair was completely dry, we all piled into the mini-van and set off to the shops. The only people who were excited were Alice, Rose and I. Bella wasn't a girly-girl at all, she wasn't interested in clothes, hair or shopping, unlike Alice and Rose but she didn't make a fuss like the boys (even Carlisle). To cheer up Emmett, Jazz and Edward, Carlisle and I promised to take them to an ice cream shop after lunch. This made Alice and Rosalie even happier and put a smile on Bella's face.

**So I will hopefully update on Wednesday but if I don't please just wait for two weeks and I will be back. If I get loads of reviews I will do an extra long chapter, but I think I will do that anyway because I sort of feel guilty for leaving you guys for sooooo long!**

**Please review! I love them. I got 7 today, and although that isn't many, it made my day after a boring day of school. Well, I guess it wasn't that bad. We watched 'Friends' in French!**

**I will update as soon as pos! Please stick with me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't think I could update today, but my tennis lesson was cancelled, so I have a few free hours! Thanx for all your reviews, they are sooooo sweet! There have been no criticisms! But come on, I'm sure you can think of something to improve on!**

**Just so you know, this story is set in June 2009, for now. Okay? Each of the children's birthday's are in this chapter so if you would like to work it out, don't waste your time! It took me like ten minutes, and a checked like three times. None of them have the same birthday as in Stephanie Meyer's books. She is a complete genius! But hteir birthdays wouldn't fit with this story (or Bella's wouldn't, the others didn't have birthdays).**

**O, yeah. That reminds me. I haven't put a Disclaimer for a while, so here goes.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the books and the characters. I completely wish that I own them though!**

**But for now, ENJOY!**

Emmett PoV

Oh no! We're going shopping! We are all in the car on the way to the mall. This day will suck. I hate shopping. I know it's kind of compulsory because we don't have any clothes but I still don't think I will enjoy it. I won't moan though. I really like Carlisle and Esme as my Mum and Dad. They said that if we were good, we could have a treat at the end! Carlisle said we could go to the toy shop and get a few games! So that's another reason why I will behave. Maybe it won't be so bad; Carlisle doesn't seem to like shopping either. Maybe he will make it a bit shorter. I will call them Mum and Dad from now on, that is going to take a bit of getting used to because I haven't called anyone Mum and Dad in five years now! They died when I was nearly three. My parents died in a car crash. They weren't as nice as my new Mum and Dad. They were nearly always drunk, but at least I didn't get abused like Rosalie or Bella did. Rose arrived at the orphanage and jumped at any loud noises or quick movements! I comforted her when she cried and we became best friends! Apparently my parents were drunk driving, and crashed the car into the side of a building. I was at home, alone, at the time, and when the police arrived, they took me to the orphanage. I was the first one that arrived at the orphanage, out of the six of us. I guess Alice hadn't even been born when I went to the orphanage. I am going to try and think of happy things today, to try and make the trip slightly more pleasant. Dad is just parking the car in the third floor of the car park. Yay (sarcastic). Carlisle asked us all when our birthdays were. Mine is on the 23rd July 2001.

Edward PoV

I am so glad Bella is okay. I was so worried whilst she was at the hospital. I knew she would be fine but that didn't stop me from worrying! When I first found her lying in her room, crying, I went in and knelt beside her. She asked me to get Mum or Dad so I ran down the stairs where I found Mum with Alice in the kitchen and told her what had had happened. When Esme had run out of the room, I lifted Alice off the counter and carried her up the stairs. In the orphanage Em, Jazz or I would always carry Alice up the stairs, because she could never manage it on her own, but she was so light, none of us minded. When Bella stepped through the front door, after the hospital, I was so relieved and I could tell she was happy to be back to. At the moment, we are in the mini-van on the way to the shops. I don't mind toy shopping, but I don't like clothes shopping! Emmett and Jasper don't like it either so we could just mess around for the whole day. We will, obviously, do what Mum and Dad want us to do because we don't want to upset them. Esme and Carlisle are so nice to us! They said that if we behave, we can go to the toy shop and get an ice cream at the end of the day! I do, still, miss my other parents. They died of a disease about a year ago. I visited them in hospital, and they kept telling me that it would be fine, but after about a month Dad died and Mum died about 3 days after! I arrived at the orphanage when I was 6 years old. I think that is the reason why I was so worried about Bella. Everyone had been telling that my parents would be fine, and then they passed away. Today, everyone had been telling that Bella would be fine! What if the same thing happened to her? Maybe, I'm being a little paranoid, but I was just so worried about her. Carlisle just pulled into his parking space and beside me, Emmett groaned slightly, but not nearly loud enough for Mum and Dad to hear. I think he wants to behave for them too. I told Carlisle that my birthday was on the 7th of Jan 2002.

Jasper PoV

I'm glad Alice slept so much in the evening yesterday, while Esme and Carlisle were signing the papers. She hadn't had much sleep the night before because some other parents wanted to adopt her. She, obviously, didn't want to leave without Em, Rose, Ed, Bells or I so she cried through most of the night. I didn't know it was possible for someone to cry so much. I told her, repeatedly, that she only needed to go with them if she wanted to go. She didn't believe me, but then the parents decided to adopt baby Carly instead. She was so relieved when she found out about this and the day went on as normal, except she was very tired. Alice is over the moon at the moment because we are going shopping. This is one of her most favourite things in the world. It is one of my least favourite. Well if she is happy, I guess I am sort of happy, but I am going to be so board over the whole day! At least I'm not the only one; Carlisle, Emmett and Edward don't like shopping either. We get a treat at the end of the day, if we are good, and an ice-cream after lunch! That's what I'm looking forward to at the moment! I think that thought will keep me going through the whole day. I ended up at the orphanage after my single mum died of meningitis. My parents got divorced before I was born, and my Dad just left. I never knew his name or who he was. I haven't ever heard anything about him. Mum never talked about him, it made her too upset, and so I never asked about him. When I was five and a half my Mum, suddenly, went to hospital. The next thing I knew I was at the orphanage and they told me that my Mum had died. I arrived there when I was around 5 and a half. My birthday is on the 19th of October 2002. Emmett and Bella were friends at the orphanage when I arrived and they managed to cheer me up when I was upset. We have just arrived at the shopping centre car park. Let's get this done as quickly as possible.

Bella PoV

Wow! Today was weird. I rolled over in bed and fell off the bed. I know I'm accident prone, clumsy, a bit of a klutz...etc but I managed to bruise my head and sprain my arm, whatever that means. Edward was so sweet and called Esme for me then Carlisle whisked me off to the hospital. They X-rayed my arm to double check that it wasn't broken, and then did the same to my head to check if any damage was done. Luckily I was fine! Just bruised and a bandage wrapped around my left arm. When I arrived home, Edward hugged me; I could tell he was relieved, just like me. Well, now we are going shopping. Yay, not. I have never liked shopping but, to be honest, I have never really had a proper experience of it. My Mum died of child birth, and my Dad decided that it was my fault as it was me who she was giving birth to. He abused me by hitting me and eventually, he broke my leg when I was around two. I only got abused when he got drunk, or took drugs. He felt so guilty when he was sober and always made it up to me (that's when I went shopping with him), but he just repeated it again when he was drunk. He made me feel so guilty, but very scared. I don't remember it all; I guess I was very young when it all happened, but also, he knocked me out quite a lot. I dreamt about him last night. He was drunk again, and was abusing me. I was pleading with him, but that didn't stop him. When I fell, I thought it was him hurting me, but when I opened my eyes, I remembered that he was dead; I had just fallen out of bed. Then Edward walked in and dashed to my side. My Dad took an over dose of cocaine one day and he lay dead in the living room. I sat in my room for about two days, crying and then the police came. I guess, as my Dad, Charlie, was chief Swan at the police station, his absence must have triggered the other police's curiosity. I must have been about two years old when I went to the orphanage. My birthday is on the 13th of August 2003. That's when I met Emmett. He had already been there for about 1 year. Then Jasper arrived next, followed by Rose, Edward and then Alice. Carlisle found a parking space and started to park. Alice was bouncing with excitement. It's time for shopping.

Rosalie PoV

Yay! We are going shopping! At the orphanage we never went shopping. They basically went to a charity shop and bought great loads of children's clothes. I remember shopping with my Mum once. She needed a dress for a special occasion so, me in a pram, went out to buy one. That shopping trip was really fun. It was one of the only happy memories I have of my Mum. My Dad abused both me and my Mum. He would lock one of us in a room so my Mum couldn't help me or I her, but I wouldn't have been much use anyway. He started to be abusive when my older brother, Sam, died. I was about three at the time, and Sam was fifteen when he died. My Mum was, obviously, upset but only cried. My Dad became abusive. My Mum was kind, loving and caring towards me. My Dad was the complete opposite. Admittedly, he was drunk when he abused us but he was drunk ALL the time. In the end, he killed Mum! The next day, there were police sirens outside the house. Police men came in, arrested Dad and then I was taken to hospital. They looked after me until all my bruises and cuts had healed. I think my arm had broken too, but I can't remember. I went to the orphanage when I was about three. I turned five two months ago! My birthday is on the 30th of April 2004. I had only been t the orphanage for about a year before Carlisle and Esme (Mum and Dad!) adopted us. Edward arrived almost a week after me. Alice came about two months after I did. But our new Mum and Dad, Esme and Carlisle, are lovely towards us. I think this is going to be the best shopping trip ever!

Alice PoV

**(a/n Because this is what Alice is thinking, she doesn't have a lisp, and can pronounce her 'ls' and 'rs'. Just to make it clear.)**

Yippee! We are going shopping! It is one of the best days, since my parents died, and we are doing my favourite hobby, shopping! I loved my parents, but one day they just left, and never came back, apparently. I don't remember much about them as I was only a baby. I remember their smiling faces, Mum tucking me into bed and Dad tossing me into the air, and catching me again. I also remember celebrating someone's thirtieth birthday. My birthday is on the 3rd of December 2006. I remember laughter and love. Tessa told me that they left a letter for me to read when I'm a little older. I asked her to read it to me, but she said that I wouldn't understand, and should wait till I was older. I asked her if she had read it. She had said no but they also left a letter for the person taking care of me, which asked her not to read it and to give it to me when I could read. One of the things that I missed most was a boy, who was definitely older than me, about 12 years old, who would hold me and hug me. I really don't know who he was, but I remember we were best friends. He disappeared before my parents did, but I don't know why. I remember tears and sadness, but I can't remember if that was me or my parents. I was sent to the orphanage in the middle of November 2008, so I had only been there for about half a year before our new parents came. I sighed. But I had learnt to push sad memories to one side, not completely out of my head, but out of the way for now. I want to really enjoy this trip out. As Carlisle passed a sign pointing to the car park, I started to bounce up and down with excitement! I love my new Mum and Dad!

**So was that okay? This chapter was kind of compulsory so sorry there wasn't any speech! The children think of words a lot bigger than what they know, so sorry about that! I don't know if it's a believable chapter but ah well!**

**Please review! Tell me if it was boring but sorry if it was! My friends said that they prefer stories with speech, so sorry if you're the same. The next one will probably be about the shopping trips. Give me ideas about where they go, what the boys get up to and any interesting events that could happen! I fI like your ideas, I will add your name into the intro, like in the last chapter! Please give me ideas!**

**Thanx!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10.**

**Polly Rose: I have taken your idea of Victoria's Street Store! Thanx!**

**You-Dazzle-Me-1901: I think I will take your idea but it might be in a later shopping chapter. It might be in this one though!**

**By the way, Dr. Doggykins is my sister, so sorry if her reviews are a bit weird, if you read any of my reviews. She was just messing about. I have to admit, they were funny, but you might have had to be there to understand them! I don't know if they will make any sense to you though. (Between you and me, she is a bit excentric) Wups, she will be able to read this! Sorry sis! I have such a good idea for later in the story, it is killing her that I'm not telling her, but I'm sorry if it is killing you too! I would tell you now, but she can read this so you will just have to wait and see! Sis! Thanx for all your great ideas! And everyone else, thank you for your fabulous reviews. They are all sooooo so sweet.**

**But for now...Enjoy!**

Esme PoV

When Carlisle parked the car, Rosalie jumped up. She was so excited. Alice tried to, but as she was sitting on my knee, so as I hadn't undone my seat belt, she only struggled, and then gave up. She looked round at me, while I was laughing at her trying to get up.

"Sorry, sweetie." I said, between giggles.

"Can we, pwease, go now!" she moaned, slightly.

"Yes, okay." I undid my belt but held Alice on my knee to stop her jumping up and hurting herself. I picked her up and placed her on Carlisle's knee and then knelt on my seat, and turned to look at the others. "Right. Now you must all stay with your Dad and I, or you won't get an ice cream! I don't want any of you running off because this shopping centre is big and you will get lost. Will you all stay next to us?" They all nodded, and Rosalie started to jump up and down impatiently. I opened my door and opened theirs as well. Rosalie fell out but I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Wups!" she cried as I caught her, "Sorry!"

Carlisle chuckled as he walked around the side of the car, with Alice on his shoulders. I guess she is one kid I don't need to worry about, with her safely on Carlisle's shoulders. "Come on guys!" Rosalie called. She was really excited!

Bella was next out. She stood next to me quietly, and sighed.

"What's wrong, darling?" I asked, slightly worried.

"I don't like shopping."

"Well, the quicker we get round the shops and buy enough clothes, the quicker we can leave, okay?" I asked, relieved that that was the only reason.

"And you can get an ice cream!" Carlisle added. This brightened Bella up a little. Carlisle held out his hand and she took it. By now, all the boys had slouched out. I took Rosalie's hand and lead the way to the lift. The boys followed after me, and Carlisle, Alice and Bella brought up the rear.

We walked down the main room, lined with shops on either side. Alice's eyes grew large and round as she took in the large room. We went into 'Next' first because they have a large selection of children's clothes for both boys and girls, and they weren't too expensive. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Bella all grabbed everything in their sizes and tried it all on, to check if it fitted. They grabbed everything they could so the shopping trip could be over and done with quickly. Most of it did fit. I checked through all their chosen clothes and put a few back on the shelves. They didn't really check what some of them looked like and Emmett even picked out a denim skirt, by accident! Most of Bella's were fine. She didn't like shopping, but at least she checked that she like the outfit. Jasper and Edward picked out a lot of clothes. I put about half of them back, because they didn't need them all. In the end, the boys had around four pairs of jeans, two pairs of shorts and a dozen t-shirts each. I bought them each some more underwear as well. Bella picked out a skirt, some jeans and a couple of t-shirts.

Rosalie and Alice pulled Carlisle around the shop, and only found two t-shirts, one pair of trousers and five skirts between them! This could be a slight problem. They didn't like much of the clothes; I think they are very much into fashion. Each of the others had more than these two put together, each! I found a pair of jeans for them each, which I insisted that they both at least tried on. They both looked fine with them on, so I bought them too, but they didn't like the jeans much.

It was now 12:30. The children were all hungry by now. We found a Pizza Hut nearby, so we went in there. Bella and Rose shared a small margarita pizza. Emmett ate a small American-spicy pizza and Edward and Jasper shared a small peperoni. Alice had little bits from every one, because she didn't eat much. Carlisle and I shared a medium ham and mushroom pizza. Emmett ended up dropping a slice of pizza, tomato side down, onto his lap and down his t-shirt. Tomato sauce slid down his front and dripped, slightly, onto his jeans!.I passed Carlisle some of his new jeans and t-shirt, so he could help Emmett change when he had finished the rest. We didn't want him messing up some new clothes. Alice picked some peperoni off her small slice of pizza. She didn't manage to finish the whole slice; although it was half the size of a normal sized one. Bella and Rosalie ate very politely, using a knife and fork. They looked slightly disgusted at the mess Emmett made, but couldn't stop laughing afterwards.

Carlisle thought it was a good idea if the boys got some track suit trousers and some new trainers, so he took them into 'JJB Sports'. I took the girls off to find another shop. Bella could do with some new shoes and jumpers. Alice and Rose needed more jeans and loads more t-shirts.

I was walking down the busy corridor and Alice, suddenly, shrieked and pointed.

"Pink!" she shrieked.

I looked to where she was pointing and saw 'Victoria Street Store'.

"What, Alice?" Bella asked.

"Der's a pink sop ova der!" she said, bouncing excitedly.

I pulled Alice and away, and when she started to complain, I picked her up and placed her on my shoulders.

"Mummy," she moaned, "why can't we go in?" she complained.

"Because, it doesn't sell your type of clothes and your size!"

I rushed passed the shop, holding Bella and Rosalie's hand. Alice was whining all the way past. We went into 'Gap next. It had a large children's section. Alice moaned because it still wasn't her style, but I didn't really care. If she looked nice in it, then I would buy it. This was the same with Rose. When we got to the top of the stairs, she walked over to the railings and pointed through the bars. I walked over to her and knelt down next to her.

"Come on, Alice. Just pick some t-shirts," I pleaded, slightly.

"Can I pwease hav dat han bag?" she asked.

"No. You are too young for a hand bag, sweetie."

I picked her up and walked back to the t-shirt racks. I picked a couple of t-shirts in her size and just tested them against her; they seemed fine so I put them in the basket. Rose and Bella dashed back over to us and they had finally found some clothes that they liked. Now everyone had all the clothes that they needed. We needed to get them all some shoes, but I decided to ring Carlisle and meet up with him before we do that.

So I rang him...

**So how was it? Sorry, I didn't go into details about any of the clothes, but they had to buy so many, it would get boring. The next chapter is about what Carlisle and the boys get up to in the shops. Keep the ideas coming!**

**Thanx so much for sticking with me. This is only my first story. You guys, and your reviews are sooooo nice! **


	11. Chapter 11

Carlisle PoV

I took the boys off to a sports shop, to get them some tracksuit trousers. Esme took the girls off to another clothes shop.

_Why are girls so much pickier than boys?_

"Dad, why do we need to go in here as well?" Jasper moaned.

"Kids! You don't have any clothes! We need to buy you some more and then you can have an ice-cream, okay?"

"Fine," they all said.

We went into JJB Sports and found some trousers. For a treat, I bought Jasper a baseball bat, Edward some spikes (running shoes) and Emmett a baseball ball and glove. I also bought a couple more bats and balls, so we could all play as a family.

Whilst we were looking round the shop, Edward and Jasper ran up to me and said that Emmett had disappeared!

"What do you mean?" I asked, sternly.

"We were all looking at one of the bats, and when we turned around, he had gone! We've already looked around the whole shop, but we can't find him!" Edward said. I knew it wasn't their fault, but I couldn't help using my stern voice. My protective, father instincts must have kicked in. I felt slightly guilty.

"Okay, calm down, you two," they were both shaking! I didn't know if I had frightened them or if they were worried. "Emmett!" I called. "Edward, you go and check in the back, Jazz, you check in the middle and I will check at the front. Come to me if you need to, I will be up there", I pointed towards the doors, "Don't leave this shop."

They both ran off and started to search in the different areas. I checked down every isle, every gap and every direction. After about ten minutes, Edward and Jasper came back.

"We can't find him anywhere!" they said.

"Emmett, if you can hear me, come out now!" Edward moaned.

Suddenly, we heard giggles from behind us. We all span round, but no-one was there. Edward reached out his arm, and pulled back a couple of trousers, and amongst them all, we saw Emmett!

I looked at him, with my eyes raised, and he stopped laughing, and looked guilty.

"Well, it wasn't just me, Ed and Jazz knew about it too!" Emmett said.

I looked at Edward and Jasper. They both looked confused.

"We didn't know anything!" Jasper said, slightly alarmed. He said it to me and Emmett. "When did you say you were going to hide?"

"I asked whether you wanted to play hid and seek, you murmured something which I didn't quite catch, but I thought you said yes!"

"Oh. I didn't hear," Edward said.

"Me either," Jasper agreed.

"I swear I did, Dad!" Emmett carried, and I believed him.

"Alright..." I said, calmly, but Emmett cut me off.

"Because, when Edward said 'Come out if you can hear me' I thought I had won," he said, slightly disappointed.

"Emmett, I said alright, I believe you! Now let's just buy these things, and then we can go and find your Mum and the girls."

"Ice-cream!" Jasper cried.

I nodded.

"Yay!"

I payed for the clothes and baseball bats, and we walked out of the shop.

Suddenly, my phone rang...

**Sorry, it's a cliffe, but not a very exciting one! It's only a short chapter, but I guess it's better than nothing. I'm going on holiday on Saturday morning so I don't know if I will be able to update for around two weeks. I will try and update on Friday, but I can't promise because I'm going to a party and we need to pack, plus I won't have my lap top with me. So I will try to update again tonight, but I'm sooooo sorry if I don't manage to. When I get back I will update very quickly and will try to do a really long one, as a sorry 'present'. Whilst I am away, I will be thinking of ideas, and maybe thinking of another story to start as well! Maybe, maybe not!**

**Keep your ideas coming! You have some really good ones. I will write some chapters while I'm away, but as I won't have my lap top, it will have to be on paper so I will type them up when I get back!**

**Please review, and PLEASE don't give up on me! I will be back on a week on Tuesday (14****th**** July) so I will try to update on the Wednesday. Bare with me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I got back from France at about 8 o'clock on Tuesday (it may still be Tues I dunno when I will update it), and am freezing cold. France is sooooo warm! And England is sooooo cold! O yeah! Guess what I saw in France!......... 5 Ferraris, 1 SILVER Volvo and 3 Porsches. One of them was canary yellow! Like in Twilight! I thought ALOT about my story and have some ideas, but I'm not very imaginative! I'm better at having an idea and doing the actual writing. I have an idea about a new story. If I think about it a bit more, I will tell you guys about it and you need to tell you what you think in your FABULOUS reviews! I had better hide the story from my mum because she will think that i am really depressed if she reads it. **

**Here's some of the idea: Bella has a younger sister who isn't in Twilight, Charlie is abusive and, unlike this story, the Cullens are all vampires! Bella's younger sister has trouble in school with friends and injuries, danger and sadness happens. But it will be quite happy in parts! Give me ideas, tips and your opinion about it.**

**AlysWrites: Yes, I am British. And thanks for the great review. It is the longest apart from my sister's (Dr. Doggykins) and my 'mad' friend's (OrangeCardbury) reviews, but they were kinda just mucking about! Your review is sooooo sweet!**

**I am just so thrilled and impressed by some of my very flattering reviewers I have decided to mention them! The two who have reviewed the most are:**

**Twird96 and write321forever**

**The two who have reviewed the next most are:**

**Twilightfreak86 and You-Dazzle-Me-1901.**

**Thanks you guys, you're the best.**

**I just had to get all of that out of my system so heres the next chapter!**

Esme PoV

The phone rang twice and then I heard Carlisle's beautiful voice. It always calms me down after a stressful day, although I can't really call this a STRESSFUL day. Shopping just wears me out! I checked my three lovely girls were still sat on the bench I sat them on, surrounded by the countless shopping bags. I could see Bella's head peering over a large 'Next' bag and watching a seven year old throwing a tantrum. Rosalie was admiring some black, diamond sandals in 'New Look' from her seat. When my eyes searched for Alice, they couldn't find her little spiky hair. I started to panic. Suddenly, the largest shopping bag on the floor started to move and Alice fell out of it!

"Hi, Carlisle! Just hold on for one second. I'll just hand you over to Bella for a minute."

"_Okay, honey."_

"Hello, Daddy!"

I bent down and picked up the tiny person who was stuck in a ball with clothes tied around her! I took the clothes off her and folded them back into the bag. Alice was rubbing her head, which she had banged on the floor, but was clutching her new sandals.

"_Hello, sweetie! Did you enjoy shopping?" _ Carlisle asked. I could hear him through the phone as I checked Alice's bumped head.

"No. But I got a nice skirt!" she replied unenthusiastically.

"_What does it look like?" he asked. "No, hold on Emmett. I'm talking to Bella. Yes, Edward, you can talk to her in a minute! Sorry, Bella, what were you...Jasper! Put it down, you'll break it if you drop it! Sorry, sweetie! So what does it look like?"_

I chuckled slightly and Bella and Rose fell into fits of laughter. Bella continued to tell Carlisle in great detail of what it looked like.

"Alice, darling," I said, sympathetically as a tear fell down her cheek, "what hurts sweetie?"

"I bumped my head!" she whimpered. I perched on the edge of the bench, trying not to upset the mountain of bags, and sat Alice on my knee so she was facing me.

"...and it has purple flowers at the front at the bottom!" Bella finished.

"Where on your head?" I asked. She poked it gently and winced slightly. I decided the quicker she got to Carlisle the better. He could examine her, but I'm sure it will just get a bruise or maybe a bump. "Awww!" I kissed her forehead gently and stood up again. I held her, sitting her on my hip.

"Yes. Mummy is here. Alice fell out of a shopping bag and hurt her head so Mummy gave me the phone and..."

"_No, Emmett get down! Come here and stand next to me. Yes, Jasper, Alice is fine...no she just bumped her head...she is fine! Sorry, Bella carry on"_

Rose was giggling again as she heard the whole conversation and Alice looked slightly confused.

"Mummy just checked Alice was okay. Do you want to talk to Mummy?" she asked polightly.

"_Yes, please, honey."_

Bella held the phone out to me and I took it in my free hand and placed to my ear.

"Hi, again, honey! Sorry about that, Alice bumped her head and can you examine it when we meet up?"

"_Yes, of course. Is she okay?"_

"Yes, I think so. Also, I think the kids have had enough of shopping for to..." Before I had finished my sentence Alice and Rose looked at me with stricken faces! Obviously, they wanted more.

"_Well, yes. Emmett, Jazz and Edward have definitely had enough! They all want an ice...Emmett, come back here! No, we are going to get an ice-cream now! Jasper, Alice is absolutely fine. No, she only bumped her head...yes she is okay. No, she fell over. No, she isn't bleeding! Yes, you can see her in a minute. No! Yes, she is fine! No, Edward, Bella hasn't fallen over too! It was only Alice. Yes Bella is fine...Rose is fine too! No, Alice is fine, Jasper! Yes, if you let me finish talking to your Mum you can see them. No, Emmett, just be quiet for a few minutes!...Thankyou!"_

"So I can see an ice-cream shop from here. Shall we meet there?"

"_Yes, okay. Where is it?"_

"On the third floor, opposite Paperchase. It's next to the I-phones shop."

"_O yeah. The boys wanted to go in there earlier. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."_

"See you in a min!"

I checked whether Alice was okay and then placed her on my shoulders. She placed her hands on my forehead to steady herself. Bella picked up two small bags and Rose held one big one. They helped me pick up the rest and we headed off towards the ice-cream shop.

It was quite quiet in there, so I picked a table next to the window with eight seats. Bella and Rose sat down by the window and gazed, in ore, at the numerous ice-creams on the counter. A helpful waitress pushed over a highchair, and I strapped Alice into it. She didn't struggle but moaned slightly because she couldn't see the ice-creams. After about 30 seconds, Carlisle and the boys stepped in. Jasper ran over to Alice, knocking a chair over in his haste. When he reached Alice he stood on his tip-toes and asked her if she was okay. She reassured him and did a lot of nodding and after a while he settled himself in the chair beside her. Carlisle picked up the chair and apologised to the waitress. Edward and Emmett fell into the chairs opposite Bella and Rose and looked exhausted.

Carlisle dumped his shopping bags down next to mine and sat next to me. "So kids, what do you want?"

It was the wrong question to ask! The reply we got was, "Strawberry! Vanilla! Triple chocolate! Mint and chocolate chip! Raspberry and Strawberry! Lemon!"

Carlisle blinked once and started to speak. "Okay. One at a time! Alice?"

We ran through all the children and then ordered each of them. When they arrived each of the children went silent! I sighed and started on my ice-cream.

Alice managed to paste her pink ice-cream all over her face, so she looked like a baby clown with a large smile. Jasper's dripped into his lap; luckily he had some tissues on his knee to soak up any mess. Bella inhaled some of hers and started to cough madly. Rose patted her one the back and a waitress handed us a glass of water. Rosalie licked up her ice-cream and then nibbled on her cone. Crumbs went everywhere but no-one seemed to care. Emmett bit his triple-chocolate ice-cream and scrunched up his face when he realised it was cold. He then stuffed the whole ball into his mouth and swallowed it whole! I'm still not sure how he did it! Edward licked his, and it fell off the cone. He then picked it up off the tissue it fell onto and ate it out of his sticky hands.

Whilst the children finished, Carlisle took most of the bags back to the car, so there weren't too many and I payed then we made our way back to the car.

**So how was it? I'm sorry if it has mistakes but I really need to go to bed. I'm shattered! Give me tips, opinions, criticisms and praise if you would like. I like ANY type of review!!! Some of my friends who have read this have told me off for saying the story isn't as good as my reviewers say. So I am not going to put myself down. (I'll just think about why you guys are being so nice!) I luv you guys. Your reviews are the best! I'm so sorry about the long wait between chapter 11 and 12 but I promise I will make up for it!**

**I will dream about my reviews tonight! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow! I'm really sorry that like half of chapter 12 was my little intro of...well...not the chapter. I'll try to make it shorter. But the actual chapter longer. This may not seem very much, but I got 6 reviews last night!!!!!!! The first thing I did this morning was check the reviews, the second is writing the next chapter! You guys and your reviews are so sweet!**

**Just to make it clear, I'm a girl not a dude! Do I write like a dude?**

**Here's the next chappie!**

**This chapter was all of bullriding lover's idea! Thankyou!**

**Geez! I havn't done a disclaimer in AGES! Wups!: I think you guys already know, but I am not Stephanie Meyer and so I am not going to take her credit of the AMAIZING Twilight series! Here are some reasons why I am not Stephanie Meyer:**

**I am British, not American.**

**I am 13 years old, I doubt Stephanie Meyer is, no offense!**

**My name is not Stephanie.**

**O, and I didn't write Twilight!**

Carlisle PoV

I dug down into my coat pocket and pulled out my phone after two rings. I said "Hello?" into the phone, already knowing it was my loving wife Esme and instead of the usual 'Hi! Carlisle!' which I usually get I heard:

"_Hi, Carlisle! Just hold on for one second. I'll just hand you over to Bella for a minute."_ She sounded slightly distressed about something, which worried me deeply, but I couldn't let little Bella hear that I was worried! I put on energetic and cheerful voice for her.

"Okay, honey," I said to her, before she passed the phone over.

"_Hello, Daddy!" shrieked Bella._

"Hello, sweetie! Did you enjoy shopping?" I asked, already knowing the answer would be 'No'.

"No. But I got a nice skirt!" she replied unenthusiastically.

_Aw! Bless her!_

"What does it look like?" At this exact moment, Emmett, Jasper and Edward all bounded up to me.

"Daddy! Can we get the new PS3 Harry Pot..." Emmett asked quickly, but I cut him off mid-sentence.

"No, hold on Emmett. I'm talking to Bella." I said, hurriedly. Admittedly I used to do that when I was a boy so I couldn't really tell him off, but I needed to let him know that my attention was focused on Bella at the moment.

"Oh! Can a talk to Bella?!?" Edward asked excitedly.

"Yes, Edward, you can talk to her in a minute!" Just then, Jasper had gotten board and wondered over to the restaurant, which we were standing in front of, and picked up a small glass candle, which wasn't lit! "Jasper! Put it down, you'll break it if you drop it!" He, reluctantly, placed gently back on the table in the entrance of the restaurant again. I beckoned to him to come and stand next to me and the others again. "Sorry, sweetie! So what does it look like?"

Bella went into great detail about what it looked like, _"...and it has sequins around the top band and..." _ I kept on getting impatient glances from Edward who wanted to speak to Bella. _"...purple flowers at the front at the bottom," _she finished.

"That sounds lovely Bella! Is Mummy there, darling?"

"_Yes. Mummy is here. Alice fell out of a shopping bag and hurt her head so Mummy gave me the phone and..." _ I cut her off when Emmett climbed onto a near-by bench and jumped off it, nearly hitting an old lady and a large pot plant. He started to get onto the bench again when I said:

"No, Emmett get down! Come here and stand next to me." I called after Emmett. He slid off the bench a slouched back to me.

_Wow! Boys can be a handful!_

"What happened to Alice? Is she hurt!?! Did she bump her head? Is she okay? Will she..." A flow of questions came flowing out of Jaspers worried mouth!

"Yes, Jasper, Alice is fine."

"What happened? Did she..."

"No she just bumped her head."

"Will she..."

"She is fine! Sorry, Bella carry on" I could hear the girls giggling on the other end of the phone and smiled to myself; at least they're having fun.

_Poor Alice!_

"_Mummy just checked Alice was okay. Do you want to talk to Mummy?" she asked polightly._

Yes, please, honey."

"_Hi, again, honey! Sorry about that, Alice bumped her head and can you examine it when we meet up?"_

"Yes, of course. Is she okay?" I asked, concerned. I didn't want another Bella accident today!

"_Yes, I think so. Also, I think the kids have had enough of shopping for to..."_ She got cut off, but I don't know why.

She didn't carry on so I decided to talk, "Well, yes. Emmett, Jazz and Edward have definitely had enough! They all want an ice..." Emmett started to edge towards the bench again. He didn't seem to care that other people were sitting on it. "Emmett, come back here!"

"I'm board. Can't we do something?" he moaned. I did have sympathy for him, but he just needed to be patient for five more minutes.

"No, we are going to get an ice-cream now!"

"Are you sure Alice is okay?!?" Jasper added.

"Jasper, Alice is absolutely fine."

"Do you think it's serious?"

"No, she only bumped her head"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes she is okay."

"Did she walk into a post or something?"

"No, she fell over." I was starting to get a little bit impatient!

"Is she bleeding?"

"No, she isn't bleeding!"

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, you can see her in a minute."

"Will she die!?!" he was starting to get hysterical!

"No!"

"Are you sure she is okay?"

"Yes, she is fine!" he finally trusted me!

Edward now started, "Did Bella fall over?"

"No, Edward, Bella hasn't fallen over too! It was only Alice."

"Is Bella okay?"

"Yes Bella is fine."

"Is Rosalie..."

"Rose is fine too!" I was starting to get cross! I didn't want to tell them to shut up!

"Is..." Jasper started, but I had heard enough.

"No, Alice is fine, Jasper!"

"Can I see..."

"Yes, if you let me finish talking to your Mum you can see them." I paused to see if they had finished talking.

Emmett started again! "But..." "

No, Emmett, just be quiet for a few minutes!...Thankyou!"

_Peace at last!_

"_So I can see an ice-cream shop from here. Shall we meet there?" _Esme asked when I had finished talking to the boys. I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Yes, okay. Where is it?" I asked quickly. I didn't want to be interrupted again. Emmett started to wonder away, so I grabbed his hand and held on to it. He didn't struggle, thankfully.

"_On the third floor, opposite Paperchase. It's next to the I-phones shop." _She answered.

"O yeah. The boys wanted to go in there earlier. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"_See you in a min!"_ She called before I put the phone down.

I slid the phone back into the pocket and looked down at the boys. I let go at Emmett's hand and knelt down at their eye level.

"Okay, guys! When someone is...no Emmett I'm talking," I said as Emmett tried to speak, "when someone is on the phone, don't interrupt them, okay? You can ask me all you want to now."

They all opened their mouths to speak so I spoke quickly instead, "Hold on. Edward, you can see Bella in a minute, she is fine and you can get an ice-cream. Jasper, Alice isn't hurt, we will see her too when we get an ice-cream. Emmett, no you can't play on the bench, it's not a playground, Rose is fine and you can get an ice-cream too. Do you want to say anything not concerning any of that?"

They all shuck their heads so we made our way towards the ice-cream shop, slowly because we were laden down with shopping bags.

**(a/n You know what happens in the ice-cream shop so I'm not going to write it out again. Whilst they are finishing their ice-creams Carlisle puts most of the shopping bags into the car, so the kids don't need to carry them. Then they all go home.)**

**In the car, on the way home:**

Carlisle PoV (still)

In the car on the way back home it was almost silent. The kids were all exhausted. Although Alice and Rose didn't want to admit, I know they had had enough of shopping. Whilst the kids were finishing their ice-cream, I went to put the bags in the car and on the way back I had seen a 'Mothercare' store. I went in and ordered a whole load of toys, a crib, some rails to attach to a bed (so Bella can't fall out again), some stair gates and some cupboard clips, to stop children getting into the food cupboards in the kitchen. Esme doesn't know about any of this and I want it to be a suprise for her when it all arrives tomorrow.

I pulled into the driveway, and all the children slipped out of the car tiredly.

**How did you like it?**

**I woke up at 7:30 this morning to write this. That is one of the latest 'sleep-ins' I've ever had. And it sucks that I can't sleep-in! All my friends wake up at like 10 in the morning and I wake up at 7! Ahhhhhhhhhh!**

**Please review! I luv all of them!**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay. Just to warn you, this chapter is quite sad, or at least I think it is, but I almost cried whilst writing it. Yes, maybe you just think I'm a wus but you know.**

**Enjoy!**

Esme PoV

I stretched and looked around mine and Carlisle's large white bedroom. Our door was still half open from when Rose had had a nightmare and come in last night. She was still lying between Carlisle and I and was sound asleep, breathing deeply. I sat up slowly and sat up, leaning against the pale, lilac pillows.

_Flashback (begins)_

"_Mummy? Daddy?"_

_My eyes flew open as a heard a quiet sob from the door of our bedroom. Carlisle sat up quickly and sung his legs off the bed. He dashed over to the small person standing in the doorway. I realised it was Rosalie crying. Carlisle picked her up gently and carried her back to the bed._

_Carlisle sat back onto the bed and placed Rosalie next to me. Silent tears fell down her face. I picked her up and sat her on my knee, hugging her._

_Carlisle turned the lamp on and lay back against his pillow. He put his arm over my shoulder and looked at Rose._

"_What happened, sweetie? Did you have a nightmare?" Carlisle asked gently. She turned round on my knee so she was facing me and Carlisle and nodded slowly._

_Tears still slid down her face and I pulled her closer to us, "What was it about, darling?"_

_She looked at us with her big blue eyes and said, "My other Daddy was hitting me and then he threw me down the stairs. I hit my head and then he started shouting at me and told me that I was ungrateful...and he wished that I had died instead of my brother! I could hear my Mummy banging on the door she was locked behind, trying to get out but then she stopped banging and the door swung open and she was lying on the floor...dead. My Daddy ran down the stairs and kicked me. He said that it was my fault that Mummy had died!" She paused. I had started to cry! Carlisle looked very upset too! Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Tessa at the orphanage had told us about the children's past and Rosalie had been abused when she was little, "But that isn't what happened in real life!" she said, slightly hysterical, "Daddy killed Mummy! She didn't just drop dead and he went to prison but said he would find a way to come and get me! I woke up tonight and got really scared!" she finished._

_I wiped my eyes and hugged her._

"_Sweetie! We will never let him hurt you ever again! You don't need to worry about that!" She nodded and slumped against my shoulder. She was exhausted!_

_I looked at Carlisle and he looked thoroughly upset. I was holding Rosalie against my chest, cradling her and in just a few seconds she was asleep again, breathing deeply._

"_No-one deserves something like that!" Carlisle whispered after a very long pause. Tears were slowly falling down my cheeks and Carlisle brushed them away. I didn't need to say anything; he already knew how I felt. I lifted Rose and lay her head on the middle pillow._

"_Good-night, honey," Carlisle said to me quietly. He reached over Rosalie's limp form and we kissed for a few seconds. Then he pulled away when Rosalie groaned slightly in her sleep._

"_Alice, you don't need to worry about it. I'm sure someone will come and adopt all six of us together!" Rose mumbled quietly in her sleep. I glanced at Carlisle sadly._

"_These poor children have been through more sadness and worry than a fully grown person!" I moaned._

"_I know, honey!" Carlisle said, "but we can make a difference these children's lives! Remember that! They are so happy with us and that is the main thing!"_

_I smiled, weakly and Carlisle turned the light off. I lay back into the pillow in the dark and we both heard Rosalie speak again, "We've all lost people in our lives already, Emmett. Maybe that's what life is. Maybe we are all really bad children and are being punished for it. If we get split up, I mean Alice, Bella, Edward, Jasper, you and I, I don't know how I would be able to manage!"_

_It was quiet again for a while and then Rosalie mumbled the last thing that night, "I don't know about you guys, but I really really love Esme and Carlisle as our Mummy and Daddy! I'm so happy now!"_

_I smiled as a closed my eyes and I could tell Carlisle was smiling too!_

_Flashback (ends)_

I am so happy that we have made a difference in Rosalie's life. She said that loves Carlisle and I and that she is happy, and that is the best thing that could have happened then last night. I love my children so much. I didn't think I could love anyone the amount that I love Carlisle but I love these children just as much. My heart must have grown six times bigger than what it was before, but now I know something for sure. I love these children more than anything and I would give my life to save any one of them if I had to. If I lost any one of them, I don't know how I could live with myself!

**How was it? Sad? I'll update soon but now I am going to go and watch Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince! If I had to choose between Harry Potter and Twilight, I think it would have to be Twilight. How about you???**

**Please review. The more I get, the quicker I will update! Promise!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the third chapter in one day! You guys are lucky! Your reviews are GREAT!!! I love them all! Why are you being so nice? Also, XXSkittlesXX added my story on alert. THANKYOU soooooooooo much! It made my day!**

Esme PoV

I gazed at my daughter, lovingly, before I got up check on the others. I glanced towards the clock in the corner of the room; it was 8:34. I closed the door gently behind me and started towards Alice's door. I pushed it open slowly and saw her curled up underneath her covers. She looked so cute, with her head resting on her pillow and her face looking so peaceful. I closed the door behind me and crossed the corridor to Bella's room. She had pulled her covers and pillow off the bed and had made a little 'nest' on the floor. She was wrapped up on the floor. I smiled to myself but decided not to disturb her. Moving her back onto her bed would probably wake her up. I suspect she was worried that she would fall again. I backed out again and headed for Jasper's room. He was a very restless sleeper and was rolling around in his bed.

"Mum! Please don't leave me alone!" there was a pause and then we said very quietly, "you said you would always be with me and wouldn't leave me like Dad." Then he lay motionless again.

The same sort of sadness which hit me when Rosalie was crying suddenly over whelmed me. I walked out the room before I started to cry and wake him up. I crept into Edward's room. He was sitting up in bed with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"What's up, Edward?" I asked as a stepped round his door. It startled me slightly that he was awake.

"Nothing, really. I'm just thinking about things." He said simply.

"What sort of things?" I asked, sitting on the end of his bed.

"Well, I was thinking about what other people thought of us. Like, Bella and Rose got bullied at the orphanage. I was just thinking about why. They never did anything wrong and never hurt anyone so...I dunno." He looked at me as if he had just asked a question so I paused to think about what he had just said.

I decided to answer an unspoken question, but what I thought he asked was 'Why did they get bullied?' "Some bullies bully people who they are jealous of. Did Bella and Rose have something that the bullies wanted?"

He shook his head, "Annabel and Morgan always had more than them!"

"Well, what about the friendship between you six?" I prompted.

He shook his head again. "They weren't like that."

"Some bullies aren't very confident. They try and make themselves look more impressive by picking on others. Does that sound like them?"

Edward nodded slowly. "Is that worrying you at all sweetie?" I continued.

"Are we going to school on Monday?" Edward asked, looking at me with a worried expression.

This caught me off guard. I had been thinking about this and Carlisle and I had come to a decision. "No, sweetie, none of you are. As I don't work, I was thinking of home schooling all six of you."

Edward's expression became happier. "Does that appeal?" I checked.

He nodded. "Bella and Rose were worried about starting a fresh. It upsets me when they are upset."

"Is that all that you were thinking about?" He nodded again.

"I'm gonna get dressed now and then can I have some breakfast?"

"Of course, honey."

"Just come into my room when you're ready, but be quiet because Carlisle and Rose are still asleep." I'd forgotten he didn't know about Rose's nightmare.

"Rose?"

"She had a nightmare last night," I said simply.

I left his room and went to check on Emmett. He was lying on his back with his mouth open, snoring loudly. I chuckled to myself and went back into the pristine corridor.

"Wups! Ouch!" I heard someone squeak from furthest end of the corridor. I ran down from where I heard it from and found Alice on her bed, looking down at smashed glass spread across the floor. Luckily, I had some slippers on so I walked across the glass and picked Alice up off the bed.

"What happened?" I asked incredulously.

She looked horrified and then slightly guilty. "I woke up, wolled ova and my gwass of wata fel off da table! I'm sowy!"

She looked on the verge of tears so I reassured and told her, "It's alright! Everyone has accidents."

She smiled up at me.

"You can't come back in here until the glass has been cleared up okay?" She nodded and I carried her out of the room.

I could hear Rosalie and Carlisle talking in the next room so I took Alice in there. I opened the door and they both looked up at us. I was holding Alice on my hip and when we reached the bed she slid onto it.

"Hello, Alice!" Rosalie shrieked.

I started to walk towards the door again and Carlisle called after me, "Esme?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

I turned around and saw Alice and Rosalie talking. Rose was telling Alice why she had slept in here and Alice looked thoroughly upset, but she looked used to it.

"Alice knocked a glass cup off her table and it smashed across the floor." I told him. He smiled and said:

"Let me go and clear it up."

"It's alright, dear, I'll do it!" He shrugged and picked Alice up. He threw her into the air and caught her again. Rose giggled and Alice shrieked. Carlisle then tickled them both and they fell about on the bed, laughing vigorously.

I went to sweep up the smashed glass but I almost bumped into Edward in the hall-way.

"Sorry, sweetie! Do you wanna go into my room and we can go down to breakfast in about 10 minutes. I just need to clear up some smashed glass in Alice's room."

"Okay!" He bounced into our bedroom.

Carlisle PoV

I woke up to find Rosalie's big blue eyes staring at me.

"Good-morning Daddy!" she shrieked.

"Morning, sweetheart!" I pulled Rose over to me and lifted her up. I straightened my arms so she was 'flying' above me. She was laughing! I bent my arms again so we were face-to-face and a kissed her on the forehead. I sat her next to me and sat up against the pillow. Esme wasn't in bed, maybe she had gone to the shower, or to check on the others.

I decided not to bring up last night's event because I wasn't sure if she would get upset again. It had really upset Esme and I last night so I tried not to think about it.

Rose just sat there, smiling at me. I smiled back and she clambered on top of me and hugged me. I gave her a gentle squeeze.

"You okay?" I asked. I wasn't sure if this was normal for her.

"Yes! What are we going to do today?" she asked as she released her tight grip on me.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" She was sitting on my legs at the moment. She just shrugged.

"I don't mind."

At that moment we heard a, "Wups! Ouch!" I looked around, slightly alarmed, and then I heard Esme's footsteps hurry down the hall way.

"Alice," Rosalie said, simply.

I lifted Rose off my knees and placed her next to me. I was about to climb off the bed when I heard Esme and Alice talking.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

I listened hard to hear Alice's quiet reply.

"I woke up, wolled ova and my gwass of wata fel off da table! I'm sowy!"

Rose bit her lip and looked slightly exasperated. I chuckled quietly and Rose looked around at me and giggled.

"Silly Alice," she said whilst giggling.

Alice sounded slightly upset so Esme said, "It's alright! Everyone has accidents." There was a pause and then Esme continued, "You can't come back in here until the glass has been cleared up okay?"

Then we heard footsteps and Esme and Alice came into the room. Rosalie and I both looked up to see Esme holding Alice, walking into the room. She placed her on the bed and rolled her eyes a little.

She smiled slightly at me and headed back out of the room.

"Esme?" I called.

"Yes?" she said.

"What happened?"

Alice was kneeling on the bed and Rosalie was explaining to her about what happened last night.

"Alice knocked a glass cup off her table and it smashed across the floor." Es told me. I smiled and said:

"Let me go and clear it up."

"It's alright, dear, I'll do it!" I shrugged and picked Alice up. She started to scream as I threw her into the air and caught her again. As Esme headed back to Alice's room I started to tickle the two girls.

Whilst the girls were rolling around on the bed we heard some more footsteps.

"Sorry, sweetie! Do you wanna go into my room and we can go down to breakfast in about 10 minutes. I just need to clear up some smashed glass in Alice's room."

"Okay!" He bounced into this room.

"Good-morning Edward," I said, brightly.

"Morning!"

He saw me tickling Alice and Rosalie so was hesitant to come and join us but after a few seconds we bounded over and was soon rolling around with the other two.

**So how was it? Is this length okay cus loads of the stories i have read have had much longer chapters?**

**In your fab reviews, tell me one more thing. Do you prefer 1 long chapter every...um...2 days or 1-3 this length chapter every day? Please let me know!**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I just wanted something interesting to happen to them so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. It's depressing, but true.**

Esme PoV

The phone rang...

As I walked towards the ringing phone in the TV room I passed Emmett, Jasper and Edward playing on some video games on the flat screen.

"Die, green-alien monster!" Edward shouted.

"Yes! Got him! Emmett, I hit him in the head! 50 points! Yes!" Jasper yelled.

"Jasper, betta watch out I can see you!" Emmett called. They all leaned forward at the same time and stared intently at the screen.

"Nooooooooo!" They all screamed as 'GAME OVER' flashed across the screen.

"Shhhhhh!" I shushed, trying not to laugh at their faces. Carlisle put his newspaper down and chuckled softly at their horror stricken faces.

I reached the phone and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Esme!"_

"_Oh! Cliff! How are you?"_ It was my brother who lives in Australia.

"I'm fine! How are you and Janie?" I asked. His real name was Clifford, but we call him Cliff for short.

"_I'm fine and so is Janie. I have some great news! I got the new job which means we can stay in Sydney!"_

"That's great!" Esme shrieked.

"_We have bought a new house with five bedrooms and we would LOVE for you and Carlisle to come and visit!"_

"That would be great! We just have one small problem with that!" I said excitedly. I had just realised no-one knows about our six, new, little presents of joy!

"_What is it?"_ Cliff sounded so confused and a bit worried.

"It's fantastic news! You're an Uncle!"

"_You're PREGNANT! But I thought you couldn't get pregnant? But that's gr..."_ I cut him off.

"No I'm not pregnant. We adopted!"

"_Esme! I'm sooooo happy for you! You've ALWAYS wanted a kid! Janie!"_ I listened to Cliff tell his wife, Janie and she shrieked too.

"_Hi, Esme! I'm so happy for you! He or she?"_ Janie shrieked excitedly.

"Um...well. Hmmm. We have more than one child!"

"_No-way! How many? 2,3,4?"_Cliff shouted. They must be on lond-speaker.

"Six!" There was a very long pause, "Cliff?" No-one replied, "Janie?"

After a couple more seconds of silence I heard a couple of deep breaths then someone whispered, _"Six?"_

"Yes!"

Janie then said, _"Wow! Esme! What are their names and how old are they?"_

"Well, Edward, Emmett and Jasper are seven..." I started.

"_Awww! Seven years old. How cute!"_ Janie shrieked.

I continued, "It gets cuter!" There was a gasp, "Bella and Rosalie are five.."

She cut me off again! _"Five!"_

"And Alice is three!"

"_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! You adopted a baby!"_ she shrieked.

"I guess that you are both very excited?"

"_Esme! Are you kidding? Seven, five and three! How cute!"_

This time Cliff talked, _"When do they break up for the Summer holidays?"_

"I'm gonna home school them! I love them to bits and I dion't think I could manage a separation this early!"

"_Well, bring them all over as soon as possible. We REALLY want to meet them!"_ Cliff almost shouted. My older brother gets so excited over these things, though I can't blame him!

"Okay! Hold on! Carlisle!" I called. He came through to the dining room where I was sitting.

"Yes, hun?"

"Cliff and Janie want us to take the kids over to Australia as soon as possible!" I shrieked. Wow! I was excited!

"Sure. We've been saving up for a while and the kids deserve a treat!"

"When are you guys free?" I asked down the phone.

"_Like I said, as soon as possible. I start work in six months and Janie is looking for a job."_

"_I can look once you've visited!"_ Janie called.

"Carlisle said, "I have three months off because of a money problem at the hospital but we have plenty of money to visit."

So I said, "If we can book tickets we could fly over next week," Carlisle nodded, "We will ring you back later when we have booked a flight."

"_Okay! Talk to you later!"_

"Bye!"

As I took the phone from my ear I could hear Cliff say, _"O! Wow my little sister has childr..." _

I cut them off.

**How was it? Excitable? I know it ain't realistic but who cares! Wow I'm on a roll. Four chapters in one day! This is part of the sorry present for not writing for 10 days! How do you like it?**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is my longest chapter, so I'm really excited! It starts off kinda boring but I like adding the children's thoughts into the story. It brings out what sort of person they are! It gets more exciting as you read on.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Guinea Pigs. It was their first birthday yesterday and my longest chapter yet is for them!**

**Enjoy!**

Emmett PoV

We are going to Australia! I've never been there before but Mummy and Daddy said that Mum's brother lives there. He is called Uncle Cliff and has a wife called Auntie Janie. I'm really looking forward to seeing them. We are flying there next Wednesday! I don't know where Australia is but I do know that it is very very hot! Mum said we need to pack a lot of clothes because we are going for two weeks! I'm really looking forward to it! It will be my first holiday!

Edward PoV

We are going to travel half way across the world to meet Uncle Cliff and Auntie Janie. I think it takes about 12 hours to get from home to Australia on a plane! I won't enjoy the journey, but I am really looking forward to actually getting there! I have been on holiday once before. It was to England when I was about four. We went on the London Eye and that is all I remember. I'm sooooo excited!

Jasper PoV

Australia...hmmm. That is a continent in the south hemisphere. I don't know what that means but that is what Dad said. Apparently it is baking hot there! We are getting on the plane in four days, on Wednesday. I've never been on a plane before. Mum said that we can go on a boat to The Great Barrier Reef! There are loads of fish there! Wow! Mum and Dad are sooooo nice to us and we are all so lucky to have them as our parents. In our first week with them, they take us to Australia! We are going to meet Uncle Cliff and Auntie Janie. It'll be fab!

Bella PoV

Mum and Dad told us about Uncle Cliff and Auntie Janie. We are going to see them in a country a long way-a-way! I think it was called Austali but I can't really remember. It's a very long word. But I don't care where we go. As long as Mum, Dad, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are with me, I really don't care where we go. But our new Auntie and Uncle sound as nice as Mummy and Daddy are! I'm very excited!

Rosalie PoV

We are going on holiday! It will be my first holiday ever! We are going somewhere hot so we need to take a lot of sun-cream. Uncle Cliff and Auntie Janie sound really kind. Apparently they are really excited to see us! They don't have any children but Mummy said they will probably spoil us! We just need to remember to be very polite if they give us anything. I don't mind where we go, as long as we stay together as a family! Yay!

Alice PoV

Oswalia! I dunno where it is but we are going der! It will be my firs holiday! Mummy and Daddy sed dat it will be a vewy long jerny but I don't care! We are gowing on a pwane! It gows up in da air and flies!!! I fink Oswalia is vewy hot and we can gow to da beach! Aunty Janie and Uncle Cwiff sound VERY nice. Awmost as nice as Mummy and Daddy. I'm sooooo exited!

Esme PoV

On Wednesday we are catching a plane to Australia. Some of our children have never been on holiday before so this should be a really nice experience for them. Carlisle and I have decided to tell them when Carlisle gets back from the shops.

I just finished booking the plane tickets to Australia when Rosalie and Bella walked into the room. I looked up from my laptop to see Bella wearing her new shorts and Rosalie wearing some new jeans, but there was something wrong. They both looked very upset. Then a realised that Bella's knee was bleeding and Rose had a cut on her arm!

"Mummy?"

"Hey, sweethearts! How did you hurt your knee Bella?" I asked whilst picking her up and sitting her on the dining room table so I could actually see her knee.

Then I lifted Rose up too, being careful not to touch her cut. "We tripped down the front steps outside!" Bella said, sadly. Rosalie nodded.

"Hey, it's okay! I'm just going to go and get Carlisle's first aid kit and I'll be right back." As I stepped onto the first step on the stairs, the front door banged open and Edward and Emmett sprinted in. When they caught sight of me they dashed over!

"Mum! Where's Bella and Rose!" they said, quickly.

"It's okay bays! They're alright." They looked impatient so I added, "On the dining room table." They looked confused but ran into the kitchen.

I carried on ascending the stairs and could hear, "Oh, Rose are you alright?"

"Yes, Emmett! Mummy has gone to get the..."

I dashed across to the cupboard where it was kept and wrenched it open. I guess I'm going to have to sort this out as Carlisle had gone to the shops for food.

When I got back downstairs, I was relieved to hear that Bella and Rose had persuaded the boys that they were fine. I sprayed some 'anti-bacterial' stuff onto each of the injuries and let it dry. Most children would scream if this stuff came anywhere near them, Bella and Rosalie just winced when the cold, stinging spray hit them. Next, I found a large plaster to fit over Bella's knee and a long and thin one for Rose's forearm.

As soon as I had lifted them off the table, Carlisle opened the front door, laden with shopping bags. The boys ran to get some more of them, because the faster they brought the bags in, the faster they could have lunch; they were getting hungry!

Carlisle asked the two girls how they got the plasters, in a very jokey way. They giggled and told them the short story. They smiled and he ruffled their hair when they finished their tale.

Suddenly it started to rain so Carlisle turned the TV on for them and they settled themselves in front of it. We had asked the children what sort of meals they liked and they all liked lasagne so I decided to make that for them.

When it was in the oven, Carlisle and I decided to tell the children where we were going on Wednesday.

We went into the TV room and found all of the children, except for Alice.

"Where's Alice?" Carlisle asked.

They all shrugged, except for Jasper who leapt up and said, "What? I thought she was with you, Dad! I haven't seen her all morning!"

It was at this point that I panicked the most I have ever panicked in my life!

"What?" I almost shouted. The others were on their feet too.

"Okay. Esme, Jasper, calm down. I'm sure she is somewhere in the house. I will check out side, Esme, you check upstairs, the rest of you can check down stairs. First, when was the last time you guys saw Alice?"

They all thought and finally Jasper said, "At breakfast."

_Flashback Jasper PoV (begins)_

_Mum woke Bella, Emmett and I up and then we all went downstairs for breakfast. All eight of us were sitting around the table, eating Mum's home-made pancakes. They were really nice. Alice usually loved pancakes, but she said that she wasn't hungry! This really wasn't normal for Alice._

"_Are you okay, darling?" Dad asked worriedly. She just nodded, sadly. She was upset about something but I didn't know what. Dad picked her up and took her into the kitchen saying, "Come on, sweetie. You have to have something!"_

_They came back in a few minutes later and Alice was holding a bottle of milk. Dad sat her back down next to me and then took his own chair and carried on eating._

_Rose managed to tip here pancake off her plate and right into her lap. She was all sticky. When she finished, Mum took Rosalie for a bath._

_We all finished and Emmett, Edward and I went to play Alien Capture on the TV!_

_Then the phone rang..._

_Flashback Jasper PoV (ends)_

Esme PoV

Bella then shook her head. "No, I saw her climbing the stairs right after breakfast when Rose was getting dressed. It was whilst Esme was on the phone. I lifted her up the last few steps, so she wouldn't fall back down. She looked sad but when I asked she just shook her head. I waited for Rose at the top of the stairs and we went back down and into the garden for a while."

I dashed to the stairs before Bella had finished.

I checked in all the bedroom's leading up to her own but she wasn't in any of them. Alice's door was closed, not how I had left it when I had finished clearing up the glass. I pushed it open as the others came up the stairs.

"Alice?" I asked quietly.

I heard a small sniff from the corner of her room. I went in and told the others to wait outside. Carlisle came in, the others waited. Her room was empty. I couldn't see her anywhere! Then I heard another sniff. I looked to see where it came from. I walked over to the large built in wardrobe and slid the door open. I saw Alice sitting on the floor with her tiny arms wrapped around her tiny knees! She was crying, a lot! I knelt down so I was closer to her height; the only way I would be her height would be if I lay down, especially that she was wrapped up in this tiny ball.

I sat down in front of her, and she looked up at me. Her eyes were red from all the crying.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

She carried on crying. I lifted her up, but she stayed in the tight ball. I sat her on my knee and hugged her gently.

"Hey, sweetie. It's okay," I said soothingly, over and over again, rocking slightly.

The others were now standing just inside the door way, but they were all worried about her. Jasper especially.

"It is his birthday!" She murmured through the sobs and tears.

"Whose birthday?" I asked gently.

"Oh," someone behind me said slowly.

I stood, with Alice's tiny form still cradled in my arms. I HATED seeing her like this! I sat on her bed and Jasper said, "Did Tessa tell you about Alice's past?"

I looked at Carlisle and he said, "We only know that her parents suddenly neglected her." He added under his breath so only I could hear, "Though how someone could do that, I do not understand."

"Well, yes. But she remembers this boy, who was about 12 or 13 years old. Alice and this boy were like best friends. Alice can't remember much about him. She thinks it was her brother, but she can't be sure. Is that who you mean Alice?"

She nodded but carried on crying. Jasper continued, "She doesn't remember much about him, but he had black floppy hair and she remembers his birthday because it was the last day she saw him, or at least, the last day she remembers being with him. June the 8th. Today," He finished, simply.

She nodded again. I hugged her closer to my chest. "Jasper?" This time it was Carlisle who spoke.

"Yes?" Jasper asked, not looking away from Alice.

"Does Alice remember why he suddenly disappeared, or her parents?" Jasper shook his head slowly.

"Hey, Alice. It's alright. You miss him, don't you?" She nodded again.

Jasper came over and hugged her too. He whispered, in her ear, "It will be okay. We'll never leave you and that's a promise!" Her arms were around his neck and they were looking into each other's eyes. "It's alright to miss him," he continued, "Wherever he is, I'm sure he misses you too."

"If he had died," Alice said shakily, "then will he be somewhere happy?"

"Of course, darling!" I said, quickly. She released Jasper, but he stayed in front of her. She had calmed down quite a lot.

Carlisle looked at me and then said, "Well, kids," he beckoned for the others to come in. They sat on the pink carpet and looked at Carlisle. Alice stayed on my knee, and Jasper stayed standing. Alice snuggled down onto me. I hugged her.

"Your Mum has a brother who lives in Australia," Carlisle started, "and on Wednesday," he looked over to me to check that it was Wednesday, I nodded, "we are going over to Australia to visit them!"

"Like a holiday?" asked Emmett, excitedly.

"Yes. Our first holiday together!" Carlisle answered.

A series of cheers and 'Yays' came back. They were all very excited. Alice perked up and smiled. Jasper looked relieved that she was happy.

"It is very hot in Australia, so you will all need to wear a lot of sun-cream and there are lots of new animals will won't have ever seen before!" I said.

"What animals?" Rose asked.

"Kangaroos and Koala Bears are some." Bella answered.

"What is your brother called?" Alice sniffed.

"You will call him Uncle Cliff of Uncle Clifford. Your Auntie is called Auntie Janie. Okay?" I answered. They all nodded with huge smiles on their faces.

Well, I was so happy that they were all so excited. Carlisle was right. Our first holiday together as a family!

Suddenly, the cooker timer went off. I stood up, still carrying Alice to go and get lunch out of the oven. Everyone followed Alice and I. They settled themselves into chairs and Carlisle took Alice and sat her on his knee. We still hadn't ordered a high chair for her, so we use Carlisle, instead, for now.

A spooned a small amount on Alice's plate, as she still doesn't eat much. She is so tiny; there isn't a lot of room for food. Bella and Rose had more than Alice but the boys had almost the same amount as Carlisle and I!

Everyone ate all of their helping and everyone but Bella and Rose had seconds. Alice didn't have breakfast, so I was glad she ate a lot.

In the middle of lunch, the doorbell rang. Carlisle went to go and get it, leaving Alice standing on her chair. She was just tall enough that way.

Carlisle didn't come back for a long while. We heard some loud bangs and so I went to see what it was. I left the children eating and when I reached the front door, I saw Carlisle and a van driver struggling to get a small crib through the front door. In the TV room was a large selection of things that they had already brought in. Carlisle signed a piece of paper, and then turned to me, as the driver left.

"Suprise!" Carlisle called.

"Oh! Carlisle, thankyou!" I flung myself into his arms. We hugged and kissed for a while until we heard a little cough from the corner of the room. All six of them were standing in the door way. I blushed and lead them back into the dining room. When everyone had finished it had stopped raining and the sun actually came out! I took the children outside and they ran about and played for a while, whilst Carlisle set up all of the new furniture. He had ordered a crib for Alice, some bars to fix onto Bella and Rosalie's bed, stair gates for the top and the bottom (so Alice doesn't fall down them), cupboard clips to stop them getting into the kitchen cupboards of fridge and a whole load of toys! Now Alice won't have to sit on Carlisle's knee at the table because he also got her a pretty blue high chair.

He is the kindest husband ever!

**Did you worry about Alice? So how is the length of this chapter. Good length? Still too short? I think I am going to do a variety of long and short chapters and fingers crossed, post one every day at least. How does that sound?**

**Review! I love them!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! It isn't very long, but you can't really write that much about swimming.**

Carlisle PoV

The next day, the children were all so excited! We started to pack some things so we knew if we need to go out and buy some more. We had three large suitcases in the loft somewhere so we will need to dig those out. I think the children have enough clothes but Esme wants to buy them all the shorts and T-shirt swimming costumes to stop them from getting burnt. They already have a normal costume, but I think the shorts and T-shirt idea is a good one. We also need some high factor sun-cream and some sun hats.

Esme thinks it would be a good idea if all the children knew how to swim at least a little. Edward, Emmett and Jasper say that they can swim quite well and Bella says she can go into a deep pool and not drown. It's not very reassuring but we are going to take them to the local pool and see what they can do. Rose said she likes the water but has never tried to swim and Jasper said Alice has never been in.

When everyone was up we had breakfast, and put our swimming costumes or trunks on underneath our clothes. They all ran into the mini-van. Alice sat in her new child seat and we checked that everyone was strapped in. They were all very loud as they were so excited!

"Dad? Will you play 'Fish Under Water' with us?" Jasper called forward.

"How do you play?" I asked, to humour them.

"Basically, tag but in water," Edward answered.

"Possibly."

When we reached the swimming pool it was nearly 9 o'clock. They all jumped out of the car. I carried the bag of towels. When we reached reception, Esme realised that she knew the woman behind the desk.

"Hi, Suzy!" she called and waved.

"Esme! How are you? Wow! Whose children are these?"

Esme looked at me and we smiled at each other. Suzy gasped. "No-way! You adopted! That is so cute!" Alice, Rose and Bella smiled up at Suzy as she gazed at them all, but Edward, Emmett and Jasper looked a bit disgruntled when she referred to them as cute!

To my relief Edward said, "Nice to meet you."

"This is Edward," I said, placing a hand on his head, "and that is Emmett and Jasper," I continued pointing towards the other two boys.

Then I said, "This is Alice," I was carrying her so she knew who I was talking about, "and this is Bella," she was holding my hand, "and Rose." who was standing next to Emmett.

"Hello!" Suzy squeaked.

Alice waved with her little hand and Emmett said, "Hi!"

"Awwww! So. Do you want a family ticket?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks, Suzy!"

She handed us a piece of paper and I handed over a 20 dollar bill. She handed 7 dollars back.

Esme took the girls into the female changing room, and I took the boys into the male room. They were all very quick, but I guess they only needed to take their clothes off because they had their trunks on underneath.

Esme PoV

I took the girls into the women's changing room. It was completely empty, but I guess it was still very early in the morning. I helped Bella out of her jeans and hoddie and when she was ready she put her clothes inside our locker. Next, I helped Rose out of her clothes.

"I can hear Emmett and Jasper in the pool. Can we go out to them?" Bella asked.

"Okay. You two can go and check but if your Dad isn't there I want you to come straight back. Is that clear?" They both nodded and then scampered through the entrance to the pool.

I heard the lifeguard at that moment, "I'm sorry, children. You aren't allowed in the pool room without an adult if you are under ten years old."

I was about to go out when I heard Carlisle, "It's okay. I'm their Dad."

"Oh well! Sorry."

"It's fine!"

I undressed Alice. She wanted to go and join them but I made her wait for me. I was sure Carlisle had enough to worry about with the other five.

I locked the locker and then carried Alice through to the pool. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were down at the far end. The lifeguard passed them a ball and they started to through and catch it. They could swim very well as they were playing in the deep end, which was at least one and a half metres deep. Carlisle was keeping an eye on them but had most of his attention focussed on Bella and Rose. They were sitting on the side of the pool, talking to Carlisle.

"So, Bella. How well can you swim?" Carlisle was asking her.

"I'm not as good as Edward and the others, but I can swim," she promised him.

"Okay," Carlisle said, still not sure. He lifted Bella in and she took a big breath in as it was quite cold. Carlisle held her and said, "Show me in this end that you can swim."

Bella could just reach the bottom so there was no danger of drowning. Carlisle placed her in the water and it was only 80cm deep and Bella must be around 90cm tall. Bella was quite a small five year-old. She swam a rough doggy paddle to the opposite side of the width of the pool and back again. Her stroke was half over arm, half doggy paddle, but she could swim. When she reached Carlisle again, she was slightly out of breath.

"Alright. You can go down to the deep end, but if you get tired, I want you to come straight back. Okay?" He asked kindly.

She nodded and swam off to the others. She held on to the side a lot when she stopped but managed to join in with the boys fine.

"Rose. Have you ever swum before?" She shook her head. So Carlisle lifted her into the pool. She clung onto his shoulder but he wouldn't let go of her, although she could probably reach the bottom.

I climbed down the steps, still holding Alice. She squeaked when the water touched her toes. I laughed quietly. Carlisle had gotten Rosalie to lie on her stomach. He held his hand underneath her so she wouldn't sink. He showed her the movement to make with her arms and she copied. When they had done one width she stood up on the floor of it. She was taller than Bella although she is slightly younger. She was around 1 metre tall. Carlisle did a couple of widths with her and soon she got the hang of it. Carlisle thought she was good enough to go to the deeper ends so we slipped some arm bands onto her skinny arms and she swam off. Carlisle passed me a rubber ring to sit Alice in. It was probably a bit early to start her on swimming. Carlisle went over to check everyone was okay, and then joined in with them. He could reach the floor quite easily so he just jumped up, grabbed the ball and swam off with it. They all chased after him! He was like one of the boys!

I played with Alice in the medium section. She really liked the water. I would grab the handle on the side of the rubber ring and spin it around, or cup my hands, pick up some water and poor it over her little head. After a while, Bella and Rose got tired and swam over to us. They played with Alice and I. Rosalie was allowed to take her arm bands off in the shallow section. Rosalie and Bella learnt how to swim quite well, but Carlisle stayed with them if they went into the deep end. He was reluctant to let Bella down there without armbands but after a while he learnt that she was quite confident. It was just her technique that wasn't up to scratch.

We had the pool all to ourselves for the first hour. At 10 o'clock two girls around Emmett, Edward and Jasper's age came in with their Mum. They mainly stayed in the middle section like Alice, Bella, Rosalie and I. At half ten they all got tired and hungry, so we got out.

I washed the Bella, Rose and Alice's hair in the public showers because it was still empty in the changing rooms. Alice got shampoo in her eye, luckily it was children's sting proof. Bella slipped on her way to the locker but she only bruised her arm. She was brave and didn't cry but just rubbed it better. They all dried themselves, except for Alice. I dried Alice and got her dressed. She sat on the bench with Bella while I dressed Rosalie. When I was dressed the other family in the pool came in to change.

There was a small cafe near reception so we got all the children a drink and cookie. Alice started to get cold so we went home after that.

When we got home it was 11:30.

"Carlisle. I think the children...well...not Alice yet, but I think the others would really enjoy swimming lessons. What do you think?"

Carlisle nodded, "As they aren't going to a public school, I think it would be nice them to socialise with other children their own age."

"We can sign them up when we get back from Australia. There's no point now, and anyway, the next swimming lessons start in September."

So Carlisle and I agreed that the kids would probably enjoy swimming lessons and could start in September.

**Good? Bad? What did you think? Give me tips, chapter length opinions, anything in your reviews. I love your reviews they are sooooo sweet. Keep your ideas coming and I will mention anyone's name if they give me an idea I use!**

**O yeah! Bellaroxursocx: thanx sooooo much for your review. I have only ever been to Australia from England so I only guessed the 12 hour stuff. So do you think it would take 14 hours to get from Forks to Australia? Thanx!**

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I've got really bad pins and needles in my foot! Ouch!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the AMAIZING Twilight series just this story line********. Nothing has changed since the previous chapters.**

Esme PoV

It is seven o'clock in the evening on Tuesday and we all need get up at 3 o'clock in the morning to catch our plane. The children went to bed at 6 o'clock so they won't be too tired. Carlisle and I packing the car so we don't need to do that at 2:30 later on! We just have two more suitcases to put in and then we are done.

Carlisle and I are going to eat dinner and then have an early night. I left the potatoes boiling and the pork is in the oven. Whilst we were eating the phone rang. I went to retrieve it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Esme! It's Janie."_

"Hi! Is there are problem?"

"_No! We were just wondering when you think you will arrive in Australia, so we can come and pick you up from the airport."_

"Oh! Well our flight is at 8 o'clock and so with the time difference and everything...um...about 2 o'clock in the afternoon on the 12th of June I think."

"Yeah. That's right hun!" Carlisle called through.

"_Okay! We'll be there with two cars! Oh Esme! We are so excited!" Janie moaned._

"I can hear that you are!"

"_Okay! See you tomorrow, sis!"_ she shrieked.

"Bye!"

I put the phone down and walked back to Carlisle to finish eating.

"Wow! She's excited" Carlisle just chuckled.

After we had eaten I slipped the plates into the dishwasher and set it off. I'll put the plates away when we wake up. Carlisle went to have a shower and I checked that all of the children were asleep.

Emmett had moaned about going to bed so early but did as we asked. He had fallen asleep almost immediately. They were all quite tired as we had tried to wear them out by playing baseball with their new set of bats and balls. The boys were pretty good. Emmett could hit the ball the hardest and Jasper was best at catching. Edward was a superb sprinter. He was very fast. Bella and Rose couldn't hit the ball very well, so I stood quite close as a bowled the ball to them. The boys were very kind to them by not trying quite so hard. They let them get a few times round the whole pitch. They were more like best friends than siblings. When Bella hit the ball one time, Edward could have easily got her out but he didn't sprint to catch the ball and when he did reach it, he threw it gently to Jasper. Jasper then missed it on purpose and Bella got the whole way round. When Emmett came up to bat, Edward and Jasper weren't so nice, but because Emmett could hit so far he managed to make it round the pitch just in time. Rosalie had her turn up and she completely missed the ball. She still ran and Emmett and Carlisle performed the same as Edward and Jasper had with Bella. Admittedly they did get them out sometimes because they didn't want the girls to think they were being nice. They got along so well together! We let Alice join in too, but we told everyone to be very careful. Carlisle would hit the ball for her and then she would run.

So this is how the game went:

We split up into two teams. Edward, Jasper, Rose and I were on one team and Carlisle, Emmett, Bella and Alice were on the other team. I was captain of team 1 and Carlisle was captain of team 2. This was so there weren't any arguments. Team 1 batted first. Edward was up first. He hit the ball a fair way and ran as fast as he could. Alice was closest to the ball so she ran after it. When she reached the ball Emmett ran over to her and stood about five feet away from her. She threw it to him and he bent down to catch it. He then threw the ball to Carlisle but Edward just manage to get round in time. Jasper high-fived him. Jasper was up next. He was crafty. He saw a large gap between Carlisle and Alice, so when Bella bowled to him, he aimed the ball between the two of them. Carlisle lunged for the ball but just missed, so he scrambled up and ran after it. Jasper was about half-way round the field by now. Carlisle threw the ball and Emmett caught it. Unfortunately, Jasper didn't make it round quick enough so he was out, but he didn't seem to care. He did it for the fun of it, not competitively. Rosalie was batting next. She crept up to the batting area timidly and Bella came forward a little so she didn't through it too hard at Rose. Rosalie swung and only clipped the ball so it went flying behind her. She ran. Jasper rummaged around in the bush where Rosalie's ball fell into.

"I can't find!" Emmett called.

"Try behind the bush, sweetie," I called back.

He saw and dived for it. But it was too late. Rose had made it all the way round. She high-fived Edward. I was up next. _Yikes! _I jogged up to the batting post. Bella threw me the ball and I hit the ball! _Wow! I've never hit one before! _Carlisle sprinted after my ball and when he reached it, he threw it to Alice, gently. She didn't catch it, but she picked it up again and threw it to Emmett. We couldn't tell if I was 'safe' or 'out' so I got half. We repeated a couple of times and then swapped. Emmett was up first and completely walloped the ball. It flew straight across the field and landed about 15 metres to the left of Rosalie. She ran after it and threw it to Jasper who was standing a few metres away. Jasper than chucked it to me but Emmett was already round. Bella was next. I bowled it gently to Bella and she missed it, but still ran. She ran round and Edward went in slow motion again. He let her get it and Carlisle gave her a high-five. Alice was up next. The bat was too heavy for her so Carlisle whacked the ball for her and she ran. The ball flew double the distance that Emmett's had gone. Rosalie reached the ball again and threw it to Edward. It had taken so long to retrieve the ball; Alice just made it round in time. She gave Bella a dainty high-five. Carlisle was next. He grinned at Jasper and Edward and backed out a long way. Carlisle whacked it again and Jasper almost caught it. He picked it up quickly and threw it to Edward. Edward threw it to Rose, who dropped it but picked it up again and got Carlisle out! Edward and Jasper ran back in cheering and picked Rosalie up, to hug her.

"Yeahhhhhhhhh!" they shouted, "we got Dad oooouuuuuuttttt!" Carlisle laughed.

We went on for two and a half hours until they all got hungry and we went in for their dinner. The final score was 14 to team 1 and 16 to team 2! No-one really cared about the score, they all just had fun!

**Whose point of view shall I do the plane journey in? Doing it in just Esme or Carlisle's PoV on the plane might get a bit boring. Who would you prefer and give me ideas about what they can get up to on the plane?**

**I'll update when I have 3 reviews about ideas on the plane journey. Thanx!**

**Love you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I decided to update this one before I got three ideas about on the plane. But before I update the next one, I really need some ideas, people! I will update it after I get three more reviews about what happens on the plane, what they get up to or whatever! Please just give me an idea and it will be one review closer the next chapter.**

**I'm sooooo sorry but I forget to tell you! Geez I'm such an idiot! In chapter nine when I wrote about what the children were thinking, Alice didn't have a lisp because it is what they were THINKING. In chapter 17 she did have a lisp because each of the children's PoV are what they are telling each other! I'm such an idiot. Geez, I'm sooooo sorry I forgot to mention that at the beginning of ch 17. Sorry! OMG how thick can you get! I won't make the same mistake again! I'm sooooo sorry! So to make it clear, Alice doesn't have a lisp because it is what she is THINKING! When she talks she will have a lisp again! Geez!!!! Kicking myself here!**

**Enjoy!**

Alice PoV

Last night Mummy and Daddy put us all to bed at the same time because we have to get up very early in the morning. I went to bed at normal time; six o'clock. Emmett wasn't very happy about going to bed early because he usually goes to bed around 7:30 with Edward and Jasper. Bella and Rose go to bed between 6:30 and 7:00 depending on whether they are tired or not.

I woke up when it was still dark. I was in my crib and could hear Daddy and Mummy talking in the next room.

"Yeah," yawned Mummy, "It's time to wake them up now."

"I'll get the boys and you get the girls, yeah?" asked Daddy.

"Sure. Can you pass me that...?" But I fell asleep again. I was quite tired still and was woken up again almost immediately. Mummy came into the room and leaned over the barrier of my cot.

Mummy picked me up and I heard Bella and Rosalie by the doorway, "Mummy? Can we _yawn_ sleep again in the car?" asked Rose.

"I'm still tired," moaned Bella.

"I know darling, you can sleep in the car."

I groaned and started to cry as Mummy picked me up, gently. I knew it was coming. I wasn't upset as such, but most babies don't like being woken up in the middle of the night. I tend to cry if I'm tired anyway.

"It's alright, sweetie," Mummy whispered, rocking me gently, "You can go back to sleep now. Shhh." I didn't really need to be told that. I was already nearly asleep.

Jasper PoV

Dad came into my room and knelt by the side of my bed.

"Jasper? Come on. You need to get up now," he said quietly. I groaned and rolled over. "Come on. Or do I need to dress you like a little boy?" That isn't fair! We knew that Emmett, Edward and I didn't like being treated like little kids.

I groaned and sat up. "Your clothes are at the bottom of your bed. When you're dressed come into my bedroom, okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed. Dad chuckled and ruffled my hair. I slumped out of bed and pulled on my clothes. When I was dressed I heard Alice start to cry! I dashed into the corridor and walked down to her room. But she stopped quite quickly.

"What was wrong with _yawn_ Alice?" Bella asked.

"She's just tired, sweetie. I'm just going to change Alice into her clothes and then I'll go through to my room. Do you two want to go there now?" I saw Bella and Rose walk out of Alice's room.

"Hi," I said, "is Alice alright?"

They both nodded, "She's asleep again," Rose added.

"Lucky," I smiled.

"Well, she is only little," Bella said.

I followed them into Mum and Dad's room and found Emmett already sitting on their bed. He looked very tired.

Rosalie sat down with her back against the big bed and fell asleep, very quickly. Then, Dad came back in and took two bags down to the car. Emmett and I followed him and left Bella and the sleeping Rose in Mum and Dad's room.

Carlisle strapped Emmett and me into our back seats and we went to sleep again quite quickly.

Bella PoV

Emmett and Jasper followed Dad down to the car, but I decided to stay with Rose who had fallen asleep. Edward came in next and came to sit next to me. We both just sat on the bed, in silence; too tired to talk.

After a while he said, "Where are the others?"

"Emmett and Jasper have gone down to the car with Daddy and Esme is changing Alice." I answered.

He simply nodded. Esme walked in holding little Alice. Even Mummy looked tired. She checked the clock. It was 2:34.

"Okay Edward?" Mummy asked. He nodded. "We are running a little early which is good." We didn't say anything. Esme picked up another bag. "Bella, honey, can you carry this bag down to the car for me please? Edward, can you stay with Rose?" He nodded. I slid off the bed and picked up the plastic bag.

When we got to the car, Mum gave her bag to Dad and strapped Alice into her baby seat. Alice groaned but didn't wake up. Daddy took the bag off me and then Mummy lifted me into my seat. I fell asleep again before she had strapped me in.

Edward PoV

I stayed with Rosalie when Bella helped Mum with a bag. I heard Mum and Dad come back through the front door.

"Carlisle, Rosalie is asleep. Do you want to get her and I'll get the breakfast box from the kitchen?"

"Sure, hun." Dad replied, "Is Edward with her?"

"Yeah."

I listened to Dad climb the stairs slowly. He opened the door and said, "Hey Edward. You tired?" I nodded and slid off the bed.

Dad picked Rosalie up and she woke up for a while. "It's okay, darling, you can go back to sleep now." She didn't get back to sleep, just stared straight in front of her. Dad placed her into her car seat and wrapped her belt around her. She fell asleep soon after. I waited behind him, until he had finished. I clambered in between the sleeping Emmett and Jasper and Dad strapped me in too. Everyone was asleep.

After about ten seconds, I was too...

**How cute was Alice? And the others?**

**Keep the reviews coming! I love them all! You guys are sweet! Wow! I must have said that like 100 times now!**

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay! It's the next chapter that you have to wait for because I don't have ANY ideas! Give me ideas in your reviews and I will be able to give you a lengthy chapter full of your ideas. I will start to write it when I have had three ideas from you guys? Remember, I want ideas about them ON the plane!**

**Enjoy!**

Carlisle PoV

We were all in the car and driving to the airport. Everyone was asleep, except for Esme and I. She didn't feel that it was fair for her to go to sleep and leaving me awake to drive so she stayed awake with me. I knew she was tired and was doing this for my sake, so I felt kind of guilty, but I was grateful for her company.

"How are we getting from the airport to their house?" I asked her.

"Cliff and Jane are pickng us up from the airport at 2 o'clock tomorrow. That is why they phoned yesterday."

"Oh right," Carlisle said back.

"Aww! Bella was so confused when I woke her up this morning," Esme laughed, "she asked me if we were going to walk to the airport and that she didn't want to walk."

"What did you say?" I asked her.

"Umm...I said do you know how far away the airport is and she said further away than the orphanage. Then I said so would we make you walk there? She shook her head, bless her!"

"Emmett and Edward were VERY reluctant to get up. All I needed to say to Jasper was do you want me to treat you like a little boy and he shot out! That kid has some pride." I chuckled.

"How did you get Emmett and Edward up?" Esme asked, smiling.

"I had to turn the light on for Edward and he got up and turned it off again, and then got dressed. Emmett...well...I turned the light on and he still refused, then I had to tickle him and he crawled over to his clothes and pulled them on."

"Bless him!" Esme laughed.

"Honestly, honey, go to sleep. You're shattered!" I pleaded.

"So are you but you have to drive so I have to stay awake," she retorted. She reached out and held my free hand with hers.

"Love you, honey," I murmured.

"Love you more," she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

Suddenly, Alice started to cry.

"Mummy?" Esme turned around in her seat to see I tired looking Alice trying to reach for her.

I pulled over and Esme unfastened her belt and went round to the side door. She slid it open and picked Alice up. Es cradled her in my arms and asked, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"You left me!" she cried.

I was very confused and by the looks of it, so was Esme. The it dawned on us both. "No we didn't, darling. You had a bad dream. That's all!"

Alice didn't stop crying so she closed the side door and got back into my seat. She sat Alice on my knee and laid her against my arm. Esme put the strap round both of them. I set off again. Alice calmed down quite quickly and after a couple of minutes she was sound asleep again. I drove very carefully because Alice wasn't in her car seat.

Esme was almost silent through the journey to the airport but I suspect she was just tired.

Esme PoV

We arrived at the airport at 3:27. Admittedly it is quite a lot earlier than we need to be but we may struggle to get through everything without losing one of them if we rush. I glanced at Carlisle who grimaced back at me. He wasn't looking forward to waking up the children and dragging them through a huge airport any more than I was.

Carlisle unfolded a push-chair out of the boot and he strapped Alice into it whilst I started to wake the others up.

"Come on Rosie, Bella. We are at the airport." They both stretched and yawned and the slouched out of the car. They stood next to Alice. Carlisle had gone to get a luggage carrier.

"Emmett, Edward, Jasper. Come on." They all groaned simultaneously and jumped out of the mini-van.

Carlisle came jogging back to us, pushing a large luggage carrier. We put the two biggest suitcases at the bottom and then piled the smaller one on top. We had put together a couple of rucksacks with books and toys for the plane and we piled them on top. There was room for three of them to sit on the luggage carrier so we sat the three boys on it.

"You can't fall asleep on it because you may fall off, okay?" They all got excited with the ride and all nodded enthusiastically.

We decided to carry Rosalie and Bella so I picked up Bella and started to push Alice towards the entrance. Carlisle picked up Rosalie and pushed the suitcases and the three excited boys. Bella didn't fall asleep. She became excited as we proceeded through the airport.

We got to the check-in desk and the boys had to get off the trolley. Carlisle and I lowered Bella and Rose to the floor. It was very quiet at the airport. We handed over our passports and tickets and she checked we were all who we said that we were. Carlisle lifted the two large suitcases onto the conveyer belts and I placed the smaller one on. We gave Emmett the green rucksack, Edward the blue one and Jasper got the black one. We also gave Bella a red one. We couldn't take the push-chair any further so I lifted Alice out and Carlisle folded the pram up and the conveyer belt whizzed it off.

When I picked up Alice she woke up and started to cry again. I don't blame her. If I had been woken up this many times in one night, I wouldn't be very happy. I wouldn't have been surprised if Bella or Rose to have cried, but they were fine. I sat her on my hip and bounced her up and down saying, "Shh! It's alright!" The woman behind the counter looked at us apologetically and handed us our passports and tickets back.

She stopped crying and stared around at the huge airport. Carlisle held Rosalie and Bella's hand and he kept a very close eye on the boys.

We arrived at the security service. We placed all the bags on the conveyer belt and then stepped through. We were told that we had to go through one at a time so Carlisle walked through first. Then Emmett followed, then Jasper, Edward, Bella and then Rose. Alice was very reluctant to go by herself so they allowed me to carry her through. We found a nice place to have some breakfast. Although it was still very early (about 5:45) we found a nice cafe to eat breakfast. None of the children fancied the food we had packed so we could save that for the plane journey.

They all had a warm, buttered croissant. We knew Alice wouldn't eat a whole one so she just shared bits of mine. Now we had two hours of time to kill.

"So, kids. What do you want to do or go?"

Alice and Rosalie looked around at the shops and grinned at Carlisle.

"Shopping?" Carlisle guessed.

They both nodded vigorously. All of the others groaned and slumped into their seats.

"Please?" they pleaded. Carlisle looked at me.

"Tell you what. I'll take Alice and Rose to look round the shops whilst you doing something with the others." I compromised, "but only for half an hour."

They looked delighted.

Rosalie jumped up and I lifted Alice from Carlisle's knee.

As we walked away I heard Carlisle ask, "So what do you want to do?"

I let Alice walk for a while to stretch her legs. I held their hands and with their free hand they pointed towards shops that appealed.

"No Rose! That sells perfume and you don't need any. You're 5!...The cheapest thing in that shop is $70, Alice!...Look, I'm not taking you two anywhere which doesn't sell your size or is $100 per shoe!"

In the end they gave up on expensive shops and we had a look round 'Soles Out'. Alice and Rose had a thing about shoes so this shop seemed fine.

We looked round a couple of other shops and when we had finished Alice had a new skirt and sandals, and Rose had a very cute dress. At the far end of the row of shops there was a swimming shop. In the window display there were shorts and T-shirt swimming costumes.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and rang Carlisle...

Carlisle PoV

My phone rang...

"Hello?"

"_Hello Carlisle," I said tiredly._

"What's up?"

"_I've found some shorts and T-shirts swimming costume. Do you mind bringing the others over. We are next to McDonalds."_

"Yeah. Oh, we can see you. See you in a minute."

Esme PoV

I put the phone back in my pocket and waved towards Carlisle. Bella was running towards us, followed by Edward. When they reached us Bella skidded and I just managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Rosalie giggled and Bella scowled at her.

By the time we had finished at the shop, it was nearly 7:00. Alice and Rose now had a pink and orange, flowery swimming outfit. Bella had one covered in different shades of blue. The boys said they would wear the shorts but NOT the T-shirt so in the end I gave up and just said that they need to wear LOADS of sun-cream. They promised.

We decided to find the waiting area of room 13a. We followed a couple of sign posts and then we reached one of those flat escalators. The kids bounded on to it and fell into a heap. Carlisle and I ran on to it, got our balance and started to pull the children up again one-by-one.

"I wish you guys would be more careful!" Carlisle said, brushing the dust off Rosalie's T-shirt.

Alice had been at the bottom of the pile and had hurt her wrist slightly. Carlisle just told her to keep moving it and it would be fine. This moving platform was very long and by the time all of the children were standing again, we were only half-way down it.

"This is sooooo fun!" shrieked Jasper.

I smiled. When we got off Bella fell again and Edward fell on top of her. Carlisle picked up Edward and then grabbed Bella before an old couple trampled over her.

Finally, we made it to waiting room 13a. We waited to board the plane.

**So, remember! I want ideas for what the kids get up to on the plane. I have 13 odd hours to fill! Once I have 3 ideas from you guys I will write it up quickly if I get lots of reviews! The more ideas, the longer it will be! See? I'm not asking for you to review! I'm asking for ideas! ****That's all I want!**

**Please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I can't believe how many reviews I got! 10 in less than three hours! I'm writing this chapter as fast as I can because you guys deserve it!**

**By the way, I've started a new story! Please check it out. It's only the first chapter but I want to know what people think. It's called But Dignity Matters. I'm kinda excited about it so please review!**

Bella PoV

"Mum! We've been on the plane for ages! Why isn't it moving," Edward moaned.

We had boarded the plane a little early so we have been sitting in it for ten minutes, whilst it's been stationary!

"Just be patient, sweetie. It will go in a minute."

There were three seats either side next to the windows and two seats in the middle. Edward sat next to the window after winning rock, paper, scissors against me. And Mummy sat on the other side of me. Emmett and Rosalie sat in the two middle seats with the isle on each side of them and then Daddy sat next to the isle, Jasper sat by the window and Alice sat between them. So from left to right they sit:

Jasper, Alice, Dad, isle, Emmett, Rosalie, isle, Mum, me, Edward.

Edward glared, moodily out of the window. I placed one of my hands on his knee. He looked over at me and smiled. He held my hand and squeezed it gently. I had never been on a plane before, so was slightly nervous, but Edward's warm touch gave me some confidence.

"Mummy. I need the toilet," I said.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

But Edward jumped up and said, "I'll go with you!"

We both got up, but I tripped on my way to the isle. I fell over but my hands prevented me from hitting my head. Mummy lifted me up again and I told her that I was fine.

"Be careful, honey," she called after me.

I slipped into the toilet but didn't lock the door because Edward promised to make sure no-one came in.

When I had finished I opened the door again and it just clipped Edward's shoulder.

"Oh! Sorry! Edward, are you okay?" I cried.

"I'm fine, Bells!"

"You wanna go back to the seats?"

"Hold on. I wanna go and see the pilot's room!" he whispered.

"No! Edward don't we could get into trouble!"

"We could just say that we got lost," he said simply.

He took hold of my hand and pulled me over to a door which was slightly open. There were buttons EVERYWHERE. I held Edward's hand tightly, partly because I was scared, but partly because i didn't want him to touch anything!

Suddenly we heard a 'ahem' at the door and we both turned around so fast...

**Okay. This is the shortest chapter so far but I wanted to put in a cliffie! Sorry, but I couldn't resist. The next will be longer!**

**Review and keep your FAB ideas coming in!**


	23. Chapter 23

**OMG! You-Dazzle-Me-1901: I am sooooo sorry that I didn't mention you. I was about to and then I got distracted! I feel so guilty! So, EVERYONE, in the previous chapter, the idea was all You-Dazzle-Me-1901! Once again I'm really sorry!**

Edward PoV

Bella and I both span round to see a tall man with black hair standing in the doorway. Bella cowered behind my back, she was terrified! Why did I drag her into this? I still held her hand tightly as she started to shake with fear. I heard her sniff and I looked round at her; she was crying! Oh! I feel incredibly guilty. Why did I bring her along? She didn't want to and I forced her! I'm so mean. I let go of her hand and put one of my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. She was so much smaller than me and I felt like I could protect her.

"Hello? Um...what are you doing in here children?" he asked, kindly. I was surprised that he said it so kindly. I was sure he would be mad. But he asked us very kindly.

"Sorry!" Bella cried.

I shushed her quietly and said, "Sorry. We...ur...took a wrong turn and ended up in here. We were just curious. I'm so sorry, but I promise we didn't touch anything!" I said, confidently.

"It's okay!" he was looking at Bella when he said this and looked a bit upset that he had scared her, "Now, run along and don't come back in here. It's dangerous!" We both nodded and scampered out of the room and ran back to our seats. Bella wiped the tear from her eyes before we reached Mum.

"What took so long?" Mum asked. She checked we were both strapped in just before the plane started to move.

"I needed the loo as well," I answered, quickly.

"Alright."

Rosalie PoV

I sat next to Emmett on the plane. We lifted the arm rest between us and I rested my head against his shoulder. He put his arms around me and hugged me gently. Emmett was so strong but could be very gentle if he wanted. This was one of those times.

We both looked around when Edward and Bella got up, but they were just going to the toilet.

"Do you wanna do anything?" I asked Emmett.

"Not really. Mum and Dad picked out some of those puzzle books, or summin we could try that!" he said, but he sounded as though he didn't really mind.

I sat up and reached down into a green rucksack and pulled out a couple of books.

"Okay. We have 'Puzzles for beginners', 'Easy Puzzles', 'Puzzle Maze' or 'Challenging Puzzle World'. Which one?" I asked him, looking over to his face.

"Um...Puzzle Maze." This was the thickest book out of all of them. Emmett reached inside the bag and pulled out a pen. He handed it to me, but I said:

"No, it's okay. You can go first."

"No, Rosalie. You go. Ladies first." I rolled my eyes but took the pen. Emmett is so sweet!

In this puzzle book we had to draw a line from the beginning of the maze, to the centre of it. But there's a twist, we had to pick up three items that were littered across the maze before we reach the middle. They were quite hard but after around ten minutes we managed the first one. We were so into the puzzle that we didn't realise Edward and Bella come back to their seats. Before we had finished the first one, the plane started to move!

Jasper PoV

Yes! Finally the plane is moving. I've never been on a plane before so when it started to move I looked straight out of the window and watched the ground as we took off. It got faster and faster and then wheels lifted off the ground. Alice didn't like it whilst we were going so fast, but still on the ground, so she grabbed my hand. I looked round at her and gave her a re-assuring smile. She half smiled back; but she looked so frightened. Once it was up in the air she thoroughly enjoyed it and for the first half an hour, before the clouds engulfed us, we played eye spy. We had to be spying things that were on the floor, way below us.

When the seat belts pinged off and we were finally allowed to sit without them on, I unclipped mine.

"No, Jazzy! Pwease, keep it on!" she cried. Dad looked round at us, and smiled at me.

"Alright, sweetie." I pulled the strap around me again and then I kissed her on the forehead. She grinned, widely at me, and then hugged me! She was just too cute and so very sweet! For a while, all the traces of her being frightened had gone and then after a couple on minutes, nervousness crept back in. She kept tight hold on my hand and squeezed it slightly.

Next, the food cart squeezed through and stopped next to us.

"Um...just so you know, i'm paying for those two," Dad pointed at Emmett and Rode who were still absorbed in their puzzle.

"Okay," she murmured not taking her eyes off Dad, but he ignored her.

"Jazz, Alice. Do you want anything?" Alice shook her head, so I said:

"We could share a bottle of water Dad, she will get thirsty."

Dad nodded. "One bottle of water, please." Dad leaned round the side of the cart and said, "Rose, Em, do you want anything from the drinks cart?" They both shook their head without looking away from the puzzle. Dad payed and then she moved on.

**Keep your ideas coming! Remember, the pilot thing was You-Dazzle-me-1901's idea. I'm sooooo sorry, I still feel terrible!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bullriding lover: Thanx for all your reviews and ideas. I have used your idea, but changed it slightly. EVERYONE! WATCH OUT FOR THE CRISP PACKET PART AND IT WAS BULLRIDING LOVER'S IDEA! Just so you know!**

**Guys! Check out my other story. It's called But Dignity Matters. I've written the first two chapters so tell me what you think so i know if people like it. I'm sooooo excited about chapter 3. Something BIG happens!**

**But for now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Guys. You know I ain't Stephanie Meyer!**

Alice PoV

We are on the plane! I was really scared it will crash but Jasper keeps on telling me not to worry! I trust him so I am trying not to get worried. Daddy put some headphones over my ears and put the new Barbie film on for me. It was very good. I sang along to some of the songs until Daddy told me to do it a little bit more quietly. There was a little boy around the age of 5 laughing at me when Carlisle shushed me.

"Ignore him, Alice!" Jasper whispered in my ear. I nodded and enjoyed the rest of the film.

When it had finished we had been on the plane for 1 and a half hours! I got really tired now so I fell asleep.

Carlisle PoV

Alice was watching her Barbie Movie and just as it finished, she fell asleep. I took the headphones off her.

"Dad, how do you work the TV?" asked Jasper.

"You...um...here, let me do it" I reached over, tapped a couple of buttons and then said; "Now just click on the one you want and put the headphones on."

I looked over to Rose and Emmett and they were still tackling those maze puzzles. Esme was reading Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone to Bella and Edward. I took the blanket from below the seat and covered Alice with it so she stayed warm.

Emmett PoV

Mum passed me and Rosalie a bag of crisps each. Edward and Bella came over with one too and sat with us for a while. We talked about what we want to do in Australia and about this plane journey.

"I want to go to the zoo and see some animals!" Rosalie said.

"Yes! Me too!" Bella agreed.

"What's the Great Barrier Reef?" asked Rose.

"It's where you can go and swim with the fish!" said Edward, excitedly.

"Sometimes, there would be sharks, right?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Yes," I said, "Someone was killed last year!"

"What!" Bella and Rosalie squeaked together.

"Emmett! Don't scare them!" Edward yelled.

"Shhh!" shushed the person in the seat behind.

"Sorry!" Bella said, standing on the chair and looking over at the person who shushed them.

"It's alright!" said the woman, with a strong Australian accent.

When Bella sat down again, Rose was talking to Mummy, "...sharks are there?" Rose asked.

"Yes, sweetie. There are. But Daddy and I won't take you anywhere dangerous."

"Okay!" Rosalie said, brightly. Esme got back to her book, Bill Bryson: A History of the World.

I scrunched up my crisp packet and threw it so it hit Jasper on the head. Jasper looked up, furious because it almost hit Alice and was about to through it back when Dad took it out of his hands.

"Emmett! Don't do that here! You don't want to make people angry!" Dad told me, sternly.

Edward PoV

Emmett got told off for throwing a crisp packet at Jasper. Bella, Rosalie and I fell off our seats laughing. We all got tangled up together and Mum came and helped us all back up. No-one hurt anything because we were all just laughing so hard! Emmett looked a little disgruntled but didn't say anything. It was so funny! Rosalie patted him on the back and said, "We are laughing WITH you, NOT at you!" She said it through many giggles.

**I know these aren't long but there's only so much you can write. I will carry on adding in ideas, but I only have like two left so squeeze your brains to think of more. I don't mind if it is just something that one of the kids say. How many chapters do you guys want on the plane? I was thinking of maybe two more before they get to Australia. I also need ideas about stuff the naughty kids get up to in Australia okay?**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY! JUST TYPE IN VampireWannaBeXxxX into the search engine along with find author or just click on my name at the top of this page and read But Dignity Matters. I've got a FAB idea for the next few chappies!**

**Love you guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Geez! Sorry, I've just realised that I've been spelling aisle wrong! Sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

Bella PoV

The plane went over some clouds and it got a bit bumpy. I was standing in the aisle when it happened, talking to Rose, and I fell over! Mummy picked me up and placed me in her seat, so I could still talk to Rose without falling! Mummy sat in my seat and Edward and Jasper were having an animated discussion with Emmett about what they would do if the plane crashed into the sea!

"I would grab Alice and swim to the closest shore," said Jasper, proudly. "I would also help Bella and Rose if you two didn't!"

"I'd help Rosalie!" said Emmett indignantly.

"And I'd help Bella!" agreed Edward.

"Let's make a promise now. If the plane crashes into the sea, we would all help each other! Mummy and Daddy would help aswell, they could probably take Rosalie and Bella AND Alice by themselves!" said Jasper, impressed.

"What if we couldn't see a shore?" said Edward, practically.

All three of them thought and then Emmett said, "I dunno! I doubt they would make us swim that far though."

Edward and Jasper nodded in agreement. I shivered. I didn't like the idea of the plane crashing! Rosalie didn't like listening to this conversation, so she came over to sit next to me. We both watched the same movie together.

Jasper PoV

I was sitting in Rose's place and Emmett was sitting in my old seat, watching Bat Man. Edward was sitting in Emmett's old seat and Mummy and Bella had swopped back again. Edward was just sitting with a blanket over his legs. He had forgotten that he had his legs folded under the blanket and panicked when he couldn't see his legs, which were still underneath the blanket he had just pulled up a little.

"Jasper! Where are my legs?" he cried. Carlisle looked round confused.

I pulled his blanket off his crossed legs and he sighed in relief. Carlisle chuckled and I fell off my seat from laughing at his horrified face. Emmett looked round but put his attention back to the movie.

**Yes! I know it is VERY short but I kinda wanna limit the chapters to two events per chapter. Keep your ideas coming! There great!**

**Please check out my other story! I dunno if people like them or not! Please review it!**

**Thanx!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's a chapter for Alice lovers. All Alice PoV! O yeah and in some of the previous chappies, my sis helped me, jus so u no! She wud kil me if I didn't write this!**

Alice PoV

"Daddy?" I called out.

"Yes, sweetie?" I heard Dad say. I opened my eyes and squinted into the light.

Daddy picked me up and sat me on his knee. I looked round alarmed and shrieked, "But wat if it crases?"

"It won't crash, kiddo! You are perfectly safe here!" I sighed, contently. I trusted Daddy and knew he wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't safe.

Jasper bounded over and said, "Hi! Alice!" I reached out for him and he picked me up, easily and carried me over to the other boys.

"Hey, sleepy!" said Edward, ruffling my hair. Jasper stood me on the chair next to Emmett. Then, Bella and Rosalie came over too. I wobbled slightly on the chair, so Jasper and Rose grabbed a hand each to stop me from falling.

Jasper told me to sit down so I wouldn't fall.

"Jazz, please can you pass me the water?" said Bella.

Daddy passed Jasper the bottle and he gave it to Bella.

"Thanks!"

Edward pulled a book out of the blue rucksack and said, "Who wants to play 'Would you rather?'"

"How do you play?" Rose asked, taking a sip of water.

"I say two things and you say which you would rather do," he explained.

"Okay!" said Bella.

"Sure!" agreed Jasper.

"Yep!" I cried.

"I'll play!" shrieked Rosalie.

"Count me in!" agreed Emmett.

"Alright! Emmett, would you rather give up food or baseball?" Edward sniggered.

"Is that really in the book?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

Edward nodded. I even knew that they were Emmett's favourite things.

"Err...baseball. I could always pick up rounders instead," he said grimly.

"Hahaha! Rosalie, would you rather eat a worm or a slug?" Edward asked, turning to Rose.

"Ewww!" she shrieked, "That's disgusting! A worm I guess because it's smaller."

_Ewwwwwww!_

"Jasper," Edward continued, "would you rather be stung by a bee or a wasp?"

"Is one more painful than the other?" Jazz asked.

We all shrugged. "I would rather have a wasp because I bee would die!"

I patted his arm, I couldn't reach any further.

"Alice, your turn!" Edward said, happily, "and I've found the perfect one for you!" I gulped. "Would you rather give up shopping..."

"No-way!" I shrieked.

"...or where sweats and a baggy boys T-shirt?" I looked at Edward in disbelief.

"No-one could choose that!" I shrieked.

"I could! That would be easy!" Bella said.

"I can't choose! How long wud it be for?" I asked.

"It doesn't say, um...let's say 1 month!" He smiled slyly.

"I wud giv up sopping! I cud neva walk round sops in boys cloves!" I said, quietly, "so if I had to wear boys cloves I wudn't even go sopping!

"Awww!" said Emmett, ruffling my hair.

"Bella," said Edward, turning to her, "would you rather walk round with a bucket on each hand, or 1 on your head so you can't see?"

"That's tough!" Bella said.

"Which?"

"Geez, um...one on each hand."

Edward looked surprised.

"Edwad, pas me da buk! Ur Turn!" I called.

He gave me the book and I opened it. I closed my eyes and placed my finger on a random part of the page.

"Jazzy? Can you weed it pwease?"

"That is perfect for Edward!" Jasper said, gleefully.

"Would you walk into town in a mini-skirt or a dress?" Jasper asked slyly.

Edward looked even more horrified than I did!

We carried on rotating round for ages...

**Funny? Cute? How did you like it? Please review!**

**If you wanna know which Edward picked, give me the answer and a reason and I'll pick my favourite, in your reviews, okay?**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Check out my other story please! I have a few reviews bt I still dunno if people really likes it. There are 5 chappies so far. Please review it. Thankyou!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I've made myself a little depressed with the chapter I just wrote in my other story. Ah well! Now I will cheer myself up by writing a happy chapter about the Cullen kids!**

**write321forever****: I think I am adding one of your ideas into this chapter because i'm all out of ideas and yours is quite a good one!**

Rosalie PoV

"Mummy?" I moaned, "How much longer til we get there?"

"Um..." she checked her watch, "About 5 hours left, honey. Are you board?"

I shook my head. "I just wanted to know." We had just finished playing 'Would you rather' and Edward had decided he would walk into town wearing a mini-skirt because he could just where a long coat over the top of it, to cover it up.

I skipped back over to the others, "Mummy said we have about 5 hours left. What should we do now?"

We all sat and thought for a while. _Now we are all board! We don't know what to do!_

**So if you care about the kids you will give me an idea abwt wat they can do becus I don't know wat to do!**

**Write321forever: sorry but your idea will cum soon i promise!**


	28. Chapter 28

**earth-fairy2006****: I used your idea of the drawing competition. Thanx!**

**Enjoy! Soz the last chapter was so short but I completely ran out of ideas! Thanx for all your ideas. I'm gonna use loads of them!**

Esme PoV

I heard the kids decide that they didn't know what to do, and were really board. I beckoned Alice, Rosalie and Bella towards me. The boys headed up one of the aisles and disappeared. The girls slouched over, but Bella managed to catch her foot on one of the chair leg and fall over, face first. I bent down and picked her up, sitting her on my hip. She was crying, uncontrollably. I sat back on my seat and sat her on my knee, rocking her gently. Rosalie and Alice were standing next to me, looking at Bella. Carlisle saw what had happened and was making his way across to us. I lifted Bella up to him and he held her gently. She was still crying but had pressed her hand onto the right hand side of her face. Carlisle sat next to me and stood Bella on his knees. She was a bit taller than him, but he could see her face better than if she was sitting.

"Bella, sweetie. Can you please take your hand away from your face? Daddy wants to look at it," Carlisle asked kindly. She shook her head. "Come on, darling. Please?" Carlisle repeated. She shook her head again.

"Why, sweetie?" Carlisle asked.

"It hurts too much!" she shrieked.

"I know, but if you take your hand away, it won't hurt because I can stop it from stinging." She shook her head again.

"No!" Tears were still streaming down her cheeks. I hated seeing her like this.

"Well, do you want me to help you, Bella?" he asked, sternly.

She nodded, "Well, take your hand away!" She shook her head. _How can children be so stubborn?_

"Isabella Cullen. I can't help you if you don't take your hand away!"

"Um...excuse me. We have a nurse in the back. Would you like your daughter to see her?" I turned and saw a young man asking Carlisle the question. Bella started shaking her head.

"No, Daddy!" she shrieked.

"I think we're okay. I'm a doctor but could we please have an ice pack?" Carlisle asked him.

"Sure! I'll be right back." He turned and walked back down the aisle.

"Now, Isabella," Carlisle said, sternly, "If you don't take your hand away from your face, then I will take you to the nurse."

"Carlisle!" I said quietly, "She's only little!"

"Esme, she won't learn otherwise!"

I sighed. I guess he had more experience than me; I just hated seeing her in this state.

"Please, Daddy! It hurts," she moaned.

"Well take your hand away!" I said, exasperatedly.

She shook her head again. I could tell Carlisle was getting annoyed.

"Bella, honey. Just take your hand away for two minutes so Daddy can see it and then you can put it back on!" I whispered in her ear, wiping some hair away from her wet face. She just shook her head!

I could tell that Rosalie and Alice were starting to get upset, so I stood up and picked Alice up and led them over to where Carlisle used to sit. I wanted to take their attention away from Bella.

"Okay you two. Do you wanna do a drawing competition?" They both nodded eagerly. I sat Rose by the window and Alice in between Rose and I. I pulled their tables down and placed a sheet of paper and some pencils on their tables.

"What should we draw, Mummy," Rose asked.

"Draw a dog for me."

I looked back to Carlisle. Bella was still sobbing.

Carlisle PoV

Esme took the other two away, as they were getting upset.

I sighed and stood up, still holding her. "If you're not going to do what I ask I guess I'm going to have to take you to the nurse."

"No! Please Daddy!" she shrieked again just as the man came back with an ice pack.

I hated seeing her like this so I sat down again. "Thanks," I said as he handed it to me and left again. I sat Bella on my lap and placed the ice-pack on the chair next to me. Then I looked at Bella and said, "Isabella, I'm going to ask you one more time and then I will take your hand away from your face, myself."

To my astonishment, she looked completely terrified but still shook her head. I didn't want to do this. I cupped my hand around her little one and then, without using much force because she wasn't very strong at all, pulled her hand away from her face. I grabbed her other hand and held them together in my right hand. I used the other one to gently examine the bruised face. From the top of her cheek, down to her chin was a large bruise, forming. She started to scream and trying to struggle away.

"Bella shhh! You're disturbing everyone else." To my relief she stopped screaming, but instead, started to whimper. I finished checking that no real damage was done and then i picked up the ice-pack. Still holding her hands, I placed it against her cheek. She gasped at how cold it was and tried to pull her hands out of my grasp.

"Daddy! It's too cold!" she complained.

"I know, sweetie, but it will help!" I reassured her. She tried to move her head away but I just kept it pressed against her cheek. I didn't want anything to swell. She started to cry again!

_I'm making my own child cry!_

_But it's for her own good!_

I was having a battle in my head about which I should carry out with. I decided that I didn't want the swelling to continue so I just carried on. It was torture to hear her crying, but it was for her own good!

"Daddy. Please?" she whimpered.

"If I let go of your hands, will you try and take the ice-pack off?" She thought for a minute and then she shook her head.

"Sorry Daddy!" she said, quietly.

"It's okay!" I said, letting go of her hands.

I lifted her and turned her around so she was lying against me. She rested her head against my chest and sighed.

"Is it okay, darling?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "It still hurts and is really cold!" she moaned.

I kissed her on the top of the head and after a few minutes, she had fallen asleep.

**How was it? You don't think Carlisle was mean right? He only loves her!**

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Team Edwacob lover of both****: I took part of your idea, or at least what I thought you meant, but changed it slightly!**

**Enjoy!**

Jasper PoV

When Mum beckoned the girls over to her, Emmett, Edward and I slinked off. We were kinda board, so decided to do something fun!

We walked right to the back of the aisles and slid behind the last row of chairs without the people sitting in the chairs noticing. We then decided to crawl underneath the chairs back to our seats. It was just a bit of fun and to pass a little time. I bent down first and army-crawled underneath the first set of chairs. Emmett followed and Edward followed behind him. I looked up and saw a table. I crawled underneath the next set and stopped, waiting for the others. Edward and Emmett crawled up either side of me, grinning.

We checked that our feet weren't sticking out and then Edward whispered, "This is sooooo cool!"

"I know!" Emmett agreed.

"Come on! Let's keep going!" I whispered.

We carried on crawling and when we reached a couple of rows behind our seats, heard Bella crying!

Edward PoV

We were having loads of fun crawling under the seats when we suddenly heard Bella crying! I crawled really fast onwards and listened to what was wrong.

"No! Please Daddy!" Bella shrieked.

I hated hearing Bella cry!

"Thanks," I heard Dad say to someone. Then I heard him say to Bella, "Isabella, I'm going to ask you one more time and then I will take your hand away from your face, myself." Dad used Bella's full name! Something must be wrong! I crawled faster.

I heard someone hiss from behind, "Edward, wait up!"

"Bella's upset! I wanna comfort her!" I hissed back.

Suddenly, Bella started to scream! I looked round and saw Dad's feet. We didn't want Dad to see us so we crawled a bit further than our seats.

"Bella shhh! You're disturbing everyone else." I heard Dad say to Bella. She stopped screaming, to my relief.

When I finally wiggled out of the confined hiding place, Bella was sleeping on Carlisle. He was holding a white, plastic bag to her cheek.

"What happened?" I asked whilst I was approaching them.

"She tripped over a chair leg and bruised her cheek," he told me.

I looked at Bella again and she was breathing deeply and evenly.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the thing he held to her cheek.

"An ice-pack."

"Is it really that cold?" asked Emmett.

Carlisle took it from her cheek and held it out towards us. "Feel it for yourself."

Emmett reached out and felt it, "Wow! How can she stand that being against her cheek?" he asked in disbelief, "It's freezing!"

"She complained for a while, but she got used to it after a while."

He placed it back against her cheek. She jumped but didn't wake up. Whilst he had exposed her cheek, I had seen the large red mark on her cheek. Some parts of her cheek had started to go blue but it didn't look too bad.

"Is she okay?" I asked, not moving my gaze from her face.

Dad nodded.

"She's fine! Don't worry about her!" I sighed in relief.

**Like it? Review! I still know it's short but I will update more 2moz!**


	30. Chapter 30

**write321forever****: I added your idea into this chapter. I'm so sorry that the idea got delayed! But here you are!**

**Enjoy!**

Esme PoV

When there were only two hours left on the plane, Rosalie fell asleep. She lay in Carlisle's arms and every now and then, would murmur random words like 'stop' or 'ouch'! Carlisle and I knew she was having another night-mare, but we decided not to wake her, because she would be upset either way. It would be better if she had more sleep and upset than less sleep and still upset!

Carlisle stroked her cheek and comforted her when she frowned and groaned. Bella was awake again and was sitting with Edward, explaining how she had bruised her face. He looked concerned, but she was reassuring him. Alice was sitting with Jasper. He was looking at her lovingly while she yabbered on about shopping. He didn't look like he was listening, but he just stared at her, lovingly. Emmett was watching Rosalie, worriedly.

Suddenly, Rose's eyes flew open and she started to cry. Emmett leant forward in his chair to stare round me. I lifted her from Carlisle and he went to the toilet. He hadn't wanted to disturb Rose while she was asleep. I rubbed her back, soothingly, and then hugged her. She cried into my shoulder for a while. This is the third time since we adopted her that it has happened. We didn't bother asking was wrong, just told her that she will never be hurt by 'him' again.

"It's alright, sweetheart!" I repeated into her ear.

She calmed down after a while. I sat her next to Emmett once she had recovered and he comforted her.

_All these children are already formed into 'couples'! Edward and Bella go very well together. Whenever she is crying or has hurt herself, he comes to her rescue! Emmett and Rosalie care so much for each other! If one is upset, the other would be the comfort source. Rose would usually be the one upset and Emmett would be the comforter. Jasper and Alice look at each other lovingly all the time. Because she is so small, he cares for her already! He never got board of her speaking of shopping because he could just look at her! Yikes! Esme! Don't be thinking these thought yet! They may get together when they are older, but not for a little while yet! Geez!_

Bella had finished promising to Edward that she was fine. I hadn't had a chance to check that she was alright. When she had finished talking, she walked over to me, grinning. She squeezed past Emmett and Rosalie and stood in front of me.

I lifted her up onto my knee and kissed her on her unbruised cheek. "How are you, darling?"

"Okay," she shrugged.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, looking round at the bruise.

She nodded. "Aw! Baby."

I kissed her on the forehead and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back, gently. Then she just lay back against my chest and listened to Alice talking. I wrapped my arms over her and just held her there. She didn't fall asleep, just relaxed.

Rosalie had completely calmed down by this time and she and Emmett were gazing out of the window.

"Mummy! We can see the ground!" cried Rosalie, "It's not just the sea anymore!" Bella gazed out of the window too.

"Yay! We're nearly there!" Bella shrieked.

45 minutes later Esme PoV (still)

We started our descent to the ground!

_We are nearly in Australia!_

The seat belt sign pinged up again. Bella sat in the seat beside me and Edward came over to sit next to her. Alice and Jasper sat in the middle seats and Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle went and sat over on the opposite side. I checked Alice and Jasper's belts and then Bella and Edward's. Carlisle checked Rosalie and Emmett's belts. On the way down, Alice began to cry. I reached over and unbuckled her seat belt.

"No! Mummy, it ses you mus wear it!" she shrieked.

I ignored her and Bella swapped to sit next to Jasper. I cradled Alice in my arms and told her, "Sweetie, the plane won't crash! It's perfectly sake! Why are you crying?"

"I'm scared," she wimpered.

"There's nothing to be scared of!"

I sat her in Bella's seat and clipped her in.

She squeezed my hand until the plane had completely stopped moving!

**Please tell me wat u fink and PLEASE check out my new story. I have nw got 6 chapters (I think). If you read it, then please review it because I still wanna know if a variety of people like it!**

**Thanx for giving me all the ideas for the plane! Australia is coming up!**


	31. Auther's Note 1!

**Hi guys!**

**OMG im sooooo sorry. On the reviews, if you read them, it looks like I've reviewed my own story but my friend was reviewing it and didn't realise it was still on my account, not hers! Geez it makes me sound REALLY vain but I promise that is what happened. O crap! She is gonna post a similar 1 again on her account so please just ignore that, it was a huge mistake and sorry if it happens again! OMG she has just dun it again. Why do you want to annoy me missworstvampireintheworld!!!!!!! I almost put her name in!!! I swear it was her reviewing it! The review on chapter 8 is from that friend too. I swear it was my friend who is trying to annoy me. I wouldn't do that! I am never going to login to FanFic with her round at my house again! I was going to compliment her on the GREAT review but now I am going to personally humiliate her! As she did it to me!!!! Because she made out that i am vain and a prix and a complete twit and idiot and EVERYTHING. I hate you (I won't put your name down). Why do my **_**friends**_** hate me! Her name is iwudmakeabettavampiredanu so look out for her other actual reviews from her and tell me how mean she is in my reviews! Tell me if I shud still be her friend!! lol**

**She has promised to be nice from now on but I'm still posting this authers note!!!! Hahaha!**

**Please believe me and don't think that I am a self-interested, prix, idiot, self-obsessed, vain (well sum of my friends wud kinda describe me as that but not in this sense)...etc. Please tell me you believe me cus I'm freak'n out here! She has publicly humiliated me!!!!! **_**Why do deserve this**_**?**

**Thank you for reading and please believe me! I wudnt do this and grrrrrrrrr!**

**My sister thinks its funny bt I don't. You may find it funny but nw i am going to put a stronger password on this and lock my computer wen ever she comes round!**

**Tell me wat u fink!!! Please! Make me feel better by reviewing wat I hav written here. Just put a comment down to say I believe you or i don't but i will put down as many authers notes as i can to persuade you if I have to!**

**Help!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Geez! This is longer than one of my chapters. Sorry!**

**I feel really strongly about me and am flippin out here! **


	32. Chapter 31

**Enjoy chapter 31!**

Esme PoV

The wheels hit the runway with a bump. Everyone jiggled about in their seats when the plane landed and then it slowed down rapidly. Alice was still squeezing my hand, tightly, though it wasn't hurting because she was so little. Eventually, the seat belt sign vanished and Alice sighed in relief. Jasper bent forward to look round at Alice, grinning. Alice smiled, timidly, back. The boys all swung one of the rucksacks over their shoulder and stood up. Bella, Rosalie and Alice struggled to un-strap themselves. I un-did Bella's and she leapt up.

"Are we in Ostwalia?" I helped her take her jumper off because it was so hot, and tied it around her waist.

"We're in Australia," I corrected her.

"Australia," she said, remembering it. Edward and Emmett went over to Jasper and Bella, who were waiting for Carlisle and I in the middle row of seats.

"Mummy," Alice moaned.

"I know, sweetie, I'm coming," she was still strapped in and couldn't get out. I took my back pack out of the over head storage compartments and then un-clipped Alice. She reached towards me, so I swung my bag over my shoulder and picked her up. Carlisle seemed ready. He was holding Rosalie. I took Bella's hand so I wouldn't lose her. The boys refused to hold our hands so I pushed them in front of me so I could keep an eye on them.

"Where are we going now, Mummy?" Bella asked, looking back at me. She was still holding my hand but the aisle was so narrow she had to stand in front of me. I stopped because there was i bit of a 'traffic jam' on the way out of the plane but Bella hadn't realised and walked straight into the back of an old lady. The boys had managed to squeeze through and were waiting for us by the exit.

"Excuse me?" The woman said, glaring at Bella, "Do you mind?" She asked rudely. Bella crept back to me and I put my hand on her head.

"S...s...s...sor..." she stammered.

"Sorry, but it was an accident," I said, calmly. I was astounded at the woman's short temper.

"Keep your children under control!" she said and carried on walking.

Bella started sniffing. There was still a queue so I bent down, still holding Alice and whispered, "Darling, it was just an accident. Ignore the grumpy old woman." Alice and Bella both giggled and Bella wiped her tear away. The bruise on her cheek had now gone pale blue and red. I stood up again and took her hand. She put her thumb in her mouth and started to suck on it, glaring at the old woman in front.

Carlisle made it to the boys first and handed over the passports to exit. All eight of us headed back into the airport. We went to conveyer belt 3 to wait for our luggage. We got another luggage cart and told the children to wait for us, sitting on it. Carlisle and I made it towards the conveyer belt. I left Jasper in charge before we left them. I told them, "I don't want any of you to leave the trolley. I want you to wait right her, okay?" They all nodded and then started chatting. Carlisle moved to a gap but I stayed where I could see the children, and kept glancing back.

After about five minutes, Carlisle grabbed one of the big suitcases but missed the second one. I heaved it off and wheeled it back to the children. When I reached them I realised that Emmett wasn't there.

"Where's Emmett!" I cried. Jasper pointed towards the other side of the conveyer belt. I couldn't see him straight away, but then I saw that he was pulling the small suitcase. I dashed over to him, took hold of his wrist and pulled him over to the others.

"Emmett! I told you to stay with the others! Why didn't you?" I asked him, sternly.

"That man over there," he pointed, "took our suitcase off the moving thing and left it by the pillar," he shrugged.

"What?" I asked. I checked the suitcase label and, sure enough, it was ours. "Jasper, honey, can you go and get your Dad. Tell him, we have all the bags." He nodded and ran over to Carlisle. "Emmett, why did the man take it off the conveyer belt?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, I just knew it was ours."

Carlisle came over and I explained what had happened. "Emmett, you should have stayed with the others. You should have done what your Mum had said. Thank you for getting the bag, but apologise to your Mum for not doing what she said."

Emmett turned to me and said, "Sorry Mum."

"That's alright."

We walked straight past the man Emmett had pointed out and I decided that he must have picked it up by accident.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper sat on the luggage cart again and Alice sat in the push chair again. I held Bella and Carlisle held Rosalie and we set off to the exit. We passed all the people with signs to pick people up and finally we saw Cliff and Janie near the end of the crowd.

"Esme! Carlisle!" Janie shrieked. She beckoned us out of the crowded room and into the baking sun. She led us to their two cars and then turned around to us.

"Oh my! Esme, the girls are all adorable and the boys are handsome!" Janie cried.

"Thanks, Janie!" I said, calmly.

"So who's who?" asked Cliff, looking round at them all. I placed Bella on the floor and took the struggling Alice out of the pram.

"Awww!" sighed Janie.

"Alright, this is Alice," I said, bouncing her up and down slightly. Alice reached out towards Janie. She took her out of my arms and held her.

"Hello Alice!" she said, excitedly.

"Hewo Antie Janie," said Alice shyly. Janie hugged her gently. I don't think she could quite believe that she was an Aunt.

"This is Bella," I continued.

Bella hugged my leg and peered round it shyly. "Hello, darling," said Cliff kindly. Bella hid her face in my leg. I lifted her up and held her on my hip. She hid her face in my shoulder. I laughed and whispered, "Come on. Just wave to Uncle Cliff and Auntie Janie."

She turned round, slightly and waved slowly. "Hello, Bella," said Cliff. She hid her face again. Cliff and Janie laughed kindly.

Carlisle spoke next, "This is Rosalie." She waved at them and said:

"Hello Uncle Cliff and Auntie Janie!" she shrieked excitedly.

"Hello Rosalie," said Cliff.

"That is Edward," I continued.

"Hello," he said.

"Emmett," I pointed.

"And Jasper," Carlisle finished.

"Hello Edward, Emmett and Jasper," Cliff said. They all waved.

"Well, Esme and Carlisle. We were wondering whether you wanted to go out for lunch?" asked Janie who was still holding little Alice.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Carlisle said.

"Okay, we need to sort out seating arrangements, I guess," Janie said, chuckling slightly.

"To make it easier, we could just say boys in one car and girls in another?" I suggested.

"It's up to you," Janie shrugged. I nodded. They had hired a baby seat and two booster seats for the girls so we fastened them into the car and sat the girls onto them.

Carlisle strapped the boys in, and soon we were driving off towards a restaurant.

**Please review and tell me how to improve. I use them all! But your reviews are so sweet! Please read my other story and PLEASE tell me what you think! Something big is gonna happen in But Dignity Matters in around four chapters I think! Check it out but please stay with this one as well!**

**Thanx for reading!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Here's a fun chapter! Enjoy! This chapter took so long to write, I can't actually remember what is in it...oh yeah...just refreshed my memories. All my idea...I think...PM me if you had summin to do wiv this because...geez I can't remember if some1 gave me an idea. Hold on...You-Dazzle-Me-1901 gave me the crayon idea! Sorry I almost forgot! **

**werepirechick753****: I am gonna answer your questions. Sorry I didn't answer earlier...I forgot. I can't remember every review I get! So here goes: 1. I have never finished a FanFic story, I am half way through two stories, but 1 chapter takes between 1 and 5 hours. It also depends on the length of the chapter and if the story is a one shot or whatever. 2. Here is the next chapter!**

Alice PoV

Mummy lifted me out of the car and set me on the floor. She then helped Bella and Rosalie out. I lifted my hands up and wriggled her fingers at Mummy. She picked me up. Auntie Janie held out her hands for Bella and Rosalie. Rosalie grabbed it eagerly but Bella hesitated then took it shyly. Carlisle and the boys came round the side of the car and we headed into the restaurant.

"A table for...um," Uncle Cliff counted everyone and then continued, "um...ten, please."

The waitress looked surprised but took us near the back of the large room and set four adult and six child menus on to the table. She then brought a high chair over. When we were all seated, the children at one end and the grown-ups at the other, everyone picked up their menus. Bella, Rosalie and I couldn't read, but we still looked at the pictures.

When Mummy and Daddy had picked, they helped us choose, "Do you want the chicken nuggets?" Bella and I nodded, excitedly but Rosalie shook her head. "Fish fingers?" she shook her head again. "Spaghetti Bolognese?" She nodded, happily.

"Emmett, Edward and Jasper, what do you want?" Daddy asked.

"Um...the shepherd's pie," called down Edward.

"Lasagne," called Jasper.

"They're all so small!" cried Emmett.

Daddy guessed that Emmett might think that so he beckoned him over and helped him choose something off the adults menu. "Roast chicken and vegetables?" asked Carlisle. Emmett nodded and went back to his seat.

When the waitress came for our order she brought over a selection of crayons and some colouring books.

"Edward can you pass me the blue crayon?"

"No, Rosalie, I'm using the yellow one."

"I said Blue!"

"Oh, there you go."

"Alice, you're meant to colour inside the lines!"

"I know Bewwa, but I cant! Can you show me?"

"Look, you hold it like this and colour this side of the lines."

"Emmett! You snapped da ony purpwe crayon!"

"Here, Alice, you can use the bigger half."

"Is there a green anywhere?"

"Here, Jasper."

"Thanks Bella.

"Look! There are puzzles on page four!"

"How do you cowour dose in Bella?"

"Alice, you don't. You do what the instructions tell you to do."

"Wat are you supposed to do?"

"I can't read that well, Alice."

"Twy Bella."

"Um...dram a line for...no...from the gil...no...girl to the...um...middle. Draw a line from the girl to the middle. I did it!"

"Well, done Bella!"

"Thanks, Edward."

"Rosalie, can I have the red crayon, please."

"Sure, Emmett, but that's supposed to be pink."

"I hate pink so I'm colouring it red."

"Fine."

"Can someone give me a black crayon?"

"Here, Bella."

"Why aren't you colouring that pink?"

"Because I hate pink, Bella."

"Okay."

"I cowoured inside da lines!"

"Well done, Alice."

"What are you drawing, Edward?"

"A haunted castle, Jasper."

"It looks like a princesses palace, sorry."

"Grrr!"

"I'm colouring the dog in!"

"Rosalie, that's a wolf."

"Oh, thanks Emmett."

"Bella, the orange crayon is just by your feet could you pick it up please?"

"Sure. Here you go."

"Kids, put all the booklets just here, because your food is here," said Daddy.

"Jazzy, is dat a dog?"

No, Alice it's a dragon!"

"Oh, sorry!"

Our food arrived. Emmett's was massive! Bella and I had nuggets, Rose had spaghetti bolognese, Jazzy had a lasagne, Edward had shepherd's pie and Emmett had a large plate of roast chicken.

Everyone finished it all but we didn't have any pudding.

Whilst we were eating, Uncle Cliff and Auntie Jamie asked us all questions.

"So how old are you, Alice?"

I held up three fingers. They asked everyone that.

"Where do you guys want to go in Australia?" asked Auntie Janie.

"Koala Bears!" Rosalie shrieked. They laughed.

"Da beach!" I said.

"Swimming," the boys called. They nodded.

"We can do all those things."

When we had finished, everyone piled back into the car and we headed back to Auntie Janie and Uncle Cliff's house.

In the car Esme PoV:

"Mummy, I'm tired," moaned Rosalie.

"I know, sweetie, but you need to wait till bed time." I knew they would have jet lag but to get used to the time distance they needed to stay awake. I twisted in my seat, and to keep them awake, I played with them and tickled them, all the way home. It wasn't a long drive, around 10 minutes.

Cliff and Janie had a swimming pool in their back garden, so when we got home, to keep the children awake, we unpacked, found their swimming costumes, smothered them with sun-cream and got in. They had a lot of fun. Janie and I played with the girls, who weren't very energetic. We threw them into the air and they landed in the water again. The water woke them up a little because it was slightly colder than outside, but it was still warm. We all played catch with a ball; Alice was sitting on Carlisle's shoulders. Whenever a ball came his way, he would give it to her to through. Bella couldn't quite reach the bottom, so it got a bit tiring for her. Cliff picked her up and perched her on his shoulders. Carlisle and Cliff would bend right down so only Bella or Alice's head was sticking out of the water. Sometimes, they would go deeper. Rosalie could reach the bottom at one point in the pool so we played catch at that end. Rosalie caught the ball and threw it to Emmett; he caught it and threw it at Jasper. Jasper threw it to Uncle Cliff, who passed it to Bella. She threw it to me and I aimed it for Alice. Carlisle held Alice's little legs so she wouldn't fall off and she caught it! She tried to through it but it went a little off-course and landed on the grass. Jamie got out and threw it back to Edward. It continued like that. It was fun and the children loved it.

At about 5 o'clock, Carlisle and Cliff got into a long discussion about doctors and hospitals in Australia. The children were watching a movie and were all falling asleep in their dressing gowns. Whilst talking, Carlisle and Cliff were trying to keep them all awake. They were going to have dinner and then go to bed. Alice was sitting on Carlisle's knee and he was bouncing her up and down to keep her awake. He wouldn't let her lie on him because she would fall asleep and we wanted them to get used to the time difference so they could have a fun holiday.

"Daddy," Alice moaned.

"What, sleepy?" he asked.

"Can I go to seep, plwease?" she moaned.

"It's almost dinner time, sweetheart, you need to eat first," Carlisle replied before carrying on with the conversation. She groaned and yawned and almost fell off his knee because she just fell asleep, there and then. Janie and I were making sausages and mash for them to eat. It was quick to make and everyone liked it. Rosalie is quite a fussy eater so we need to check, mainly, with her.

"Dinner's ready," Janie called through.

Carlisle carried sleepy Alice through and sat her on a pile of cushions on a chair. The others slouched in and fell into a chair. They ate slowly because they were all so tired. Admittedly, Carlisle and I were tired too, but we could stay awake for longer. Alice, Bella and Rosalie fell asleep on their chairs when they had finished, so Carlisle, Janie and I carried them off to their room. They were sharing the room on the first fall with the Sydney Harbour Bridge view. The boys shared the room across from them and Carlisle and I had the room next to the boys.

The boys went to their room just after and Carlisle and I tucked them in and said 'good-night' before going back downstairs.

"Aww! Esme! Alice is absolutely adorable!" cried Janie, "and Bella and Rosalie are so cute."

"They're all so polite," said Cliff amaized, "and get along really well."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed, "they've all had quite sad pasts though."

We told them about their pasts and Janie ended up in tears.

"But how could anyone do that to any of them? Abused?" she whispered shocked.

"Sorry if Rosalie or one of the others have nightmares in the night, because they have horrible dreams of...their past and Rosalie gets so upset," I told them.

"Bless them. Don't worry about that Esme and Carlisle." We nodded.

We talked about what the children would like to do over this holiday. After about an hour of this, Carlisle and I went to bed too. Janie and Cliff followed soon after. We were all so shattered. The kids had gotten so excited about this and, apart from the jet lag, that would have worn them out, too.

**I have some ideas but they will only last for half of the holiday! Please give me ideas! Review review review! Keep checking out my other story. I have 23 reviews at the moment but PLEASE review if you have a spare second!!! Thanx!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! Just so you know, I have also written two other stories! They are called 'But Dignity Matters' and 'My Life So Far'. But Dignity Matters is about abusive Charlie and Bella and her little sister Jamie. The Cullens are about to find out about it and someone will probably turn into a vampire. I am going to put 1 more chapter up and then I am gonna wait until I have 30 reviews before I post the one after! My Life So Far is about a girl called Emma. Her Mum and Dad are Rosalie and Emmett and she has twin siblings who are 3 years old. She also lives with Carlisle and Esme (grandparents) and Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper (Aunts and Uncles) and Renesemee and Jason (cousins)! They are all human except for Emma! Find out how she copes! Please review them and I will write more quickly for all three of my stories. I post one chapter on 'Kids!' and then one on 'But Dignity Matters' and then one on 'My Life So Far' so if you review them all i will go faster!!!!! PLEASE!!!! THANX!**

Esme PoV

So the children went to bed at 6 o'clock, which would have been 1 o'clock in the morning in Forks and they woke up at 3 o'clock in the morning which would have been 9 o'clock in the morning. Alice usually wakes up first, so she was the first to wonder through to our room.

"Mummy?" she asked. She wondered, blindly, into our room and banged into the small table at the end of our bed. She fell onto the floor and started crying, loudly.

Carlisle leaped out of bed; he didn't seem tired anymore, and picked up the sobbing Alice. "Alice, it's alright," he cooed.

She just continued to cry. "Esme, close your eyes, this will be bright." I closed my eyes so he could turn the light on.

"It's too bright," Alice moaned.

"I know sweetie," I heard Carlisle say. Alice was still crying. I squinted to look around. Alice was crying into Carlisle chest, covering her eyes. She looked so cute! "Come on; let me see your forehead."

She leant back so he could examine her head. "It's just a bump, darling, do you want to get into bed with Mummy and me?" I finally got sight back in both eyes and saw her nod. I pulled the sheets back and Carlisle lent over the end of the bed and placed Alice gently on the end. She crawled over to me and cuddled on my knee. I wrapped my arms around her carefully.

Carlisle went to the toilet.

"Are you still sleepy Alice?" She shook her head; I didn't think she would be.

"Why aren't I tired?" she asked.

"Because when we're in Australia the time changes." She looked confused and I laughed but she didn't ask again. She looked so sweet when she was confused.

Then, Carlisle walked in, carrying Bella. "...and Kangaroos bounce!"

"Yes, Bella, that's right. Esme, love, are you tired?" he asked, concerned. I shook my head. "Well, I guess that's alright then, come on Bella, go and sit next to Mummy." He set Bella on her feet and she ran over and jumped onto the bed.

Carlisle followed more slowly. "So...I guess no-one is gonna go back to sleep. What do wanna do? I want everyone to stay in here, so we don't wake Cliff and Janie, okay?" Bella and Alice both nodded.

Then the door edged open and Jasper peeked round.

"Hi, sweetie," I called over, "Come up here if you want."

He bounded over and leapt on to the bed, "What happened to Alice's head?" he asked, concerned.

"No! Dere can't be a bruise!" she shrieked. She was still sitting on my knee and when she shrieked she stood up. "No!"

"Alice, darling," I said, calmingly, "it doesn't matter!"

"It does!" she moaned.

I pulled her back on to my knee and hugged her again. "Jasper, she just bumped her head on the table," Carlisle told him. Alice scowled. I chuckled and Carlisle smiled at her.

"Bella how's your cheek?" Jasper asked. He was so caring.

"Ur...it hasn't hurt since Daddy took the ice-pack away," she looked at Carlisle guiltily. He pulled her over to him and hugged her on his knee.

"I told you I could stop it from hurting, it was just a little cold," Carlisle laughed.

"A little? A very cold!" she shrieked.

Everyone laughed and then the door opened again. We all looked over to the door and saw Edward's head peep round. "I can't sleep!"

"That's okay. It's just the time difference," Carlisle told him. He nodded but I wasn't sure if he understood. I smiled to myself. He came over and sat on the bed, next to Jasper.

"Okay, there is a stack of games in the corner, do you wanna go and pick one?" They all jumped off the bed and ran to the corner. Carlisle and I smiled to each other. I wasn't tired, but I could never be that energetic.

They came back over holding the box called 'Ludo'. Jasper and Edward unpacked it and set it up. Alice and I went on one the blue team, Carlisle and Bella went on the yellow team, Jasper was on the green team and Edward went on red.

"Bella you roll first," I told her. She rolled a six on the first go and moved round the board. Next, Alice rolled. She rolled a one so she couldn't start yet. To start you HAVE to get a 6. Edward rolled next and got a 5. He sighed.

The door creaked open and Rosalie wondered in, rubbing her eyes.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, sweetie."

She came over. "You can join my team," Jasper told her.

"Thanks!"

We carried on playing and to our surprise, Emmett didn't come in until 4:30! "Where is everyone?!?" I panicked Emmett came running into the room. "Edward and Jasper aren't in our r..." he trailed off when he saw us. "Oh."

We all laughed.

"Yes! I won!" shrieked Alice.

"Well done, sweetie," Carlisle ruffled her hair.

The kids bounced on the bed and I wrestled with them on the fluffy rug and Esme sat on the bed and laughed. Bella sat on her knee whilst Jasper and Emmett wrestled on the floor.

"Who do you think will win?" I whispered in her ear.

She thought for a minute and then whispered back, "Emmett, he's stronger."

Alice bounded over. She had just escaped Carlisle's tickling fingers. She was still giggling but managed to say, "But Jazper is fasta!"

Esme nodded.

Emmett rolled on top of Jasper and sat on his stomach. "Ouch! Emmett get off," Jasper said angrily.

"Say Emmett won first," said Emmett.

"No!"

"Just say it and I'll get off!"

"Fine! You won," Jasper groaned.

Emmett got off him and pulled him up.

"Thanx Bro," said Jasper, brightly. I'm glad he wasn't in a sulk. We continued to mess about, and after 3 'ouch's', 43 'be careful' and lots of giggles, everyone ran downstairs for breakfast.

"So, what does everyone want?" I asked. Janie had told me where everything in the kitchen was for breakfast, and told me to help myself because they usually get up around 9 and they knew we would be up before us.

I grabbed a couple of bowls and spoons and Carlisle took the boxes of cereal out of the cupboard. Alice opened the fridge and pulled the 6 litre bottle of milk out. I banged the bowls onto the table and rushed over to her. I took the milk off her and she collapsed into an exhausted ball. Carlisle picked her up and placed her next to Jasper at the table.

They grabbed a box of cereal and all dug in.

"So where do you wanna go today?" asked Carlisle.

"The zoo!" shrieked Rosalie, Bella and Alice together. The boys shrugged.

"The zoo it is!" I said. Everyone smiled.

**So please review my other stories as well because I love them and they make me write faster!! They inspire me and everything! Thank you for reading this chappie! I'll probs post anova chappie 2moz but can't promise anything! Sorry!**


	35. Chapter 34

**I'm sorry it took so long to update but I was writing the chapters for my other stories and got really stuck. I will update the next one soon, I promise. Again, I'm sorry.**

Esme PoV

Everyone filed into the two cars, like yesterday at the airport, and we drove to the zoo. Alice, Rosalie and Bella were all so excited to see the cute Koala Bears or the bouncing Kangaroos. Emmett wanted to see the huge alligators on the lake, trailing around the zoo and go on the Alligator Boat Trip. The girls weren't too keen on that; they were frightened of the alligators. Edward and Jasper wanted to see all of it. The girls wouldn't stop chatting about the cuddly animals and they started debating over what the worst aspect of an alligator was. "They're really big and have sharp teeth which can kill you!" said Bella.

"Yeah and they can swallow you whole!" shrieked Rosalie.

"And dey are weally fast!" said Alice, quietly.

"Stop scaring each other sweeties," I said, turning in my seat to look at them. They all turned to face me, "You will be perfectly safe at the zoo and on the boat trip, but promise that you will stay with either me or Daddy and you'll be even safer." They all nodded and promised and when we got to the zoo and Alice was strapped, safely into her push chair, Bella and Rosalie both came over to me to hold my hand. With Bella holding one hand, Rosalie holding the other and the boys scampering ahead, we set off towards the entrance.

To reach the ticket entrance, we had to pass over a bridge, over the Alligator Lake. Bella and Rosalie both pressed into my sides and squeezed my hands as we walked over it. Alice tucked her legs up and on to the seat of her buggy. I smiled to myself. The boys just ran straight across without a second glance.

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper, stay near your Dad or I or you'll have to hold our hands," I warned them. They stayed close by. Cliff payed for the tickets and gave Carlisle, Janie and I a map.

"Okay, so where do you kids wanna go?" he asked, kneeling down to their level. The boys came running over to them.

"The Koala Bears or Kangaroos!" shrieked Rosalie.

"The Alligator Lake!" said Jasper and Emmett together.

"The snakes!" hissed Edward.

"Well, the snakes are closest, so why don't we go there first," he said looking at Carlisle and I. We nodded and Bella and Rosalie came back to hold my hands.

"Don't worry; we'll go to see the Koala Bears later."

"Will the snakes be in cages?" Bella asked as we started to walk towards a large building made out of wood.

"Of course they'll be in cages," I told her. She sighed.

We stepped through the large doors, into a winding corridor with glass walls on either side. Behind the glass were snakes of all different colours and sizes. Emmett and Jasper ran up to the first one and looked in. They couldn't find it at first, but in the end, Jasper spotted it on a branch near the back. The snake was massive and they both gaped at it. Alice was reaching up to Carlisle so he lifted her out and took her over to the boys. She didn't like the snake very much, so hid her face in Carlisle's shoulder. Emmett and Jasper were still gaping at the snake so Edward walked over to them and said, "Do you know what the snake is thinking?" They both looked at him confused so he continued, "He's thinking, 'why are two dorky kids gaping at me through the glass?'" Jasper punched him playfully and Emmett laughed. I'm glad they all took it as a joke; some children would take it personally.

"Do you want to go and see the snake?" I asked Bella and Rosalie who were squeezing my hands.

"Not that one," said Rosalie, pointing at the big snake.

"How about a smaller one?" I asked them, kneeling down to their level.

They nodded and so we walked over to where Carlisle and Alice were. Alice was pointing at where the snake was whilst Carlisle was holding her.

"It's dere. It has owange and bwack stwipes," she told him.

"I see it," humoured Carlisle.

I checked to see where the boys were and saw that Cliff and Janie were talking to them and pointing towards various cages. They must be explaining to them, something about them. Bella and Rosalie approached the tank, cautiously just ahead of me. Carlisle placed Alice on the ground so she could point out where it was.

When they had spotted that one, they moved on to the next one. Rosalie got there first, but moved back to me very quickly. Alice and Bella chased after her.

"It's too big!" Rosalie exclaimed, holding my hand.

"Come on. Let's go and have a look at it; it can't be that bad." As I moved forward, Rosalie slipped her hand out of mine, shaking her head. Carlisle went back to her and picked her up.

"It can't get you, sweetheart. It's behind a wall," he explained. He moved to the centre of the corridor so she could see it from a distance. Alice and Bella gripped on to my hand as we went to look at it. It was very long and very fat. It was a muddy brown colour. Alice and Bella hid behind my legs, so we moved on to the next one. Rosalie came forward again and Carlisle picked Alice up so she could see into the tank a bit better. We couldn't find it for a little while, but in the end Bella pointed it out.

"Over there, next to the biggest boulder on the branch. It's really small and blue," she seemed very pleased with herself.

We proceeded down the long row of snakes. We caught up with boys, who were still with Cliff and Janie, and saw what they were looking at with wide eyes. A long snake with small and beady eyes had coiled its body around a branch and was dangling off it. Rosalie and Bella stepped forward and watched the snake wiggle around so it was back on the branch.

"See, that one wasn't scary," I said, smiling at them.

"It wasn't fat. I don't like the long and fat ones," replied Bella. Rosalie nodded.

"I don't mind if they're long, it's if their long and fat. That's when I don't like them!" continued Rosalie.

I nodded. We reached the exit of the Snake House and continued towards the Kangaroo pen. There was a tall, brick wall, leading all the way round the pen and a large gate. We had to insert our ticket to enter the pen. We ushered the kids inside and snapped the gate closed. There was a small machine to purchase Kangaroo food. Carlisle and I took one bag each and gave a handful to each of the children. Alice walked over to Carlisle and took his hand. He walked over to one of the kangaroos with her and told her to place a small amount on the ground. She did this and then retreated again. The closest kangaroo hopped towards the small pile cautiously and started nibbling at it. Alice gasped as the kangaroo ate it. Carlisle took a small handful out of his packet and approached a small kangaroo, slowly. The kangaroo looked up and saw Carlisle approaching him. It didn't bounce away, but sniffed at Carlisle's hand. Carlisle opened his hand and the kangaroo looked up at him, before eating the food.

"The kangaroos here are very tame because there are so many visitors," Janie explained. The boys were over at the far end, stroking one of the larger ones.

Carlisle beckoned Bella to come over to him. She walked over and he took her hand and dropped a small amount into her hand. The kangaroo ate, greedily and Bella squeaked and then giggled. Carlisle reached out and patted the kangaroo on the head. Rosalie and Alice watched, eagerly, so I walked over to one, slowly and held my hand out towards it. It bounced straight over and snuffled at my hand. Rosalie and Alice followed, cautiously and held their open hands out. The kangaroo ate from Rosalie's hand and Alice stroked it on the head. I had to lift Alice up because the kangaroo was taller than she was.

Cliff went over to the boys again, and so did Carlisle when his kangaroo had had enough. Bella went over to Janie and she lifted her up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Bella nodded and smiled. Janie carried her over to another kangaroo and Rosalie followed her and left Alice and I with the big kangaroo. Janie had spotted a kangaroo with a Joey! They waited for Rosalie to catch up and then Janie took her hand. When they were about 10 feet away she slid Bella back to the ground. Janie sat down and put a pile of food down in front of her and the girls. The Joey popped its head out of the pouch and jumped out! It shuffled forwards towards them and started munching the food. They just watched in awe.

After a while they had had enough in their so we headed to the Koala Bear's Corner. It wasn't at all busy here at the zoo because it was still school term for most children. When we reached the Koala Bear's Corner, Alice wriggled to show that she wanted to get out of the buggy again. Carlisle lifted her out and held her. There was a large cage holding four Koala Bears. It was about twenty feet high and thirty feet wide. There were bamboo trees everywhere. A woman was standing in front of the cage holding a Koala Bear. She had been talking to a family but they walked away when we walked up to the cage.

"Look! There's one up there!" shrieked Bella.

"And there!" said Emmett, pointing.

"Hello," said the woman holding a Koala Bear. The children span round to look at the woman.

"Awww!" sighed Rosalie.

"This is Dusty," said the woman, "Would you like to hold him?"

They looked towards us and Carlisle shrugged, "If you want to."

They gathered round the woman and she passed Dusty to Bella. She held him like you would a baby. The woman kept her arm underneath Dusty, just in case Bella dropped her.

"He's so soft!" she sighed.

Bella past Dusty over to Rosalie and she held it gently. Alice reached up and stroked down Dusty's back. Emmett took Dusty off Rosalie when she asked him to. Alice sat down and the woman, whose name we leant later was Irene, placed Dusty on her knee. She held him a bit like a teddy bear, but more gently. Carlisle sat down next to her and helped her keep Dusty from escaping.

We took some pictures of Dusty and the children together.

Next, we went to the restaurant in the centre of the zoo. Carlisle pushed the buggy, whilst holding Rosalie's hand. I held Alice and Cliff held Bella's hand. The boys skipped ahead.

When we had finished in the restaurant, we headed to the alligators lake. The girls were scared again, but the boys were very excited. When we reached the entrance, Bella was squeezing my hand again. Rosalie was holding Carlisle's hand tightly. Alice was sitting in the buggy again. Edward and Emmett had run ahead again and Jasper was trying to call them back, but we found them waiting at the entrance.

We handed the receptionist our tickets for the entrance of the zoo and entered through the gate to the boat trip. We boarded the boat and sat in a small group. Emmett, Edward and Jasper sat near the front so they could see better. Alice sat on my knee with Bella sitting next to me. Carlisle had Rosalie on his knee and Janie and Cliff were next to him. There was another family further back and a couple on the other side. It was a window-less boat so I kept on telling Jasper to sit down because he was closest to the edge. Admittedly it would be quite hard to fall out because the low wall had rails, but it still made me nervous.

The boat started to move and the boys started looking for the alligators. Alice hid her face in my chest and Bella cuddled up close to me. I wrapped my arm around her, "its okay. The alligators can't get to us on the boat." They nodded but didn't relax their positions.

Someone started to speak into the over head speakers. The voice said where the alligators were most often and a bit about them.

"Look, there's one there!" shrieked Edward.

The boys all span around and looked to where Edward was pointing. "Wow! It's big!" Bella looked round and saw it. She didn't cower back under my arm but just looked at it. Alice squeaked and moaned.

"What's wrong darling?" I asked her.

She whispered something I didn't hear but I did catch the word, "scared!"

"Just have a look at one of them. They can't hurt you," I told her, picking her up and turning her around on my knee. I kept her close to my body so she didn't get anymore scared. She looked around and saw one.

"Dere," she whispered.

"Yes, that's one; see there's nothing to be scared about." She nodded and looked around her for the rest of the trip. Bella enjoyed pointing some out as we went along, with the boys. She walked round and sat next to Edward after a while.

The boat took us the whole way round the whole zoo and we saw at least twenty alligators. There were even some baby ones. Rosalie came round to sit with Alice and me about half way through.

They all had fun, even Bella, Rosalie and Alice and when we got off, Edward and Emmett wanted to do it again. Jasper had enjoyed it but thought that one was enough. We got them all an ice-cream and then walked around the rest of the zoo, not going anywhere in particular. We saw some wombats, wallabies and possums. At around 3 o'clock we headed back to the exit. Alice was asleep in her buggy and the others were getting tired so we decided to get them home. They were still adjusting to the time difference. We wanted them to get used to it quickly so I took Alice out of the buggy and bounced her up and down gently to wake her up a little. She didn't like it and started to cry.

"Shhh, it's alright. You need to have dinner before you go to bed, sweetie. You can't go to sleep yet," I whispered in her ear. She wanted to ignore me but I kept her bouncing up and down in my arms.

The others dragged along behind us. Carlisle took Bella and Rosalie's hands, they were slowest, and got them to walk a bit faster. When we got to the car, I let the girls sleep, but when we got home I had to wake them up again. I felt bad but they would get hungry in the night and then get their eating patterns in the wrong order, as well.

We fed them and at 6 o'clock we took them to bed. They all fell asleep immediately. Carlisle and I stayed up with Cliff and Janie and we all went to bed around 10 o'clock.

**Thank you for reading. Please review and give me constructive critisms, praise whatever. I don't care if you only write 'good' but please just write something! Thanx!**

**Please check out my other stories. I will update chapter 2 of My Life So Far when I have a reasonable amount of reviews. I wanna know if there is any point in me continueing because if no-one likes it then what is the point in writing it. I quite like the story but its you guys that matter. I have 3 reviews so far and I think I will continue when I have 6. It depends I guess. I still rotate round, so whilst I'm waiting for the reviews, I'll still write the chapters for it, just wont update them. The more reviews I get for all three of my stories, the more I will write and the faster I will write them. So please review them all if you read them. I will continue with But Dignity Matters and Kids! whatever happens, but I really want reviews for My Life So Far, even if its telling me that you hate it and don't want me to continue. If the first chapter isn't enough for you to decide whether you like it or not, tell me and I'll post the next one so you can decide.**

**Once again, thanx!**


	36. Chapter 35

**Here is chapter 35! Enjoy!**

Esme PoV

We all stayed asleep until around five o'clock, which means we are getting our days and nights the right way round again, just slowly. I woke up first and just sat up in bed for a while. I turned the dark bed-side table light on, so it wouldn't wake Carlisle, and read my book for a while, but around thirty minutes later, Alice and Jasper walked in. Jasper was holding Alice; this looked relatively normal because Jasper was quite tall and Alice was tiny. Carlisle had weighed and measured each of the children's weight and height. He also had done a thorough doctors check on each one of them in his office. He had done many checks with children in the hospital, and although he was an assistant, he had this as part of his main job. So, he had measured each of the children's height and the results were: Emmett being the tallest measuring 138cm tall. Jasper was the next tallest and was 132cm. Edward was, obviously, next and measured to be 124cm; he had a perfectly average height. Rosalie was the next tallest and was 104cm tall. Being 5 years old, she was average too. Bella was quite a small 5 year old and measured 96 cm tall. She wasn't very happy that she was so much smaller than Rosalie, although she was 4 months older. Alice was very small for her age. The average height for a 3 year old girl is 93cm; she is 79cm tall. So Jasper being 132cm tall and Alice measuring 79cm, they look completely normal Jasper carrying Alice. She doesn't really mind being smaller than the others, she just thinks it's because she is so much younger.

Jasper carried Alice over and placed her gently on the end. This is when I realised she had tear streaks running down her cheeks. She snuffled a little bit and Jasper held one of her hands and squeezed it slightly. I pulled the sheets off my legs and swung them off the bed. Jasper clambered up next to her and I picked her up and placed her on my knees. I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face into my chest.

"Alice, what's wrong, sweetheart?" She didn't say anything, but whimpered slightly. I looked towards Jasper who was looking at her, sadly. He looked at me and shrugged. "Alice," I cooed.

"Mummy," she cried, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. "I dweamed that...that," she stopped.

"What, sweetie?" I asked, quietly.

"I dweamed dat you l...l...left me."

"Oh, darling. It was just a dream. Daddy and I will never leave you. One of us will stay with you and we'll protect you forever." She carried on sobbing, her tiny shoulders shaking. "Alice, look at me sweetie." She stared up at me with her big, brown eyes and I continued, "We adopted you so we could look after you, not leave you," I told her. She nodded.

"I luv you, Mummy," she said, quietly.

"I love you too, darling. I love you six more than anything else, I will never leave any of you."

Jasper shuffled over and I put one of my arms around his shoulders. "You know that too, right?" He nodded and hugged me.

There was a weight shift on the bed and Carlisle rolled over. I looked round at him, lovingly, and he opened his eyes. "Good-morni...Alice, what's wrong?"

"She had a bad dream," I said, looking at him meaningfully, meaning; I'll tell you later.

"Come here, darling," he said, leaning on his side. I picked her up and placed her on the bed, beside Carlisle. She clambered over and sat next to him. He pulled her over so she was lying beside him and started to tickle her. She giggled uncontrollably and tried to wriggle away. "See, I made her smile!"

Jasper and I laughed at the out-of-breath Alice as she crawled back to us. She stood next to me; I was sitting on the bed and she was standing and I was still taller than her. She was laughing again.

The door creaked open and Bella came in. She sat on the bed next to Jasper and swung her legs round so she was facing Alice and Carlisle. She rolled her eyes and said, "Alice, you know they're not true!" Alice did an adorable scowl at her and Carlisle ruffled her hair playfully. Bella smiled at her and a grin broke across her face.

I sat back on the bed and under the sheets and all of them clambered in between Carlisle and me. There wasn't much of a squeeze yet.

Jasper told us that he woke up and heard her crying so he went into the girls room, picked her up and came in to our room.

_Flashback (begins) Jasper PoV_

_I woke up and yawned widely before rolling over and checking the time; it was 5:09. I sat up and looked around the room; there was a small line of light spilling through the curtains from the street lamp, there were faint shadows falling from everything and I saw that Edward and Emmett were still asleep. Emmett was lying on his back with his mouth slightly open, Edward was lying motionless on his side. I lay down again and tried to get back to sleep, but I couldn't so at around 5:30 I swung my legs out of bed and tip-toed across the floor, as to not to wake the others. I edged around Edward's bed and opened the door slowly; it didn't creek. The hallway light was still on so I could find my way to Mum and Dad's room quite easily. I passed the first bathroom but as I was passing the girls room, I heard someone crying._

_I pushed the door open slowly and edged round it. Rosalie was still asleep and so was Bella. Bella had rolled right to the edge of her bed and looked in danger of falling off. I walked over to her and rolled her back over; she groaned and stretched but didn't wake up. I proceeded to Alice's bed and when I reached her she was wrapped up in a tiny ball, arms around knees._

"_Alice, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat next to her. It made her jump and that made her cry more, "Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry!" I put one of my hands on her back and rubbed soothing circles into it. She stood up and hugged me. She was only just taller than me but she sat down again and leant against my side. "What happened?" I asked. She shook her head, so I stood up and picked her up like Mum or Dad does. She Held on to my shoulder and then wrapped her arms around my neck. She wasn't heavy at all. As we stepped out of the door I didn't want to let go of her because I didn't want the slightest chance of dropping her, so I pushed the door closed with my foot. She buried her head into my shoulder and sobbed a bit more._

_I heard her murmur, "Mummy and Daddy." But that was all. At the time, I guessed that she had had a bad dream. When we reached Mum and Dad's door a sat her on one arm and made sure she was completely stable before opening the door. Mum was sat up in bed, Alice looked round at her. I carried her over to the bed and placed her on it. That's when Mum saw that she was upset and lifted her on to her knee._

_Flashback (ends)_

For around fifteen minutes Alice, Bella and Jasper told us their favourite things about the zoo. But then, Rosalie walked in. She stood next to me and I lifted her up onto the bed. She crawled in beside me and Bella.

"So, kids, what do you wanna do today?" asked Carlisle.

They all thought for a while and then they all shrugged.

"How about the Sydney Harbour Bridge?" asked Edward, "Can we go and see that?" Carlisle nodded and said:

"There are a couple more sight-seeing places as well."

The children nodded. "That won't take too long to see all of that so we could go after lunch," I suggested. Carlisle nodded.

"I think that would be for the best," he agreed.

It was now six o'clock and Emmett wandered in. "Hi."

"Hey, Emmett. We're gonna see the Sydney Harbour Bridge today, okay?" He nodded.

"Sure."

"Daddy? I'm cold," said Alice. We all looked at her.

Carlisle felt her forehead. "What's cold?" he asked.

"My feet," she told him. He looked relieved.

"A lot of people get cold feet now and again, for no particular reason," Carlisle told her. He reached down under the sheet and grabbed her feet. She giggled so we guessed he was tickling them. After a while he rubbed them between his hands and grabbed some socks out of the suitcase.

"Come on, let's go and get some breakfast," said Carlisle, jumping up. He lifted Alice and then Bella off the bed and we headed towards the door. As Alice reached for the door, it swung open and clipped her shoulder. She fell over and started to cry again. Edward peeped round the door to see what had happened. Carlisle lifted Alice off the ground and bounced her up and down.

"Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry!" he shrieked. "Alice, I didn't know!"

"Edward, calm down, it's alright," said Carlisle, kindly.

"Okay, everyone let's go downstairs so Daddy can check Alice is okay," I said, ushering them out. Jasper protested but I didn't want him fussing whilst Carlisle was busy. They all headed down stairs and I followed so they could get breakfast, I closed the door so Alice didn't wake Cliff or Janie up.

"Will she be alright?" asked Bella, holding my hand. I lifted her up and sat her on my hip. She linked one of her hands round my neck.

"Yes, of course she'll be alright."

"I feel so guilty!" murmured Edward.

"Don't! It was a mistake," I told him. "She'll be absolutely fine."

Carlisle PoV

I picked Alice up and Esme ushered the others out. When they were all out I sat Alice on the bed and knelt in front of her. She had her left hand squeezing her right shoulder and tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Alice, it's alright, but can you let go of your shoulder so I can look at it?" I asked her.

"Ownly if you don't touch it!" she shrieked through the gasps and tears.

I sighed, "Alice, I need to touch it to check its okay."

She shook her head and said, "You can't touch it!"

"Alice, darling, I need to examine your shoulder, sweetie."

She shook her head again, "No Daddy!"

I closed my eyes to calm myself and said, "Alice, you need to take your hand away so I can see your shoulder." I hated this part of being a parent. She shook her head again.

Like I had with Bella, I took her other hand and pulled the other one away. I placed both of her hands in one of mine. She screamed and wriggled in frustration and pain. I tried to ignore her pleads but it was really difficult; I couldn't concentrate when I knew I was the reason for my child crying.

"Daddy, pwease let go, it hurts!" she shrieked. I sighed and concentrated on her shoulder. I couldn't slide the neck on her pyjama t-shirt far enough down her arm to see it so I let go of her hands. I took her t-shirt half off but she couldn't lift her arm high enough, so I managed to slide it down her arm. When it was off I saw a large bruise forming on her shoulder and a cut in the centre of the bruise. This looked painful.

I was holding her hands again and she was trying to pull them out. "Alright, it's only a bruise." I didn't want it to get infected so I let go of her hands and went over to my first-aid kit in the suitcase. Her hands shot back to her shoulder.

"Daddy!" she moaned, "It hurts!"

"I know, honey, just hold on a second."

I found a plaster and dashed back over to her. She was still crying. "Alright sweetie. Can you please let me see your shoulder so I can put the plaster on?" She dropped her hand and did a really cute pout. I'm surprised someone so young could do such a cute one! _Aw! _I stuck the plaster on to her shoulder and kissed it, gently.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I lifted her up and said, "Are you okay?" She nodded and wiped her face.

"It still hurts," she murmured.

"I know," I kissed her forehead and then carried her downstairs.

I walked in to the kitchen and Jasper and Edward both dashed towards us.

"Alice, I'm so incredibly sorry! I didn't know you were behind the door," he gabbled.

"Its alwight Edwad." She told him, kindly.

"Are you alright?" asked Jasper. She nodded and smiled.

"I'm hungwy," she told me.

I sat her on a kitchen counter and Esme passed her a piece of toast. "Fank you."

"She has a bruise and a cut on her shoulder but she's fine," I told Esme. She looked over to Alice who was persuading Edward that she was fine.

They all watched television for a while whilst we waited for Cliff and Janie to get ready.

We all piled into the cars and we drove to the Sydney Harbour Bridge. There wasn't much to do but the boys wanted to climb over it. They argued with us until Esme told them they had to be sixteen before you could. We visited the Opera House and a couple of other places, but by four o'clock Alice was tired again and Bella and Rosalie were beginning to be. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were fed up with it so we decided to head back home now. We had dinner at a restaurant and then, once again, they were exhausted by half past five.

We went home and put them all to bed. They weren't quite so tired as last night, but they hadn't quite got their sleeping patterns right.

**So did you like it? Please check out my new story 'My Life So Far' because i really wanna update sooooooon but I'm not gona post it until I've got 6 reviews and I've still got 3! Please read and review it and then I will post my LONGEST chapter ever for chapter 2! Thanx for reading this and PLEASE check out my new story!**


	37. Chapter 36

**Geez! I haven't done a disclaimer in like forever! So here goes: If I was the amazing, the fantastic Stephanie Meyer, would I be on FanFic? **

**Here is the next chapter and ****is very LONG (for me anyway)!!! I'm mega proud of this length!!! Enjoy!**

Esme PoV

The next day we went to the beach. We smothered them all in sun-cream because it was a very warm and sunny day. When we arrived at the beach we saw that it had white sand and turquoise blue water. There were palm trees lining the back of the sand and it was almost completely deserted. The children jumped out of the car and Carlisle followed them down, carrying the picnic and rugs. I carried the wind protector and Cliff and Janie carried the buckets, spades and towels. When we reached the sand, I put everything down and beckoned to the children to gather round me.

"I don't want any of you to go into the water so it is above your knees," I touched Alice's knees so she knew exactly what I meant, "without Uncle Cliff, Auntie Janie, Daddy or me. Okay?" They all nodded and ran off to the water. I helped Cliff and Janie set out the rugs, wind protector and placed the buckets and spades in a large pile. Janie and I sat on the rugs in our swimming costumes and Carlisle and Cliff went to join the children.

We chatted about the children and the rest of the holiday with her for a while. I told her about Alice's first night where she hit her head on the table, and then she had a nightmare and was hit with the door. Janie apologised repeatedly but I reassured her that it wasn't her fault.

Carlisle PoV

Cliff and I ran off towards the children in the water. Cliff ran after Jasper, grabbed him and threw him in to the air. He caught him again and dropped him into the water. Everyone laughed. I picked up Alice who was standing at the edge, running away from the waves. She screamed and clung onto me. Bella and Rosalie ran over and told Alice that the waves were really fun. I lowered Alice into the water and she screamed again. When her toes touched the water, she lifted her legs up. Bella and Rosalie were standing in the water, just up to the middle of their shins. When Alice was standing in the water, it reached up to her knees! She clung onto my leg and looked around at the water. I took her hand and Bella's in the other and we walked further into the water. Rosalie was holding Alice's other hand and was pulling her in. She let go and ran over to the boys who were in the water, so deep it was up to their middle. I called to Cliff to watch Rosalie and he confirmed that he would. He threw her around like he had with the boys. Alice stopped when it was up to her armpits. The water only reached up to my knees. I lifted her up again and walked until the water was up to Bella's shoulders. We were, almost, in line with the boys. Rosalie came back to Bella and they started to jump so the waves wouldn't hit their faces. I lowered Alice back in, but she couldn't reach the ground so I retreated slightly and tried again. I still wasn't comfortable with her being this deep so I stepped back a couple more steps and the water reached her shoulders. Bella and Rosalie dashed over to us and started jumping about with Alice.

They did this for a while, under my supervision but they got tired of jumping. I sat down and the water only reached up to my neck. They leapt onto me and I fell back into the water. I sat up again and saw their gleeful faces. I smiled at them, but then Bella's hand slipped off my stomach and she fell into the water. I grabbed her round the waist but my hands slipped and she stayed under. I linked my hands around her body and pulled her out. She coughed and spluttered and started to cry. Alice and Rosalie leapt off me and Rosalie helped Alice back to the shore. Once Alice and Rose were safely back on the dry sand I dashed back to the rugs. Esme and Janie looked shocked as I placed the spluttering Bella on the rug. She sat there and coughed for a while whilst Esme patted her back and hugged her. She was sitting on Esme's knee when she had finished coughing. This was after around five minutes. She breathed heavily for a while and snuggled into her chest.

"Bella, sweetie, are you alright?" Esme asked her. Bella nodded. Alice, Rose and Edward were watching her.

Bella stood up and said, "Can I have a drink, please."

Janie reached into the cool bag and pulled out a bottle of water, "There you go, darling."

"Thank you Auntie Janie," she said, shyly.

She sipped the water and swallowed carefully. She still managed to choke on it, slightly. She coughed twice and then breathed in slowly. I chuckled and murmured, "Bella Bella Bella." She smiled slightly and put the bottle on the rug.

Rosalie took her hand and they dashed off to build a sand castle. Alice flopped onto one of the rugs and lay there for a few seconds.

"Are you tired?" asked Esme, smiling. Alice looked around and shook her head.

"In Forks da sky is neva dis colour!" she told us.

"Were you looking at it?" I asked. She nodded. Then I reached over and tickled her tummy. She rolled over and giggled as I pulled her over to me. I lifted her on to my knee and tickled her. Esme and Jamie were laughing so hard. Suddenly, the boys ran over behind us a dripped across us. I let go of Alice, who rolled around on the rug for a while so I could pass the boys some towels. They dried off and then the girls came over too and we all had a snack. Cliff sat next to Janie.

When Emmett and Jasper had finished they went to dig a hole in the wet sand. Edward looked worried. I frowned slightly and the asked Edward what was wrong.

He said, "I think they're going to put me in the hole and fill it in so my head will be poking out!" I shook my head and smiled slightly.

"Do you wanna go in the hole?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "But they'll drag me in!"

"Don't worry. If you don't want to do it, then tell them. Then I'll talk to them if they don't listen, okay?" I told him.

He nodded. "Sure."

He ran off towards Emmett and Jasper yelling, "You can't put me in the hole, Dad said so!" I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I didn't tell you to sneer at them!" I shouted after him.

He looked back and smiled. Alice bounced after Bella and Rosalie to build a sand castle. Alice couldn't carry a bucket of sand; it was too heavy for her, so Bella told her to collect shells. Edward was now running away from Jasper. Edward was faster than Jasper so he had already past the girls before Jasper had taken three steps. Jasper sprayed the girls with sand so a chorus of 'hey!' hit him. "Sorry!" he yelled back. They laughed. "Edward! Come back!" he shouted to Edward.

"No!" Edward yelled back.

Jasper gave up chasing Edward. He flopped onto the rug when he came back to us. "Did you catch him?" Esme asked, sarcastically.

Jasper glared at her.

"Sorry!" she murmured. Edward came back and sat on the other side of me. After another five minutes, Emmett came over and whispered something into Jasper's ear.

"You can't put Edward in the hole," I murmured.

"We know," huffed Emmett, "so can we put you in the hole, Dad?"

I grimaced but said, "Sure." I got up and let them pull me over to the hole. Esme and Janie were laughing and Cliff was grinning. I rolled my eyes.

Esme PoV

Carlisle let Edward and Jasper drag him over to the hole and then they asked him to step into the hole. He jumped down. I was surprised at how deep the hole was; when Carlisle was in the hole it reached up to his middle. Emmett didn't look very happy about this but they began to fill the hole in. Then Alice ran over to them and we could hear what she was saying. She had a very serious face at the moment.

"Don't bury Daddy!" she shrieked.

"It's just a bit of fun Alice," Emmett told her.

"Why don't you like Daddy?" she asked.

"We do! We're just playing with him." Jasper assured her.

"But..." she started.

"They're gonna dig me out again, sweetie," Carlisle told her. She walked towards Carlisle and he picked her up. She snuggled in to his chest. "Do you want to get buried with me?" She nodded.

"I luv you, Daddy," she told him. She hugged him and looked around at Emmett and Jasper as they filled in the hole. It took around half an hour, but eventually they had filled in the hole, and made a pile so it reached just over his shoulders. Alice was sitting on his shoulders so her feet were buried.

"Now, you need to stay there," said Jasper.

Carlisle shrugged and some of the sand slid down the pile. They clambered up the sand pile and patted the sand down.

"Daddy, please can you come and look at our sandcastle?" asked Rosalie.

Carlisle turned his head to look round at Rose and Bella. From where we were sitting, the scene looked very funny. Carlisle was buried under the sand with Emmett and Jasper patting the sand down. Edward was sitting about two metres away from Emmett and Jasper, just watching. Alice was holding on to Carlisle's forehead and Bella and Rosalie were pleading with him to come and see the sandcastle.

"The waves are going to wash it away soon!" shrieked Bella.

Carlisle looked towards me and so I went to his aid. "Mummy will go and see your castle because I'm stuck for a while."

"No! You're not stuck!" shrieked Alice.

"It's okay Alice, I can still get out."

I was dragged over to the sandcastle. It was a large pile of sand with a castle shape of sand on top. There was a narrow moat running round the 'hill'. They had decorated the castle with shells.

"That's really good!" I complimented. It was quite good for two 5 year old girls.

Carlisle PoV

The rest of the day involved me escaping from his burial ground, more swimming and another accident.

This is what happened:

Bella and Alice were standing at the edge of the hole which had around 1 foot of water in the bottom. The sand had begun to slip into the hole, so instead of it being 5 foot deep, it was more like 4 foot. They were standing at the edge of the hole when the sand they were standing on slipped into it. Esme, Cliff, Janie and I leapt up and ran over to the hole. They were sitting on the bottom of it and crying. None of us could get down with them because it wasn't very wide at all and there was no more room on the floor to stand.

"Bella, Alice, sweethearts, are you okay?" Esme asked.

They carried on crying. "Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, go over to that rock so you don't fall in two," Janie told them. They scurried over to the rock but stayed standing.

"Mummy, my ankle hurts!" cried Bella. Alice just carried on sobbing, but she was holding her wrist.

"Bella, it's alright. We'll get you out," I assured her. She nodded but carried on crying.

"We can't get in because the hole isn't wide enough and if we lean in we'll fall in!" I whispered to Janie and Cliff. Esme was trying to calm Bella and Alice down. Rosalie was crying and Emmett was trying to comfort her.

"I could see if Bella can stand up. We could reach her if she can. Then one of us could jump in to get Alice," Esme prompted, slightly hysterical.

"We could try that," agreed Cliff.

Esme talked to Bella again, "Bella, honey, please could you try and stand up. One of us could lift you out."

She nodded. Bella put one of her hands in a small grove in the wall and pulled herself up. She fell sideways but placed her hand on a wall to stop her from falling on to Alice. "Well done, sweetie," Esme congratulated her. I got onto my front and slid forward so I could look straight down. Janie and Cliff held one of my legs each and I reached down with both hands. I grabbed her under the arms and pulled her up. Thankfully, I had more upper body strength than leg so I could lift her out and sit her on the edge. Esme picked her up and took her over to the rug. The others followed her. She sat Bella on the rug and came straight back over to help.

I was lowering myself into the hole, so I didn't stand on Alice. I managed to get down and picked her up. She was holding her wrist tightly. I passed her up to Cliff who took her over to the rug. I hauled myself out and dashed over to the rugs.

Bella was holding her ankle and Alice was holding her wrist and leg. I knelt in front of them.

"Is it just your ankle, darling?" Bella nodded. "Okay, let me see it." She let go of her ankle and let me examine it; this was a surprise to me. She sobbed into my shoulder as I picked it up and touched it. She winced and gasped.

"Daddy, it really hurts!"

"I know, sweetie, I'm almost done."

She carried on crying. It definitely wasn't broken but it seemed like quite a good sprain. It was the same arm that she sprained, falling out of bed. The bandage had only come off two days ago and now she needs another one! "Do we have the first-aid kit in the car?" I asked. Janie nodded and ran off to the car.

I turned to Alice. She was still sobbing. "Sweetie, it's alright. What hurts?"

"My knee and wist," she sniffed. Jasper was kneeling next to her and Edward was next to Bella.

"Can I have a look?" I asked.

She nodded. I looked at her wrist, but it didn't seem sprained. Whenever I touched her wrist she squeaked and wailed. I wasn't broken but I had a suspicion that it had a crack in it. I moved onto her knee. Fluid had built up just above her knee. It must be a sprain as well. Janie dashed back, holding a small green rucksack. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Um...do you have an ankle supporter?" She handed me one. I slipped it over Bella's foot and turned it over so it went over her ankle twice. I told her to sit on the rug and stay still. "Do you have a knee supporter?" I asked, turning back to Janie. She passed me another bandage, "Thanks."

I pulled it up Alice's small leg and wrapped it over. She held onto her wrist again.

I turned to Janie, Cliff and Esme. "I think we need to take her to the hospital, I think she has a crack in her wrist." They nodded.

"No, Daddy. I don't like da hopital!" she cried.

"I'll stay with you the whole time, sweetie. You don't need to worry," I told her.

She shook her head, "Pwease Daddy!"

"Sweetie, you need to be x-rayed." I picked her up gently and kissed her forehead. She cried into my shoulder. "It's okay. It won't hurt! They just need to take pictures of your arm, darling." She shook her head and looked at me, her eyes looked really scared. "I promise it won't hurt!" She sobbed into my chest.

"I'm scared!" I placed her on the sand, gently so we could pack everything away. Esme placed Bella down next to her.

"Daddy, I don't need to go to the hospital, will I?" Bella asked.

"No, sweetie, you're fine."

I rolled up a rug and Janie did the other and packed all of the picnic things into one of the bags. Emmett and Edward collected the buckets and spades and Edward carried one of the rugs. Janie took the picnic sac and Cliff took the other rucksack and first-aid kit. I picked up Alice, who was still crying and Esme picked up Bella. Rosalie walked along next to me, looking worried and the boys ran on ahead. When we reached the car I sat Alice in her baby seat and strapped her in, careful not to touch her wrist.

"Daddy, it stiw reawy hurts!" she moaned.

"I know, darling," I said, absent minded as I strapped Bella and Rosalie in. I got in the front, next to Janie and Esme sat with the boys, so I could make sure Alice and Bella were okay.

We headed off to the hospital. Alice sniffled the whole way there and she told me, repeatedly, that she didn't want to go. I told her that she had to and that it wouldn't hurt her.

When we got there I lifted Rosalie out of the car and placed her on the ground. The boys came over and stood next to her. I passed Bella to Janie who made sure her ankle was alright. I picked Alice up, who clung onto me, tightly. Esme held Rosalie's hand and told her that Alice will be fine and Bella is fine. Edward walked beside Janie and Bella, Jasper walked next to me and Emmett walked beside Rosalie and Cliff.

We entered the hospital. Everyone went to sit in the waiting room except for Alice and me. I walked up to the receptionist, still carrying Alice who now looked terrified, and stood in the queue behind a woman pushing a boy in a wheel chair. She walked up to the desk and said, "We have an appointment for Chris Ewan."

The receptionist tapped on her computer and then said, "With Dr. Dylan?" The woman nodded, "It's the fourth floor, room 16."

"Thank you." She pushed her son to the lift.

"Next."

"My daughter has hurt her wrist, I think it has a crack," I told her. Alice hid her face in my shoulder.

"Fill out this form, bring it back to me and then I'll appoint you to a room," she instructed. I walked over to a chair in the corner where two other people were filling out forms. I sat Alice on my knee and then leant around her to fill in the form. She sat, silently. I suspected she was frightened. When I had filled out the form, the receptionist told me to go to floor 3, room 2. "Dr. Green is free and will see you."

"Thanks."

Alice started to cry again. She was still holding her wrist. I got into an empty wrist and hugged her.

"You'll be absolutely fine and I'll stay with you, okay?" I assured her.

She nodded. Then the lift doors opened and we got out. We were standing half way down a long corridor, opposite room 22. I looked down the corridor and saw that room 20 was down to our left. I walked that way and soon reached room 16.

I knocked on the door and someone from inside called, "Come in." Alice hid her face in my shoulder again and carried on crying. I rubbed her back. "Hello. You must be Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes."

"Please have a seat." I sat down on the wooden chair. Dr Green was about 40 years old and had brown hair. He was wearing a green hospital vest over his shirt. "So you must be Alice Cullen?" he asked kindly. She glared at him. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Alice and her sister, Bella, fell down a hole, which my sons had dug, on the beach. Bella sprained her ankle and, as I'm a doctor, I bandaged it up. Alice sprained her knee and I think she cracked her wrist. I think she has made a chip in it," I told him. He nodded as I told him what had happened.

"Okay, Alice, do you mind if I look at your wrist?" he asked, smiling at her.

She hid her face again and whispered, "Daddy, I'm scared."

"It's okay, sweetie, you can stay on my knee," I assured her.

"But it hurts!" she whispered.

"Dr. Green can stop it from hurting," I told her.

Dr. Green looked at me and I nodded. He came round and knelt in front of her. She kept her tight hold on her wrist and shook her head.

"Come on, Alice," I whispered, "Dr. Green can help. He won't hurt you."

I picked her up and sat her on my knee so she was facing Dr. Green. She flinched back into me. "Hello, darling, please can I see your wrist?"

She just looked at him. "Come on, sweetie, just let go of your wrist. It won't hurt."

She let go of her wrist and squeezed my hand which was resting on my leg. I held it, gently. Dr. Green picked up her wrist, gently, and examined it carefully. If it hurt her any more than it already did, she would gasp and squeeze my hand tighter. Tears fell down her cheeks, silently.

"Okay, I agree, it isn't sprained, probably cracked, like you said." I nodded. "Um...Do you mind if we x-ray it?" I nodded my head but Alice looked horrified. "Would you like to bring her to the x-ray room, or I could take her, it's up to you." Alice shuffled back and held onto my T-shirt, without looking away from the doctor.

"I'll come with you," I told Dr. Greene. He nodded.

"Okay. Follow me." We walked out of the room and into the lift again. Dr. Green asked Alice to sit on my knee on a plastic chair and place her arm on a small square table.

She squeezed my hand tightly.

"Sweetie, it's fine, Dr. Green just wants to take a picture of your arm." She carried on squeezing. She, timidly, placed her arm on the table and the lights flicked off.

"So, Alice, can you keep your arm very still whilst we take a picture of it?" She didn't say anything. The operators of the machine were wearing lead vests and started to work it. Alice kept her arm on the table, but started to cry again. There was a click, which made her jump, and made her cry even harder.

The lights came on again and Alice turned around and hugged me again. I lifted her up and followed Dr. Green back out of the room. He went into a printing room and we waited for a copy of the x-ray. We waited in his office.

"See, that wasn't that bad, was it?" I asked her.

She was standing on my knees with her good arm wrapped around my neck. She shook her head. I kissed her forehead.

The doctor walked back in with an x-ray. He placed it on a light board and showed us what the harm was. He then took us to a plaster room and they set a cast on her arm. She only has a tiny arm, and because there was such a little amount of fibre glass needed, it only took 40 minutes to dry. When the doctor was finished, we headed back down to the waiting-room. It was now 6:30 and Rosalie and Bella were asleep on Janie and Esme's laps.

Esme lifted Bella up and laid her on the couch. She then dashed over to Alice and me and took Alice in her arms. "How is she?" she asked me.

Alice wrapped both her arms around her neck and cried again. "She is fine. She has a chip in her wrist and it needs to stay in a cast for 6 weeks. It will need to be changed when we get back to Forks, and that is it." Esme nodded.

"Hey, sweetie, what wrong?" Esme cooed.

"Da hopital scares me!" she cried.

Esme rubbed her back.

"Come on, let's go," Esme said, nodding towards Alice. I nodded. I picked Bella up and Janie carried Rosalie and we all headed out of the exit. Cliff herded the boys out.

When we got home, they all had dinner and then they all went to bed. We mixed some pain medication in a glass of water for Alice and Bella. It made them sleepy, which was also a good thing.

Tomorrow, we decided to stay at home and take it easy. Alice and Bella won't be up to much, especially because Bella can't walk properly and Alice has to limp.

This night, they all stayed asleep until 7 o'clock. Their sleeping patterns were almost completely back to normal.

**REVIEW!!!**


	38. Chapter 37

**Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it covers three months but I really need the story to move on a bit. I need to get them to the age of teens so it really needs to flow a bit faster. Sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

Esme PoV

The rest of the holiday went by quite quickly. All of the children had so much fun. Emmett was already making arrangements so he could come back when he was older so he could climb over the Sydney Harbour Bridge.

"Mum, please can we come back when we can all climb over the Harbour Bridge?" he moaned for the one hundredth time.

"Emmett, I'm not booking a holiday that far in advance!" I told him. He groaned and slouched off.

Jasper loved the holiday, but said that he preferred the rain, so he didn't mind going home at all. It had rained once over the whole holiday of two weeks and that had been at night so we didn't know it had rained until the ground, the next morning, was wet.

"It couldn't have rained once during the holiday!" he had said to Edward and Rosalie.

"It would have spoiled that day! What if it had been on the day we were going to the beach?" Edward told him.

"Which day at the beach? If it was the first day, that would have been good because Alice won't have broken her wrist and Bella wouldn't have sprained her ankle," Jasper retorted.

Edward shrugged. "That's true," agreed Rosalie.

Edward wanted to go to the Great Barrier Reef some time during the holiday, but it would have been dangerous if Alice, Bella and Rosalie had gone. Edward had given up after a while but this is how the conversation had gone.

"Mum, why can't we go to the Great Barrier Reef?" he moaned, again.

"I've told you why, Edward," I sighed, getting frustrated, "Alice, Bella and Rosalie can't go in because it would be dangerous and then it wouldn't be fair if you guys went and they didn't."

He sighed and ran off to join in with the others.

The girls didn't really care what we did, as Alice had broken her wrist, she couldn't really do much and for a few days, Bella couldn't do much either. Rosalie, mainly, hung around with Bella and Alice and she really wasn't bothered about what we did.

The plane journey was very similar to the one back. Emmett and Edward fell asleep for over half the journey. Jasper couldn't sleep at all on the plane so he played with Alice for most of the way that she was actually awake for. She slept across Carlisle's lap for most of the way. Bella and Rosalie chatted and played together.

When we got home, it was the middle of the summer in Forks but pouring with rain; not surprising. We got back to the house at 2 o'clock in the morning. Admittedly, it was dark, but Bella managed to trip up the steps at the front of the house so Carlisle lifted her into the living room.

The whole of the next week was spent with jet-lag. We didn't do much but at the end of that week, Carlisle had to go back to work. We tried to keep the children awake through this week, but it was difficult. Emmett and Edward would sneak into another room and find a comfortable place to sleep for a few minutes, until I found them, again. Jasper managed to sleep standing up, leaning against a wall. He would just slump and then give away that he was sleeping by snoring. Bella and Rosalie would do the puppy-dog eyes on me, so I would pick them up and then they would fall asleep on me. I would place them back on the floor and they would wake up. Alice couldn't help crying if she was tired. She just became cranky and angry, and then start to cry. I would rock her in my arms and then place her on the couch, or whatever. I gave up trying to keep Alice awake for the whole day, but I kept her awake and she fell asleep later and later each day. Here is our routine.

Four days after we got home, Carlisle and I went to bed at half past nine. We were woken up by any one of the children at around five o'clock. We let them crawl into bed with us but we tried to stay asleep until at least 6 o'clock. Everyone was awake by 6:30, including Emmett! Carlisle got ready for work and was out of the house by 8 o'clock. Bella and Rosalie had the first bath and then Alice got in. Edward, Jasper and Emmett all refused to get in, but in the end, I just picked Edward up and took him to the bathroom. Three tantrums later all of the children were clean. Edward, Emmett and Jasper all went outside and played baseball for about an hour. They didn't play it properly. One person would be hitting, one would bowl and one would field. Then, they would rotate round. When they trooped back into the house, Emmett had mud all down his T-shirt and Edward had leaves in his hair. Jasper was as clean as I had left him before he went out.

I was in the kitchen, making lunch at the time.

"I won!" yelled Jasper.

"Well, it was close. I came second," retorted Emmett.

"I only lost because I didn't get as many goes as you!" complained Edward.

"Look, its only baseball. Anyway, it doesn't matter," Bella told us as she stepped down the stairs.

"Girls really don't understand baseball!" Emmett told her.

"I don't care! Mum says that we need to go shopping," Bella said, as she jumped off the last step and came round to stand in front of us.

"Why are we going shopping?" Jasper moaned.

"Food," she said simply.

"But I don't wanna go!" sighed Emmett.

"It's not my fault, it was Mum..." Bella started.

"Yeah yeah," Emmett sighed.

Bella frowned and opened her mouth, "Emmett! It isn't my fault, you don't need to go all moody on me!" she shrieked. I looked through the door to see what was going on. Tears built up in her eyes. Edward stepped forward and put one of his arms around her shoulder. He said something to Emmett which made his mouth fall open and then whispered in Bella's ear.

I walked through to the living room to step in.

I leant against the back of the couch and Bella walked over to me when I beckoned to her. I pulled her on to my knee and boys just looked at us. Emmett looked scared and Jasper and Edward were watching Bella.

I looked at Emmett and told him, sternly, "Emmett, don't talk to your sister like that, it isn't very kind at all. Tell Bella that you're sorry," I didn't raise my voice at all, just told him, straight.

"Sorry Bella," he mumbled.

"Now go to your room until it's lunch time." It wasn't long till lunch, only fifteen minutes so I thought that was a suitable punishment. He slouched upstairs. Edward and Jasper went to watch TV with Rosalie and Alice. I took Bella into the kitchen and sat her on the counter, next to the sink. "Sweetie," I said as I stirred the soup, "you're all just tired. Emmett didn't mean it so just calm down and we'll forget about it, okay?" I passed her a tissue and she wiped her eyes and nodded. I finished making the soup and then spooned it into seven bowls. I called Emmett down and he apologised to Bella again.

When we had finished we all got into the car and we drove to the supermarket. I hadn't actually taken them all to the supermarket at once before but I thought I could handle them. They filed back out of the car and I told them that if any of them ran off, that person would spend the rest of the day in their bedroom.

I sat Alice and Rosalie in the children seats on the trolley. I held Bella's hand and kept Edward, Jasper and Edward holding onto the trolley. Alice fell asleep in her seat. Rosalie poked her awake again which made Alice cross and start to cry. I shook my head whilst smiling as Rosalie apologised to her, repeatedly. Bella almost knocked a couple of tins off a shelf but I managed to push them back on before they had fallen off. Once we had payed, they all wanted a go in the small, electronic, cars which rock them backwards and forwards. Edward, Emmett and Jasper piled onto the first 'trip'. Alice, Rosalie and Bella had the second go. Rosalie had to pull Bella back upright, after sliding sideways off the far side. She wasn't hurt at all.

In the car on the way back, Alice and Bella both fell asleep. I woke them up when we got home again and kept all six of them busy by setting up the baseball posts again. They played for quite a while, which surprised me because the girls looked shattered. I played as the referee. Jasper tired to catch a ball but it hit him in the face and gave him a nose bleed. I ran him to the bathroom and helped him stop the bleeding and clean up. When it had finally stopped, I had a look at his nose and it didn't even look bruised, the bang would have set the bleeding off.

When Carlisle gat home at 5 o'clock, we had dinner and the girls went to bed. Emmett, Edward and Jasper had got their sleeping patterns back in order. They went to bed at 7 o'clock again. So this is how the first week back went.

Over the summer holiday, Edward, Emmett and Jasper went to a sports club. They went at 10 o'clock in the morning and we picked them up again at 3 o'clock. They played tennis, baseball, football and basket ball. The girls were too young to go to that so they stayed at home with me and we did day trips like swimming, parks and the mall.

We didn't go on another holiday over the summer, because the Australia trip had been so expensive, but we did go and visit Carlisle's Mum and Dad, in New York. As we travelled through the city, Alice and Rosalie pointed out every single shop they wanted to go into and Edward and Emmett pointed out every shop they didn't want to go in. Every shop we went past Edward or Emmett said 'don't' and Alice and Rosalie said 'do'; it was very annoying. We visited my Mum, in Arizona. My Dad had died two years ago. We visited a desert on the way down and we had to hold Jasper and Emmett back to stop them from touching the cactuses. Carlisle's brother and sister-in-law had come to visit us in August from Florida. They brought their two children, Lorna and Casey, down who were 4 and 6 years old. All of the children got on very well. Casey took to baseball really well and enjoyed it a lot but Lorna hated it. She wasn't very good and even Alice was better. But Alice took her to play with something else. Carlisle's sister, who got divorced around a year ago, came down to visit us with her three year old son. Jasper seemed to want to play with Alice and Ben whenever they were playing together.

So this summer was basically the time where all the children met the rest of the family. They seemed to enjoy most of it. I think they found Casey a bit of a handful and a pain after a while. Her Mum had to keep dragging her off poor Emmett or Jasper's back. She tried everyone's patience.

I started to home school them on the first week of September. None of them were very enthusiastic about that but they were all pretty intelligent children. They complained about it a lot, but they got on with their work.

**Find out about the home schooling in the next chapter. I know that this chapter flowed over a lot of time but I really want them to grow up so there will probably be a couple of short time skips. I don't think I will do more than 6 month time skips because I want you guys to know how they grow up. They need to become couples and everything. So it won't be in so much detail but you know.**

**Review!**

**PLEASE check out my other story My Life So Far! I really wanna post the next chapter but I really want 2 more reviews before I update. Two of my friends have TOLD me what they think but they don't have accounts so they couldn't REVIEW it. So pretty pretty please with a cherry on top can you read my other story and pretty please can you review it!!!!**

**Thanx!**


	39. Chapter 38

**I'm sorry but I have to do time skips because the kids need to grow up! The boys need to be 17 before the time skips will stop. Emmett and Jasper are now 8 so we are slowly getting closer. I am sorry if you hate time skips but I can't da something for everyday because 1. It would get sooooo boring if I describe every day at school for them 2. Nothing exciting will happen for a while and 3. It would take far far far too long!**

**Enjoy!**

Esme PoV

Over the summer holidays we celebrated Emmett's eighth birthday and Bella's 6th birthday. As they didn't know any children of their own age Carlisle and I invited some of our friends who have children for a party the day before their birthdays. They made a whole bunch of new friends but on their actual birthday, it was just Carlisle, the children and I. Emmett get a bike for his birthday and Alice, Bella and Rosalie made him a card. For Bella's birthday we got her a Nintendo DSi. She loved it.

Today was the first day of home-school. We had set up Carlisle's second study into a school room. There were two cork notice boards on opposite walls. We had grouped 2 groups of three tables in the room. There was a white board at the front and Carlisle had found all the text books and workbooks they had work through. We had printed off a home-schooling schedule from the school website and we had found tests for the end of each year. All of this was stacked on the small book shelf in the corner at the front.

I woke up and had a shower at 7 o'clock. Carlisle had to get to work early today and had to leave at 7:30. I woke up each of the children. None of them were very enthusiastic to get up.

I went into Emmett's room and opened the curtains. "Wake up, Emmett. It's the first day of school today." He groaned and pulled his sheets over his head. "Come on." I pulled out some clothes from his cupboard and laid them on the end of his bed. "If you aren't dressed in five minutes then I won't be happy."

I left Emmett to get changed and went into Edward's room. He was sitting up in bed and gazing out of the window. I sat on the end of his bed, "Hello."

"Hi."

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. I had found him sitting on his bed before a lot, lately, but he just says that he is thinking about random stuuf, nothing in particular.

"What school will be like today," he shrugged.

"Looking forward to it?" I asked. He shrugged.

"More than the school at the orphanage." I smiled.

I put his clothes on the end of his bed as well and left him to it.

I opened the door into Jasper's room and found him asleep. I opened his curtains as well. He squinted around the room and then groaned. "Good morning."

"Morning, sweetie. School today."

He groaned again but swung his legs out of bed. I passed him a pile of clothes and left his room. Next was Bella's room. I creaked the door open and found her awake but lying in bed. She looked around at me as I entered.

"Good morning, sweetie, you okay?" She sat up and nodded. I lifted her over the rail which keeps her from rolling out of bed, and set her feet on the floor. I helped her get dressed into some jeans and jumper. She followed me out of her room and joined Jasper and Edward down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and walked back over to Emmett's room.

I knocked, "I'm almost dressed," he called.

"Okay, sweetie, go downstairs when you are dressed."

I went back up to Rosalie's room and found her fast asleep. I opened her curtains. She groaned but, obediently, got up. I helped her get dressed and then she skipped down the stairs to join the others for breakfast. I heard the clang of bowls as they get cereal.

"Edward, can you pass me the toast, please," I heard Jasper ask.

"The milk is there," Emmett said.

"That isn't cornflakes!" Bella said.

It was normally ciaos at breakfast.

I walked into Alice's room. She was standing up in her cot, holding onto the railings.

"Mummy!" she said, happily.

"Hello darling."

I opened her curtains before lifting her out and dressing her.

"Is it scool today?" she asked as I pulled a jumper over her head.

"Yes, are you looking forward to it?" She nodded. She was the only one.

I carried her downstairs to find boxes of cereal littered across the table, the new carton of milk half empty, butter and jam all over the table and a small pile of toast. I sat Alice in her high chair and passed her a plate. Bella was munching on her cornflakes and Rosalie was trying to pour milk into her bowl. I could see that ending in a disaster so I took the milk off her and poured it in until she said stop. Emmett was eating a piece of toast and had jam all around his mouth. Edward was eating a bowl of cereal and Jasper was eating a plain piece of toast.

I spread jam onto a piece of toast and passed it to Alice. There were no drinks on the table, so I went to get some. I came back to find the milk spilt across the table. Edward had stood the carton upright so some of the milk was saved. I placed the orange juice on the table and dashed back into the kitchen to receive a cloth. I mopped up all of the milk.

"Sorry," moaned Rosalie.

"It's okay sweetie. Accidents happen," I said, smiling. She had both her hands over her mouth, "It's alright." Breakfast carried on normally, although that does normally happen, or something similar.

They all went to brush their teeth and hair, and in Emmett's case, wipe their faces. They tramped back down stairs and into the class room. Emmett, Edward and Jasper shared one of the tables. Rosalie, Bella and Alice shared the other. We all started on Maths and then on to English. They were all quite clever children. Alice could already count up to twenty, Bella could almost read fluently, Rosalie knew some simple times tables. Edward, Jasper and Emmett could all read fluently and knew most of the times tables up to 10.

After Science we had lunch. They ran about outside for a bit but at 2 o'clock I started lessons again. We finished at 4 o'clock and I let them do, just about, whatever they wanted.

At dinner time, they told Carlisle about what they had done today. Rosalie showed him her horse that she had drawn.

I took Alice to bed at 6 o'clock. She repeatedly told me that she wasn't tired, but I didn't listen. She would be exhausted tomorrow if she didn't go to sleep now. Even after her telling me that she wasn't tired, she fell asleep almost immediately. Bella and Rosalie went to bed around 6:30. They didn't mind much, but they both insisted on a bedtime story so they got up into my bed and I read to them. They fell asleep after ten minutes so Carlisle picked up Bella and I carried Rosalie off to bed. Emmett, Edward and Jasper were almost impossible to put to bed. They refused to go to bed at 7 o'clock, so Carlisle took Emmett and Jasper's hands and I took Edward's and we hauled them up the stairs. Once they were all in their PJ's Emmett and Edward sat stubbornly on the floor in their room. Jasper did go to bed but didn't actually sleep until 8 o'clock. Carlisle held Emmett's door handle so he couldn't get out, and eventually he got into bed. Edward gave up quicker than Emmett.

Nothing happened over the next few weeks. I continued to teach the children, Emmett, Edward and Jasper started swimming lessons, Rosalie, Bella and Alice started ballet lessons. We put Alice in the pre-ballet lessons.

It was Jasper's birthday on the 19th of October. We invited some of his friends from swimming over for a party. They messed about and played on the video games through the afternoon and then they had dinner and cake. Jasper had already got a bike because he had received one from his Mum before he went to the orphanage. Carlisle bought Jasper some new trainers because his were almost worn through. We also bought him a few bike accessories. Carlisle was keen on them riding because we could all do it as a family.

The boys loved swimming and received their first badge by the end of November. Rosalie and Bella were working towards their Preliminary Grade. Rose took to it very well, but Bella wasn't too good. Her and Rose shut themselves in Rosalie's room and practiced for at least half an hour twice a week. Carlisle and I were quite impressed with this; they were taking it into their own responsibilities.

On December the 3rd it was Alice's birthday. She was four years old. Esme went out and bought her 1 set of designer clothes. We didn't want her to go crazy on clothes or shopping. We also bought her a small, pink bike.

On December the 14th Bella and Rosalie took the grade. It doesn't take anyone long to do this grade, it was mainly steps and then 3 exercises, so it only took them 3 months to work up to it. Rosalie passed with honours but Bella only just scraped a pass. She really didn't care but asked if she could stop the lessons because she really wasn't enjoying it. We let her but we wanted her to start another club, because it would be the only way she would make friends as they weren't going to school. We tried her in a Drama class to try and boost her confidence.

This all happened before Christmas.

**So, again, I'm sorry for the time skips. I completely hate them so I sympathise with you if you do as well. I will describe their love life when the time is appropriate, but that will be when Alice is 13, Bella and Rose are 15 and the guys are 17! I'm so looking forward to that part!!!!!!**

**Review and tell me if you hate it. **


	40. Chapter 39

**I'm sorry about the time skip but the story really needs to move on. I will do a couple of chapters before the next skip but I prefer saying 3 years later, other than one chapter coving the time of 6 months, so I am sorry. Tell me if you mind the time or not in your fabulous reviews!!!**

**Enjoy! **

3 years later (August 31st)

Emmett: 11

Jasper: 10

Edward: 10

Bella: 9

Rosalie: 8

Alice: 6

Edward PoV

Tomorrow is when we start school again. Mum and Dad have decided that they want us to go to Forks Secondary School so Emmett is starting there tomorrow. He already knows three of the boys there from swimming so he isn't very nervous. Jasper and I will be starting next year. Mum went out and bought his school uniform last week and Emmett hates it! They were out for two hours buying it all and when Emmett got home, he was so grumpy.

Today is the last day of our summer holidays and, although we are still being homeschooled, we aren't really looking forward to it. Jasper and I will be working towards our 'End of Primary School' exam, or whatever it is. Emmett hated it last year, so we aren't looking forward to that!

But anyway, I'm gonna enjoy today because it's the last day of the holidays and next year will be hell! We all decided to play a big game of tag before lunch.

Emmett was on first, because he's the oldest. He chased Jasper and I for a while, but although he is older than us, we are faster than him, so he changed course and ran after Alice. She ran around but she is about four and a half years younger than him so he caught her quickly.

"Tag!" he yelled, before running off towards the trees. Alice sprinted off towards Bella, but as she was smaller and younger, she couldn't catch her. She tried Rosalie next but still couldn't catch her. She didn't give up. Jasper and I felt a bit guilty because she was so much younger. She was two years younger than Rosalie who was next youngest. Jasper jogged towards Alice and pretended to try and dodge her but she tug him.

"Tag!" she shrieked. Jasper turned to face to face me as Alice danced off towards Bella. He ran at me so I sprinted around the back of the house. He ran after me. We were pretty equal opponents so I didn't get any further away, but he didn't get any closer. We carried on running round to the front of the house again where everyone was waiting. Jasper changed his target and chased Rosalie. She screamed as she ran; it was quite funny! He caught her easily so then she ran after Bella, who was standing nearby. The game continued for about half an hour until we were all exhausted. Alice wasn't very happy because she had been caught so many times. About half way through the game I decided to lay off Alice and so did Jasper and Emmett because she was getting fed up of being tug. She had been 'it' around 15 times before we stopped tagging her.

We had a five minute break and Mum brought some drinks out and said she would play with us. So we started again. Mum was quite quick, but she slowed down for Bella, Rosalie and Alice. She was faster than me and I was the fastest! Emmett tug Rosalie so Rosalie span round and chased Jasper. She didn't see a root which had grown out of the ground, into an arch, so her foot stuck underneath it and she toppled over, face first.

Mum ran over to her and lifted her up. Her chin was bleeding and she was crying. Mum ran into the house, still carrying the crying Rose. Emmett ran after her.

Alice had her hands clasped over her mouth, "Will Rosalie be okay?" she asked as we jogged together into a small circle.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. It will only hurt, nothing serious," explained Jasper.

Alice nodded and Bella rubbed her back, soothingly.

"Come on, let's go and see what's happening," said Edward. We walked back to the house. Mum and Rosalie were in the downstairs bathroom. Rose was sat on the closed toilet seat and Mum had knelt down in front of her, cleaning the cut.

"She's okay," Emmett told us quietly, "It was the shock that made her cry, mainly."

We had lunch when Rosalie had been mopped up.

Dad came home at 4 o'clock and played stuck-in-the-mud with us. He was on. Dad tug me first and then ran after Jasper. Rosalie managed to free me when Jasper had guided Dad down to the forest edge. He caught Jasper and then caught Alice as she tried to free him. We played until dinner time. Mum puts Alice to bed at 7 o'clock. She hates going to bed before us, but Mum says, "If you don't go to bed now, you will be tired in the morning." Alice really doesn't care.

We were all watching TV when Mum came in to ask Alice to get ready for bed. She shook her head and said, "No." Mum crossed her arms in the doorway and asked again, sternly. "Mummy, I don't wanna go to bed yet!" she moaned.

"Alice, come on," she asked again. Alice shook her head.

"Alice Cullen, come with me so you can get ready for bed, now." Mum never made her voice rise, it just sounded scary. We all looked at Alice, unsure about what she would do.

Alice looked round at her, timidly, and then moaned, "Mummy!" again. She still didn't get up.

"Alice, don't make me come over there and get you myself." Alice mumbled something and crossed her arms. Mum walked into the room and Alice jumped off the couch and backed away from Mum. Alice would usually give in by now because she knew Dad would get cross if she didn't do what Mum said. Alice edged round the back of the couch chair. "Alice, you don't want a spanking, do you?" Mum and Dad used this as a threat, but they have never done it before. All of us, except for Alice, knew they would never do it. Alice always got scared at this threat and so she started to shake her head and cry.

"No Mummy! I don't wanna go to bed!" Mum stood in front of the couch which Alice was hiding behind. We could just see her peeking round the side at Mum.

Dad, who had probably heard the conversation in the other room, came into the room. We walked straight over to Alice and knelt down in front of her. She cried even more. "Alice, do what your Mum says and go with her to bed." He said it very sternly. She sniffed, nodded and then started bawling.

Mum held out her hand but Alice ignored it and ran straight out of the room and up the stairs. Mum and Dad walked out of the room and we heard their conversation.

"Carlisle, I hate that happening every night!" said Esme quietly.

"I know, Esme, but she won't learn if you aren't stern with her," Carlisle replied.

We heard Esme heading up the stairs and Carlisle went back to his study.

Esme PoV

I walked up the stairs. The same thing happens every night, but she usually gives up before Carlisle comes into the room. Some of the time she obediently goes up straight away, but that isn't often. She ends up in tears around twice a week and I hate it. We would never spank any of them, and they all know that we would never do it, except for Alice.

I could hear her crying in her room. I opened the door and saw her in the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Please, not a spanking!" she cried. I walked over to her and picked her up.

"Alice, you went upstairs like we asked, we're not going to spank you," I told her. She would usually hug me at this point, but that didn't happen tonight. She wriggled out of my arms and dropped onto her bed.

I knelt beside it and said, "Alice, you go to bed before the others because you are younger. You need more sleep than they do."

"I don't care! I don't like going to bed before them," she mumbled something after that but I didn't hear what.

"What did you say sweetie?" I asked.

She had wrapped her arms around her knees again and was leaning against the wall. She looked up at me and shrieked,"I'm not a baby!"

"I know you're not, darling," I said, placing my hand on the bed in front of her, "But you are younger than them."

"Daddy hates me," she mumbled into her arms.

I was surprised when she said this and said, "Of course he doesn't sweetie, why would you even think that?"

"Because he told me off and he never says good-night!" she cried.

"Darling, he does say good-night, normally you're asleep, and he only told you off because you weren't doing what I asked you to do!"

She was quiet for a few seconds and then she said, "I'm sorry Mummy." She crawled over and put her arms around my neck. I stood up, holding her, and said:

"It's alright, sweetie. I know you don't like being treated differently but Daddy and I love you as much as them."

She nodded and then said, "Please, can I go and say sorry to Daddy?"

"Of course, sweetie." I carried her down the stairs and placed her in front of his study door. I pushed it open.

When Carlisle saw Alice he raised his eye brows but when he saw me he nodded. Alice walked over to him and said, "I'm sorry Daddy." He lifted her onto his knee and hugged her.

"That's okay, darling."

He kissed her on the head. "Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me?"

He turned her around so she was looking at him and said, "Of course not! I love you so much, but when you don't do something we ask you to do and we get angry, it is only because we love you. Do you understand that?" She nodded and linked her arms around his neck. She was standing on his knees.

"Good night, Daddy," she said as he placed her back on the floor.

"Good night sweetie."

She dashed back up the stairs just ahead of me. I helped her into her PJ's and tucked her in. "Good night darling." I kissed her on the forehead. She turned over and lay still. I turned the light off and left the door open slightly.

Rosalie and Bella go to bed at 8 o'clock and the boys go at 8:30, but none of them moan because they know they have to go, whatever happens. The other reason why they don't bother complaining is that, after the performance with Alice each night, they know that our patience is wafer thin. None of them like it when Carlisle or I get cross. They are usually more stubborn after a day of school, so I'm not looking forward to tomorrow night.

**So did you like it? Sorry if you didn't like the time skip but it really needs to move on! (as I've said sooooooooooo many times!)**

**Thanx for reading!**

**Review!**


	41. Chapter 40

**Here is chapter 40! Look out for a clue! You'll know when you've read it but not giving anything away now! Enjoy!**

Esme PoV

It had been their first day back at school. It didn't feel the same without Emmett, and some of them missed him, but it was a pretty normal day. But, at lunch time, whilst I was marking Edward and Jasper's English stories, I heard a scream from outside. I ran out and over to their tree-house, from where the scream was from. Alice was standing on the floor, looking up at the door-way of the tree-house. Jasper was half-way up the rope ladder, calling up to Edward, and Edward was leaning out of the window, reaching down to...Bella. She was lying on the safety net, with her foot tangled in it. The safety net was hung under the window, in case any of them fell out. Obviously, Bella had. Her other leg was hanging out, over the side of the safety net. I ran over to them. Rosalie was up in the tree house, calling down to Bella.

"Mummy! Bella is stuck!" Alice shrieked as I reached her.

"I know, sweetie," I told her.

"Mummy! Help!" screamed Bella.

"Bella, darling, can you move away from the edge?" I called up to her.

"No! My foot is stuck, and I don't wanna fall!" she shrieked.

"Okay, darling, just stay still."

"I told Daddy that someone would fall off! I knew it would happen!" cried Alice. She was hugging my leg and crying.

"Alice, sweetie, she'll be fine." I lifted her off my leg and then yelled up to Jasper.

"Jazz, can you come down to Alice, please?" I needed to be in charge and give the orders. Jasper climbed down the ladder steps and dashed over to the sobbing Alice. He wrapped his arms around her; she was over a foot smaller than him so only reached up to his chest, Jasper being 140cm and Alice being 105cm.

I climbed up the rope ladder, so I was level with Bella. She was crying, but that wasn't a surprise, any child would be terrified.

"Bella, sweetie, you're going to be absolutely fine. Just do what I ask, okay?" She stayed clinging onto the ropes, but nodded. "Right."

I climbed up to the top and unlocked the trap door which opened so you could look straight down at the rope net. It was around ten feet below the tree-house so I could easily jump down onto it, but I didn't want to jolt it; she may lose balance.

I dangled my legs down the hole and lowered myself down onto the ropes. I bent down onto my hands and knees and crawled across to Bella. "Stay still, sweetie."

When I reached her, I wrapped my hands into the ropes so I was secure. Then I held Bella and pulled her further onto the ropes. She clung onto me. "It's okay. I've got you, darling." She carried on crying.

"Careful Mummy, your foot will slip," shouted Alice. I frowned slightly, but a few seconds after, my foot began to slip out of its safe position. I didn't have a clue how Alice knew that, but I pulled my foot further up and secured it on a rope. I began to untangle Bella's foot. The rope had been wrapped around her ankle, tightly, and had been digging in, so she found it hard to move her foot. When I had untied it I hauled her onto my back and crawled back to the trap door. Edward had dropped the other rope ladder down so we could climb back up. _Why hadn't I thought about that on the way onto the rope net?_

I lifted Bella up so she could reach the ladder and she made her way up it. I followed her up and Edward and Rosalie managed to pull her into the wooden house. She sat on the floor and cried. Edward sat in front of her and held her hands. Rosalie put a comforting arm around her. I picked her up and hugged her.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded but said, "My ankle hurts." She wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder. I rubbed her back.

"Come on, you two, we are all getting down. No-one is allowed to come up here until Daddy has made it safer, okay?" I told Bella, Rosalie and Edward. They nodded.

I pulled Bella round onto my back again and followed Edward and Rosalie back down the rope ladder. Edward helped Rosalie off at the end. When my feet were safely on the ground I pulled Bella round and sat her on my hip as we headed back into the house.

I called Carlisle once I'd sat Bella on the kitchen counter. The others had gathered around her.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Carlisle, Bella fell out of the tree-house..."

"_WHAT? IS SHE OKAY? WHAT...?"_

"Carlisle, she is fine, she fell onto the rope net. Um...she is now in the kitchen with me and the others. Her ankle got tangled in the ropes and was quite tight, is there anything I could do to help it?"

"_Um...I don't think there is anything you can do. She might have sprained it, in which case you could bandage it up. Don't let her walk on it until I get back and I'll have a proper look at it. For now, just bandage it up and she should be fine."_

"Okay, I'll do that."

"_I should be back at 4:30. I'll check it then."_

"Okay. See you later honey."

"_Love you, Ez."_

I cut the phone off and found a bandage. When her ankle was strapped up we carried on with lessons as normal

At quarter to 5, Carlisle and Emmett walked through the door. Emmett didn't look happy, but he didn't look upset.

"How was your first day of school?" I asked him as I passed Bella to Carlisle.

He carried her into his office and I heard him ask her how it happened.

Emmett dropped his school onto the floor and fell onto the couch; he looked very tired. He shrugged, "It was okay. There were two other new boys and one new girl in my class. My teacher, Mrs Pots, is friendly. She's our music teacher. The other kids are really nice too. My best friend is one of the new boys, and his name is Sam."

"That's really good, sweetie. What lessons did you have today?" I continued. I passed him a drink, just as Rosalie came over and sat on my knee. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Um...Maths, Chemistry, History and Music were today. I got some Maths and Chemistry homework to do for tomorrow." He sighed.

"Well, you get along with that and then you can do whatever, okay?"

He nodded and pulled a face. Rosalie giggled. He slouched up to his room to do his homework. I lifted Rosalie through to the kitchen and sat her on the counter.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" I asked her.

She shrugged.

"Pizza?" I prompted. She shook her head. "Pasta?" I continued. She shook her head again. I grinned. "Come on, what do you feel like." She frowned as she thought. "Burgers?" She smiled and nodded.

She watched me make the chicken and beef fillings. Rose helped me shape the beef and chicken into circles and then we slid them into the oven. I took her hand and led her through to the TV room. She sat on the sofa next to Edward and watched the TV programme he was watching. I went upstairs to check on Alice, Jasper and Emmett. I heard Bella and Carlisle in the study. I knocked on Emmett's door and went in to find him lying on his bed and concentrating on some sums.

"How are you doing, darling?" I asked him. He looked round at me and groaned.

"I finished Chemistry and am stuck on Maths." He looked back at his paper and scribbled something down, and then crossed it out again.

"Do you want some help?" I asked him. He nodded and then rested his head in his arms. I helped him for about 15 minutes and then left him to finish and pack up.

Before I opened the door into Jasper's room, I heard Alice say, "Jasper, I don't know how I knew Mummy's foot was going to fall! I could feel that it was going to happen." I opened the door. I went into Jasper's room and found Jasper lying on his back with his head dangling off the side. He was looking at Alice, upside down, who was sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her small knees. This is the position she sits in when she's distressed.

They looked round at me. "Are you guys okay?" I asked.

Alice burst into tears and dropped her head in her arms. I walked over to her and sat down and pulled her onto my lap. "Alice, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I'm...a...freak! How...could...I...tell...that...your...foot...was...gonna...fall?" she cried between her sobs. Jasper got up and came to sit in front of us.

"Alice, it was just a coincidence. There's no need to get upset about it! You probably just saw my foot slipping and yelled up or reacted absent-mindedly. Just calm down." She breathed deeply for a while. I heard someone climbing up the stairs and then I heard Carlisle and Emmett.

"I'm finished!" said Emmett proudly.

"Well done, Emmett."

"Can I go and watch TV?" he asked.

"Yeah, course! Do you know where your Mum is?" asked Carlisle.

"Um...I think she's in Jasper's room."

Carlisle pushed the door open and saw Alice curled up on my knee, crying, and Jasper sitting next to us.

"What wrong?" Carlisle asked, coming towards us. Alice looked scared and cried:

"I know when something will happen in the future! I'm mad!"

**Get it? I dunno if you would call it a cliffie but I wouldn't but sorry if you do! Enjoy it? Please review!**

**Check out my other story please! I know I've been going on about it but I only just have 6 reviews!!! Please!**

**Thanx for reading and I'll update soonish!!!**


	42. Chapter 41

**Sorry there was such a long gap but I went away to see my family and there wasn't any internet connection so I couldn't update anything. So here is chapter 41! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Story line mine. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Esme PoV

We were sitting in Carlisle's study. I was sitting on a chair, Carlisle was on his study chair and Alice was sitting on his desk. We were about to talk about Alice's little 'problem' or 'gift'.

"Alice, calm down, sweetie. You're making a small thing into something big, when it isn't, okay?" Alice was still crying, but when Carlisle asked 'okay?' she looked at him and frowned, but then nodded very slightly. "So, tell me what exactly happened." He looked at me.

I told him what had happened. I started from me climbing up to the tree-house, going on to collecting Bella and then my foot about to slip. This was when Alice yelled up.

She started crying again, so I lifted her off the desk and hugged her on my knees. "But...but...if...I...hadn't...called...up Mummy...would have...slipped!" she cried.

"Sweetie, we're not telling you off, we are just trying to figure out exactly what happened," Carlisle told her, kindly.

"Will...you send...me...to a...mad...house?" she cried, between gasps and sobs.

I was shocked at this and Carlisle's face displayed shock as well. "Of course not, honey!" I told her, squeezing her slightly.

"Alice, darling, we want to help you, not lock you away!"

I looked at him in disbelief and then smiled and shook my head. I really didn't think that remark would help.

Alice looked at him, unsure. "We adopted all of you because we wanted to spend our time with you and care for you. We love all of so much. Where did you hear a mad house from, anyway?"

"Bella's bully told her she should go to one!" she said, quietly.

"At the orphanage?" I asked. She nodded.

"Look, it must have been a coincidence. Alice, there is no reason for you to get upset. If it happens again then tell me or Mummy, okay?" Carlisle told her. Alice rubbed her eyes and nodded.

We headed back out of the study and Bella and Rosalie came running over to us. Carlisle picked Bella up and I lowered Alice back to the ground.

"Bella! You're ankle isn't going to get better if you run about. I thought we had agreed that you would not run on it, otherwise I would put it in plaster. What do you want?" he said, very sternly.

Bella blushed and looked guiltiy. Carlisle had strapped to up in material. "Not plaster!" she shrieked.

"So what are you not going to do?" I asked.

"Run on it," she murmured.

"Good girl."

Alice hugged Rosalie and told her that she wasn't going to hospital. Carlisle carried Bella through to the lounge where Emmett, Jasper and Edward were sitting. He lowered her onto the seat. Alice leapt up next to her.

As Carlisle and I went back out of the room to make dinner we heard the children start talk.

"So, are you going to Hogwarts or something because of your magical ability of seeing the future?" I was about to turn back and tell Edward off but I heard a loud slap and a bang and an 'ouch' and thought they had it under control.

"Edward! That's really mean! Alice was really upset about that!" shrieked Rosalie.

"Ouch! Okay, I'm sorry!" cried Edward.

They did normally get along, but on these occasions where one of them says something they stand up for each other, so maybe one of them gets upset, but nothing major!

They are all good kids.

3 years later (September 3rd)

Emmett: 14

Jasper: 13

Edward: 13

Bella: 12

Rosalie: 11

Alice: 9

Esme PoV

"Mummy, I wanna go to school!" moaned Alice. It was just me and her and was another day at school, just the two of us. It was Rosalie's third day of goinf=g to a public school. Alice hadn't seen anything else with her 'visions' so Carlisle and I weren't worried about it. Alice seemed to have forgotten about it, or just never mentioned it.

"Sweetie, you are starting in two years time, okay? You don't want to go to a public school yet! And anyway, the others ALWAYS come home moaning about school! Why do you wanna go so much?"

"Because I'm always the youngest!" she cried.

"Yes, sweetie, that is because you are the youngest, but there is nothing wrong with that!" I told her.

'But..." she started.

I shook my head and said, "No Alice, nothing is changing. You are starting school in two years, now carry on with your work, please."

She huffed and picked up her pencil. She was doing maths at the moment and was zooming through it.

Once we had finished for the day, she started on her chores so she could play quicker. All Alice had to do was put the dishes, cutlery and cups into the dishwasher and feed the fish, who were stood next to the radio in the dining room.

"I'm done!" she called.

"Okay, sweetie, what do you wanna do now?" I asked, wiping the surfaces in the kitchen.

"I dunno..." she said, walking into the kitchen. But at that moment we heard the front door open and Carlisle and the others clambered through.

"Emmett! Don't let me ever hear you say something like that again! If the girls start saying things like that I will blame you and ground you and I'm not kidding, okay?" I heard Carlisle tell him, crossly. Bella and Rosalie walked into the room, giggling. I guessed it was about Emmett being told off.

"How was school?" I asked them.

Rosalie grinned, evilly, at Bella but then said, "It was alright. Mary is still really mean though! She tipped Alison's, Lorna's and my pencil case all over the floor and then laughed and ran out of the room!" she said scowling. Alison, Lorna, Amy and Rosalie all went to dancing together and were all really good friends.

I went over and hugged her, "If she's really bothering you, Carlisle and I could go up to school and talk to your head teacher."

She shook her head, "That's the worse she has done to me, but she does worse to Lorna and Amy. Do you know what she told Lorna?" she asked as a rhetorical question. I shrugged, "She said 'Lorna, your parents got divorced because of you' and she started to cry, so me, Alison and Amy gave her a piece of our mind and started yelling, and then..." She looked towards the door to where Carlisle was talking to Emmett.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"And then Emmett came in and asked me what was going on and then he yelled at Mary too. She ran off and told a teacher that Emmett had been yelling at her and then Emmett got told off! Dad is telling him off now for saying that Mary is a um..." She bit her lip and looked at Bella.

"Mary is a 'word beginning with f' bitch!" Bella whispered. Bella and Rosalie already knew all the 'bad' words but know not to use them in front of me, Carlisle or Alice; Alice didn't know any of them. I raised my eye brows and Emmett slumped in. Edward and Jasper ran up the stairs calling, "Hi Mum," on their way up.

"Hi," I called back.

Before I could say anything else, Emmett said, "Sorry."

I shook my head and smiled slightly, "Emmett," I sighed. Carlisle had said everything else, "Just go and do your homework, now, and we'll forget about it this time." He nodded and walked out of the room.

"Mummy? What did Emmett say?" Alice asked.

"Just a very bad word," I told her.

"What word?" she asked.

Bella and Rosalie smiled, kindly. I bent down to her level and said, "You don't need to know that word yet. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"Mummy, it's not fair!" she whined, bobbing up and down slightly.

"Alice, Rosalie only learnt that word last year and Bella learnt it when she was ten, so you don't need to know it quite yet. Anyway, not knowing it will save you the time of being told off!"

"I don't care!" she cried.

"Well I do," I murmured standing up again.

She took my hand to get my attention and pleaded, "Please?"

I shook my head.

"Alice, you're too young to know that word," Carlisle told her.

"See! I'm too young to go to school, I'm too young to know that word! Rosalie is three years younger than Emmett and still knows it!" she shrieked.

"Alice, stop shouting," Carlisle warned her. She crossed her arms and ran up the stairs to her room.

I rolled my eyes and started to follow her up the stairs. I knocked on her door and she yelled, "Go away!"

I ignored her and opened the door. She was lying on her bed with her head resting on her arms, crying.

"Alice, honey, I know it doesn't seem fair. But you are younger than the others," I said, sitting next to her and resting one of my hands on her shaking back.

"I know I am! But, it just feels like I'm always left out of everything and I feel so stupid!" She sobbed.

"Alice, no-one thinks you are stupid at all! When the others were 9, none of them knew the word which Emmett said today."

"But it isn't just about that! I'm always the one that doesn't know what is going on! Rosalie and Bella always know," she cried. I gripped round her waist and pulled her onto my lap. She covered her face with her hands and I rocked her from side to side.

"Alice, honey, everyone knows that you're younger and so you wouldn't know as much. None of the others think you're stupid!" I told her.

"But, it makes me feel stupid."

I turned her around so she was facing me. "You are anything but stupid, sweetie. Next time we talk about something that you don't understand, tell me, and I'll explain it to you, as long as it is subtitle." She nodded and I wrapped my arms around her little body.

"Now, you go to the bathroom and wipe your face and then come down and help me make dinner, alright?"

She looked up at me and sighed, "Okay." She slid off my knee and dashed to the bathroom. I headed back down the stairs.

"Is Alice alright?" Jasper asked, sticking his head out of his bedroom door.

"Yes, she's fine." He nodded and slid back into his room. I descended the stairs.

"Mum?" Bella asked. I turned around on the bottom step.

"Yes Bella?"

"Um...can I speak to you for a moment, please?" Rosalie grinned as Bella asked this. Bella looked very serious.

"Of course, honey."

"Um...in private," she said, emphasizing the word private and looking round at Rosalie.

Rosalie burst into a fit of laughter and ran up the stairs.

She led me into the living room, which was empty and we sat on the couch.

"Um...there is this..." she paused and looked at the rug.

"Go on, honey," I asked, slightly worried.

"There's this new kid who started at the beginning of this year and um..." she looked around, desperately.

"Come on Bella. You can tell me," I assured her.

"There's a new kid called Jacob and he asked me out."

**I wanted to add this in because it starts the whole romance thing with Bella and Edward and Bella and Jacob. So I'm sorry if you like or hate Jacob for the things that will come up later in the story. It also means that this time period will be longer than the last one, I think and Edward's protective side can come out.**

**I'll try and update soon!**

**Please review!!!**

**Thanx for reading and bearing with me!**


	43. Chapter 42

**Okay, I'm sorry it took so long to update!!! There hasn't been a time skip, someone asked me to put their ages at the top of each chapter, so here are their ages! So yeah!**

**Here is chapter 42 (i think)lol**

Emmett: 14

Jasper: 13

Edward: 13

Bella: 12

Rosalie: 11

Alice: 9

Esme PoV

So, I boy named Jacob asked Bella if she would like to go to the cinema with him on Saturday evening; a date! Being Friday afternoon, they will be going out tomorrow. They got back from school about an hour ago. Emmett had got another detention in school today so he was grounded for the week-end. Jasper was working on his homework because he and Edward were going to their friend's birthday party tomorrow and wouldn't have time to do it tomorrow. Edward seemed very unhappy and was sitting at the dining room table, across from Jasper, with his work in front of him, just staring at the opposite wall. He was supposed to be working but wasn't doing anything. Bella was upstairs in her room and Rosalie had finished her homework and was playing in the garden with Alice. Rosalie was in year 7 and they weren't given much homework to do.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting on the chair beside him.

He jumped slightly, and then shook his head, "Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me," I tried again.

"Nothing."

I shrugged, "Suit yourself. Finish your homework, okay?"

He nodded and picked up his pen.

I went outside to find Alice and Rosalie. I couldn't see them straight away, but then I saw Rosalie, kneeling on the floor and Alice running towards me.

"Alice, why is..." I started but she cut me off.

"Rosalie is being sick!" Alice cried.

"Okay Alice. You go and get Dad," I instructed her. She ran inside.

I ran over to Rosalie and rubbed her back soothingly as she took deep breaths and her shoulders shook. She was crying. "Honey, it's alright. Dad will be out in a minute, okay. Just take deep breaths, sweetie," I comforted. Her shoulders shook as she threw up again. She collapsed onto her side so she was leaning against me. I stroked her cheek gently, it was cold and clammy.

I heard the door shut and I looked over to the house. Carlisle was running towards us. When he reached us, Rosalie threw up again, onto the grass. When she had finished, Carlisle picked her up, carefully and ran her back into the house. I got up and followed them in, quickly. I didn't want any of the others catching this. I reached the living room and saw that it was empty, but then I heard hurried footsteps and the door flew open.

"Alice, get out. We don't want you catching this."

"But Mummy, I found this bowl for Rosalie," she pulled an old, large washing up bowl in from the hallway, "Daddy said you wanted one."

"Thanks honey. You go and do something and I'll come and find you when Rosalie is feeling a bit better, okay?" She nodded and ran off, probably to find Jasper.

I went back to Rosalie and Carlisle. I was about to place the bowl on the floor when Rosalie groaned. I lifted the bowl up to her and she vomited into it. She murmured, "Sorry," before coughing nastily and throwing up again.

"Hey, honey, it's alright. It's not your fault," Carlisle soothed, rubbing her back.

When she had finished he took her temperature and then left the room to get some medicine. I heard Alice ask, "Will Rosalie be okay?"

"Yes, Alice, she will be fine." I heard Carlisle run up the stairs.

"Mum?" Rosalie murmured. She was leaning back on the couch; her face was white and sweaty.

"What is it, honey?" I asked.

"Can I have some water?" she asked, croakily.

"I'll go and get you some when Daddy comes back, honey." She nodded and rolled over so the side of her pasty face was pressed against the couch. I grabbed the bowl and placed it beside her. She groaned and vomited into the bowl again.

"It's alright, honey," I said, stroking her forehead.

Carlisle came back in holding two blankets, a wet flannel and a bottle of medicine. He placed the two blankets on the sofa and then lifted Rosalie up. "Just spread one out under her," Carlisle told me. I laid one out and he rested her back on the blanket. He spread the other over her to keep her warm. I dashed through to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"No, we were just playing and then she said that she felt dizzy and then she threw up," Alice told Jasper and Edward.

"Poor Rosalie," murmured Jasper. He then turned back to his work.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" asked Alice. I found a plastic glass and filled it up with cold water.

"Alice, honey, leave Jasper so he can finish his work, please," I told her.

She hopped off her chair and said, "What can I do?"

"Honey, you can help me make dinner later, just be patient."

Alice sighed but jumped up the stairs. I went back into the living room and found Carlisle mopping Rosalie's forehead. She shivered slightly and groaned, but didn't vomit.

"Do you think you could take some of the medicine now, Rose?" Carlisle asked her.

She frowned and nodded. Carlisle reached forward and took the medicine and spoon off the table. He poured the thick, brown coloured liquid onto the spoon and held it in front of her mouth. She opened her mouth and swallowed the liquid which Carlisle poured into her mouth. He poured another spoon in and then put the bottle back on to table.

Rosalie shuddered as she swallowed and then sank back into the couch. "Honey, do you wanna lie down?" I asked her. Carlisle nodded behind her. I lifted the blanket off her when she nodded and Carlisle lifted her up and laid her with her head resting on one of the couch cushions. I draped the blanket over her body and she sighed again. I went out of the room to see what Alice was doing and to start dinner.

I saw Alice sitting on the top step of the staircase. "Come on, sweetie. Do you wanna help me make dinner?" I asked, closing the door into the living room behind me.

She jumped up and skipped down the stairs. "How is Rosalie?" she asked, taking my hand. We walked into the kitchen. Jasper was pointing at one of the boxes on Edward's piece of paper. I raised my eye brows and Jasper jumped back onto his chair.

"Come on guys. Do the work by yourself, if you need help then ask me," I told them, sternly as I lifted Alice up onto the kitchen counter so she could sit down. "Rosalie isn't very well at the moment, Alice. You just need to leave her alone so she can rest, and also we don't want anyone else catching it, so don't go into the living room. She'll be fine in a day or two."

I rummaged around in one of the cupboards and found the pot of dried spaghetti. "What are we having for dinner?" asked Alice.

"Spaghetti Bolognese," I answered.

"Can I help?" she asked again.

"Okay, honey," I lifted her off the counter, "You go and get one of those chairs," I pointed, "to stand on so you can reach the sink, okay?"

She nodded and ran over to the chairs. I tipped some chopped tomatoes into a large pan and chopped up some onions. "Okay, I'm ready," Alice told me, standing on a wooden chair.

I passed her a pan with high sides and said, "Fill that up with cold water for me." Our sink is split in two with one metal 'wall', so she rested the pan on the divider and turned the cold tap on to fill the pan up. It was quite big so it took a little while. In the mean-time I tipped some minced meat into the chopped tomatoes and onions and stirred it until it was brown.

"How was your day at school?" I asked Edward and Jasper.

"It was just an average day," shrugged Edward. He still looked glum.

"Are you kidding?!? Larry tripped over and his books went everywhere and then he skidded along on his bum and knocked Mr. Brooksdale over! It was hilarious!" corrected Jasper. Alice giggled and almost tipped all of the water back out of her pan.

"Oh yeah," murmured Edward, uninterested.

"What's up, mate? You found it funny too when it happened," Jasper said, frowning.

Edward just shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Here you go, Mummy," Alice caught my attention.

"Thanks honey," I said, relieving her of the heavy pan.

I placed a lot of spaghetti into the pan and placed it on the hob. I placed a lid on the sauce and on the spaghetti. Alice hopped off the chair and grabbed some knives and forks to set the table.

"Esme?" Carlisle called. I went through to the living room. "Could you fill her cup up please?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, reaching out for the cup. He passed it to me.

"Thanks."

Rosalie groaned again and rolled over. "Do you feel like you're going to be sick, honey?" Carlisle asked her. She shook her head very slightly. "Do you think you could wet this again?" he asked me, holding the flannel.

I reached out and took it and dashed back to the kitchen. I filled up the glass again and re-wet the flannel.

"But..." Alice started.

"No, Alice. The answer to this sum is fifteen, okay," Edward said.

"Alice leave them alone," I said sternly, "If you've got nothing else to do then go and tell Emmett and Bella to come down for dinner." She sighed and slid off her chair.

I entered the living room again to find Rosalie asleep, or almost asleep. I passed the two things to Carlisle and whispered, "Dinner will be ready in five minutes, do you wanna come through?" He nodded and mopped Rosalie's brow. I left the room and started to dish up dinner. Alice jumped back down the stairs, followed by Bella.

"I'm done," Bella announced.

"Well done, honey," I said, spooning sauce onto the pasta.

"What's wrong with Rosalie?" she asked.

"She's ill, throwing up a lot," I told her as her and Alice took their places at the table.

She nodded. "Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He said he'll be down in a minute," Alice told me.

"Yeah, I'm done," said Jasper.

Edward scribbled down something and then said, "Me too."

"Well done, guys."

Carlisle walked through and Emmett followed as I placed the plates on the table.

"Where's Rose?" asked Emmett, scanning the table to make sure he hadn't missed her.

"She has the flu," Carlisle told him.

"Is she alright?" asked Emmett, slightly alarmed.

"Yes, she will be fine," Carlisle answered.

Dinner wasn't eventful and when everyone had finished Carlisle went outside with the hose to spray away Rosalie's vomit (lovely) and the others went into the TV room to play on the PS2.

I went back through to Rosalie and sat by her legs on the couch. She was awake again. "How do you feel, honey?" I asked.

"Horrible," she murmured.

I picked up the cold flannel and wiped her face with it. "Try and go to sleep and you'll feel better when you wake up, sweetie," I said, quietly. She nodded slowly and then closed her eyes. I left the flannel resting on her forehead and left her alone.

"Mummy, I've got a headache," moaned Alice who just came out of the TV room.

"Die Jasper die!" I heard Emmett yell. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay sweetie. Come on." I lifted her up and held her on my hip. Carlisle came through from the kitchen and saw us.

"She has a headache," I groaned. I really want all of them catching this. Carlisle beckoned me to follow him. I sat Alice on the kitchen counter again and Carlisle took her temperature.

"Okay, I think you've got the same as Rosalie," Carlisle grimaced. Then he said to me, "If she goes to bed now she might be alright in the morning."

I nodded. "Rosalie is asleep now," I told him.

"Good."

"I'll take Alice up to bed," I said. I lifted her up again and carried her up the stairs. I didn't bother running her a bath because if she threw up in the night then she would just need another one.

I helped her into her pyjamas and then let her brush her teeth. When she came out of the bathroom I led her to her room and tucked her into bed. "If you feel worse in the night then come straight through to mine and Daddy's room, okay?"

She nodded, "Good night Mummy."

"Night sweetie." I kissed her on the forehead and she rolled over.

Then Carlisle came in, "Alice, honey, do you want some calpol?"

She looked over to him and shrugged. He placed the thick brown medicine on her bed side table. "Here, sit up, honey." He spooned two spoonfuls of the pink calpol into her mouth and then kissed her and said 'good night'.

We left the door slightly open so a bit of light could enter the room, how Alice likes it and left her.

"I'm gonna bring Rosalie up to bed now," Carlisle told me, descending the stairs just in front of me.

Jasper stuck his head out of the TV room and asked, "Where did Alice go? It's her go."

"She's gone to bed, she doesn't feel very well either," Carlisle told him.

"What! Is she being sick as well?"

"No, she has a headache and a temperature," Carlisle assured him.

He slipped back into the living room to tell the others. We walked through to the living room. Rosalie hadn't been sick in a little while so we hoped that she had stopped, at least for a while. Carlisle picked her, gently, so she was lying across his arms. She groaned slightly, but didn't wake up. Carlisle carried her upstairs and I went to find another sick bowl.

When I got back upstairs to her room, Carlisle had changed her out of her clothes and into her pyjamas and was pulling the quilt covers up to her neck. I put the bowl beside her bed and placed a glass of water on her bedside table.

I got back downstairs and found Bella waiting for me. "I don't wanna catch this! I'm going out tomorrow!"

"Honey, if you catch it, you can go out another time, okay? It's not the end of the world," I told her.

We walked back through to the TV room where Edward and Jasper were playing Monsters3000. I sat on the sofa and Bella sat next to me.

"Ha-ha! Gotcha Edward!" yelled Jasper.

"Jasper, don't yell," I told him, laughing slightly.

"Sorry," he whispered. They carried on playing for a while. At about 7:30, whilst Bella was playing against Emmett, Carlisle came through.

"Okay, its Friday night, what movie are we going to watch?" asked Carlisle. Friday night was movie night.

They picked a film and Carlisle went to get some pop-corn.

............................................................A Few Hours Later.......................................................

Carlisle and I were in bed when we heard some hurried footsteps and the bathroom door open and close. I opened my eyes and looked around. Carlisle was still asleep so I swung my legs out of bed and went to see who it was.

Emmett was kneeling beside the bath; his face was looking sweaty and white. He threw up into the bath and then groaned and slumped against the bath. "Okay, Emmett. Hold on and I'll find you a bowl and the medicine."

I rushed back out of the room and crept into Alice's room; Carlisle had left the medicine in there. When I came back out I went to the medicine cupboard in our room to find one of the many medicine spoons that Carlisle keeps.

"Esme?" Carlisle groaned as he sat up and turned the light on. He squinted whilst his eyes got used to the light.

"Emmett is throwing up in the bathroom," I said. Carlisle groaned and slipped off the bed. I'll go and get ANOTHER bowl." He slouched out of the room and I heard him dash down the stairs.

I hurried back to the bathroom to find Emmett groaning again. "Here, hun." I poured it onto the spoon and moved it in front of his mouth.

"Mum," he moaned, "I can do it..." He stopped and threw up again into the bath.

"Yeah sure. Open," I instructed.

He opened his mouth and I spooned it in. He pulled a disgusted face before I spooned another one in. Carlisle knocked on the door and said, "Hey. Holding in there Emmett?" he asked smiling. Emmett grimaced. "I've put a bowl beside your bed," he told Emmett.

He nodded and stumbled to his feet. Emmett was tough, he wasn't at all frail like Rosalie or Alice, though they hate being called that. He slouched through to his room and crawled under the sheets. Carlisle went to check that he was alright.

"That's three of them," Carlisle groaned as he sank back onto the bed.

I lay back down and said, "If Bella catches it, she will be gutted! If Edward and Jasper get it, they won't stop groaning for weeks!"

I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.

**So how was it? Bella's date will be in hte next chapter, I think so I will try and update quickly. My school starts again on Tuesday (crying) and I really don't wanna go back but we get like 3 hours of homework a night so I dunno how much I will be able to update. I think it will be once a week but I will do it as much as possible!!! If my grades get lower my lap top will get confiscated so bare with me during school!**

**I'm really sorry! I will update as frequently as possible but you know...**

**PLEASE review!!!**

**Thanx! **


	44. Chapter 43

**OMG I'm so sorry that it's taken so long to write this! And I'm sorry that it is so short!Year 9 sucks! I get like 4 hours of work to do a night! I'm DREADING yr10! You get like double the amount! Plus I'm totally shattered and its Saturday night! I should NOT be tired at the mo! So I'm really sorry.**

**As you can see I'm really struggling to do all three of my stories plus homewark plus piano and flute and music theory practice so I'm pausing on My Life So Far and I want you guys to vote on which story you want me to continue and which one you want me to pause on. Vote either Kids or But Dignity Matters. So far, Kids is winning cuz I put this post up on But Dig Matters but can you all vote please! Thanx! I think i'm gunna finish Kids first and carry on with BDM afta ive dun that cuz its nearer to the end, i think lol!**

**So sorry again!**

**STILL NOT MINE! SM OWNS IT!!!**

**Enjoy!**

"Mum?" Bella asked, creeping up behind me as I closed the dishwasher's door. I turned round to look at her. She had one and a half hours till her date with Jacob. She was very nervous.

"Yes, honey?" I asked.

She looked down at her feet and said, "Please can you help me with make-up and my hair?"

I could see her cheeks reddening, although she wasn't even looking at me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her against my body. "Hey, sweetie, don't be embarrassed!"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks Mum." She wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed slightly. I was quite surprised that she had asked me because she was definitely not a girly girl. She has never worn make-up before, or fussed over her hair. She doesn't pick out her clothes two weeks in advance. She must really like this boy.

"Come on then." I gave her a little push towards the door to let her know that I was following her. She dashed up the stairs.

I followed her but as I reached the landing, Rosalie appeared at the end of the hall-way. She looked very pale and sweaty. She stumbled towards me and I helped her stand straight.

"Hey, honey," I said, wiping her forehead, "Come on, go back to bed. Do you want anything, sweetie?"

She nodded. "Please can I have some water?"

I wrapped my arms around her cold body, although it was wrapped in a thick dressing gown. "Of course you can honey. Where's your glass?"

She swayed slightly, so I wrapped my arm around her waist, to help her back to her room. When she was lying down again and I'd wrapped her under the duvet and took her glass to the bathroom to fill it up.

"Thanks," she rasped.

Bella followed me into my room so I could get the make-up bag and hair equipment and then she followed me into the bathroom. I could tell that she was nervous because she didn't say a word the whole time.

I pulled out the stool and sat her in front of the mirror. She combed her hair as I plugged the curlers into the socket so they could warm up. I knelt behind her and ran my fingers through her hair. She let out a long breath of air but then the door swung open.

"Mummy? What are you doing?" It was Alice.

"Alice, you go and play with Daddy, please. I need to help Bella get ready."

"But Daddy's working!" she moaned. "Everyone else is in bed and Edward and Jasper are still at the party!"

"Alice, go and read a book or watch television. I'll come and play with you when we've finished." I knew Bella wouldn't like Alice watching as it was her first time.

"But that's boring!" she moaned again.

"Alice, I don't care. I'm helping Bella at the moment." I walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Can I stay in here then?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Alice, go and play by your-self for a while." It looked like she was going to say something back so I turned her around and pushed her out of the room, gently. When she was out of the room she turned around and crossed her arms, whilst scowling, adorably. I closed the door and locked it. Bella was getting even more nervous.

I rubbed her back soothingly and said, "You are going to look beautiful, just calm down, okay?" I kissed her on the top of the head. She took at deep breath and nodded. I picked up the curlers and started to create gentle curlers which fell down to the middle of her back.

When her hair was finished, I pulled out some foundation powder and blusher. Once her cheeks looked perfect, I smoothed some clear, glittery lip gloss onto her lips and she pressed them together. Then, I told her to look up so I could do her mascara. I used waterproof, just as a precaution.

When I was finished, she looked into the mirror. "Told you you'd be beautiful," I whispered, kissing her on the side of her head.

She turned to me and asked me something that I wasn't expecting at all. "Why is Edward mad at me?"

I didn't think Edward was mad at Bella! "He isn't Bella!" I held one of her hands on her lap, pleading that she won't start crying.

"He is," she said, slightly shaky. She took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry.

"Why do you think he's mad at you?" I asked, squeezing her hand.

"He was in the living room with Emmett and Jasper and they were all laughing but they didn't notice that I had walked in. So, I asked what they were laughing about and Jasper was about to try and explain, when Edward glared at me and walked out of the room! Then, Emmett and Jasper frowned at each other, shrugged and then explained why they were laughing," she said, quickly.

"Honey, maybe he had just had a bad day," I offered.

"But he had been laughing before I walked in! And, at school, I walked into his classroom to ask whether we were catching the bus home, or if Dad was picking us up, and he ignored me. Then, his friend, Shaun, said that I asked him a question, he nodded, turned around to look at me, but he glared again! I asked him again and he said, 'Why do I care!' It didn't even make any sence! So I asked Jasper..." she babbled on until a shushed her. She had tears in her eyes but was blinking them back furiously.

"I don't know why he did that," I confessed.

"And when Melanie was yelling at me and Tiffy she said, 'You're so selfish!' And then Edward walked passed and said, 'Yeah, Bella only cares about herself!' So I burst into tears." I shushed her again.

"Do you want me to do anything about Melanie?" I asked, seriously.

She shook her head, violently.

"Do you want me to talk to Edward?" I asked again.

She hesitated for a second and then shook her head. "I want to talk to him, alone, first, at least."

"Okay, sweetie. Forget about it for now, you don't want to spoil your date with Jacob. Then talk to him tomorrow when you get back, okay?" She nodded and smiled. She had managed to keep her tears from sliding down her face. We got up and she went through to change. I decided to go downstairs to play with Alice.

First, I checked on Rosalie and Emmett. Alice had completely recovered after only one night. Rosalie was asleep again, and her glass of water was half empty. Emmett was lying on his front with his head where his feet should be and his feet where his head. I chuckled and went to fill up his water.

When I came back out of Emmett, leaving his glass full of water, Bella came out of her room, wearing her light denim skirt and a black strappy top over a white one. She was wearing her white pumps and had a white hoodie slung over her arm. "You really do look beautiful, honey."

I heard footsteps run up the stairs and Alice's smiley face appeared. "Go on, what should I change?" Bella asked, grinning.

Alice frowned slightly, thinking. Bella and I looked at each other, smiling. Alice looked from Bella's face, down to her feet. After about thirty seconds, she opened her mouth and closed it again.

"You can say she looks perfect," I told Alice, bending down to tickle her. She dodged out of the way, neatly.

"Hold on," Alice said, putting one finger up before running off into her room.

"What's she gone to get?" Bella asked, suspiciously, still grinning.

I shrugged as Alice ran back out with an arm full of material and straps. I frowned until I realised what they were. Alice was carrying four of her favourite clothes accessories.

"Handbags," Bella and I sighed together, laughing. She dropped them at my feet and then looked at them all.

"Hmm..." she thought. She bent down and picked up her glitter, clasp one. She hung it off Bella's shoulder and pulled Bella's hand through the strap. Bella grinned at me. Alice backed away and looked at Bella again. She shook her head and rushed forward to take it off Bella again.

She tried the black shoulder bag, but decided that that didn't go with her outfit either. She picked up a bag which loops over her shoulder and falls down to her hip.

"Perfect!" Alice shrieked, jumping up and down whilst clapping her hands. "You look so pretty!" She jumped forward and squeezed Bella around the waist. Alice was still tiny and her head only reached up to Bella's chest. Bella hugged her back.

"Thanks Al."

The doorbell rang and Alice squealed and ran down the stairs. Bella took a deep breath and followed me down the stairs.

"Hi Jacob!" Alice squeaked, waving her little hand and grinning.

"Hi um..." Jacob stuttered. I realised he wouldn't know any of our names.

"Hello Jacob," I said, smiling warmly, or at least I hoped it was warm.

"Hello Mrs Cullen," Jacob said, nervously.

"You can call me Esme, sweetie," I told him, kindly. He smiled. I looked around and realised Bella had rushed off to check herself in the mirror. "This is Alice," I introduced her. She waved again. I walked over and placed my hands on her shoulders to guide her backwards and give Jacob some room. "Come on in, Jacob. Bella won't be a minute."

Carlisle came out of his study and walked over.

"Hello Jacob," Carlisle said, smiling.

"Hello Mr Cullen." I felt Carlisle smile. Why were we being so formal?

"Carlisle," Carlisle corrected him.

Then Bella started to tip toe down the stairs. I could tell that she was concentrating hard not to fall down the stairs, but I also noticed that Jacob had eyes only for Bella. Bless!

"Hi Jacob!" she walked over to him, smiling broadly and took his hand. "See you guys later!" Bella turned to us and smiled.

"Have a nice time!" I called after them.

"Be careful!" Carlisle called. Typical father remark.

We watched them climb into the back of Jacob's Dad's car and drive off. Carlisle closed the door. "Wow! Bella looked really pretty," Carlisle said, turning back to face us.

Alice nodded, quickly. I smiled.

"So, Alice, what do you wanna do?"

**So im sorry again! Did you like it? Bella's date is coming up! Please review and give me your vote! Thanx!**

**Review please! **


	45. Chapter 44

**Okay, I know it's short, but I wanted to get the next chapter out quickly. I've gotta new strategy of finishing all of my homework the night I get it and at least start the next chapter. Tonight, I only had 3 pieces and it only took me an hour so I was able to finish this one.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful SM!**

**Enjoy! **

"Thanks Dad, see you later," said Jake as we clambered out of the car.

"Thanks Billy!" I called.

Jake turned to me and sighed, "You are really pretty."

I smiled and took his hand. He grinned and squeezed my hand before we walked through to the entrance area at the movies. "What do you fancy watching?" he asked, looking up at the screen of titles.

"I don't mind," I shrugged. I hitched my shoulder bag further up my shoulder.

"What sort do you wanna watch?" he asked, looking at me, slightly amused. "Comedy, chick-flick, horror..." he prompted.

"I can't imagine you in a chick flick! And I doubt we could get into a horror," I said, laughing.

"True," he agreed, laughing as well.

"How about a romantic or a comedy?" I asked, moving closer to him. He slipped his arm around my waist. He was really warm!

"Sure! There is one out called Firehouse dog? I think that's a comedy, but I think it's a bit sad?"

That sounded cute, but I didn't know if he would like that. "Do you wanna watch that?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I don't mind."

"Um...what else is there?" I wondered out loud, looking at the list of movies.

"Rumour has it? It has Jennifer Anniston in it," he told me.

"I've heard it's really bad," I shrugged.

"Okay."

We both started to laugh. "We are never going to decide on one!" I giggled.

"Hey. How about the new Harry Potter Movie? It's been out for a while now, so it shouldn't be busy," he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah that sounds cool!" He grinned and took my hand again. I skipped over to the counter with Jake jogging behind. We were laughing a lot by the time we reached the counter. I really liked Jake. I could be myself around him and I didn't feel the need to impress him.

"Two tickets to Harry Potter, please?" Jake asked. He payed and we headed over to the pop-corn stall. "Sweet or Salt?" he asked me.

"Jake, it's your date too. You pick, I like either," I told him, linking my arm around his waist.

He smiled. I was 5 foot 2 and Jake was at least 5 foot 7 so he was a lot taller than me.

"Sweet, please," he told the person behind the stall.

He carried the pop-corn in one hand and put his arm around my waist.

"Bella?"

When I heard a voice from behind me I stopped and spun round. It was Mike. He was another boy in my class, but he has a crush on me. He doesn't keep it a secret very well. But, he seriously annoys me. He's nice enough, but he acts like a brother. He 'scares' away all of the guys that come near me, well, he 'creeps' them out slightly.

"Hi Mike," I said, as enthusiastically that I could. I wasn't thrilled to see him.

"What you up to?" he asked, glancing nervously at Jake. Mike was about 5 foot 5 so was shorter than Jake, but we was also weedier. I mean, not quite so strong.

"I'm about to watch a movie with Jake," I said smiling. Jake pulled me closer to him. He was quite protective, but I didn't mind when he did it because he had the guts to ask me out when Mike was too much of a coward.

Mike frowned slightly. He seemed to be trying to ignore Jake. "We are on a date Mike, so if you don't mind..." Jake said, roughly.

"Hey Bella, do you wanna come round after school on Wednesday?" Mike asked me! I looked at him in disbelief! I was going on a date with a guy who I really liked and he was asking me on a 'date'.

He was really starting to get on my nerves so I said, "Sorry, I'm busy." I knew I didn't sound apologetic.

Mike looked taken-a-back, so I took my chance to leave him. "See you at school Mike."

"See ya," he mumbled and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and Jake looked at me. "He was bang outa order," I told him, shaking my head.

Jake grinned.

"Come on." I slipped my arm back round his waist and we headed off to screen 6.

All the way through the movie, Jake had his arm slung over the back of my chair. He was really warm which felt quite nice. There was one point in the movie which made me jump violently. It wasn't scary, someone jumped out and shouted. I laughed and Jake smiled, amused.

I know it wasn't romantic, or anything, but it was nice. Jake didn't seem like the romantic person.

When it was over, we headed over to Pizza Hut. Mum had given me some money to pay for the food, and I insisted on paying because he had payed for everything else. Once again, it wasn't romantic, but it felt right. We both had a great time. We just talked and joked and, of course, ate through our dinner.

Jake's Dad picked us up from outside Pizza Hut and drove me home. "So, did you kids have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah it was great," Jake said, grinning at me. I smiled back. I had had a great time.

We parked in front of my house, in the middle of the forest, and Jake and I both got out. He walked me to the front door. I knocked and it swung open almost immediately. It was Edward who opened the door.

"See you at school on Monday, Jake," I said, hugging him. I heard Edward sigh, but I wasn't sure why. Jake walked back to the car and I turned to Edward, "Hi!"

He glared after Jake as Billy drove off. I scowled, "What?"

He looked at me, no...He glared at me again! He turned towards the stairs, but I caught his arm. He pulled it out of my grasp. "Edward, what's wrong?" I almost moaned.

He turned around to look at me, full on. "You know what's wrong!" he whisper-yelled.

I flinched and he looked slightly apologetic, but didn't stop glaring.

"Bella? How was it?" I heard Mum from the living room. Edward was watching me, angrily, for an answer. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. I hated Edward being mad at me! He was my best friend, or, at least, he WAS my best friend. But, I still didn't know what was wrong.

"Bella?" Mum asked, again.

Tears slid down my face, but I took a deep breath and tried to steady my voice. "We had a great time." I was relieved that I sounded fine. Edward set his jaw.

"Good," I heard Mum. She sounded happy.

"Alice, please can we turn the channel over! Fashion sucks!" I heard Jasper moan.

Alice gasped. "Never say that again, Jasper!"

He groaned.

Tears continued to slide down my face as I turned back to Edward. "Edward, please," I pleaded.

He rolled his eyes. I felt my bottom lip tremble to stop myself from gasping and letting Mum know that I was upset.

"Why are you so mad at me? I honestly don't know!" I pleaded.

"Bella..." he sighed, but didn't drop his angry look. It scared me slightly.

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall freely. "I don't know what I've done and I feel awful." I yelled the last bit, before pushing past him and running up the stairs.

**Tell me whose PoV you want the next one in! I think I'll carry on with Bella's because I really enjoy writing in her PoV and I want to continue with her emotions with Edward and I want her to realise...Yeah, I'm not giving it away, although you can probably guess!**

**Please review!**

**Next chapter will come up soon, I hope. Homework bloody dependable! Fingers crossed we won't get much this week! Dunno why the teachers wud be that kind bt wateva lol!**

**Actually, to think about it, I might struggle with updating again this week, but I will reli try! You see, Tuesday I am the netball captain and we have our first match of the season coming up! Wednesday, I have drama club but I might be able to update after that! Thursday is the bloody Award's ceremony. I am collecting 2 awards ;one for passing grade 5 piano (merit) and one for passing grade 5 flute (merit). I am also singing in the senior choir (upper school choir not OAP choir lol!) and I have a trio solo part and am reli nervous! And on Friday Im goin outa town for the week end...i dunno how il get my homework dun! Yikes!**

**Wish me luk lol!**

**Review! (Soz for blabbin!)**


	46. Chapter 45

Bella PoV

I ran into my room and threw Alice's hand bag into the corner, I'll have to pay for that later, she'll be able to tell, freaky kid, and flung myself onto my bed. I sobbed into my arms. I heard Mum ask Edward why I'd ran up the stairs but I didn't hear what Edward's reply was, but I didn't care either. I heard her climb the stairs to find me. My shoulders shook and I didn't even want to do anything to prevent them from shaking. I will have tear stains down my face so Mum will be able to tell.

I heard a soft knock on the door, before it creaked open. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?" she asked, sinking onto my bed beside me. Her hand rested on my shaking back and rubbed soothingly. "Was it Jacob or Edward?"

How did she even know? I didn't reply but carried on crying. "Bella, honey, tell me," she soothed.

I sat up and sat beside her, resting my head on her shoulder. My tears wet her shirt but she didn't care. She stroked the side of my face but didn't look at me. She knew I wouldn't like her staring at me.

She then wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Bella, I don't know what's gotten into Edward, but I know he has been acting strangely. He sat by the door with a book until you came home. If you ask me, he's jealous." I sat up and looked up at her, frowning.

"What...do you...mean?" I asked between hick-ups.

"He loves you Bella," she said, simply.

I was taken-a-back. "As a best friend or..." I trailed off.

"No. As in, he's in love with you."

"But, we are brother and sister!" I said, shocked.

She shook her head. "Not blood brother and sister. It is legal. It might be a little strange, but he's always loved you! And, I know you havn't always just thought of him as a best friend."

I thought about it for a second. "But, I really like Jake! I really like Edward too, but I could never do that Jake!" I shook my head.

"I know honey. You don't have to do anything. I just thought you would like to know."

"I never imagined he was jealous! Although it makes perfect sense," I smiled, "Why do boys need to be so complicated?"

"They think we are complicated honey," she laughed.

I laughed. I was surprised that I found it so easy to talk to Mum about boys. I guess that's one of the reasons why you have a Mum!

"What should I do? I hate Edward being mad at me, but I can't break up with Jake. And I don't even know if I wanna have Edward as a boyfriend because if it ended badly, I dunno how we would act around each other. And I can't live without him. Not as in I can't live without him being a boyfriend; I can't live without us being friends. Just together!" I blabbed.

"Honey," she shushed me, "You don't need to do anything. Edward will get over it and will probably get a girl friend, himself. If you want to stay with Jacob, then you do that. It's up to you."

I sighed, "But then Edward won't..."

"If Edward really loves you, then he will be happy if you are happy, okay? He just needs to get used to it."

"Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes." She said, strongly.

I nodded, "What should I do now? I hate Edward being mad at me, so what should I say to him?"

"Just act nice around him and act normally. Don't mention Jacob too much..."

"I don't do I?" I asked, surprised.

"No honey, you don't, I'm just saying," she smiled, "Act normally, and if he continues to act jealous or ignores you, just don't react and he will, hopefully, learn that acting jealous isn't the answer to this problem."

"But..."

"I know you will find it difficult, but try, okay?" I nodded. "I'm presuming that you don't want me to talk to him, right?"

I nodded, "Okay, I'll try."

"So, tell me about your date," she said, excitedly.

I smiled, widely and told her what had happened. She said that she hadn't expected us to kiss on our first date. I told her about Mike. "He's another one head over heels for you!" I laughed.

"Mum," I moaned, "I don't want loadsa guys wanting to be my boy friend. I like one."

"Come on, you have to be happy!"

I hesitated, "I'm flattered, not happy."

She laughed again and wiped my wet hair from my face.

"I'm going to have a shower and wash off all of this make-up before I go down stairs again. Hopefully, it'll look like I haven't been crying. Please don't mention this to the others," I pleaded.

"I won't, don't worry," she smiled kindly.

"Thanks."

She kissed my forehead before passing me my pyjamas which were at the bottom of my bed. I unhooked my dressing gown from the door and headed back out of the room.

"Honey?" Mum called, coming out of my room.

"Yeah?"

"There are some make-up removing wipes in the cupboard. You might need one."

I smiled and nodded.

I heard quick footsteps run up the stairs. "Mummy?" It was Alice, what I surprise. Bless her. I closed the bathroom door, but still heard what she asked. "Can I have some make-up because Bella looked really pretty?"

"No, Alice. You are far too young. Anyway, you don't need make-up!" I didn't take that as an insult, she needed as many excuses for Alice as possible. I guessed that Mum had lifted Alice up because I only heard one set of footsteps head back down the stairs, although both of their voices became fainter.

I turned the shower on and let the warm stream fill the room. It helped to calm me down. I clambered into the shower and rubbed my face, vigorously, with my hands. I watched black and peach coloured liquid drain down the plug hole. I rubbed some coconut smelling shower gel over my body and washed it off. While I was rubbing the shampoo onto my head, I thought about Edward again. I thought about him in a different way than normal though. I thought about holding his hand, and walking through the Forks Park. I thought about staring into his eyes and melting under his loving gaze. I thought about him hugging me, very protectively. I even thought about leaning in and kissing him. I was surprised that I enjoyed all of these thoughts. Then another thought drifted into my mind. Mike. I imagined standing with Edward by a movie theatre and Mike walking over. Edward's hold on me would tighten and he would pull me closer to him. His arm wrapped around my waist would stiffen. I blocked that thought from my mind. I let it wash away with the water because I didn't want to think about the out-come of that conversation! It wouldn't end pretty!

I smoothed the conditioner into the bottom of my hair and combed out the cots. But as I washed the conditioner out, I thought about Jacob. I imagined what I would say, telling him that I didn't want to go out with him anymore. I could never imagine myself telling Jacob that I didn't want to be with him anymore. But, I had to decide which I wanted more. I sighed and switched off the forest of water.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself with the blue towel. I pulled my pyjamas on and dressing gown. I towel dried my hair and checked my make-up in the mirror. There was a little bit left on so I routed through the cupboard and found the wipes. Once my face was free of make-up I brushed my hair and headed back down to the living room where everyone, except for Emmett, was watching the TV.

"Hey Rose. How do you feel?" I asked sitting next to her.

She smiled, "A lot better. Just got a bit of a headache." I noticed that she was wrapped up in a blanket, although it was quite a warm day, so she must feel a bit under weather.

Emmett was still in bed; apparently he was still throwing up.

I curled up beside Mum who put an arm around me.

Edward PoV

There was a knock at the door, so I swung it open. I don't k now how I feel with Bella going out with Jacob. Recently, I have realised that I have bigger feelings for Bella than I thought. I loved her more than I best friend, I love her more than a sister; I love her as a girl friend. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

She was standing with Jacob and when I opened the door, she turned and hugged him. "See you at school on Monday." I sighed, I knew she was doing it just to annoy me. Jacob turned to me and gestured a good-bye with his head. I glowered at him. I didn't care that I was being rude. He walked back to his car and Bella turned to me.

"Hi!" Why did she sound cheerful? She saw that I was mad!

"What's wrong?" she asked, before she walked in.

I looked at her incredulously. "You know what's wrong!" I whispered. I didn't want Mum or Dad to hear.

She looked confused, and this confused me.

"Bella? How was it?" I heard Mum from the living room. I watched tears fill up her eyes. I hated watching her upset, but I was angry and I couldn't help it.

"Bella?" Mum asked, again.

Tears slid down her face. I hoped she didn't give away that she was upset, for my benefit. I knew it was selfish, but it was just how I felt. She knew I liked her, but maybe she didn't know how much...

"We had a great time." She managed to cover it well.

"Good," I heard Mum. She sounded happy.

I heard Alice and Jasper arguing about something, amusing, but I couldn't care less.

Tears continued to slide down her face as she turned back to me.

"Edward, please," she pleaded.

I rolled his eyes. Her bottom lip trembled.

"Why are you so mad at me? I honestly don't know!" she pleaded.

"Bella..." he sighed, but I didn't drop my angry look.

Tears poured down her face, but she pushed past me and ran up the stairs, calling behind her, "I don't know what I've done but I feel awful!"

This made me feel awful!

**I'll try and update soon! Review!!!**


	47. Chapter 46

**Okay, I want to show some of Alice's and Jasper's relationship in this chapter. I'm sorry if it's cheesy, I don't know how this chapter will turn out because I am writing this before I've written the chappie. But anyways...**

**Okay, now I'm writing this after writing the chapter (does that even make sense?) I was going to make it longer but I don't no what will fit in the same chpter!**

**Disclaimer: do i even need to tel you!!!**

Jasper PoV

I woke up and heard the phone ringing. I checked my clock; it was 10:30 on Sunday, before popping my head out of my room to retrieve the phone, but before I had even opened the door, it stopped ringing. I could hear Emmett's horrendous snores from his room, and could hear the TV on downstairs, so knew that I wasn't the only one awake. I looked down the hallway and saw Alice's door closing; she must've picked it up. I walked down to the bathroom, but on my way out again, I heard a muffled sob from the room next-door. It was Alice.

I knocked, gently, on her door. I heard a sniff and realised that she was trying to disguise the crying. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Can I come in?" I asked her. I was really quite concerned to why she was crying.

There was a moments silence before she answered, "Okay."

I opened the door and peeked round. Alice was sitting on the floor, in the very corner of the room, beside her big, fluffy bean-bag chair. This is where she always sits when she's upset, because she seems to feel safest in the corner, beside something she can hide behind. I walked over to her and realised she was still on the phone.

She didn't look at me but continued to speak into the receiver. "But what did I do?" she sobbed.

I didn't hear what the person on the other end said. "But she's better than me at dancing; she will beat me in the competition!" Alice shrieked, quietly.

Alice paused and I heard someone's voice on the other end and heard the word 'threat'.

"She thinks I'm a threat to her? I can't even do a pirouette yet! Rosalie is still teaching me..." The other person seemed to cut her off, because I heard some other words.

Tears were still sliding down Alice's little cheeks. She looked incredibly upset and really vulnerable. I was surprised to feel that the only thing I wanted to do was protect her!

I caught the words 'isn't in the dance.'

"I know there isn't a pirouette in the dance, but still, she can do one!"

I didn't hear any of the following reply.

"I'm sorry. I know it isn't you spreading the rumours, and I know it's not your fault. Thanks for telling me about it."

Alice paused and listened to something else the other person said and then replied, "But I'm not as good as her!"

I caught the words 'Alice' and 'are'. I presumed she had said 'Alice, you are!' or 'Alice, you are better than you think.'

Alice shook her head, and still didn't look at me. She wiped her eyes, but it didn't do much good because more just spilled out. "What did she actually say about me?" Alice asked.

She paused again. Then Alice murmured, just loud enough for the other person to hear, "I know I'm adopted, and I don't care that they didn't love me." She got a bit louder so I didn't need to strain my ears, "Carlisle and Esme care about me and that's all that matters."

She paused for about three seconds and then Alice replied, "No, I do call them Mummy and Daddy, not Carlisle and Esme." She smiled slightly.

I heard the other person say 'sorry' and 'I know'.

"What does Tracy want me to do?" Alice asked. I knew that Tracy was the 'bully' in Alice's dancing class, but also one of the best. She was quite small, but as Alice was the smallest there, she picked on her.

"No, I'm not dropping out of the competition."

She paused and said, "Why do Mekaila and Sam believe what she says?"

Alice sighed and more tears trickled down her cheeks. Tracy always makes fun of Alice, but, since Alice and Tracy were put in the same group to do the same dance, Tracy seemed a lot nicer...until now I guess. Basically, at Alice's dancing school, they do a lot of dancing competitions against other schools. They do age group competitions and Alice's age group is 9-10 year olds. They then split that class up into group A, B, C and D. A is the best and D is the...least best, in the nicest way possible. Each group do a different dance, but in the competition, each child has to do it solo. Alice, Tracy and four other girls were put into the top group, and Tracy seemed to be really nice to Alice, but...

"What's a bitch?" Alice asked. I grimaced. Alice doesn't know words like that.

She looked shocked and then tears flowed more quickly down her pink cheeks. She finally looked at me. I held my arm out, as if to say 'come here'.

"Thanks Georgia. I've gotta go now."

She hesitated, listening. 'I don't believe what she said. And I told everyone that it wasn't...' I didn't catch the rest, but I guessed she said 'true'.

"Thank you Georgie. I'll see you later at the rehearsal, okay?"

She paused again. "Bye." She pressed the button to put the phone down and crawled over to me. I held her in my arms, trying to protect her from things people have said about her. I knew it wasn't possible, but you know what I mean.

She buried her face into my shoulder, but i don't think she was crying.

"Alice, ignore what Tracy has said about you. Georgia doesn't believe it, so why do you care?" I asked, trying to sound soothing, something I wasn't very good at it.

She looked up at me with her dark blue eyes. Alice has dark brown, spiky hair and dark blue eyes, she was so pretty.

"But, Tracy is so mean. She said that my real parents hated me and abandoned me because I was ugly! Am I?" she looked down at the hands which were clsped in her lap. Alice was sitting on my lap and I was knelt on the floor. It would have hurt if Alice wasn't as light as she is.

I was shocked at what she had asked and shook my head. "Of course you're not ugly! You're beautiful!" I shocked that I had said it. She looked up at me and smiled.

I loved her...more than a sister...more than a best friend...

Alice PoV

**(A/N I'm skipping to when she puts the phone down, cuz I don't want to to be boring, and I dunno whether you would find it boring to hear it all again!)**

I put the phone down and crawled over to Jasper.

He pulled me onto his knee and wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe with him. I rested my head against his shoulder and blinked away the tears which had built up in my eyes.

"Alice, ignore what Tracy has said about you. Georgia doesn't believe it, so why do you care?" Jasper asked me. His voice was soft and it calmed me down, nicely. His warm arms held me so I didn't need to sit up by myself, but just leant against him. He didn't seem to mind at all.

I looked up at him. He had blonde, curly hair and pale blue eyes. He was smiling at me, kindly. It wasn't a happy smile, just a kind one. I sighed and smiled, slightly, back. He had such a beautiful face and made me forget about Tracy, but then I remembered his question. I, mentally, shook myself.

"But, Tracy is so mean. She said that my real parents hated me and abandoned me because I was ugly! Am I?" I asked him. I looked away from his entrancing face and looked down at the hands which I'd laid in my lap.

I felt him stiffen but then he answered. "Of course you're not ugly! You're beautiful!" I frowned slightly. Did he really say that I was beautiful? I looked up at him and smiled.

I think i really love Jasper. Not as a brother, but as Bella loves Jake. Maybe he loves me too; he did say that I was beautiful. But Rosalie was so much prettier than me. If he loved anyone, it would be Rose. So, for now, I will just enjoy lying in his arms. It made me feel really calm and I liked it...

**Aw! I dunno if you wil like it bt i hope so! I finished this whilst i ws haf asleep cuz ive bin outa twn wiv sum mates and we had like 4 hours sleep a nyt! Not too bad bt stil im shattered, although probs not guna get mch mor tonyt!!!**

**Please review!**


	48. Chapter 47

**I think this is quite a cheesy chapter, but I don't really care. Your request in your reviews (or a lot of the reviews) is in the very last part of the chapter, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Who here really believes that I am SM?!?! Do I need to keep saying this lol?**

Rosalie PoV

"Alice, are you ready?" Mum called up the stairs.

"Almost!" Alice called back.

"Well, hurry up! You don't want to be late! It's your last rehearsal before the competition."

"I know, I know!" Alice danced down the stairs, holding one ballet shoe. I had my bag slung over my shoulder. "Where's my other shoe?" Alice cried, not literally.

"Alice!" Mum cried, "You said you were ready half an hour ago!"

"I thought I was, but I can't find my other shoe!" She dashed out of the room and into the front room. She ran back out and tossed her shoe she had onto her bag. Mum bent down and slipped it inside the bag as Alice ran into the washing room. There was a muffled thump and a little bit of scuffling, but then a flustered looking Alice appeared in the door way holding her other shoe. Mum raised an eye brow and Alice grinned, guiltily.

Mum held her hand out and zipped the second shoe into the bag, then passed it to Alice. "Emmett, come on!" Mum shouted.

Emmett slumped into the hall way. "Why do I need to come?" he asked for the tenth time today.

"Because last time I left you alone at home, the place was a disgrace and the cupboards of food were empty! Now get into the car!"

She grabbed her keys. Once we were all out of the house and Mum had locked the door, we piled into the car. Bella was at a friend's house, Edward was at his piano lesson and Jasper was at baseball practice. Dad was watching Jasper and then going to pick Edward up before coming home. Bella was being dropped off at around 5o'clock. Alice and I were going to our dancing practice and Emmett had to come too because Mum didn't trust him at home. It was Alice's final rehearsal before her competition but I had another one after school tomorrow.

My class started at 12:30 and Alice's started 1o'clock. I have half an hour with my class on the stage and then we head into the hall off to one side to continue with our lesson for another hour whilst Alice's class have their rehearsal. Mum and the other parents tend to stay and watch when it's a final rehearsal.

We arrived at 12:20 and I hopped out of the car. "Rosalie, please can you take Alice to get changed in your class's changing room, because it's too early for the class before her to have finished in her changing room yet, and she might as well get changed now?" Mum asked, leaning out of the car window. She was going to park before following in to sit in the audience's seats. The parents don't tend to watch, they mainly chat.

"Sure," I said, holding my hand out for Alice. She held it and we dashed across the car park. We walked through the front hall and over to the stage doors. We crossed over in front of the stage and into changing room 2. Although I'm only 12, I was moved up into 13-14 class. I was a class ahead since I was 9 because they decided it was too easy for me. I'm the youngest by about 8 months but I get along with almost all of them. Alice is in the 9-10's group. Depending on her results in this competition, she might be moved up a year early with her friend Georgia and the class bully, Tracy.

"Hi Rose! Come here, there's space next to me," Zoey called over. There were only seven other girls in the changing room, so we were still five down. There wasn't a big number of girls in my class, most of them leave when they're about 11.

I pulled Alice over and lifted her bag onto the bench beside me. My tights and leotard were on under my clothes, so I only needed to take them off and I was ready. Zoey was tying the ribbons around her shin when I slipped my trousers off.

"How come Alice is here?" Zoey asked, smiling at Alice.

"Her changing room is still being occupied with the 14-15 year olds and they would probably intimidate her a bit. Mum wanted me to take her in this one so she could change now anyway," I shrugged.

Zoey smiled and nodded. "For a 9 year old they would be quite scary," Zoey laughed.

Alice glanced up at us and then went back to attempting to tie her ribbons up. I was in the middle of doing mine. "Hey, do you know if Bella managed to do the Biology homework?" Zoey asked. Zoey and Bella were in the same class at school and were quite good friends, it just happened to be that I was good friends with her at dancing.

"Yeah, she did it yesterday. She said it was hard though," I answered.

Alice groaned and Zoey and I both looked round and laughed. Alice still had trouble with her ribbons, but to be fair, she had only had them for a few weeks. Zoey knelt in front of her and showed her how to do it.

"So you wrap this ribbon around twice...okay, because you are so small, you need to wrap them around three times," Zoey laughed. Alice was very small and thin. Alice nodded so Zoey continued, "Then you get hold of the other one and wrap that around until it reached this point on your leg." Zoey poked Alice's leg and Alice laughed. Zoey chuckled. "Then tie it in a double knot," she finished. "You do the other one."

Alice bent down and started to wrap the outside one round but Zoey stopped her. "Start with the inside one." Alice picked up the other ribbon and wrapped that one. Then she wrapped the other one and tied it. "Perfect!"

"Thanks Zoey."

Then Mrs Carlum walked in; she was our dancing teacher. She looked over to Alice and laughed slightly. Mrs Carlum shook her head, "Alice, you do know that the group in changing room 1 won't bite." She smiled. Alice, however, looked terrified. "I don't mind you changing in here," she added. She probably thought that she had scared Alice and thought that Alice had miss interpreted her and thought that she had meant that she wanted Alice to leave.

Mrs Carlum doesn't teach Alice, but she knows her through me and has taught her in the past when Alice's teacher has been absent. I stuffed the rest of my clothes into my bag and shoved the bag under the bench.

"Okay, guys, let's start rehearsing now so we can have more time. Alice, I think you're Mum is in the seating area." Alice nodded and pushed her bag under the bench beside mine, then dashed out of the room.

"Did I upset her?" Mrs Carlum asked me as Zoey and I headed out of the room.

I grinned. Mrs Carlum was more like a best friend than a teacher. "No, I think she thought you wanted her to leave the room and join the older ones." I laughed.

"Aw, bless her," Mrs Carlum sighed.

We skipped up the steps onto the stage and Mrs Carlum said, "Apologise to her for me, okay?" I nodded.

Zoey, Becca and I were in group A. As there were only 12 girls in our class, there were only 3 girls in each 'set'. There had to a group A, B, C and D from each dancing school to enter a competition. "Everyone on stage so you can warm up. Where's Meg?" Mrs Carlum asked.

"I don't think she's here yet," Clara answered, skipping up the steps on the left. Clara and Meg were in group B with Lottie. She is really called Charlotte, but she doesn't like that name so we call her Lottie. Mrs Carlum nodded but started the slow music so we could warm up.

We worked through our exercises before splitting into our groups. Mum, Alice and Emmett were sitting in the seating arrangement. Emmett was on his game boy, looking quite bored. Mum was talking to Zoey's Mum, very animatedly; probably discussing homework or the number of dance classes. Alice was sitting beside Mum, swinging her legs and smiling at me. She waved and I waved back.

"Okay, group A, you go first. Pretend the whole of this room is full of people watching and do it the best you can." She signalled to the man beside the large CD player in the back at the corner. Everyone else jumped off the stage and sat themselves in the front row. I was in between Zoey and Becca. We started in our first position which was one leg pointing out diagonally in front of us and one arm held up above our head. The other one was curved around and held in front of us. The music started and we only moved our leg inwards so it was in first position and then we moved our arms so they were both in front of us, before the fast music started. Some arabesques, pirouettes, leaps and a whole load more words which I can't be bothered to name now later, we ended in a seated position, sitting on one bent leg with the other pointed out in front and our hands held up in 5th position.

The parents applauded and Mrs Carlum beamed. "Well done, guys. That was very almost perfect. Becca, remember, 3rd position moves through to 4th position before the arms move. And Zoey, the arabesque to happen a little bit sooner; otherwise the next position won't flow quite so nicely. I am only being really picky, it isn't major, any of these improvements. They are only very slight improvements. Rosalie...um...okay, the ending position...you need to keep your back perpendicular to your leg until the music finishes completely, okay? That was barely an improvement; it was the only thing I could think of. Perfect, well done. Take a seat and now group C come up, Meg still isn't here. Clara, can you ring her for me plea...Meg, there you are!" Megan had just run through the doors. "Go and get changed and have a very quick warm up. You're on after group D okay?" Meg nodded and dashed through to the changing room. Mrs Carlum sighed and turned to group C. Zoey, Becca and I jumped off the stage and landed on the floor. As I straightened up, I knocked into Zoey and we both fell into a heap. Both laughing, we stood up and staggered to our seats from the laughing.

Becca ran over to her Mum who had her bottle of water, and Zoey and I walked to the front row and sat on the seats directly in the middle. Group C's dance was much slower than ours and it didn't have any pirouettes but they were pretty good. Taylor was going to be in group B but she missed a whole load of sessions because she was ill so she asked to move down and Lottie took her place in B. To be honest, there isn't much difference between group A and B, and B and C. There was a noticeable difference between C and D but group D didn't really take dancing seriously, which was kind of annoying as they just messed around.

"You coming to the rehearsal tomorrow?" I asked Zoey.

She nodded. "You?"

"Yup."

Mrs Carlum stopped group C and pointed out that they weren't actually doing step, point, step, point, they were doing step, step, step, point. They started from the beginning and Mrs Carlum said, "As long as you remember that, you should do great."

When group D started, I left Zoey and walked over to Mum. "Well done, honey," she said smiling. I sat down on her knee and she placed her hands in my laps, arms around my waist.

Alice giggled. "What?" I asked.

"You fell over," she laughed.

I grinned. "No, I slipped side-ways and knocked Zoey, who pulled me. There's a difference."

"You still landed on the floor," Alice continued, still laughing.

I laughed and nudged her playfully. Group D finished and B leapt up onto the stage. "Oh, Mrs Carlum didn't mean to upset you or anything. She didn't mean for you to leave or anything, she was just playing." I looked down at Alice, I was already taller than her, but sitting on Mum's lap made me even taller.

She looked up at me and grinned. "What happened?" Mum asked. I explained and Alice grinned, slightly guiltily at her foolishness. Mum ruffled her hair and then I realised that Emmett wasn't sitting here.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He needed the toilet," Alice shrugged. She always says things straight and to the point. I nodded.

I watched group B prance about on the stage and then Mrs Carlum called up forward again. I stood up and dashed around the stairs towards them. Zoey pulled me up onto the stage and we stood and listened to what Mrs Carlum had to say.

"We still have another rehearsal tomorrow, so I'm not gonna give you a 'pet' talk till then. Lucy, Brittany and Nelly, can you practice tonight, especially the middle section. Just make sure your points are snappy and you jump on the beat, not just before and after, okay?" All of them were in group D and they nodded. "Group C, remember to use your arms. When you step forward, bring them down slowly, right?" They nodded too. "Group A and B I've already spoke to you. Okay, we've run out of time on the stage, the little ones need to rehearse on it now, so let's go through to the hall to continue with the lesson, okay? Off you go."

We jumped off the stage and skipped through to the hall. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. We all practiced our own dance individually so Mrs Carlum could check that we all definitely knew the dance off by heart.

We finished slightly early, so we went back through to our changing room and changed back into our clothes. I headed back out, with Zoey, and sat with Mum and Zoey's Mum and watched Alice's class finish. Dad was sitting beside Mum and Emmett when I came out.

"How come you're here?" I asked, curiously. I sat on his knee because there weren't any other seats near-by.

Emmett wanted to come home because he was bored, but as you were almost finished I decided to watch the end of Alice's danceAlice was in group A and they were doing their dance as I sat down. They were dancing like a fairy in this dance. The music was called something like 'The Little Fairy'. Alice reached up onto her tippy-toes and took baby steps forward so she could end the dance. I saw Tracy glare at her as they finished. We all clapped when the music stopped.

Their teacher, Miss Clover, jumped up and onto the stage to talk to them. We didn't catch what she said, but all of group A looked happy, so I guessed she was complimenting them.

Miss Clover gestured to them to get off the stage so another group could have a last practice quickly. Alice and Georgia skipped over to the left steps to make their way down.

"Why don't you jump down Alice?" Tracy called, smirking. "Scared?" Tracy walked over to the edge of the stage, ready to jump.

"I don't want to hurt myself," Alice said, trying to ignore her. I stood up to pull Alice over and tell her to completely ignore Tracy but she spoke again.

"Wimp," Tracy laughed, meanly.

I reached the edge of the stage and beckoned to Alice to climb down the steps. She was far too small to jump off the edge. Alice and Georgia trotted down the six steps and Alice took my hand, as I pulled her back to our seats. Georgia was on Alice's other side.

We heard a muffled bang, and then a scream. The three of us span round to find the source of the noise. Tracy had jumped, and was now sitting in a heap, holding her ankle. Dad edged round us and ran over to Tracy to see if she was seriously hurt. She was crying, slightly.

Miss Clover slid off the stage and knelt beside Dad who was examining her ankle. Dad didn't like Tracy but he wouldn't just leave her. Alice, Georgia and I walked back over to her.

"Move your foot in a circle," Dad instructed.

Tracy put on a stained face, which I knew wasn't fake, and attempted to wriggle her foot. She managed it.

"It isn't broken, but I think it is probably sprained," he told her, "Miss Clover, do you have any bandages?"

Miss Clover nodded and dashed off through to the reception area. "Will I be able to compete on Tuesday?" Tracy asked, through sobs.

"I don't know. It depends. If you don't walk on it until then and you stay rested then you should be able too..."

She cut him off, "But I'll need to rehearse!"

"If you dance on it between now and the competition, you won't be able to do the competition at all and we might need to put it in plaster."

She looked shocked, but nodded. Tracy's Mum was kneeling beside her.

Miss Clover ran back over and handed Dad a first aid kit. He unzipped it and pulled out a bandage. He wrapped it around her ankle and foot a few times and then hooked a piece of elastic over the two ends of the bandage to keep it from unravelling.

"So don't walk on it between now and Tuesday and you can compete, otherwise, it's totally out of the question."

Tracy's Mum nodded, "Thank you Carlisle."

Her Mum is a very nice and gentle person, like my Mum, so we aren't quite sure how Tracy turned out so mean. On e of the other girls in Alice's class ran over with Tracy's bag and put on the floor beside her. Tracy's Mum lifted Tracy up and hooked the bag over her arm. Tracy was small and light, but not as so as Alice, and so Tracy's Mum, who I believe was called Tammy, easily carried her off to their car.

Miss Clover dismissed the class early, but wished them all luck as that was their last rehearsal. I helped Alice change back into her clothes so we could leave quicker, and so Alice wouldn't be lonely in the changing room by herself, as her class were in changing room 1 and Alice had left her clothes in changing room 2. I carried her bag out and we met up with Mum, Dad and Emmett in the reception.

Dad took Alice's bag from me and Mum was carrying mine already. We walked out of the building and into the car park. On the way out of the door, I caught my foot on the edge of the door frame and tripped forward. Somehow, Emmett managed to catch me around the waist and pull me upright before I touched the ground. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. I looked into his brown eyes and realised that I liked being held in his arms. He let go quickly, and I turned away and walked faster to catch up with Mum, Dad and Alice who hadn't realised anything. I looked over my shoulder and saw Emmett watching me. I smiled slightly and he looked away again.

Why did I feel this way? Emmett had been my best friend since as long as I can remember, could I be having feelings for him more than a best friend, more than a brother? Is it even legal? Yes, it's legal because we aren't biological siblings.

But does he feel the same way towards me?

It was at that point that I realised that I did love Emmett, more than a brother or best friend, as a boy friend. I really loved him!

**Like it, hate it? I don't care! Please review!!!**

**Thanks!**


	49. Chapter 48

**Look, I'm sorry that I haven't done one for very long time, but I was ill all of last week and have had loads of homework! Plus, I have a Biology test tomorrow, and I'm doing this instead of revising...so if I fail, I'm blaming you! Lol! Someone pointed out that I can't have been busy for like 3 weeks, and I guess I havn't been totally busy, so i'm really sorry!**

**And now I have summin else to apologise for! Im going to Australia for half term (2 weeks) so I wont be able to update till I cum back! Sooo, I so so so so so so sooooorrrry!!!!!!! Il take my notebook with me and write loads more chapters on the plane, so I just need to type it up wen I get back! I'l try and update 2moz or Saturday, but Im making no promises!**

**No clues about what's happening in this chappie, but I think loads of you will love it! Not the story as such but...you'll no wat I mean!!!**

**Enjoy!**

Esme PoV

"Well done honey!" I cried, lifting up my youngest daughter and hugging her. Alice and Rosalie had just had their ballet competitions and Alice had come second in her class and Rosalie had come first! "I'm so proud of you two!" Alice was also being moved up to the class under Rosalie, with her friend Georgia. Tracy was kept down because the teacher had seen her bullying Alice and Georgia, and she had told Tracy that ballet was about dancing, and manners.

Rosalie dumped her bag in the cupboard under the stairs and then hugged me. I placed Alice back onto the ground and hugged Rosalie back. Alice dashed through to the kitchen, Carlisle and the others arrived back before us, as we had taken both cars, so they left straight after so Emmett could go to baseball practise.

"Thanks Jasper!" I heard Alice giggle.

"You okay?" I asked Rosalie. She nodded and stopped hugging me, she was beaming. "Good."

She started to walk into the living room, where the others, apart from Carlisle and Emmett, were sitting, pulling me along.

"Have you guys finished your homework?" I asked as Rosalie and Bella hugged.

Jasper and Edward both looked away from me, so I guessed that they hadn't. "Jasper?"

"I haven't, but I've only got a little bit more!" He moaned.

"Well go and do it and then it's over and done with. You too Edward," I said, sternly.

They both groaned and slumped out of the room. "What do you both want for dinner?" I called after them.

"Don't mind," Edward called back as he started to climb the stairs.

"Whatever," Jasper agreed.

"Have you two finished?" I asked Rosalie and Bella.

They both nodded.

"Mum?" Bella asked.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I have a sleepover for my birthday party this year?" she asked.

Alice skipped over to me and I lifted her onto my knee. "How many people do you want to stay over?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Can I invite Jess, Angela and Zoey?"

"So there will be four of you? Yeah, that's fine with me. Just run it past your Dad okay?" I yawned, "When do you want it? This week-end?"

She nodded. I nodded too.

Alice leant back on me and closed her eyes as Rosalie switched the channel over.

"Are you tired?" I asked Alice, poking her stomach, gently. She opened her eyes and sat up, quickly. I laughed.

"I am," I told her. She shook her head, and I laughed.

"Rosalie, have you revised for your Biology test tomorrow?" I asked.

She sighed. "I did some at the week end, I can't be bothered to do any now!" she moaned.

"Go and do half an hour's work now and then dinner will be ready when you're done, okay?" I told her. Carlisle would be able to make that sound fun! Why can't I?

She groaned but stood up and slumped out of the door. "Do you two wanna help me make dinner?"

"Sure!" Alice grinned.

Bella raised an eye brow at me. "You're a teenager and don't like helping your poor Mum make dinner? Yeah okay," I laughed.

She rolled her eyes, but she smiled. "Come on then Alice. What do you want for dinner Bells?"

"Don't mind," Bella said, turning back to the TV programme she had been watching.

"Alice?" I asked, lifting her off my knee so she was standing on the floor, so I could get up.

"Lasagne?" she asked.

"Hun, we had that last night! What else?" I asked, poking her out of the room.

"Um..." she started, but she was interrupted by a yell and some loud bangs.

"What was that?!?" I cried, not literally.

"Ouch!" I heard someone cry.

I dashed up the stairs. "Is everyone okay up here?"

"Mum?"

"Edward? Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm in the cupboard at the end of the corridor! I can't get out I dunno where the light," he called. There was a muffled thump.

I dashed towards the cupboard, it was like a normal door, except it led into a cupboard full of stationery, games and stuff like that. "What happened?"

"I think the vacuum cleaner just fell on me."

I pulled on the door but it wouldn't open. "Have you tried to open the door?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Well, you push and I'll pull and it might budge."

There was a loud bang. "Ouch! I just walked straight into the door!"

I chuckled to myself and started to pull. "Why did you...close the door...in the first place?"

"I didn't mean too!" he moaned.

Suddenly, it swung open and Edward fell out, narrowly missing me.

Jasper peeped round his door and looked down at Edward on the floor and me holding the door. "Thanks for the help Jasper," I said, laughing.

Edward leapt up and brushed himself down. "Shut in the cupboard? Yeah that happened to me last week." He went back into his room and closed the door laughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked, seriously.

"Yup," he replied. He started to walk back to his room but then he turned around. "I needed some scissors. That's why I went to the cupboard in the first place."

I chuckled.

"Mum?" Alice called.

"Coming honey."

I went back downstairs to find Alice waiting at the bottom.

"Pizza?" I asked.

"Sure."

I ushered her into the kitchen.

.............................................................The Weekend...........................................................

Bella PoV

"Alice! Why are you so excited? It's not even your party!" Rosalie laughed.

"Because I can dress up!" Alice rolled her eyes.

Rosalie laughed. "When are you going to get ready then? They're going to be here in half an hour."

"Now then! Are you going to get ready now?" Alice asked Rose.

"Sure." They both ran through to their rooms.

I was sitting in my room. Mum had curled my hair for me and Alice had forced me to wear my black leggings and white skirt, with my sparkly strappy top. I was finishing my lip gloss and eye make-up.

Alice banged back into my room, with her puppy dog face. "Please!" she moaned. She looked really nice. She was wearing a denim skirt with a white t-shirt with butterflies on it.

"What?" I asked, finishing my mascara.

"Mummy said I'm not allowed to wear make-up! But I really wanna!" she moaned.

"You don't need make-up! You're 9!" I said, screwing the lid back on.

"Please!"

"No!"

She gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Please!"

I sighed. "Lip gloss only, okay?"

She beamed and nodded.

"What shall we use? Pink?" I asked.

She nodded.

I walked over to her, un-doing the lid on my strawberry lip gloss and knelt down so I was at her level. I rubbed it onto her bottom lip and I told her to rub together. "Can I have eye shadow? Please?" she moaned, bouncing up and down.

"No."

"Pleeeeaaaaase!"

"Nooooo!"

I grabbed my make-up bag and walked through to the bath room. She followed me.

"Pretty please?!?"

"No! Alice, go down stairs or something!"

So she couldn't reach it, I put it on top of the cupboard above the sink.

"Bella," she moaned.

I ignored her and walked out the room and down stairs to finish tidying the TV room, where we will be sleeping tonight.

Then there was a knock at the door. Edward went to open the door. I went through to the hallway, and saw that it was Jacob. Edward glared at Jacob and Jacob glared at Edward. They both knew that the other liked me. Edward stepped forward.

"Hello Jake," Edward snapped.

"Edward," Jake nodded.

"Guys, okay. Thanks Edward. Jake, why are you here?"

"I can't go out with you anymore."

Edwards head whipped round to look at me. Tears started to fill in my eyes.

"You...made...her...cry...on...her...birthday! You heartless bastard!" he breathed. And that's when Edward leapt onto Jake...

**So, do you like it? Do you like Jacob or Edward? I like Edward, what about you? I don't hav a problem wiv Jake like loadsa people do, but I stil prefer Edward!**

**Thamks for reading! Remember, I cant update for 2 weeks, really really sorry! Il try to update 2moz or sat!**

**Review!!!!!!!!**


	50. Chapter 49

**Hi guys! I got back from Australia yesterday at about 11 at night so i went straight to bed and woke up again at quarter to 4! I seriously hate jet lag! So, I'm writing this whilst watching a movie at about 5 o'clock in the morning!**

**Aussie was fab! It got to 38 degrees C last week but over the last few days it rained and rained and rained! But it was still really warm! Actually, some of you guys will be Australian, so you might know what I'm talking about! But I got back to England and it was like 14 degrees C! Not fun!**

**I'm really sorry that it's sooo short!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I'm not Stephanie Meyer!**

**Oh yeah, one more thing, I couldn't spell a whole load of the words so I'm sorry if you find a whole load of mistakes! But my sister Dr. Doggykins helped me with some spellings 'cause my spelling was sooo durastic that the spell checker didn't ever recognise it!!!**

**Enjoy! **

"Edward! Get off him!" I yelled after I had closed the door so Mum and Dad wouldn't hear this. "Edward!" I pleaded.

They rolled over and Jacob was now on top of Edward, trying to keep him pinned to the ground. "Jacob! Edward!"

I ran forward tried to push Jacob off Edward, but it didn't do much use. Jacob raised him fist, ready to hit Edward so I grabbed his wrist. "Jacob! Stop it!"

I used all of my body weight and managed to push Jacob off Edward. Edward tried to get up to leap onto Jacob who was lying on the grass, breathing heavily.

"Edward, leave him!" They were both lying on the grass but I grabbed Edward's wrists and held them to stop him from getting up to get to Jacob. I let go and his arms fell to his side. "Edward, this doesn't concern you! Can I talk to Jacob ALONE?"

Edward seemed to growl and I caught the words 'birthday', 'broke-up' and 'mental state bastard'! I didn't bother asking him to repeat it; I knew roughly what he said. Something like, 'It's your birthday and he broke up with you!' And...you get it.

"Edward, please! Go inside!" I shoved him and him got up, kicked Jacob as he passed and slammed the door.

I realised that my cheeks were wet. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I don't want to break up with you, it's just, we can't keep going out," he said, sitting up to look at me. I was kneeling on the grass, a couple of feet away from him.

"Why?" I asked. I wiped away the tears. Luckily, I had only put eye shadow on, so nothing had smudged.

"I...um. You... It's...It's..." he seemed to be choosing his words very carefully.

"Jacob, tell me!" I looked down at my clothes. Phew, it has been quite dry for the past couple of days so my clothes were still clean, no grass stains.

"I can't." He looked down at his lap.

"You can't tell me?" I asked, very confused.

He shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"What is?" I pleaded.

"Bella, please trust me, I just can't..." he stopped so i finished his sentence.

"...tell me. I get it. See you on Monday," I stood up and walked back into the house and closed the door behind me.

Edward was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, with his head in his hands. He looked up when I closed the door.

"Here." He handed me a tissue.

"Thanks." I went over to the mirror in the corner and looked at my reflection. I wasn't too bad. Under my eye was red and my cheeks were a little red, but it wasn't too bad. I dried my cheeks and dabbed at my eyes. I clothes were absolutely fine, so I just need to fix my face a little.

I turned around and saw that Edward was standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Why did he break up with you?" he asked.

"I said that he couldn't tell me."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

I shrugged. "I was like that. He said he couldn't tell me because it was dangerous or something."

"What! That moron!"

I smiled slightly. "I'm going to go and get ready again."

I ran upstairs and went into the bathroom. My make-up bag was on the side of the sink.

"Alice," I whisper-moaned.

I went over to my make-up bag and pulled out some concealer. Once the red rings had gone, I looked normal. I went back downstairs and Edward was sitting at the bottom of the stairs again.

He turned around. "You're beautiful."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Are you sure you're alright," he asked as I reached him at the bottom.

I nodded.

"Alice! What have you done?!?" I heard Mum exclaim.

"What has Alice done?" Edward whispered to me, smirking.

Mum opened the door, pulling Alice behind her. "Mum!" Alice moaned.

Alice had bright red lip stick on, which wasn't really on her lips; she had over lapped onto her chin and near her nose. She had bright pink glittery eye shadow on her eyes and almost into her eye brows. She had plastered blushed all over her cheeks and I think she even had some on her forehead! She looked ridiculous!

Esme PoV

I pulled Alice up the stairs. She looked like a clown! When I reached the bathroom I pushed her inside and grabbed my make-up removal wipes. I sat her on the lid of the toilet seat and pulled one of the wipes out.

"Mum, I want to wear some make-up!" she moaned.

"You're not wearing some make-up, you're coated in it!"

I wiped her cheeks and forehead first and then told her to close her mouth so I could get the make-up off. She crossed her arms and scowled. "Alice, stop sulking," I told her sternly. She huffed.

"Close your eyes now."

When she was completely make-up free, I told her to go back downstairs.

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" called Bella.

**Shall I write about the party? Can you tell me in your reviews, please? I think I probably will, but again i doubt it won't be that long! I might do the party in Emmett's or Jasper's PoV, I think I could probably make that quite funny, for some of it, anyway!** **Tell me whose Pov you want it to be in!**

**Thanks!**

**Review?!?!?!**


	51. Chapter 50

**Okay, you guys should hate me beyond eternity because I haven't updated in sooooooooooooo long! But yeah my excuse is that i've been overly busy over the past few weeks! I've had a competition, 4 tests, 4 essays, the start of this school production, i've just moved house, summin that's really been stressing me out which i don't wanna mention right now, so you know! I've been so stressed out since the start of school after half term! Plus ive been on the phone with my mate every spare moment cuz she has this cruch on a guy and wants help! (although the guy she fancies is so totally fit!) So im really really sorry! **

**Plus, Im really sorry that this chapter is sooooo incredibly crap!**

**Enjoy, if you can... Soz im kinda depressed at da mo so you know! Try and enjoy it if you can soz if you hate it!! More interesting stuff should come soon! I hope... **

Bella PoV

"Hi Angela!" I cried, not literally, hugging her. She turned around and waved to her Mum as she pulled out of the drive way. I helped her bring her bag, sleeping bag and pillow into the hall way.

"Hi! Happy birthday!"

Mum appeared at the top of the staircase. "Hello, Angela," she greeted her warmly.

"Hello, Esme."

"Shall we take your stuff upstairs to my room?" I asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

I picked up her sleeping bag and tucked her pillow under my arm, she lifted the bag up and we heaved them up the stairs.

When we reached my room, I pushed it open and placed the pillow and the sleeping bag on my bed. She dumped her bag at the end of my bed on my little rug. She unzipped it and gave me a neatly wrapped present in purple wrapping paper.

"Aw, thank you!" I hugged her again, "Here, we'll take it down stairs to the living room and we can open all the presents when Zoey and Jess get here."

"Okay!" she grinned. Angela had always been quiet, even around her best friends. Before I reached the door, Alice flung it open and ran in and hugged Angela.

"Hi Angela!" she shrieked.

Angela looked quite shocked but she smiled and said, "Hi Alice. How are you?"

"Good!" She bounced back out of the room and ran down stairs. I laughed and Angela smiled.

"She never seems to grow," Angela commented.

"No, I don't think she does," I laughed. We headed back downstairs and met Edward and Jasper in the living room.

"Hi Angela," said Jasper.

"Hi," she replied, shyly.

I placed the present on the coffee table, just as the door bell rang again.

I dashed through to the hallway and opened the door. Zoey was standing in the doorway, smiling and Jess was running up to the door, from a reversing car.

"Happy birthday Bella!" shrieked Zoey, wrapping one of her arms around me.

I moved aside so she could come in out of the cold and Jess dashed up the steps.

"Hi Bella! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks come in!" After I'd hugged Jess, I said:

"Shall we go and dump your stuff in my room and then I think dinner will be ready?"

"Yeah sure!" agreed Jess, bouncing slightly.

Emmett had been standing by the kitchen door, talking to Mum, but when I had been talking to the gang he had stood and watched us, looking faintly amused.

"What?" I asked. Zoey, Angela and Jess turned round to look at him.

"Why do girls hug so much?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Just because guys punch each other and bump shoulders, it doesn't mean girls do," I answered. "All you do is grunt!" I heard Jasper snicker in the next room.

"Teen aged boys do that a lot," Zoey whispered. "Jack does it a lot too." We all laughed.

Emmett shrugged and walked through to the living room.

Jess handed me a present wrapped in brightly coloured striped wrapping paper. "Thanks! This wrapping paper kinda portrays your character, you know."

Everyone laughed.

I helped carry Zoey's stuff upstairs and Angela helped Jess.

"Hey Zo!" Rosalie shrieked. She ran forward and hugged her.

"Hi Rose!"

I opened the door to my room so they could pile their stuff inside.

"Mum said dinner will be ready in like two minutes," Rosalie told us.

"What are we having?" Jess asked.

"Pizza, I think," I answered.

Rosalie nodded.

We all dashed downstairs.

"Hi guys. Rosalie, could you tell the boys, they're in the living room?" Mum asked.

"Sure."

Alice placed a pile of plates on the table and I grabbed the cutlery.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper walked in, followed by Rosalie.

"Where's Dad?" Edward asked, sitting opposite me at the table. Angela sat on my right and Zoey sat on my left. Rosalie sat on Zoey's other side. Emmett sat opposite Rosalie and Alice sat between Edward and Emmett and opposite Zoey. Jasper sat beside Edward and Jess sat beside Angela. Mum placed two huge pizza's on the table between 4 large bottles of pop.

"He had to work, but he'll be back in about half an hour. I can't blame him; this house will be full of screaming girls!" Mum said.

"Thanks Mum," I said, smiling.

"Dig in guys!"

We all reached forward to grab a piece of pizza.

"So, what are we going to be doing tonight? I mean, have you planned anything?" asked Jess, between a mouth full of pizza.

"We could do blinded folded make-over, how many dried crackers can you eat in a minute, malteesers blowing and whatever you like!" I answered after swallowing.

"We also have movies and Bella can open presents!" Alice chimed in.

"And literally no sleep!" Rosalie laughed.

When we had all finished and were totally stuffed, we went through to the living room to open the presents. Zoey begged me to open her present first. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were sitting on the big couch. Zoey and Rosalie were sharing the single couch. And Angela, Jess and I were sitting on the floor.

As, Zoey chucked me her present, Mum appeared in the door way to watch. Her present was kind of floppy in a rough rectangle. I grinned as I tugged on one end of the package. A black something fell out onto the floor. I picked the black material up and realised that it was a black hoodie. The front was plain with a large pocket in the centre. I turned it around and realised it had my name printed on the back all in capitals in bright blue, 'BELLA'.

"Aw, Zoey! Thanks!" I jumped up and hugged her.

"S'okay! I knew you'd like it!" she grinned.

I went back to sit down between Ang and Jess. Jess passed me hers next. It was definitely a box, so I didn't shake it, in case it was breakable. I tore the wrapping off and saw a plain, white, cardboard box. I took the lid off and saw a couple of bath bombs, surrounded in bath bomb popcorn! **(A/n I got this for my birthday and my sister got the hoodie for hers)**

"Thank you Jess," I grinned, hugging her.

"It's fine!"

Angela handed me her present. I slipped my finger under part of the presents wrapping and slid my finger across. The Sellotape came clean off and guess what...I got a paper cut! **(a/n corny I know! SM's idea!)**

Three books fell onto the floor. I sucked my finger as Jess 'ouched' and Angela said, 'Are you okay?!?"

"Yeah, it's just a paper cut!"

"Only you could do that!" Emmett boomed.

Everyone laughed. I looked at the three books and realised that they were the last three books in the series I was reading; The House of Night Series! **(A/n they are amazing! If you like Twilight then you'll like this!)**

"Thank you so much Angela!" I cried.

She shrugged and grinned. I hugged her.

I piled the presents in the corner and Mum passed me a plastic bag to put the wrapping paper in. Emmett, Edward and Jasper got up. "Where are you going?" asked Rosalie.

"We are going upstairs to watch a movie," Edward told us.

"Okay."

Alice leaped up. "Can I watch it too, please?"

She has always admired Jasper and always wants to do what he does. "What are you watching?" Mum asked, unsure whether it would be subtitle.

"We're watching 'Knowing'," Emmett answered.

"Rating?" Mum asked.

"It's a 15," Jasper answered.

"Alice, you can stay downstairs with the girls, okay?" Mum told her.

"Please can I watch it?" she moaned.

Mum pulled her out of the room. I guess she didn't particularly want to have an argument with Alice in front of Angela, Zoey and Jess.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I don't mind!" Jess smiled, rocking backwards and forwards.

"Me either," Angela added.

"Whatever," Zoey agreed.

"How about we do the blind make-over now, because we will have the whole night to try and get it all off, and then we can do the other games?" Rosalie thought.

"Sure!" We all agreed.

"So how do we actually play?" Angela asked.

"We blind fold two people and give them both a bag of make-up, but not eye stuff. You can only use blusher, lip stick, lip gloss, toner, powder, foundation and glitter stuff. Then you both try and give the other a make-over!" I explained.

Everyone laughed and got up to start.

"I'll get the blind folds! You get the make-up bags Mum set up for us. They're at the bottom of the stairs," Rosalie instructed.

I grabbed the bags and when I got back into the living room, Rosalie had blind folded Zoey and Angela.

"Okay, you ready?" I asked, handing them both a bag.

"Sit down, it will make it easier," Jess said. They both flopped onto the floor. "Go!"

Zoey reached into her bag and pulled out some lipstick. She stuck it out in front of her and painted her nose bright red. We all burst out laughing. Angela found some blusher and powdered Zoey's forehead.

We stopped them when Zoey looked like a clown and Angela looked like a tomato. We all rotated round and when we had all had a few goes, we decided to watch a movie for a while.

Rosalie danced out of the room and dashed back in, holding a few bags of popcorn. I put the DVD, 'Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging' on. We wanted some light hearted stuff so this was perfect. Alice came back in, looking slightly disgruntled, but cheered up quickly.

Rosalie PoV

When we had finished watching the movie, Bella got the malteesers out and we all lay on our backs, placed them on our pursed lips, and blew. The malteesers were supposed to blow up into the air and if we opened our mouths in time, they were supposed to fall in! That didn't really happen! Malteesers rolled everywhere! We laughed for so long!

Alice fell asleep on the small couch quite quickly after this, so we gossiped about people, and just chatted for around two hours, but after a while, we all fell asleep one by one.

**Guys, I know its a really crap chapter and you probably found it like mega boring but i didn't reli know what to write!**

**Thx for reading.**

**Plz review?**

**(Although I really don't deserve it...)**


	52. Chapter 51

**Look, I know its short, but it's the last Bella and Edward one so please enjoy it! There's gunna be another time skip and then Rosalie and Emmett will be focused on, so if your a fan of them (LIKE ME!) then look forward to it!!!**

**ENJOY!**

Bella PoV

"Bye, Angela," I said, hugging her as she walked out of the door.

"See you tomorrow!" she called.

I closed the door and turned around to see Edward standing behind me.

"Edward, Bella?" Mum called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Edward called back.

"I'm going shopping and I'm taking Alice, Rosalie and Jasper, and your Dad is coming too. Do you wanna come?" she asked.

"What! I don't wanna come!" Jasper yelled from the living room.

"You need a new PE kit for school," Mum called back.

"What do Alice and Rosalie need?" I asked.

"They just want to come along," Mum answered.

"So is Emmett staying here?" Edward asked.

"No, we are going to drop him off at his baseball training first."

"I'll stay here," I told her.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, I'll wait with Bella.

Mum came out of the kitchen and grabbed Alice's and Rosalie's coats.

"Okay, we'll be back in about two hours. Behave. Alice, Rosalie, come on! Emmett you are going to be late! Turn the computer off now! Jaspre stop groaning, the quicker you are the quicker we will be back," Mum gushed. "There's some sandwich fillings in the

Alice danced down the stairs and pulled her coat on. Jasper opened the front door and slouched out. Emmett grabbed his baseball bag and followed Alice out the door. Rosalie ran down the stairs with her mobile in her hand. Her fingers were a blur as she texted. "Come on Dad!" Alice called from the front door."

When they had left, I turned back to Edward.

He looked at me.

"You know what happened yesterday, with me and Jake? It's because..." he started.

"Yeah, um...I know why, Edward."

"Can I still say it?" he asked, looking away.

"I love you too," I whispered, moving forward.

"I love you more than a friend, a best friend, even more than as a sister. I love you and it hurts me when you look at another guy with so much love that you don't look at me with..." he faded away.

I felt tears fill up in my eyes. Edward looked down. I edged forward a bit more. I lifted my arm, slightly, but dropped it again, quickly, not knowing what to do with it.

"Bella, I know this may seem really weird, but we aren't brother and sister, so...um...would it be weird if we were um...boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He looked up, grinning slightly.

"I'd like that."

He smiled.

I couldn't really step forward anymore, it would be a half step, but he leaned in slightly. I was shocked to find me leaning in too! I closed my eyes just as our lips met.

Our kiss was intense, but all that was going through my head was, 'Bella, don't trip, don't fall, don't ahhhh!'

When we parted, we smiled at each other and just stood there.

My stomach rumbled and Edward chuckled.

"I'll make some lunch, what do you want?" I asked.

"Anything," he answered.

**I know it's like really short but I really want to move on to another time skip!**

**I'll start writing straight away!!!**

**Please check out my story 'My Life So Far' I've just updated chapter 6!!!**

**Thankx!**

**REVIEW!**


	53. Chapter 52

**I know it's another short one but I wanted to make a kinda intro to Emmett and Rosalie's relationship. Rosalie PoV in the next chap!**

Emmett: 15

Jasper and Edward: 14

Bella: 13

Rosalie: 13

Alice: 10

Emmett PoV

I've now been making fun of Edward and Bella being girlfriend and boyfriend for about a year. It's kinda cute but seriously annoying when they look at each other and sigh or whatever!

Rosalie just walked in. I watched her, gracefully, dance over to the couch and sit down. I sighed. I mean...I breathed. _Um..._

Gah...what should I do? Should I make conversation? Hold on...why am I suddenly all shy around her? She's my sister! Why am I shy around my sister?

Edward and Bella are brother and sister...

They got together...

Oh my God do I have a crush on Rosalie?!?!

It feels the same as when I had a crush on Beatrice!

I'm so confused!

I stood up and dashed out the room, but regretted it really quickly because Rosalie looked really hurt. I ran up to my room and closed the door.

Feeling breathless, I walked over to my desk and put my head in my hands. I heard a quiet ting and looked at my lap top screen.

Mark was MSN ing me.

'Hey mate, wuu2?' he wrote.

'Nm. U?' I answered, kinda bored.

'Chelsea just broke up with me.'

'Bad luck bro. Hw cum?' I asked.

'She said she wanted to focus on school an all that crap.'

"Emmett, can you come down for dinner now please?" Mum called.

"'Kay," I shouted.

'When did that happen?'

'This morning. We were downtown and she just said it with no warning at all!'

'Ah well. Now you can go after whats-her-name,' I wrote. He'd been liking this girl, can't remember her name, for ages now.

'What? Molly? She ain't free any more mate. Goin out wiv Dave.' He replied.

'Ah yeah.'

"Emmett come on!" Mum called again.

"'Kay!" I yelled.

'Who you goin wiv to the school dance?' I asked.

'You goin to that?' he asked.

'Yeah, Mags asked me, I said yeah, I didn't have anything better to do' I answered. Mags was alright. She's a mate and all, but I wouldn't say she would be my girlfriend.

'You know she kinda expects you to be your girlfriend you know?' he asked.

'Huh? Why?'

'Cause you said you'd go to the dance wiv her, idiot!'

'Girls just assume that?'

'Yeah.'

'Ugh. I don't wanna be her boyfriend. Mags is a friend.'

'She's told all her mates, including Chelsea who told me, that you and her are kinda a thing now. Anyway, Mags is cool, give her a go.'

I took my time to reply. Why do girls just assume that they can be girlfriends with someone?

"Well, I'll go to the dance wiv her and probs end it after that.'

'Fair nuf. Your life. Hey, can I ask her out then, after the dance I mean?'

'Sure mate.'

"Emmett Cullen come down for dinner now!" Mum yelled from downstairs.

'Soz mate, Mum's goin ballistic, dinner time.'

'Kay.'

I signed off.

"I coming!" I called, making my way downstairs.

**Soz again! The shorter the quicker I'll update!**

**Check out D r . D o g g y k i n s (with no spaces) her story is great!**

**REVIEW!**


	54. Chapter 53

**So, I've tried to make this chapter sad and have some feeling, but I've also made it funny, or at least tried! Okay, you know what, I'm not generally a funny person, so in your reviews, please tell me if it was funny or not?**

**Also, I'm really really sorry that it took so long, but I've had a hectic Christmas! Firstly, on Christmas day, we lost our electricity, then we went up to see my family and there are 7 or summin kids there and so I was busy, and to be honest, I barely ever see them, so I really wanted to hang out with all of them, not that I didn't wanna write this. Also, I had SERIOUS writers block! Because someone needs to do summin and summin else needs to happen before something BIG happens and then I might be able to update faster cuz my ideas will flow faster!**

**So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine!**

Rosalie PoV

It was the night of the dance. Only Emmett's year and the year above are allowed to go, unless someone asked you out in those years. Emmett was going with a girl called Mandy; they call her Mandy though. She isn't even that pretty. Her hair is alright, I guess, it's brown and kinda frizzy slash curly, but her nose is massive! I'm not kidding! It's kinda all bumpy and then sticks out at the end. But, Emmett likes her, so I'm not going to say anything.

I love Emmett, but I don't know whether I love him as a big brother, as a friend or as, you know a really...good...friend. I dunno how he feels towards me though.

"Have a good time Emmett," Mum called from the living room. Dad was going to drive him to Mandy's house and pick her up before going to the dance. I wish I was going. Edward and Jasper aren't going, they're too young too! Being three years younger than Emmett's year, I would've been very surprised if I had been asked out. I wasn't.

Oh, and Emmett is bringing Mandy home to stay over, great! Not. Bella said she was a slut. Bella's class and Mandy's class have gym at the same time, although they are two years apart, but that don't have them together. One class has them outside on the courts or the field and the other class has it inside, but it was raining, what a surprise! So, Bella's class had to join the older class inside. Mandy rolled her skirt up, although it was a short sport's skirt!

I shivered slightly and looked around. My window was open slightly. I walked over, with my arms wrapped around my body, and lent out to close the window. I saw the headlights of Dad's car between the trees. I felt another gust of freezing wind against my face and a shudder shook through my body, before I pulled the window closed. After pulling the handle down I turned around and went back to my bad and lay down.

"Rosalie," Alice burst into my room.

"What?" I asked, a bit fed up with everyone.

"Please come down and taste the biscuits I made with Bella!" she squealed, excitedly.

"No," I moaned. I just wanted to be alone.

Her face fell. "Why? Please Rosalie."

"No, I want to be alone."

"But..." I cut her off.

"Alice, go away!" I stood up and pushed her out the room, before closing the door.

"Rosalie, why are you angry at me?" I heard her quiet voice.

I kinda felt bad, but I couldn't bring myself to control what I felt.

"I'm not!" I said, a bit too loudly.

"You are!" She then burst into tears and ran down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, before flopping back on to the bed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I heard Mum ask.

I huffed and swung my legs off the bed before standing up. I opened my door and before Alice could answer I yelled, "I'm not cross at you, I'm just..." I paused, thinking, "I'm just...ugh...tired!"

I slammed my door and groaned before falling down on to my bed. Rosalie, come down here."

I huffed and yelled, "No!"

I didn't hear anything else, so I rolled over and I realised tears fell on to my pillow. I groaned angrily and wiped them away.

I just lay on my stomach with my head rested in my arms, trying to keep the tears away.

"You're sick Rosalie! He's your brother," I grumbled into my arms.

I did love him! More than a brother or a friend. I lay on my front and cried into my arms. I sobbed. _I'm a mess!_

I looked at my clock and realised that it had been 45 minutes since I'd shoved Alice out of my room. I hadn't cried for around 10 minutes, so I got up and went over to my dressing table and sat down. I looked into my mirror and saw the red rings around my eyes. They were faded, but I didn't want to go down to see the others before my face was back to normal. But, to be honest, I didn't wanna face Alice, or Mum.

I nipped out of my bedroom and dashed to the bathroom. Once I had locked the door, I went over to the sink and splashed water over my face. I looked in the mirror and still saw the red rings around my eyes from the crying. I grabbed the towel, hanging off the warm radiator, and pressed it against my face. When I took it away again, I noticed black smears across it. I looked into the mirror and saw the black smear of my mascara down my cheeks. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Mum's make-up remover. I looked into the mirror again and wiped the black smears from my face and off my eye lashes. I decided to remove all of my make-up and re-do it all. I looked around, and remember my make-up was in my room, so I used Mum's make-up and a bit of Bella's make-up that was lying on the side of the sink, she wouldn't mind. Once I had finished, adding extra concealer under my eyes, I checked in the mirror, and maybe it looked a little bit more of what I normally wear, but I didn't care at the time!

I opened the door as I heard footsteps coming up stairs. "Alice, leave Rosalie alone, please," Mum called.

"Please?" she brought the 'ease' out in a long ad slightly whiny Alice voice.

"She wants to be alone Alice, leave her."

"Mum?"

"No."

Stubborn as Alice is, she continued to climb the stairs. I ran into my room and closed the door slowly, and quietly.

"Rosalie?" Alice asked on the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" I asked, walking to the door.

"Will you talk to me?" Alice asked.

"Yup."

"Then," she hesitated, sounding slightly apprehensive, "can I come in?"

"Sure."

She opened the door and I jumped backwards so I wasn't hit by the door.

"Sorry!" she cried, not literally.

"It's alright."

She put a plate on my hands, so I looked down and saw one of her homemade cookies on it.

"Please?" she whined.

"Yeah, I will. I'm sorry Alice, I was just..."

"Its okay, Mum said you might have PMT. What is that?" she asked.

"Um...yeah...that's what it was," I said, frowning. _No it wasn't! Thanks Mum! Not. _"Mum can explain what it is."

"She said you would," she moaned, "Try it!" she said pointing at the cookie.

I broke it bit off and put it into my mouth. It was nice.

"Yeah, Alice that's really tasty," I said, with enthusiasm.

"Thank you! What's PMT?" she prompted.

"Ask Mum!"

"Why won't you tell me? Is it the same reason why Jasper won't tell me what masturbation means?" she asked, crossing her arms and raising her eye brows.

_OMG she is starting to look like Mum! _"Kind of," I answered.

"Ask Bella! She knows more about it!" I said, with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Are you sure you like the cookie?" she asked.

"Yes! Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Edward said you were being a moody bum and he said I should sprinkle salt and pepper on top of the one I was going to give to you and..."

I felt horrified! "Did you?" I shrieked.

"No! It's mean!" she shrieked back, "I, just," she scratched the back of her neck, "I didn't know if Edward had done it."

I looked at the cookie, suspiciously. I shook some of the sugar off the top and pressed my finger against the white crystals that had fallen on to the plate. I licked it off my finger. "No, it's definitely sugar," I said, relieved.

She sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me before I started eating it?"

She shrugged and ran out the room, calling after her, "Mum says dinner's ready!"

I rolled my eyes and walked after her.

"Jasper? Will you tell me what PMT is?" Just as I descended the stairs, I watched Jasper's face turn white.

"Ask Rosalie," he pointed and as Alice turned around, he ran.

"Jasper, she won't tell me! It's not fair, everyone else knows!"

"I don't know!" I said quickly.

"But, you said you didn't have it, so how can you not have it if you don't know what it is?" Alice asked.

I thought about what Alice had just said and then said, "Well, I don't, it just...didn't sound like something that I wanted to be or have or anything!"

She looked confused and then Bella walked through.

"Ask Bella!" I said, running down the stairs and into the kitchen. I saw Mum who folded her arms as she looked at me. "I said sorry to Alice!" I cringed away from Mum's stern look.

"Bella? Do you know what masturbation is?" Alice asked in the other room.

"Yes...um...no!" Bella said, quickly.

"No?" Alice asked.

"Yup, I don't know!" Bella answered, walking into the kitchen.

"Ask..."

"I've already asked Rosalie, and Jasper, and Mum! Can someone tell me, please?" she whined.

"Okay, honey, come here, I'll tell you," Mum said, walking to the door, opening it and holding out her hand.

Alice ran over to Mum and she took her out of the room.

There was a pause of murmuring.

We caught a couple of snippets of what Alice was saying, like, "What!" and, "To themselves?"and, "Ew!" and a bit of a shudder.

When they came back in, Bella and I had to really restrain ourselves from laughing.

Mum nodded towards us and Alice looked utterly disgusted.

"What's up with Al...?" Jasper started, but then Bella said:

"Mum and Alice had the talk."

Jasper looked shocked and said, "But...she...Dad gave me the talk when I was 11, she's 10!"

Bella and I laughed and nodded.

Alice looked confused.

"Right, okay guys, everyone ready for dinner?" Mum asked.

"Yep," Alice answered.

"Yeah," I added.

"I'll go and get Edward," Bella said.

"Ya boyfriend," Jasper sneered.

Bella glared at him and walked out of the door. "Sorry," Jasper mumbled.

"When's Emmett and," it took a huge effort for me to say _her _name normally, "Mandy coming home."

Mum looked at me weirdly and I grinned.

"About 3 hours, why?"

"Dunno," I answered.

Of course I knew! I loved him; I loved him with all my heart. Emmett didn't know, I guess, and I wasn't mad at him, as such, but, boy I hated Mandy. Yeah, I may be biased, but she is ugly! Big nose, fat, blobby hair! Blobby hair? Okay, yeah, sure, blobby hair! I'm not sure what blobby hair is, but she has it! Plus, she is a total snob! I'm not saying being a snob is...bad. It's just, she has a snobby accent and says bath instead of bath. Well, barth, instead of bath. But she also says like really long words! Mum had to pick him up from a party once and I went with her and Mandy was talking about a sphygmomanometer! I mean, what is that? Well, fair enough, she says she wants to be a doctor, but someone who is like 14 or 15 shouldn't know what this means! Dad said it was a piece of medical equipment, or something like that! Okay, maybe not a snob, just a complete nerd! She dances Salsa! Sorry, old person! Okay, I'm going on too much! Basically, I don't like her!

I love Emmett!

**So, please tell me, was it funny? I wanna work on that!**

**Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	55. Chapter 54

**Heyy! I'm sorry that I havn't updated in like AGES, but I have been really busy! I had a maths test today and a physics test yesterday and I got my biology results back today, 77%! YAY!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Still ain't mine!**

**ENJOY!**

Emmett PoV

"Hi Mandy," I said when she opened the door. She looked pretty, wearing a pale blue dress that reached just above her knees with spaghetti straps over her shoulders and a silver shoulder bag. She'd left her hair down, like she normally wore it at school and had a blue clip in the shape of a butterfly holding a piece of hair she had twisted and clipped round the side of her head.

"Hi," she said, looking slightly nervous.

After she'd bid good bye to her Mum she followed me back to Dad's car. I opened the door to the car and let her slip in first, before climbing in after her.

"Hello Mandy," Dad greeted her.

"Hello Mr Cullen," she answered, looking kind of embarrassed.

Dad started driving and Mandy and I talked about school, people in our class and she told me a bit about a holiday she went on last summer. She kept telling me about a boy she had met there, which I thought was bang out of order because we were supposed to be together. Not, me, her and some other guy!

Dad stopped a few metres from the school gates and Mandy and I jumped out and walked up the drive to school. Mark met me half way up with him girlfriend Jess. We reached the door and Mandy and Jess started this whole giggling and excited phase. Jess looked kinda of cute giggling; she had brown hair, falling about two inches below her shoulders, with her short layers tied back with a purple clip. The front of her hair had been curled and the curls were bouncing around her face. Jess was a mate, but she was hot. Mandy looked uncomfortable giggling and kept looking around, as if she was looking out for someone.

"Come on, let's go in," Mark said, grinning at me.

"Me and Mandy are going to go and freshen up," Jess giggled, grabbing Mandy's hand and running off to the girl's toilets.

Mark grinned again at me.

"What?" I asked, walking through to the main hall.

"I think Jess thinks we are going to have our first kiss tonight," Mark said, bobbing his eye brows.

"You really do like her, don't ya?" I asked.

He nodded. I rolled my eyes. "How about Mandy, she's hot," he commented.

I shrugged. "I dunno, she doesn't seem normal, tonight I mean. In the car she started telling me about this other guy and now she's looking around, trying to see someone or summin!"

"Jeez, girls are confusing mate," he said, punching my shoulder.

"Hey look, there's Alex, come on," I said, walking over to where Alex was, waiting by himself.

"What's up?" Mark asked.

"Have you seen Lucy?" he asked.

"Sorry mate," I answered.

"I saw her with Lizzie, but Liz looked kinda upset, what's happening with Lizzie and Gregg?" Mark asked.

"Are they back together?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, they started going out again last week. Maybe Gregg blew her off again. He keeps hanging out with that Jacob kid, you know, the one that dated Bella?" I added.

They looked confused.

"Bella my sister. Jacob and her were dating a while back and Jake stopped going out with her, but wouldn't tell her why and then we got really weird and started skipping school and separating himself from everyone else, and then Gregg started doing the same about three days ago! I saw him haging around with Jake the other day in town, which is weird because they are like 2 years apart."

"Harry mentioned summin about seeing them in town last week too," Alex added.

"Black is a strange kid. He grew at least a foot in about a week last summer! That was creepy! And all that muscle, but my brother said he has never been to the gym," Mark commented.

"How would your brother know?" I asked.

"He works at the gym," Mark answered.

"Course, he taught me that work out session right?" I asked.

Mark nodded.

Mandy, Jess and Lucy all came dashing over to us.

Mark slipped his arm around Jess's waist, Alex held Lucy's hand, and Mandy just stood by me.

"Gregg has blown Lizzie off again. She's really upset and has gone home," Lucy said with a disgusted look on her face. "What's wrong with him?!?"

"Wanna dance?" Jess asked Mark, pulling him away from the others.

Alex and Lucy pulled away too, leaving me and Mandy on our own.

Mandy scanned the dance floor and checked at the door. I looked around and then burst. "Who are you looking for?" I asked, quiet enough so no-one could hear, but I let my annoyance seep into my tone. She looked round at me.

"No-one," she said, rubbing her arm, guiltily.

I let it drop and asked, "Do you wanna dance?"

"Sure."

Dancing was alright. It was kind of awkward between me and Mandy, but dancing meant we didn't need to talk.

During the second dance, I saw Jess pull Mark through to the corridor, leading to the empty classrooms. I smirked.

Mandy kept looking around, but tried to make it less obvious; she didn't really succeed.

* * *

Dad texted to ask when we wanted to be picked up. Everyone else said they were going in about an hour.

Mandy reached up onto her tiptoes and her eyes brightened when she spotted someone. I looked around and saw Carl, a guy in my year.

"Carl?" I asked her, kinda pissed.

"What?" she asked, looking guilty.

"If you like Carl so much, why did you ask to go out with me?"

"I...I don't like like Carl," she answered, looking at the floor.

"Really? So, why have you been looking out for him every five minutes?"

"I..."

"Huh?"

"You know what, I think it's over between us," I started, but she cut me off.

"It hasn't exactly been the best time in my life either! You could have at least tried to make an effort to seem enthusiastic..."

"So, it's my fault that you like someone else but didn't have the decency to tell me that you didn't wanna..." I pulled her off the dance floor and into a vacant classroom so no-one could watch our fight.

"You can't blame Carl for this; he's the one that's been nice to me when..."

"When I haven't what? Jeez Mandy, we've only just started dating, if you really didn't like me that much or really didn't wanna go out with me why didn't you just s..."

"That's not what I meant..."

"Then what did ya mean? When have I not been with you in the last two days?"

She paused. "Look, I'm sorry! He broke up with Hilary like to days ago and..."

"And what? We've been dating for two days!"

"Yeah, and that's how long it will ever be between us, it's OVER!" she yelled the last word.

"I've already said that!"

She stormed out of the room, tears leaking from her eyes.

I sat on the desk, breathing heavily. After a few minutes I grabbed my phone and texted Dad.

'I'm going to start to walk home. Can you catch me on the way back??'

I opened the door roughly and stormed out of the building. At the opening to the car park, I saw Mandy, crying, talking to someone. I squinted and saw that it was definitely a guy. Carl.

I couldn't believe it. I started running down the drive, away from them. She was such a slut! I can't believe her! She breaks up with me and less than ten minutes later she is already with someone else!

Arg!

When I reached the main road I slowed down.

I walked about half a mile before Dad's car pulled up on the curb. I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

Dad looked at me.

"We broke up," I grumbled.

It was a kinda obvious thing to say, but still.

"What happened?"

"She likes Carl," I grumbled again.

Dad didn't say anything else, he just drove me home.

**How was it?? Sorry if it's a bit short, but I wanna get along with the plot, because me and my mate OrangeCadbury came up with a great plot!**

**I'll try and update again within the next 2 days, but I can't make any promises!**

**Thanx!**

**Press the button below and leave a two word message! More if you want! Hehe!**

**THANX!**


	56. Chapter 55

**Here's the next chapter! I was in a little people mood, so I'm sorry if you didn't think this chapter fitted, but I wanted a light hearted one!**

**Enjoy!**

Esme PoV

Carlisle walked through the front door with an upset looking Emmett.

"She wasn't really that pretty," Rosalie whispered to Bella. Bella frowned at her and I turned around and gave her a look saying 'don't say that'.

I'd left some dinner for Emmett to eat, just in case he was hungry.

Emmett was a bit upset when he got back but we was hungry, so he sat at the table and ate some more dinner that I'd saved earlier on. Alice, Rosalie and Bella came in.

"Mum? For school I need to write about something that we did when we were younger, but in my point of view, of when I was younger," Rosalie said, "Can you tell me a story?"

Edward and Jasper walked in, followed by Carlisle. "Guys, if you throw that at each other again, you're grounded." He then gave me a 'don't ask' glance.

"Okay, Carlisle Rosalie needs a story to write about, about when they were younger."

"Okay," Everyone sat down around the table, "How about the clown at Alice's fourth birthday?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh," Edward laughed, "I remember this."

"Me too," laughed Jasper.

Emmett grinned too and Bella smiled, shaking her head.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"You don't remember?" Bella asked, grinning.

Rosalie blushed.

"I don't know! I think I remember the clown, but not much else," Alice answered, looking round at Carlisle and I.

"So" I started, "The clown turned up and you guys, plus Laura and Amy from Alice's dance class and Seth and Leah..."

"How do we actually know Seth and Leah?" asked Alice.

"Harry Clearwater trained with me at university," Carlisle told her.

_Flashback begins Esme PoV_

_The door bell rang and I herded everyone through to the living room as Carlisle opened the door. Seth and Edward sat on the large arm chair, Leah and Rosalie sat in front of the couch, Jasper and Emmett sat on the other large armchair and Bella helped Jess and Amy up on to the couch._

_Looked down and saw a perky looking Alice grinning up at me._

"_What do you want pumpkin?" I asked, kneeling down._

"_Can I sit on your knee pwease?" she asked._

_We had been trying to help Alice to lose her lisp, so I said, "How do you say please?"_

"_P...l...ease?" she asked, bobbing up and down._

_I grinned and lifted her up, before sitting beside Laura on the couch and sitting Alice on my lap. She was still very small for a four year old._

_The clown came in and set up his colourful box and toys. He started with some awful jokes, but the children found them all funny, so I didn't complain. He, then, did some magic tricks and asked Alice and then Seth and then Edward to go up and help him. With Alice, he placed one red ball into her hand and told her to squeeze it very tightly. Because she was so small, the ball was poking out of her hand, but it didn't seem to matter. After he tapped her hand three times and everyone said the 'magic word' Alice opened her hand and two balls rolled out. Alice giggled and looked absolutely astounded._

_He did a few tricks with water, the last being, he had a cup and poured some water into it, then he tipped it upside down and nothing came out! Jasper and Emmett looked for a hole in the cup afterwards but couldn't find one. Another trick, he tipped a cup upside down and nothing came out and then we put his hand into the cup, moved his hand in a mixing motion and then asked Carlisle to come and stand on a large plastic mat. He then tipped the cup upside down and water spilled out onto Carlisle's head._

_Everyone laughed, but Rosalie jumped up and ran round to Carlisle and started crying. The clown looked upset, but Carlisle asked him to carry on as he took Rosalie through to the hallway._

_I heard him say that it was just water and it was alright. After a few minutes, she came back in and sat in front of couch beside Leah._

_As the clown felt bad, he asked Rosalie to help him with another trick, consisting of a rubber, a box and the rubber disappearing. She started laughing again after that._

_Flashback Ends_

"I don't remember that!" Alice exclaimed.

"I do," groaned Rosalie.

I looked at the clock and it was almost 11:00, but no seemed too tired and they were all enjoying themselves, so I decided it was alright for them to stay up later.

Emmett rubbed her back, grinning.

"Can you tell us another story?" Alice asked.

"Say pwease," Edward laughed.

She hit him, but it was Alice and she was still quite small so it didn't hurt him.

"Please tell us another one?" Rosalie asked.

"How about when you guys couldn't draw your own shadows?" Carlisle asked.

"What?" asked Jasper.

"Well..."

_Flashback begins Carlisle PoV_

_Esme had just set off to the shops and I had all six of the children to look after. I was slightly nervous as it was the first time I had had all of them to look after by myself. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie were all in the garden, by the swings and slide. I could see them out of the window. _

"_Daddy?" asked Bella at the top of the stairs._

"_Yes honey?" I asked looking up to her._

"_Emmett said there are naughty words that no-one is ever allowed to say. Why are there words if no-one is allowed to say them?" She sat down and stated climbing down the stairs on her butt._

"_Well, you are not supposed to use them, but people still do if they are cross. But you never should," I told her._

"_Okay."_

_I jumped up the steps and picked her and when I was safely back on the ground I started to tickle her. She squirmed about a lot but when she became breathless I stopped and stood her on the floor again._

"_You go and play outside with the others and I'll find Alice, okay?" I said._

_She nodded and skipped off, almost bumping into the door frame._

"_Alice?" I called._

_I heard some little giggles and realised that she was hiding._

_I followed the giggle sounds into the living room and saw her little head behind the big flower pot by the curtains._

"_Hm...I wonder where she can be." I said, with a thinking look on my face. She giggled again. When she thought I had turned my back she stood up and ran behind the curtains._

_I checked behind the couch and saw her little face peeking from behind the curtains, out of the corner of my eye. I moved around to the plant pot, right in front of where she was hiding._

"_Could she be behind the pot?" I asked._

_She giggled again._

"_No, she's not there! How about behind the curtains?" I checked behind the one she wasn't behind to humour her and then open her side and put on a comical surprised look on my face._

"_There she is!" I picked her up and carried her through to the hall way, tickling her. She squirmed, like Bella._

"_Shall we go and see where the others are?" I asked her._

_She nodded and placed a hand on the back of my neck to steady herself._

_I walked through to the door and outside, where they were all playing. There was a little cemented area where they were all standing, each holding a small block of chalk._

_As I approached them, I realised that they were trying to draw their own shadows._

"_It keeps on moving!" exclaimed Jasper._

"_Why don't you hold on to it," thought Edward, "and then Jasper could draw it," he continued to Emmett and Jasper._

"_Okay!"_

_I didn't bother to intervene, it was all so funny._

"_Daddy, pwease can I get down noww?" Alice asked._

_I lowered her to the floor and she tried to help Emmett hold it for Jasper. They couldn't, obviously._

_Bella tried holding Rosalie's shadow down, but didn't succeed, either._

_After about five minutes, they were all getting a bit grouchy, so I stepped forward._

"_I've got an idea," I started. They all stopped and looked up at me. "Look, Edward, you stand still and hand me a piece of chalk." Edward passed it to me and I started to draw his shadow. They all gasped._

"_How did you do that?" asked Rosalie, incredulously._

"_You try. Bella, stand still and Rosalie you draw it." Rosalie knelt down and started to draw around Bella's shadow._

"_Emmett, you do Jasper's. Jasper, stand very still." They were all doing very well, not many children can stand still for that long. When they had finished, they all swapped over. Edward did Rosalie's shadow, Bella did Jasper's and Emmett started to draw eyes, a nose and a mouth on his own._

_Alice tugged on my trouser leg and I looked down at her. She looked sad._

"_What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked._

"_I want to draw my shadow," she said, looking at the others._

"_Okay, I'll help you."_

_I lifted her off the grass and onto the cemented area, where there was space. I told her to stand very still. She found that instruction very difficult and every now and then I had to stand her back in position. When everyone had a shadow draw on the floor, they drew eyes, noses, mouths and swapped coloured chalk with each other to draw the clothes they were wearing as well!_

_Flashback Ends_

"Aw, that's cute," said Bella.

"Is this story time or Rosalie's homework anymore?" Carlisle asked, grinning.

"Story time," Alice giggled.

Edward ruffled her hair, like big brother's do.

"Tell us about our first Christmas," Rosalie said.

"Okay," I smiled. I liked this, it was nice, quality time with the children. We don't usually get this type of time.

"When do you want us to tell you about?" I asked.

"Night before Christmas," she told me.

"You all believed in Santa back then!" Carlisle said, laughing.

_Flashback begins Esme PoV_

"_Okay, guys, do you wanna write your letters for Santa now?" Carlisle asked them, standing a sleepy Alice on the rug in the living room._

_The Christmas tree was up in the corner of the room, decorated with red, gold, silver, green, blue, almost every coloured decoration thinkable! We all went shopping to buy them all their own decoration to hang up on Christmas Eve, so we have them, wrapped up in colourful tissue paper in the corner, so they can hang them up before they go to bed._

_Carlisle handed them all a piece of white, A4 paper piece of paper and they grabbed a coloured felt tip pen from the table in the corner. Leaning on the floor, or the table, they all fell silent and started writing. As Alice couldn't write yet, she drew some pictures of what she wanted. I could see Edward's immaculate writing, writing paragraphs upon paragraphs. Jasper was writing a sympathetic letter about how he felt sorry for Santa because he had to carry billions of presents to all the children in the world. Emmett was straight to the point and just wrote a list of what he wanted, before writing about how good he had been all year. Bella didn't have very neat writing but it was legible. She wrote her new address, with my help, so Santa would know that she had been adopted and lived somewhere different. Rosalie told Santa that she had been good by brushing her hair each morning and night and brushed her teeth, like a good girl. Alice drew some pictures, including a Barbie doll, a teddy bear and a colouring set._

"_I'm finished!" Jasper said, standing up and handing it to me. I held open an envelope and he slipped it inside._

"_Me too," added Emmett sliding his in with Jasper's._

_Rosalie skipped over and gave hers to me to put into the envelope._

_Edward stood up and handed his to Jasper who slipped it in after Rosalie's. I looked at it briefly and saw a whole page of tiny writing._

_Bella passed hers to me too._

"_Alice, are you finished yet?" I asked her._

"_Neawy," she said, scribbling something at the bottom of her sheet. Bella crawled over to her and looked at it._

"_Alice, that's not how you spell 'Alice'," Bella told her, pointing._

_Alice sat up and looked very upset. "Honey, it doesn't matter," I told her, holding my hand out for it._

"_Yeth it duz!" she moaned._

"_Bring it over here and let me see," Carlisle said._

_Alice stood, looking disgruntled, and stomped over to Carlisle. He looked at it. I looked over his shoulder and saw that she had written 'Alis'._

"_Santa won't knoww it'th me ova wise!" she said, crossly._

"_Alice, it doesn't matter, we can post it to him, and because it will be with the other's letters he will know it's you," I told her._

"_NOOO," she yelled._

"_Alice, don't talk to Mummy like that," Carlisle told her sternly._

_She crossed her arms, frowning seriously._

_The others had gone back to talking._

"_Santa used to wear green, honest!" Emmett said._

"_No he didn't, he wears red!" Rosalie argued, crossing her arms._

"_No, coke changed his to red, he was green," Edward corrected her. __**(A/N its true! We learnt in our Geography lesson that we wore green to begin with! He was the biggest elf, and elves wear green!)**_

"_Alice, he knows who you are, stop acting so silly or Santa Claus won't come at all!"_

_Alice's eyes welled up with tears and she started to cry._

_I lifted her up and took her out of the room with her sheet for Santa. I took her through to the dining room and sat her on the table, before picking up a pair of scissors._

_Alice looked a bit scared and asked, "Wat awre yow gowing to do?"_

"_I'm going to cut your name off the bottom and write it again, okay?"_

_She looked upset, but she nodded._

_I cut her name off with a straight cut and then wrote her name at the top again._

"_Alright?" I asked her._

_She sniffled and looked a bit guilty, before nodding._

"_Willw Santa stillw...cowme?" she asked as I set her back on the ground._

"_It depends. If you behave for the rest of the night then he probably will," I told her._

_She rubbed her eyes and followed me out of the room. I went to the corner and picked up all of the Christmas tree decorations for them to hang on the tree. I gave the big material Santa to Emmett, the half opened present with a baseball bat and balls poking out, made out of felt was handed to Jasper, Edward got the small bunch of candy canes, Bella got the small village house covered in snow, Rosalie got the glass ballet dancer wearing a red Christmas dress and Alice got the red ribbon and Santa hat. They all dashed up to the tree; I cringed when they all almost fell into it._

_Emmett hung his quite high up next to a small cluster of golden balls. Jasper hung his material present below the star. Edward hung his candy canes all over the tree. Alice hung hers on the lowest branch. Rosalie hung hers, gently, near the very middle, out of harm's way. Bella strung hers near Rosalie's._

_We decided to let them open one present each and Carlisle and I had wrapped up some pyjamas for each of them to wear tonight._

_After they had opened up their pyjamas they all ran upstairs with them. Carlisle went to help Rosalie change into hers and I checked that all the boys were okay, before going in to help Alice._

_She was sitting in the middle of her floor, trying to pull her socks off. I laughed before going to help her. Bella came in just as I took Alice's T-shirt off, asking whether I could help her._

"_Sure, honey, let me finish helping Alice and then I'll help you, okay?"_

_She nodded._

"_Arms up Alice," I instructed._

_She lifted her arms up so I could slip her T-shirt on. I slipped it over her arms and head, and after she pulled it down I lifted her up and tickled her. She giggled and Bella laughed too. Bella ran forward and i tickled her too, being careful they don't kick each other by accident._

_When they were all changed, they all jumped up onto our bed and Carlisle read them a chapter from the story book he was reading to them._

_Alice, who was lying beside Carlisle, fell asleep quickly. Her little outburst was only caused because she was tired. I walked round the bed and lifted her up so she could go to bed without being woken up. When I lay her in her bed, she woke up briefly._

"_Mummy?" she asked, looking up at me._

"_Yes, darling?"_

"_Will Santa come?"_

"_Yes, I've sent your letters too."_

_She smiled and then turned over and lay still. I turned the light off and left the door open, before walking back through to our bedroom._

_Rosalie and Bella looked like they were going to fall asleep very soon. I lifted Bella up and stood her up on the floor, whilst Carlisle continued to read to the boys. Rosalie, who had just fallen to sleep, rolled over and I caught her, just before she fell off. I carried Rosalie through to her room, holding an almost unconscious Bella's hand. I lay Rosalie onto her bed and tucked her in, before kissing her on the forehead and turning back to Bella. Her eyes were very almost closed._

_I knelt down to her level and smiled. She smiled slightly back, but I picked her up and carried her through to her room. I sat her on her bed and pulled her covers back, before helping her lie back on her pillow. When she had been tucked in, I walked back through to where Carlisle and the boys were. They were all still listening to the story._

_When all three of them were asleep, Carlisle carried Emmett and Edward back to their rooms and I walked I tired Jasper back to his._

_Tomorrow was going to be busy and very hectic, and by the end of the day, I'll be totally worn out, but that's what I wanted. Our first Christmas together will be great!_

_**Like it? Think it fitted??**_

_**Review please!**_


	57. Chapter 56

**Heyy! I wasn't planning on doing a Christmas one, but you guys seemed to want me to, so I will do like a part 2 to the previous chapter! Anyway, I need to think about what will happen next so you know!**

**I'm so so so so sorry it has taken sooooooooooo long!! I have had LOADS of tests, exams and over half term I went away! I've had loads of problems with people at school, which has upset me and made me seriously not in the mood to write.**

**Here it is! More Alice trouble, it was a request from someone!!**

**Enjoy!**

_Esme PoV Christmas Day Flashback_

"_Mummy! Daddy! It's Christmas!" Rosalie and Bella screamed, running into our room. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30 a.m. I groaned slightly, but sat up, looking around to try and spot the girls in the dark. Bella's grinning face was looking up at me from the side of the bed and Rosalie ran round to stand beside her._

"_We need to wait until everyone is awake before we open the presents," Carlisle told them. I lifted Bella on to the bed and sat her in between Carlisle and I. As I lifted Rosalie in to the bed, Bella crawled under the sheets. I wasn't sure where Bella was, and Carlisle realised this, so I lowered Rosalie on to my knee, whilst Carlisle grabbed Bella's ankle and pulled her out again. She was giggling and Carlisle chuckled as he sat her on his knee. She snuggled up to him and Carlisle wrapped his arms around her little body._

"_You've got cold little feet, honey," I said to Rosalie. She grinned up at me._

_They both scrambled into the middle of the bed and snuggled down under the sheets._

"_Tired?" Carlisle asked them, looking at both of them._

_They both shook their heads and I mentally groaned._

_I lay down again._

"_Mummy?" Rosalie asked, sitting up._

"_Yes sweetie?" I asked, yawning._

"_Edward said Santa wouldn't come because Alice woke up in the night," Rosalie said, worriedly._

"_When did he tell you that?" I asked._

"_We both went to the toilet in the night."_

Flashback Esme PoV

I woke up and looked over to the clock; it was about 2 in the morning. I stretched slightly before walking into the hallway to go to the toilet. Alice was sitting at the top of the stairs, next to a half full gas of water. There were drops of water leading up to where she was sitting and a wet circle surrounding the glass.

"Alice?" I asked, tip toeing towards her, not wanting to wake anyone. "What are you doing?" I asked, frowning.

She looked around quickly.

"The fire hathnt (**A/N hasn't) **gone owut (**A/N out) **yet and Santa will get burnt if he landz on it!" she said, standing up.

"No he won't Alice, it will go out by the time he comes in, now go back to bed."

"But what if he comes now?" she asked, looking worried.

"He won't, now go to bed."

"But..."

"Alice, do you want me to take you to bed myself?"

"But, what if it burns him? What if he comes now?"

"He won't because you are not asleep. And why have you got a glass of water?" I asked.

"Becuz he cud get burnt and the fire wilw need to be put owut," she told me, kneeling down and picking the glass up, but knocking it over the carpet. She put her to her mouth, looking at me with wide eyes as water spread over to the carpet by Emmett's door. I placed my hand against my forehead and sighed.

I was very tired and was losing patience. I know she is only little but I couldn't help it, I was exhausted.

"Go and get the towel from the bath room and try to mop it up," I told her, very slowly, completely fed up.

She stood up and ran into the bathroom, knowing my patience was very low.

I picked up the glass and took it downstairs to the kitchen. I, quickly, walked back up the stairs, to find Alice rubbing the carpet with the shower mat. I rolled my eyes, unable to keep my patience, and took the shower mat off her without saying anything. She fell back, sitting with her legs in front of her, looking after me. She looked upset.

I hung it back on the towel rail and grabbed a towel. "Mummy?" Alice asked in the doorway.

I walked passed her asking, "What?"

"Mummy, are you crosth wiv me?" she asked.

"Alice, I'm tired, and you are not in bed when I have asked you about 6 times. You spilt water all over the floor, and that has just added another job to my list."

She bit her lip and looked at the floor. I pressed the towel down, trying to soak up the water.

The door behind me opened and Edward stepped out. He saw me and Alice on the floor and frowned slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, pressing the towel down again.

"Yes, I'm just going to the toilet."

"Okay." He glanced at Alice again and then went off to the bathroom.

"Mummy?" Alice asked.

"Yes?"

"Santa won't come will he," she stated. Tears pooled in her eyes, and spilled over quickly.

She clenched her fists into small balls and rubbed her eyes. I sighed. I was no good at ignoring, or being cross at any child crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, softening my tone.

"If Santa doesn't come, that means no-one will get presents, and that's my fault."

Proper sobs started to rip from her chest, and her small body started to shake uncontrollably.

"Alice, come here."

I was sitting, cross legged, beside the wet patch.

She shook her head and continued to sob.

"They...wiw...be...cross...wiv...mee...if...Santa," she took a deep breath, "if...if...if...Santa...doesn't...come."

"Come here," I repeated.

She looked up at me and saw my face was, hopefully, reassuring. She stumbled to her feet and walked over to me, her cheeks blotchy.

I pulled her over and sat her across my legs. "So, if Santa doesn't come," Her eyes filled with tears again, "everyone will be disappointed, but what would that help you do?"

"Everyfing you tell me to do," she said, pushing her bottom lip out.

"Would you still do that if Santa came?" I asked.

She nodded, seriously, and wiped a tear away.

Edward opened the door and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Alice is worried that Santa won't come because she wasn't doing as I asked."

"Will he come?"

"If Alice goes to bed right now there's a good chance he will."

Alice struggled to get up. I stood her up, and she ran to the door of her room. Edward laughed slightly.

"He will," I told him, kissing him on the forehead, before he walked back to his room and I followed Alice.

"What?" I asked her when she stopped in her doorway.

"Wiw you come into my wroom wiv me? Cuz its dark."

I pushed her in ahead of me and she looked around, scared. "Is there a monster waiting for you?" I asked.

She spun around on the spot and latched onto my leg.

I picked her off and stood her a bit ahead of me.

"Nothing is in here. Now go to bed."

I pushed her forwards, gently and she, stumbled forwards slightly. "Alice, go on, there is nothing in here."

She squeaked slightly. I lifted her up and over the back of her bed.

"No Mummy!" she moaned, holding the back of her bed as she slid back off it.

"Alice," I groaned.

"I'm scared," she murmured.

"What of?" I asked, lifting her back onto the bed, but kneeling in front of her.

She squirmed slightly and tried to get off the bed.

"The thing under my bed," she murmured.

I sighed. "Daddy scared that away, remember?"

She tried to reach up and link her hands around my neck, but i lifted her over to her pillow and lay her under the sheets. She struggled to get up, but I placed my hands on her shoulders, and pretended I didn't notice that she was struggling against me and kissed her on the forehead good night. She had been having troubles with getting to sleep, but Carlisle said that the best way was to put her into bed, say good night, give her a kiss, and walk out. If she followed then just lift her up, don't look at her directly in the eyes, place her on the bed and walk out again. This is exactly what I did, but she followed me out. I lifted her up, and she kicked and struggled, trying to reach to hang on around my neck. I placed her back on her bed, pulled the covers over up to her shoulders and walked out, without a word. I closed her door and left to go to the bathroom, which was what I was planning to do when I left my bedroom in the first place.

When I came out again, I saw Alice, reaching up to the door handle of my room. I didn't want her to wake Carlisle up, so I dashed across to her. She jumped violently when I reached her, but the muffled banging that she made on the door must have woken Carlisle up.

"Alice, I'm totally fed up now. If you don't go to bed right now, like I have asked you 10 times already, I will be furious."

She tried to reach up to link her arms around my neck, but I held both of her wrists in one hand and said, "Alice, no, get into bed, now." I let go to give her a chance to go herself but, to my astonishment, she turned around to where Carlisle was standing and reached up to him, wanting him to pick hrt up. I couldn't believe it. I was furious.

Carlisle could tell that I was fed up, so he lifted her up, turned her around so she wasn't facing him and marched her back to her room. He didn't say a word to her. She kicked and screamed, but Carlisle told her to be quiet or there would be trouble. There were a few moans and refusals, but then Carlisle came back out the room and closed the door, holding her handle so she couldn't come back out. His expression was stony. Alice hated the pitch black dark, but Carlisle could tell I had been up for a while and she hadn't done as I'd asked.

"How long have you been up for?" he asked, softening his tone whilst talking to me.

"Half an hour possibly," I replied.

He rolled his eyes.

There were some scraping sounds on the other side of the door and a muffled thump, and then, after a slight pause, there was a clicking of a light. Carlisle opened the door immediately and saw a scared looking Alice standing beside a chair that was directly under her light switch. She looked straight up at him.

Tears were sliding down her cheeks. I looked away and went to check that the noise that hadn't woken any of the others. I peeked into Rosalie's room, and saw her fast asleep, breathing deeply with one hand resting on her pillow. I smiled slightly. I checked in Bella's room, when I heard some more muffled scrapings and quiet clatters. Bella was asleep too, but her duvet had slipped off the bed and she had her arms wrapped around her small form. I walked, quietly, into her room and lifted the covers back onto her. She frowned slightly when she was covered up again, but then her face smoothed out again and she rolled over.

Back in the hallway, I saw Alice looking into her room. I walked down to see what Carlisle was doing. He was stretching out a travel cot in the middle of the floor. About 3 weeks ago, Alice had pleaded that she could get a 'big girls' bed, and we had decided that we would, but if we had any major problems, she would go back to having a cot. She hadn't agreed with this, but I think Carlisle was decided. At the time, he wasn't sure if Alice was old enough.

Alice was murmuring, 'No' under her breath and she trembling slightly. I went in to straighten out one of the legs because Carlisle seemed to be struggling slightly. When it was ready, we put her pillow in it and Carlisle lifted up her sheets, ready to put on when Alice was inside the crib. Alice pressed her lips together and frowned. I walked out to her and bent down in front of her.

"No, Mummy, I don't want that," she moaned, trembling as a few more tears escaped her eyes.

I didn't say anything, but reached out to lift her up, but she ran down the corridor. I didn't want her to wake the others up, so I stood up and followed her. Just before she reached Jasper's door, she tripped over. I ran forward, lifted her up and ran her back to her room, before her sobs could wake any of the others. I knew nothing was wrong with her; she would have just had a little shock, so I placed her straight into the crib, lying down. She tried to get up, but Carlisle pushed her shoulders down gently, before covering her with the duvet. I walked out the room, as Carlisle kissed her on the forehead and turned the light off, before closing the door. We could hear her sobs, even when we got back to our room, but we didn;t think it would be loud enough to wake the others.

Flashback Ends

_Rosalie and Bella both shuffled under the covers and Carlisle and I heard some whispering. Carlisle and I both grinned, and I motioned him to copy what I did. I picked up my pillow and positioned it in front of my chest. Carlisle did the same. We heard a whispered 1...2...3 and then they both leapt out yelling "BOO!" I, and Carlisle realised what I was doing, so he did it to, pushed the pillow into Rosalie's surprised face. She fell back, laughing, beside the giggling Bella. The door opened slightly and Edward and Jasper fell through the door. Picking themselves up, they dashed over and jumped up and onto the bed._

"_It's Christmas!" shrieked Jasper._

_I grinned and they all beamed._

**Maybe it wasn't what everyone was expecting, but I needed a filler to think of some good things to happen during Christmas day! The next chappie will hopefully be up within a month!! Sorry for the wait!**

**Please tell me if you want anything in particular to happen on their first Christmas as a family! Give me any ideas and any thoughts on little flashbacks or whatever!!**

**REVEW! Please!**

**I've missed them sooooo much! But i guess iver deserved no reviews as I havnt updated LOL!**

**Sorry!**

**xxx**


	58. Auther's note! PLEASE READ!

**Heyy guys!**

**I am soooo sorry but my lap top got a major virus and wiped the contents of my ALMOST complete chapter! I am working on it now, and will try and update it tonight, but no promises! I wont be able to update again until around May the late 20s, because I have end of year exams coming up! Sorry!**

**I will finish Christmas in the next chapter, but can you give me any more filler ideas, in case I need any! I will try to incluse at least one of someones ideas, but I am still not decided on it! So any ideas are welcome! PLEASE!**

**Also, if you can review this 'passage' on any ideas you have for Christmas day?? That would be sooo much help!**

**I'm really sorry if you saw this update and was disappointed that it wasn't an actual chapter. I really am sorry, it's just I'm really pissed that my chapter got wiped and I am really having to bring myself to try and write it again. I didn't like the chapter I had written anyway, so please, I am almost out of ideas! Unless you want the next chapter to be the length of this, I need some good ideas! Any are welcome, ridiculous, serious, funny, someone getting into trouble, someone getting hurt, ANYTHING!!**

**Oh, and can you also tell me if you preferred the Esme in the last chapter, or the always calm Esme! Please give me your opinion!!**

**IDEAS AND ESME IDEAS IF YOU REVIEW PLEEEEASE!!!!**

**Thankyouuuu for reading**

**VampWannaBeXxxX **


	59. Chapter 57

**HELLO!!**

**Sorry about the previos thing! But thankyouuu all sooooo much with the reviews, ideas, future ideas…etc. I odnt know how many of them I will use, but in this chapter I have decided to include Vi3T ****PRiD3 – KBABYLUV 's idea and one or two of earth-fairy2006 's ideas. Sorry if I have vhanged the way you two thought of your ideas, but I wanted them to both fit in nicely! Thanks for your help!!**

**Oh, and I know earth-fairy2006 gave me an idea of the girl's giving Esme and Carlisle a homemade gift, but I had already written up to the bit where Esme cried when they gave the presents to them when I got all the reviews! **

**On with the story!**

**Enjoy!!**

Esme PoV

Carlisle followed me out of the room with Rosalie and Bella, one on his back, the other dangling off his arm. I chuckled to myself before heading over to Alice's room. I opened her door and saw one of her sitting over the bars at the corner of her crib, one leg on one side and one leg on the other. I closed my eyes in despair before walking over to her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I want to get out, so I climbed up here and…" she hesitated.

"Are you stuck?" I asked her.

She nodded. "How long have you been there for?" I asked, lifting her back into the crib. She held onto my hand when I let go of her.

"I'm just going to get your dressing gown then you can get out again. How long had you been there for?"

"I little time," she answered, as I wrapped her in her dressing gown. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and I lifted her back out, sitting her on my hip. She placed her hand on the back of my neck.

I lowered her to the ground when we were back in the hallway and I went into Jasper's room, seeing if he was awake. I peeked round the door to find him fast asleep. Alice tried to push past me, but I push her back out again and closed the door. She frowned at me. I placed a finger to my lips and whispered, "He's still asleep."

Alice pouted and I took her hand, so she didn't go into his room to wake him up. Emmett wondered out of his room.

"Hello, honey. Daddy is down stairs with Rosalie and Bella, go and join them if you want."

"Okay," he yawned. He paused and then asked, "Is it Christmas?"

I smiled and nodded. He beamed and ran downstairs. "You go with him Alice, I'll come down in a minute."

She nodded and began making her way, slowly and carefully, downstairs.

"Hold on to the banister," I told her. She reached out and continued her descent.

Jasper and Edward almost came out of their rooms at exactly the same time. "Christmas!!" Edward beamed.

I dashed down the stairs with both of them, grabbing a pile of jumpers at the top of the stairs and careful not to step on a pile of lego.

"Okay, guys…" Carlisle was enjoying keeping them from opening their presents and watching their impatient faces, "You can open your presents…" They were waiting for the 'now'. Emmett was edging forward, Edward was looking at the presents, Jasper looked impatient, Bella was looking at all the presents with wide eyes, Rosalie had been stopped in Carlisle's arms, laughing, and Alice was bobbing up and down.

"NOW! Open your own, not each other's and be careful," he managed to instruct before complete chaos started.

Alice ran over and passed me and present, obviously wrapped by one of the children. I looked at the label and read that it was from all of them. Alice ran off again and disappeared in the pieces of flying wrapping paper.

Rosalie passed Carlisle a present from them all as well. We both had a card made by Alice, a box, made by Bella and Rosalie, and a photo, probably prepared by the boys, as they were most technical. There was a selection of photos of all of them. The first one was Emmett, piggy backing Alice in a fairy outfit. The second was Rosalie and Bella sitting in front of the couch beside each other, smiling sweetly. I smiled and actually wiped a tear away. The next was of Edward holding a baseball bat and Jasper bowling a ball at him. Bella was behind Edward, ready to attempt to catch the ball. The next picture was of the ball high in the air, far too high for Edward to hit, but Bella's little arms were stretched out, trying to catch the ball. The fifth picture was of all of them together, but Edward was slightly blurry. He must have pressed the button and ran round to be in the photo. The next was of Rosalie, Bella and Alice wearing face paint. Bella was a puppy dog, Rosalie was a butterfly and Alice was a frog, wearing a crown. It was taken at their dancing party. The next was of Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Alice all piled on top of each other grinning up at the camera. And the last was taken of all of us, taken by my sister when we were all in Australia. Carlisle smiled at me and slipped an arm around my waist.

Bella came running up to me. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?" she asked me.

I knelt down, "I love it honey, thank you."

She hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her. "I took the picture of Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper when they were all lying on the floor," she grinned, obviously proud of herself. I kissed her on the forehead and she ran back to open her presents.

I smiled at Carlisle and he smiled back, but then we heard an unhappy Rosalie.

**(I got this idea from ****earth-fairy2006's suggestion)**

"No, Alice that's mine!" She shrieked.

"No! I jus opened it; it had my name on it!" Alice shouted back, pulling it off Rosalie. She pulled it with so much force that she fell backwards and hit her head on the table behind her. Alice started to cry immediately. The box Alice had been holding hell onto the floor beside her and I saw it was a doll.

I had bought them one each and obviously they had both opened them, and misplaced one of them.

"I'll go and find the other one they had opened, do you wanna separate them?" I asked Carlisle. He nodded and went straight over to them.

Carlisle PoV

Rosalie was about to bounce forward and pick up the box Alice had dropped, but I held her back.

"Wait," I told her. I lifted up Alice and sat her on my arm, so she wasn't going to fall, but so my hand was free. I picked up the box, I held Rosalie's hand in the other hand and took them both out of the room, so the others could carry on enjoying themselves.

Alice was still crying, with one hand on the back of her head.

Esme walked into the dining room after me and placed the other doll onto the table, beside the one I had put there.

I sat Alice on the floor and checked that she was alright. It would probably just be a bump. She wiped her eyes, staring angrily at Rosalie.

Esme left me to sort them out and went to watch the others so something else would start like this.

"No, Emmett, Edward, you can play that outside, later. Put the racquet down now."

"Right," I started, "how did that happen?" I knew what had happened, but I wanted their accounts on it.

"She tried to steal…" Rosalie started, but Alice stopped her.

"No, I opened it and you took…"

"I opened it!" Rosalie shrieked.

"No, I did! You stealed it away from me!"

"I did not!"

Rosalie took half a step forward before I stopped them both.

"So, there has obviously been a misunderstanding," I said, taking Rosalie's hand and pulling her back slightly. Alice stood up, tripping slightly, but maintaining her balance.

"It's mine," Rosalie whispered, with actual venom in her voice.

Alice narrowed her eyes very slightly. It was actually quite funny, watching a 4 and a 5 year old fighting like this. I shook that thought from my head and kept my serious face.

"What is yours?" I asked her.

"The doll!" she answered, turning to me.

"No, it's…"

I took both the boxes with their dolls in it off the table.

"Which is yours?" I asked them.

We had bought the pink clothed one for Rosalie and the purple one for Alice.

Rosalie opened her mouth, but closed it again. Alice lifted her arm slightly, to point but lowered it quickly.

"You don't know." I told them. "I know which is which, but I need both of you to apologize."

Rosalie folded her arms and scowled at Alice. Alice mirrored her. Although they were fighting, Alice still admired Rosalie in a way.

Neither of them said sorry. "Rosalie," I started with her because she was older, "Say you're sorry for taking the doll off Alice."

"And for hitting my head," Alice added.

"It wasn't Rosalie's fault that you hit your head, Alice," I told her.

Rosalie, reluctantly, said, "Sorry."

"Good. Alice, say you're sorry for shouting at Rosalie."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Louder, please."

"Sorry!"

"Thank you. Rosalie, here is yours and Alice, here is yours."

They took them and looked at them. I sighed, stood up and left the room, without saying anything.

"See, I told you it was mine," Alice said.

I sighed, turned around, and shunted Rosalie into the living room. She scowled at Alice and ran to find more presents. I knelt down so I was, roughly, Alice's height, and said, "I don't want you to talk to Rosalie like that, okay? She said she was sorry. I want you to go and tell her that you are sorry for talking like that to her, and then you can have this back." I took the box off her. She looked close to tears.

"But it was mine!" she said, scowling.

"Yes, but I don't like you talking like that to Rosalie. Go and apologize to her, now, or go and sit on the naughty step, I pointed to the bottom step on the stairs. She reached forwards to her doll, so I put it down and pick her up before putting her on the naughty step. She got up and I sat her back down, but, surprisingly, she stayed there. She didn't cry, which was good. When she had been there for 3 minutes I went to get her. She said sorry to Rosalie and I gave her the doll back.

I saw that Esme had Emmett, Edward and Jasper's bats, balls and rackets in the corner of the room, away from them. I chuckled.

At noon, we all enjoyed Esme's Christmas lunch. Rosalie and Alice had made up and were laughing along with the others. They all had colourful tissue paper hats on their heads and were trying to read the jokes to each other, they didn't understand them all. Whilst we were all eating, we also played a guessing game where someone acted out a book, film, character, anything, and the others have to guess it. So far, we have had Emmett as a dinosaur, Jasper as Harry Potter and Rosalie as the ballerina mouse in some of her favourite series of books.

We moved on to pudding and Esme brought in the ice cream and I grabbed strawberries, chocolate sauces, chopped up bananas, chocolate flakes and sprinkles of every colour you can think of!

Esme and I both knew were going to have 6 hyper children later.

They all dug in. I saw Esme cringe at the mess but I don't think she really minded much.

**(A/N Vi3T ****PRiD3 – KBABYLUV idea)**

I watched Emmett scoop a huge spoonful of ice cream into mouth, before I very comical face spread across his face. He scrunched up his face and swallowed as fast as he could. Rosalie and Bella were laughing and Jasper and Edward decided they wanted to copy Emmett. Jasper spooned his into his mouth and managed to stick his tongue as he breathed air out of his mouth, tryig to melt it. He chewed it quickly and swallowed. Edward squeaked before biting, squeaking again and swallowing.

**How was it?**

**Can I please have some ideas on how to finish Christmas day? Possibly including Emmett, Edward and Jasper a bit more because I barely ever write about them individually. Or together, but still can I have ideas on how to end Christmas????**

**Please review!**

**I don't know when I wioll be able to update again, but after the next chapter I am going to go back to present day and carry on with the story, I just love them being little, and getting into mischief.**

**Also can you give me any ideas to how you would want Esme or Carlisle to react if any of your ideas include them getting into mischief, unless you like the ways I have put in these chapters, previously written! Sorry if all this is confusing…**

**REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON STOP WITH STRABERRIES, CHOCOLAE SAUSE AND FLAKES AND…ummm…AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO ADD! THANKYOUUUUUUUU!!**


	60. Chapter 58

**Hello!**

**Sorry, I'm making the last chapter the end of Christmas, because it has been so long since I have updated, and, to be honest, I have run out of ideas that don't repeat what has happened already in the story, although, I did really like your ideas. Also, I want to move on and I think Christmas has been going on for long enough. **

**I think I know what will happen in this story now, but I don't know how or when it will happen, and I don't know what you guys are expecting either, so bare with me and enjoy!**

**Emmett: 15**

**Jasper and Edward: 14**

**Bella: 13**

**Rosalie: 13**

**Alice: 10**

**(Same ages as before, it's just been so long since i've updated, i thought i would need to remind you all! I needed toremind myself!)**

Esme PoV

"Mummy?" I heard Alice call from upstairs.

All of them were in bed, except for Alice obviously, and it was Wednesday night.

I stood up from the couch and opened the door to hear Alice's footsteps coming down the stairs.

She peeped round the door and looked at Carlisle before looking up at me.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, sitting back onto the couch.

"I can hear wolves howling outside," she said, walking over to me and holding my hand.

Carlisle put his newspaper down and frowned. "Were you dreaming?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head. "I haven't been to sleep yet."

"Maybe you imagined it sweetie," I said.

Right that very second, a very real wolf howl sounded outside. It wasn't close by, but it was definitely not very many miles away. Alice moved closer to me.

I lifted her onto my knee. "It can't get in, okay?" I told her.

She nodded. "Come here, I'll take you to bed," Carlisle said, smiling at her.

Alice jumped back onto the floor and Carlisle held her hand, and they went out the room.

"Will you stay with me?" Alice asked Carlisle.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's scary."

Carlisle stayed with her for a while and when she fell asleep, he came back down again.

"She's asleep," Carlisle told me smiling.

He came over and sat beside me, smiling. Carlisle took both of my hands in his, gently, and kissed me on the lips. I leaned in, closer to him, and placed my hands round his neck.

We had our foreheads close together. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek as he breathed, "I love you."

I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you more," I whispered.

He pulled me closer to him and stoked my hair, and then down my face, before reaching my chin. He held my chin until our lips met again.

Suddenly, another wolf howl was heard from outside, this time much closer. I started. Carlisle and I looked around to the window, quickly. Breathing deeply from the fright, Carlisle and I both stood up and walked over to the curtained window. We peeked round the curtains, expecting to see a wolf, it sounded that close! However, we couldn't see a wolf out there. I was relieved, although I knew there wasn't anything to worry about.

Carlisle squeezed my hand.

"Alice will probably be awake again." I chuckled and Carlisle rolled his eyes slightly.

"Come on, let's go to bed," I said, slipping my arm around Carlisle's waist and kissed his cheek.

Carlisle switched the light off as I went to check the back door. I was a little bit anxious about the howling wolf. The door was locked, and I saw Carlisle double checking the front door.

When all the lights were off, we both headed up the stairs. All of the children were still asleep, even after another howl I just heard again. It seemed just as close.

I sighed as I got into bed, after hearing two more howls, definitely from two separate wolves. Carlisle didn't seem too bothered by the wolves, and when we were both lying down, he slipped an arm under my back and pulled me closer to him. Although I heard more wolf howls, I fell asleep in Carlisle's arms quite quickly.

**I'm trying to move the story along more! And this seems like the next step. So…you probably get what's going on, btu the Cullens don't know! Please review!**

**Im sorry its soooo short, but I have writers block :P I know what to write about, im just struggling with HOW to write it and how fast to move on! **

**Jus press the button and write a few words pleaseeeee !**

**x**


	61. Chapter 59

**Emmett: 15**

**Jasper and Edward: 14**

**Bella: 13**

**Rosalie: 13**

**Alice: 10**

Bella PoV

"Do you think Jacob Black is on steroids?" Edward asked, randomly, whilst we were seated around the table. Edward had a habit of completely ignoring one conversation and then starting a new one, in the middle of the conversation.

Edward and I were 'dating', although we try to keep it quiet from people who weren't inside the family. People think it's weird because we are brother and sister. However, as we aren't related by blood, Mum and Dad don't mind. Even though Edward knows I love him, he still sometimes gets jealous of Jake. Jake is very tall and has large muscles on his arms, legs, chest…all over really. He, suddenly, gained all this muscle straight after me and him broke up. Edward is worried that I will like Jacob again, with his, I must say, 'fit' body. But, I love Edward more.

"I don't think he is on steroids, Edward," Carlisle answered. "Billy said he works out quite a bit."

Rosalie sighed very slightly and me and her met our gaze. Rosalie hated Jacob, although I never really understood why, however, she thought he was really hot. We grinned at each other. I caught Emmett look at Rosalie, and scowl slightly. Emmett liked Rosalie, and I think he likes her more than he lets on.

"Felix said his brother hasn't seen him at the gym once," Jasper added. Felix was one of Jasper's friends, and his brother works at a gym in La Push.

"Maybe Jake doesn't go to that gym, there is one in Forks too," Esme pointed out.

"Well I think he is on steroids," Edward stated, putting a fork full of potato into his mouth and looking down at his plate.

"I don't want you to spread that around the school. It seems as if you talk about Jacob quite a bit, and it's his business what he does, so leave him alone. Understood, Edward, Jasper?" Esme said, sternly.

They both nodded, although I knew I wouldn't be hearing the end of 'Jacob Black' from Edward.

"There is a new girl in my class. She started at the school last week and guess what!" Alice said, bouncing up and down like when she gets excited.

"What?" Jasper asked, through chewing his food.

"I'm her buddy!"

"What? What does that mean?" Esme asked.

"I have been asked to show her around and 'look after her' because she is new and doesn't know her way around the school," Alice explained.

"Is she the really pale girl who was sitting by herself at lunch time?" Rosalie asked.

Alice nodded.

"You weren't leaving her out were you?" Carlisle asked.

Alice shook her head. "She said she wanted to sit by herself while she ate, but she didn't eat anything."

"Nothing?" I asked.

Alice shook her head again. "She never eats at school," Alice shrugged, shoveling a large piece of chicken into her mouth and chewing, very carefully.

"Cut your food up a bit more Alice, please," Esme told her. Alice tried to do her cheeky grin, but didn't mange very successfully as her mouth was so full. Esme shook her head and passed her a tissue to wipe her mouth.

"Try and get her to eat something tomorrow, okay?" Carlisle asked Alice.

Alice nodded slightly.

"What's her name?" Rosalie asked.

"Victoria," Alice said.

**You probably get the jist of what I'm trying to do here? If not, then I'll try and update again soon. I have a bit of time on my hands tomorrow and the rest of this evening, so I'll get writing as soon as I know what to write next!**

**Hope you liked it. And I'm sorry if you think it's too short!**

**Please review! I love you guys who do review!**

**Thank youuuuu x **


	62. Chapter 60

**Hey guys! Just to clear some stuff up, Alice is now at school, and Victoria is in Alice's class at school. **

**It's kinda short, I'm sorry about that, but…Enjoy!**

**Emmett: 15**

**Jasper and Edward: 14**

**Bella: 13**

**Rosalie: 13**

**Alice: 10**

Esme PoV

"Carlisle?" I called.

"Yes?" Carlisle called back. He was in his study.

I walked through to find him bent over a pile of paperwork.

"I can't help thinking about that poor child, Victoria. She doesn't seem to have many friends, and I think it would be nice if Alice invited her round this weekend." I said, rubbing Carlisle's shoulders.

He leaned back and I leaned over him, before kissing his cheek.

He smiled as he said, "Yes, I think that is a good idea."

"I'll ask Alice to ask her tomorrow." I checked my watch. "And, now, I need to go and pick them all up from school. I'll be back in about half an hour."

I was about to turn around, when Carlisle stood up and wrapped his arm around me and kissed me, delicately, on the lips. "Love you."

I smiled at him and I kissed him on the lips before leaving the house and getting into the minivan and pulled out of the drive.

I pulled up on the edge of a street two blocks from the school and walked along the pavement to the school. When I reached it, I saw Alice with a small group of her friends. I was about to walk towards her, when I caught sight of a very pretty girl, with very pale skin and deep red hair. She was very slim and probably average height. I'm guessing she was Victoria, as she was standing by herself. She was standing completely still, staring directly ahead of her at nothing in particular. She was beautiful. However, she looked older than Alice did, she looked 12, maybe 13.

"Mummy!" Alice called. I looked away from Victoria, towards Alice. I smiled at her. I beckoned her over to me. She scampered over and hugged me. I bent down and whispered, "Hello sweetie. I was wondering whether you would like to invite Victoria round on Saturday?"

Alice looked over to Victoria, who was now looking at us. I pulled Alice's arm slightly, to get her attention away from gazing at Victoria.

"She's…" Alice started.

"She probably just wants to make friends, and is finding it hard right now," I said.

"She's a bit weird," Alice told me.

"Okay, we can talk about this a bit later. Where does she live? We could give her a lift home?" I said, hopefully.

"I don't know, but Mum, I don't think she likes me. She won't talk when I try to talk to her and she still hasn't eaten anything," Alice told me.

"Alright," I said, standing up again, and waving to Rosalie. She nodded towards me, but continued her conversation with Annabelle.

"How was your day?" I asked Alice. I noticed Victoria walking down the road away from the school, alone, without either parents, or friends, or older siblings.

"I got an A for my story!" she said happily.

"Good."

Alice smiled up at me and held my hand, leaning against me, just as Bella came out of the school drive. She hugged her friend and walked straight over just as Rosalie waved to her friend and skipped over too.

Rosalie dumped her bag on the floor, but by accident it landed on Alice's foot. Alice scowled up at Rosalie and pulled her foot out.

"Rosalie that hurt!" Alice said, trying to shove Rosalie away from her.

"Alice, it was an accident, calm down!" Rosalie said back, moving her bag away.

"You did it on purpose," Alice murmured.

"Alice, she didn't, you two be quiet now, and behave please," I told her, pulling Alice so she as standing beside Bella instead, so she wasn't beside Rosalie.

Edward and Jasper appeared followed closely by Emmett, who all came over and we headed towards where I'd parked the car.

I saw Victoria again, standing on the corner of the road, close to where I had parked the car. Alice glared at her. I frowned and walked over to Victoria.

"Hello, you must be Victoria," I said, smiling.

Victoria looked at me, but didn't say anything. I felt Alice move uncomfortably beside me, holding my hand.

"I'm Alice's Mum," I explained, although it must have been quite obvious.

"Hello," she said, in quite a husky voice.

"Are you waiting for your Mum or Dad?" I asked her.

She hesitated, before nodding slowly. I unlocked the car so the others could get in. Alice stayed by my side, leaning against me.

"I was wondering whether it would be easier for your parents if I dropped you off at your house. It would be no trouble for me."

Her eyes narrowed very slightly, and I saw her eyes flash to Alice and back at me, very quickly.

"Where do you live?" I asked her.

"I know the way, but I can't remember the address yet," she told me, looking away towards a small child in a pram. I heard her breathe in deeply, before focusing on me again. I noticed her voice was still husky.

"Do you want me to drive you back to your house, to save your parents from driving down here?" I asked her.

I felt Alice move again beside me. I knew she wasn't keen on Victoria coming in the car, but I felt sorry for the poor girl.

Victoria nodded and said, "Alright, thank you."

Jasper was in the front seat in the car, when I got back. Bella, Rosalie and Emmett were in the back of the car, and Edward, Alice and Victoria sat in the middle row of seats.

When they were all strapped in, I closed the door and sat in my seat, before starting the ignition. "So, which way is your house?" I asked Victoria.

She gave me very clear instructions and we reached her house in about 5 minutes.

"Thanks," she said, in her husky voice. She hopped out of the car and as I drove off, I checked in the side mirror to see she hadn't gone into the house she had pointed out, she had walked down the road in the opposite direction to the way I was driving. I shrugged slightly.

"Mum, what's for dinner?" Emmett asked. I chuckled, knowing Emmett would be hungry.

"I'm not sure, what would you guys like?" I asked.

**Next chapter, Alice PoV, I think, but don't be surprised if it's not, I havn't funny decided yet!**

**Review please!**

**Thank you!**


	63. Chapter 61

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been on holiday for 2 weeks and didn't have any internet at all! Plus, I've been really busy this week and this was the first chance I had to update!**

**Enjoy! (Same ages as last chapter)**

Next day

Esme PoV

I was only picking the girls up from school today, as Jasper and Edward had a baseball match and Emmett had a soccer match. I drove to their school, knowing I was a little bit late, and the 3 of them would probably be waiting for me.

Bella PoV

I came out of the locker room doors and headed to where Alice was standing. I saw she had been crying. I frowned and walked over to her. "What's up?" I asked, dumping my bag on the floor, it was heavy today. She glared at everything she looked at before shaking her head.

I frowned, "What's wrong Alice?"

She gritted her teeth and shook her head again, before looking to where Victoria was standing. I dropped the subject, she obviously didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering, although I could guess that Victoria was involved.

I saw Rosalie come out the art room door, she had just collected her project. She started walking over to us when she caught sight of Victoria. She glared at her, like I've never seen Rosalie glare before! She came over to us, quickly, dumped her bags by my bag and said, "One second." Before turning round and walking straight back to Victoria.

I grabbed her arm, "What are you going to do?"

"Just give Victoria a piece of my mind," she said, glaring at Victoria.

"Why?" I asked, looking briefly at Alice, who was looking at Rosalie with a slightly scared expression.

"'Cause she's a little bitch."

Alice gasped, she thought 'bitch' was still a bad word.

"No, Rosalie, leave her," I said. Victoria was standing outside the principal's office window and I didn't want Rosalie getting into trouble for fighting.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me and said, "I'll be quick." She looked at Alice and pulled her arm out of my grasp and walked over to Victoria.

"What happened between you and Victoria?" I asked Alice.

"I'll tell you later," she said, waving to one of her friends who called, "See ya tomorrow Alice!"

I frowned and looked back to Rosalie who was talking to Victoria. I noticed how tall Victoria really was! Although she was in Alice's class, making her 10 or 11 years old, she was a lot taller than Rosalie, who was 13! Rosalie was a bit above average for her height, measuring 160cm (5 foot 3), but Victoria was still a lot taller than her, probably about 5 foot 7! She also looked quite old, I think she looked even older than me, and was quite developed too. I mean, she actually had boobs, at the age of 11!

I could see the side of Rosalie's face and it looked furious. She said something to Victoria and glared at her, waiting for a response. I saw some parents watching Rosalie, so I was about to go over and tell her to stop, when Victoria raised her eyebrows, coolly, and said something back. Rosalie's mouth fell open slightly and then a saw her grit her teeth, probably thinking of something to say back. Her fists were clenched up into tight balls.

I started walking over to them, and I caught what they were saying. I wanted to stop Rosalie before she did something she would regret, like hit Victoria.

"Don't say anything about my family before you know them!" she said, in a very quiet and very low voice, but what she intended was obvious; Rosalie was very angry.

"Oh I know stuff about your freak family. That Bella girl," she pointed towards me, which made me stop walking. I was still a few metres away from them. "She is going out with her brother…"

Rosalie stopped her and said, quite loudly, but not quite loud enough for anyone further away than I was to her. "They aren't even related! You're just jealous of her because she can actually get a boyfriend," Rosalie said smugly.

"You're all fucking adopted, which shows how much you were loved. I don't care what you want to say to me, I know what you and your family are and I don't want to be a part of it. I don't need friends…"

"Which is a really good thing, because you're going to have a hard job finding any with the way that you treat people!"

Victoria stepped forward so she was looking down at Rosalie. Rosalie didn't step back, so I walked really fast over to them and pulled Rosalie back.

"Leave it, she isn't worth it," I whispered to her, so only she could hear.

"Yeah, you need your sister to come and save your butt. Your all total freaks," Victoria began to walk away, but I was mad. I turned around to face her.

"Leave us alone, or I…"

"Will get my older brothers to get you?" she sneered in an awful copy of my voice. "Oh no! I'm soooo scared," she said, with a pretend scared look on her face.

"Ugh! Just leave Alice alone and…and…" I didn't know what else to say.

"And what? Ple-lease…you can't even make a decent threat!"

"Why do we need to impress you?" Rosalie asked, steeping forward again.

We saw Victoria look over my shoulder, before she cried, very loudly, "Just leave me alone!"

"Bella and Rosalie Cullen, what's going on?"

We both spun around to see Mr. Richardson standing by his car, putting folders into his boot. Victoria had tried to speak loud enough so he could hear her, to get us into trouble! I clenched my jaw and glared at Victoria, who smiled smugly, before composing her face to a fake upset one.

He walked over to us, and again asked, "What's going on?"

"Um…just a misunderstanding," Rosalie said.

I nodded, but Victoria said, "They won't leave me alone."

My eyes widened, and I looked at Rosalie while Mr. Richardson looked at Victoria.

"Is that true?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"Well?" he asked.

Great…Mr. Richardson was not my favourite teacher, however, he was fair. Hopefully, he would listen us out as well as Victoria, although Victoria seemed like quite a good actress.

"Alice and Victoria had a misunderstanding at break time and we wanted to…um…tell Victoria that Alice meant well," I lied. I didn't know what had happened between Alice and Victoria, however Rosalie did, but to my relief, she played along with my version of the story.

"Alice was just upset about what had happened," Rosalie said, and I don't think she was lying.

"So why did Victoria ask you to leave her alone?" he asked, looking at me.

Damn, I didn't know what to say next. I didn't say anything.

He looked at Victoria. "They keep telling me that I'm a freak because I'm tall," she said.

I looked at Rosalie in absolute disbelief. We both shook our heads.

"Both of you; Bella and Rosalie, have detention for two weeks, and I don't want to hear any more about this happening again. Come to my office on Thursday this week and Tuesday and Thursday next week at lunch time." He took 2 detention slips out of his pocket on his jacket, scribbled our names on top, and gave them to us. We took them and he turned around and got into his car.

When he was out of sight Rosalie and I both turned around to glare at Victoria.

"You absolute bitch!" Rosalie cried.

I pulled Rosalie away from Victoria; I didn't want another detention from anyone!

Victoria smiled, smugly, after us, and as we reached Alice again, who looked at us both with wide eyes, Mum turned up. I stuffed my detention slip into my pocket and saw Rosalie slip it into her back pack, before walking back to the car.

**I wanted to update this chapter. I hope it was less boring than the last chapter, I know the last one wasn't great, but I wanted to introduce Victoria, so this chapter could happen. I think it will have a vital importance to the rest of the story…I think…but not 100% sure! **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review pleaseee! **

**Oh and by the way, I'm going back to school on Wednesday, so I may not be able to update in a while, that's why I put this chapter up as it is, because this may be the last chance I'll have in a while. I will apologise in advance; sorry. LOL! Okay well, wish me luck with my next few weeks of mountains of homework! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	64. Chapter 62

**Heyy! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been incredibly busy, and you may say that I can't be sooo busy that I haven't updated in a month, but I seriously have! And I'm sorry! Blame my teachers, they give me sooo much homework I'm working LATE into the night! So here is the next chapter! Oh and another thing that has kept me busy, it was my birthday on the 30****th**** September and with people visiting and people coming and doing/saying whatever else…I've been BUSYYYY! And some person business too but let's not get into that right now!**

**Enjoy!**

Bella PoV

I opened Rosalie's door and walked in. She looked up and then, noticing who I was, she bent back over her work.

"What's up Alice?" I asked, sitting on her bed.

"That Victoria girl is such a bitch. Alice was asking if she wanted to come round here on Saturday and she started yelling verbal abuse at her! Then she basically told Alice's friends that Alice was mean and all that stuff that is important to a 10 year old girl, and this was all in front of Alice," Rosalie explained, getting more and more annoyed.

"Oh," I said, looking blank. Alice never usually got upset by bullies.

Rosalie shrugged and turned back to her work. "Actually, I'm ging to go and check on her.

Rosalie PoV

I left my work and went through to Alice's room.

She was sitting on her bed. Mum had already been in to talk to her, and Alice had said she had had an argument with Stacey, one of her friends. She was annoyed with Mum too, but Mum took it she was tired, and told her to either, go to bed, or come down when she had calmed down.

"Seriously, you're letting her get to you?" I said, sitting on her bed.

"Just leave me alone!" she said, turning away from me.

"Hey, I'm trying to help…" I said, gently.

"Well you're not, so leave me alone!" she repeated.

"Fine! Last time I'm helping you!" I said, losing my patience.

"Good!" she said, running up to her door and slamming it.

"Wow, you're so impatient," Bella said, walking down the corridor with me.

"Way to make me feel better," I said, walking faster.

Doesn't anybody understand that Alice was way out of line, not me!

"Yes, you are very misunderstood," Edward said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Why did Edward just say that? You didn't say anything," Bella asked, looking at me.

Wait…I didn't say 'Does anyone understand me?' out loud!

"Edward?" I asked, "Why did you just say that?"

"You said, '_Doesn't anybody understand that Alice was way out of line, not me!' _and I said 'Yes you are very misunderstood'," Edward said, through his doorway, in an awful imitation of me. Bella laughed and I glared at her.

Bella coughed and shook her head, giggling, saying, "No, she didn't say anything."

"Yes, she did," he said, looking up at us from his desk.

"No, I didn't! I thought it, but I didn't say it," I said. I then muttered, "Freak."

"Am not," Edward muttered, pushing passed us and headed downstairs.

Freak.

"Shut it Rosalie," Edward said, loudly, up the stairs.

"I didn't say anything!" I yelled.

"Stop messing with me!" Edward yelled.

"I'm not!" I yelled back.

"Yes. You Are!" he yelled.

"Rosalie, Edward, lay off each other," Mum said from the kitchen.

"She's…!" Edward started.

"Seriously, Edward, Rosalie didn't say anything, how did you do that?" Bella asked, walking down the stairs. I followed her.

"Yes she did, Bella," Edward said seriously. "I heard her, that's why I replied!" he said frustrated.

"Fine, believe what you want, I. Didn't. Say. Anything."

Edward PoV

With that, Rosalie stormed into the living room and slammed the door, totally pissed off.

I did hear her say something! I did! I wasn't imagining anything!

Bella and Rosalie were just taking the piss…but Bella wouldn't do that, would she? Bella touched my arm and I looked down at her perfect face. She wouldn't mess with me like that.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

I nodded, closing my eyes.

"Did she…?" I asked. Bella shook her head.

"Rosalie didn't say any of it. I'm not kidding." She wrapped her arms around me and pressed her face against my chest, gently. I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.

**Homemade strawberry and marshmallow ice cream and the XFactor results, topped off by finally finishing this chapter, makes a great evening. I'm sooo sorry it's taken this long to update. Sorry!**

**Please review!**

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!**


	65. Chapter 63

**I think something interesting will happen in this chapter…**

**SORRY it has taken me agesssss to write this! Im sooo sorry! ive had loads of tests, GCSE pressure, (IM NOT EVEN ON MA GCSE EXAMS YET AND THEY ALL ALREADY WARNING US ABOUT THEM EVERY SINGLE LESSON!) and ive had work, and homework, and ughhh! But I will update soon!**

**Emmett: 17**

**Jasper and Edward: 16**

**Bella: 15**

**Rosalie: 14**

**Alice: 12 **

Bella PoV

Mum let Emmett, Jasper and Edward go clubbing with some of their friends tonight, but she wouldn't let me go, because I'm not old enough. Victoria, that bitch in Alice's year, has been boasting about going clubbing with her boyfriend, James, and I swear, James and her are older than me, they look about Jasper's age! But, no, they are both around Alice's age. Victoria is 12 and James is 13. I don't get it.

Jacob tried to ask me out last week, but I said no, I love Edward. Jake didn't seem like he was going to leave it there. He keeps asking if I can be his lab partner too. I've said yes a few times, but lately, I've been turning him down more often than not. He has serious muscle and his absolutely huge in height. His growth spurt was a huge one, or maybe more than just one, he probably had a few.

Alice has been trying to spend more time with Jasper, which has been strange, but kid of sweet. I don't think Jasper minds.

Emmett and Rosalie are always together, which is really strange, because Rosalie is 14 and Em is 17. But they are cute together, nervous around each other.

Edward and I are still going out, and I'm loving it. I love him!

"When is Jasper coming home?" Alice asked Mum. Alice, Rosalie, Mum, Dad and I were all in the living room, watching a movie.

"A few hours," Mum answered, looking at the clock. She was a bit worried about the boys, but I knew they'd be fine.

"Do we have any popcorn?" I asked, looking at Mum.

Mum nodded, and looked at the clock again. "Mum, they will be fine!" Rosalie said, getting up. "Wanna make some popcorn Bells?" she asked.

I nodded and we dashed out the room to the kitchen. The popping of the popcorn in the microwave slowly slowed and I grabbed the bag.

"Watch it, it's hot!" Rosalie warned. I realized this and dropped it, making Rosalie crack up, laughing.

I glared at her, before laughing and running my hand under cold water. "You alright?"

"Yeah," I laughed.

**Later**

Mum was getting worried because the guys were supposed to be back half an hour ago, and they aren't. She tried ringing each of their mobiles, but none of them picked up.

"Mum, they will be fine," I told her, walking down stairs in my dressing gown. Alice, Rosalie and I were all going to bed. It was just 12.30 and I was shattered, although, I was worried about them. Mum was pacing at the foot of the stairs, and Dad was sitting on the steps, trying to talk reason to her, telling her that they will be fine.

"Night then," I said, walking back up the stairs, heading to my room.

"G'night," Rosalie called from her room.

"Good night girls," Dad called.

"Night!" Alice called, closing her door.

I lay on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I was worried about them. Mum had tried ringing each of them and they hadn't picked up.

"Please come back soon," I murmured into my pillow as I rolled over.

I drifted off some time in the night, but kept on waking up. My dreams were full of something that Victoria had said to Edward and Jasper, after they went and told her that they were not happy about how she treated Ali. _"If you're not careful with what you say to me, then I won't be careful about what happens to you."_

I hadn't been bothered about what she'd said then, but the words kept on circulating around my unconscious mind.

_Edward was laughing. Emmett slapped him round the back, laughing and holding a bottle of alcohol. Jasper was staggering about beside Emmett, laughing too. Then Victoria was standing in front of them, mouthing words I could not hear. As she closed her mouth after mouthing, James appeared from no-where. My drunken brothers hadn't noticed either of them. Then, I heard a piercing scream…_

I sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily.

I could hear Mum talking. I couldn't hear anyone replying so I guessed she was on the phone. She was crying.

I got up and went through to her room, where she was sitting on her bed, with her head in her hands, and the phone pressed to her ears.

"Mum?"

She looked at me, "Oh Bella," and she dissolved into more tears.

"Where are Edward, Jazz and Emmett?" I asked, knowing they won't be home.

I looked over to the clock, it was 4.00, 4 hours late.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"He's gone to the club they went to," Mum told me, shaking her head. "But, they're not there."

"Can I try ringing them?" I asked.

Mum nodded. "Do you have Mark or Alex's number?" she asked into the phone. I didn't hear Dad's reply.

I typed Edward's number into the phone and put it to my ear.

It rang a few times...then someone picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

**Cliffyyy! I have planned the next chapter, I just need to write it, so hopefully, fingers crossed, it won't take that long fo rme to update.**


	66. Chapter 64

**Okay, it's short, but I wanted this chapter up, but I'm off to bed now.**

**Enjoy! I'll try and update soon, hopefully over the weekend. Plus, I did a math test today, wish me luck with the results!**

**And also, RachhCullenVampRules has written a story about Baby Bella. Just thought I'd mention it in case you like those stories! **

I heard ragged breathing on the other end of the phone, and then Victoria's voice.

"Idiot! Why did you pick up the phone? Turn it off, or they will know it's us!" I heard her screech. Then I heard a scream…Jasper?

"Hey! Where's Edward?" I yelled, standing up.

Mum looked at me, alarmed. "Who is it?" Mum asked, in a strangled voice.

"Victoria," I replied, quietly.

But then the phone went dead. I dropped the phone.

_If you're not careful with what you say to me, then I won't be careful about what happens to you," drifted through my head, quietly._

"Victoria? As in, the one in Alice's class?" she asked, tears still streaming down her face.

I nodded. I could feel tears fall down my cheeks. Why was Victoria in possession of Edward's phone?

I picked up the phone again, just as Alice and Rosalie burst through the door.

"Where are they?" Rose asked.

Mum was talking to Dad, very quickly.

She hung up and punched in the numbers 911.

"Ring your Dad," Mum told me as she gave details to the police man on the toehr end of the phone.

The phone rang and Dad picked up, "Hello?"

"Hi, Dad."

"Bella," he sighed.

"Mum has the police on the phone," I told him, tears falling down my face.

All night, Mum spoke to the police, who came round to the house. I told them about what I heard on the other end of the phone with Victoria and explained to them about what she had said.

_If you're not careful with what you say to me, then I won't be careful about what happens to you." _This kept circling around my head, all night. I explained to them when and why she had said this.

Alice talked to them about Victoria too, about how she is in class.

We gave them pictures of Edward, Jasper and Emmett, and by 7.00, the police were out, searching for my brothers.

Mum wouldn't allow Rose, Ali or I to leave the house. We all wanted to go with Dad to look round Phoenix, but he wouldn't let us either.

The phone rang, and Rose and I both dived for it. She reached it and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked, breathlessly.

Her face fell. "Police," she mouthed as a few tears leaked out her eyes.

"Yeah. Rosalie," she replied. "Yes. 9.30 I think…yeah, they went with three friends, and met up with a few more…I don't know. No, she's just gone out. Carlisle. I don't know, sorry. They were supposed to text when they had finished, but none of them did. Okay, thank you. Bye…yes I will tell her. Don't you have her number?" Rosalie gave the person on the other end of the line Mum's number. "Bye." She hung up.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"That policeman who was here just before Mum left. He wanted to check some stuff for his assistant, so she could start some stuff."

I sat down, leaning against the wall. Putting my head in my arms, I sobbed, my shoulders shaking. I felt Rosalie slide to the floor too. I took hold of her hand, which was shaking.

"Bella, Rosalie!" Alice shouted from upstairs. "Come look at think quick!" she yelled.

We both ran upstairs to where Alice. She pointed at the computer screen. She was on _Facebook _looking at her messages.

'_Alice_

_I have a new phone. You know that one your youngest older brother has? Edward? Yeah, that's now mine. Found it on the side of a street. Finders keepers losers weepers. Make sure you tell him I have his phone and he isn't getting it back. I know it's his because of his contacts._

_From your best friend_

_Victoria_

"What!" I screamed, making Rosalie jump. "Save that message. She did NOT 'find' that phone. She stole it, or she…she did something to Edw…" I sobbed, leaning against the wall again.

"_If you're not careful with what you say to me, then I won't be careful about what happens to you."_

"_If you're not careful with what you say to me, then I won't be careful about what happens to you."_

"_If you're not careful with what you say to me, then I won't be careful about what happens to you."_

"_If you're not careful with what you say to me, then I won't be careful about what happens to you."_

"_If you're not careful with what you say to me, then I won't be careful about what happens to you."_

"If you're not careful with what you say to me, then I won't be careful about what happens to you."

"What?" Rosalie asked, after I said it out loud.

"She said it to them. Victoria is involved in this," I sobbed.

"But how? She's only 12 or something!"

"She's horrible," Alice added, crying, silently.

**That evening**

They were still not home. None of us had slept properly in a long time. Alice was yawning, but I knew that if she went to bed, she wouldn't sleep. Rosalie's eyes looked so tired. She had big red rings round her eyes; although I think we all did really.

I heard keys in the front door and ran through to the hallway to be disappointed. Mum was just talking to a policewoman.

I heard the policewoman apologize a few times, and Mum cried even more.

I hadn't seen Dad in a few days. He had been out in his car, looking round Phoenix all day, and into the night. I still wanted to help, so I could find my Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

Alice came out with the printed out message. The police force had been unable to find James or Victoria. This meant I was definitely sure Victoria and James was involved. Another thing that was interesting about this was that they had been unable to find any house that either James or Victoria lived in. The address we gave them from dropping Victoria off at home all those years ago after school was not where Victoria lived and that house had been owned by the same people for 15 years. This was strange.

"_If you're not careful with what you say to me, then I won't be careful about what happens to you."_

**Please review! Do you like it?**


	67. Chapter 65

It had been 3 days since Victoria had picked up the phone, and still, nothing had happened. I was laying across the couch, my head on Rosalie's lap. She was asleep, leaning on the arm of the sofa. Alice was leaning against the sofa, her head was lying back on the cushion.

I sighed. Where are they? Where are Victoria and James?

I hadn't slept in days, and I was exhausted. But I couldn't sleep. Not when my Edward wasn't safe, not when I didn't know whether Emmett had got into trouble or not, not when Jasper was kept somewhere, unwillingly. I needed them.

However, I could not understand how my sisters could sleep. I know they were shattered, but how could they allow themselves to slip into unconsciousness? A place where memories re-surface and remind you of the times we had with the people we miss most. Pictures and old movie-like clips flutter across my mind, increasing pangs of pain and worry. So, I don't want to sleep.

I can see Alice's eye lids flutter. A small line in between her eyes indicates that she is worrying. I thought about what dreams might be disturbing the peace sleep should bring; Jasper's serious face, turning into a kind smile at the sight of Alice; Emmett's rib crushing hugs; or Edwards bronze hair, spiked up in strange places, showing he has just awoken.

I closed my eyes and imagined my Edward. I felt my eyes well up with tears of worry and sadness, so I squeezed them together, tighter.

An array of distorted images passed over my unconsciousness, making ripples in the calm waters of my dreams. Edward and Jasper, standing side by side, bats in hand. Emmett in the top of a tree, his mouth open in a silent laugh. Emmett and Edward arguing. Jasper and Edward blowing out the candles of a cake. Edward, trying to rap. Jasper, laughing at something I couldn't see. Emmett, sitting at the top of the stairs, aged 9, pulling his football boots on. Edward, aged 8, sticking his tongue out at Rose. Jasper, aged 8, chasing Alice, aged 3. Emmett, aged 7, drawing on the walls. Emmett, aged 10, piggy backing Rose, aged 8.

So many more memories flashed through my mind. The last being Victoria, laughing, with a boy I had never met before. I presumed he was James.

At this, I sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. Tears trickled down my cheeks. I felt Rosalie move beside me and Alice began to stir. I must have jostled them at my sudden movement.

I glanced around the room, at the fireplace, the plant pot, the curtains, the window… Edward. Jasper. Emmett.

Edward. Jasper. Emmett. I smiled slightly. But then I realised, I could see Edward, Jasper and Emmett. But...how?

I leapt to my feet. "EDWARD?"


End file.
